Sonata of the Soul
by Light Of The Darkest Night
Summary: Sasuke a rebellious teen is being auction in a flesh market.His new master Itachi is as hearthles and cruel as many before him. Can one without a heart learn to love? Can one with only hate and hurt learn to trust?Yaoi ItaSasu ItaPein SasoDei MadaPei
1. Auction

* * *

Please review

Please review...

I'll updat if i get reviews...

Hope you enjoy the story...

I love to know what you think..

Flames are accepted...

* * *

**Auction**

The auction house down the edge of the outskirt of one of the most prominent town didn't look like a cesspit. Behind the iron fences, the elegant brick structure sprawled over the landscape with a visible arrogance.

The rooms were large, three stories ceilings boasted magnificent murals of cherubs, seraphs and mythical being. Half a dozen magnificent chandeliers hung from its ceiling casting a muted light over the guests. The overall atmosphere was sort of hush that only money could buy.

Lots and lots of money.

It was the sort of swanky place that should be peddling rare artifacts, priceless painting and magnificent jewels. It is by far the most elegant and the most exclusive place on the continent.

Looking through this façade of glamour, it's nothing more than a flesh market where demons and humans are sold like pieces of meat to the highest bidder.

There was nothing pleasant about the business. It was a sordid activity that attracts every demented slime balls from all over the demon world. They came for all sorts of pathetic reason.

Those who buy demons or humans for machineries or as pets. Those who craved more exotic sex slaves. Those who bought them to be released in their land and be hunted down like wild animals. And those who purchased them to be thrown in illegal fighting pits.

The bidders are all demons and loaded humans with no moral or conscious but money to satisfy their twisted desires.

Sasuke detested all of them; he detested them with every connective fiber of his body. Attired in a short raggedy pants and thorn up clothes that revealed more than it concealed, he shifted restlessly in his cramped cage.

His unruly spiky obsidian locks stuck out through the cage. His lips bleed in severe dehydration, his legs cramped from the lack of movement.

His porcelain features were kept clean to better reveal his mesmerizing crimson orbs and short razor fangs that marked him as something other than human though he not entirely demon either.

In fact he didn't know what he was but claimed as a half blooded vampire.

Being a mongrel he had never met his parents or at least he didn't remember them.

He couldn't remember his past aside his name.

For the first eight years of his life he had lived on the food he scavenged and the money he steals before being captured by the damned slave traders.

Since than there wasn't once in his life that he isn't under the mercy of one master or the other.

Just last month he had been slaved to a pack of werewolf who takes him as their favorite beating boy. At that time he had thought anything was better than being trodden mercilessly to death.

But now being at the auction house and under the mercy of a renowned pedophile Orochimaru, only did he understood sometimes death was the best fate. The grave was really nothing compared to what awaits him behind the titan door.

Sasuke bit his lips in fear when he heard the soft swishing of cloaks and the click clack of designer's boots behind the titan door.

He knew he was going to be put on the stage for auction. He would be humiliated and viewed as a pathetic demon that would easily bend to the perverse desire of his new master.

"Time to go slut!" the door swung open to reveal the demented slime ball who had cramped him in this dog cage as punishment.

"…"

"Pity…such a lovely creature having to be in such a filthy pen…wouldn't have happen if you didn't resist me…"Orochimaru teased.

"Fuck you…"

"That can be arranged…"

Orochimaru had tried to get Sasuke in his bed ever since he gained custody to the boy. The only thing that had stopped Orochimaru from forcing him is the knowledge that Sasuke is quite willing to kill himself first before letting such a thing to happen.

Why waste good money over pleasure?

"I'll walk through hell first before I let you fuck me…" Anger rippled over Sasuke's porcelain features.

"Remember…not all masters are as merciful as me to let you live if you defy them…" Orochimaru unlocked the cage; reaching in he hauled Sasuke by his grimy locks.

Shackling his hands and feet, Orochimaru coldly guided him up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Now behave…" Orochimaru chuckled leaving Sasuke as he glides through the shut curtains.

Alone and chained in the dark Sasuke shifted restively. Sasuke hated it; he despised everything about this place, from the top of the roof to the very dept of the dungeon.

Taking in a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he tried to ignore the rumbling of the crowd just beyond the curtains. Without looking at his potential bidders he could bet his life that they are all demented slime balls with not an ounce of mercy.

He could hear Orochimaru's damned voice waffling through the room.

"Demons, humans, fairies, goblins, dead and the undead…now I present to you my most precious possession…An artifact so rare that only four remained in this world…but only this one is within our reach…"

Sasuke steadied his breath, his heart crashing frantically against his chest, his stomach cramped in fear.

Any moment now the curtain would part and those slime balls would have a glimpse of him.

Sasuke felt revolted at himself; disgusted by his very being as he was once again sold like nothing more than a tasty piece of meat, a priceless toy.

"I assure you he will not rip your heart out of your chest though I do not guarantee his beauty will not capture it, a born battle machine…I present to you the royal descendent of one of the most powerful vampires…" With a dramatic motion the curtains fell apart exposing him to a room full of demented demons.

There was uproar from the crowd as Sasuke cringed in disgrace. Deliberately his gazed directed to the ground. He could already sense their undeniable lust; he didn't need to see it in their eyes too.

"This cannot be! Is this a joke?!"

Sasuke wasn't surprise at the reaction.

As far as he knows, vampires of royal blood do not mate with outsiders. There's no way anyone could get a hand on one, let alone one with such prominent features.

"No joke! The Uchiha blood line does indeed run through his very vein" Orochimaru smirked.

"Can you prove it?!" a voice from the crowd asked.

"Prove? Well of course…you there that vampire…come on up!" Orochimaru pointed.

Sasuke felt his lips when dry, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Shiver as cold as icicles surged down his spine. He hissed menacingly at the vampire gliding towards him.

"Behave…" Orochimaru growled.

Before he knew it he was face to face with the vampire. With a swift motion the vampire grabbed onto his shackles yanking him forward. Sasuke stumbled, dropping to his knees the chain slices through his wrist.

Mercilessly the vampire wrenched the back of his messy locks tilting his head up.

Sasuke's eyes watered in pain, biting his lips he resists the urge to scream out. Its midnight orbs bore into Sasuke's crimson ones as he studied his features in astonishment, a hand reached down to force Sasuke's mouth open.

"He has human features…but his eyes left not a sheer of doubt that he is a genuine Uchiha…" he rasped.

"Thank you…"

"…" the vampire left eyeing Sasuke with lust written all over his stunning face.

Once the stage was cleared, Orochimaru turned to the crowd again. "Now the bidding will begin at fifty grand"

"Fifty three thousand!"

"Sixty thousand!"

"Sixty five!"

Sasuke let his gazed drop again; an undeniable blushed formed over his porcelain features. He bit his lips in fear for whoever his new master may be.

He didn't want to watch the bid as they fought over him like a pack of dogs over a juicy bone.

Pressure was building in his chest to the point of exploding, tears threatened to cascade down his features in sorrow.

"Five hundred thousand!" A voice shouted from the back of the room.

There was murmured from the crowd as a sly smirked twitch over Orochimaru's lips.

"Anyone else?!" Orochimaru asked not bothering to keep the thrill of joy in his voice.

This is the highest bid yet for Sasuke.

"Going once…twice….sold!"

Sasuke found his lashes resting on his cheek as he looked away. He didn't want to face his new master; he didn't want that demon to see his face, to touch him.

"Come on up good man!" Orochimaru unlocked Sasuke's shackles and chains.

There was silence from the crowd but Sasuke never bothered looking up.

"Ah of course my lord…it's you…"

There was the clinging of gold, Sasuke exhaled sharply.

He could sense his master flowing towards him with an air of conceit. Cold power pouring through the air he breathes, sending chills rolling down his spine.

Cold slender fingers curled over Sasuke's pale wrist, sending flares of dark power surging through his veins.

"Come…" a dark silky voice said.

A voice so seductive it would make even the straightest man aching. His scent perfumed the air with uttermost lust.

Sasuke followed him quietly off the stage to the back as Ororchimaru sends out his next artifact to be bid.

"Look at me…" the dark voice said.

Sasuke shook his head in defiance. He didn't want to look at his new master; he didn't want to see the lust and cruelty that was sure to be printed all over his face.

A cold slender finger reached below Sasuke's chin, tilting his head up.

Sasuke let out a sharp gasped as he found himself face to face with crimson orbs very much like his own. His heart fluttered in excitement at the sight of the demon that looked like he had recently fallen out of heaven.

There's not a sheer of doubt that he is a vampire; no humans, demons, dead or the undead could look so stunning aside this mythical creature of the night.

A lethal killing machine.

The vampire is clad in a slender high collar trench coat, with a tight elegant top that trace out his well toned torso. His baggy ragged jeans hung loosely off his hips, chains hanging off them here and there.

His mesmerizing crimson orbs accompanied by long lashes radiated danger, beauty, darkness, power and above all dominance.

His porcelain features, perfect in every angle, a balance mixture of feminine mixed masculine as well as erotic.

His rosy lips and stunning features could leave any man hard and aching, stealing your every breath away.

His long obsidian midnight silk locks reach just above his waist as his bangs curtained his delicate features.

It's as though this creature is made for the sole purpose of pleasuring every man and women that happen to cross his path.

Its voice itself could make the straightest man climax on the spot.

A truly magnificent art unlike any that had ever been created or that man dared to imagine. It's no wonder even the most beautiful of goddess would envy such a face.

The epitome of a dark, hot, sexy, mysterious, demigod.

"What's your name?" it asked.

Sasuke almost moaned at the silk laced voice.

Easily sensing Sasuke's flare of desire it smirked; reaching out to caress the tender features.

"I'm Itachi…"

"…"

"You are…?"

"I-I'm whoever you want me to be…" Sasuke snapped out of his fantasy world, swipes the tender fingers away.

He has his pride. He may be a slave but not a whore. He didn't like being touch like that, especially not from someone who'd purchase him like nothing more than a piece of trash.

"I mean your name…" Itachi frowned.

"I have…many…I am given different names whenever I switch masters…"

"Tell me…what is the first name you ever had…?"

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…you will address me as Itachi sama…"

* * *

Sasuke followed Itachi silently as he glides out of the auction house.

Itachi moved with such liquefy poised that it almost seemed his feet never touched the ground. His trench coat swished as a gust of wind funneled through the night.

Every twitched of his limbs and turned of his wrist was almost like a sensual dance. His midnight obsidian locks hung loosely behind him almost seemed to be radiating against the soft moonlight ray.

Everything about him seemed surreal, like a man from a women's wildest fantasy.

"It's rude to stare…" Itachi mused.

"I'm not staring at anything!"

"Of course not…here we are…"

Sasuke look forward to see a metallic black limousine waiting just in front of them.

A ginger haired vampire clad in Dolce and Gabbana coat glides up to greet them. His mesmerizing cold grey swirly orbs studied Sasuke attentively.

His stunning porcelain features with some piercing here and there contorted in disapproval.

Combing his slender fingers over his spiky locks he turned to Itachi in displeasure.

Sasuke almost groaned in frustration.

Is it a requirement for all pure blooded vampires to be drop dead beautiful?

"Itachi sama…what is this? You promise you weren't going to get anything…" the man frowned.

Itachi glides towards him, reaching up he tugged seductively at its collar; roughly unbuttoning the first few buttons to reveal the strong porcelain chest beneath.

The vampire tilted its head to the side giving Itachi a better access to his slender neck.

Sasuke look away, he knew what was to come but he didn't like to watch.

"I change my mind…How's the evening Pein…?"

"No problem…"

Itachi leaned forward, his hands reaching up to caressed the porcelain features and without warning he sunk his lengthened fangs deep into the vampire's neck.

Pein hissed, closing his eyes in contentment; a gesture of trust towards his superior.

Crimson blood, dribbled down his neck, staining his ivory shirt as Itachi continues to ravage the neck.

Metallic smell of blood hangs heavily in the air, making it hard for Sasuke to breathe. Sauske bit his lips, cold sweat cascading down his temple.

He **hated** blood!

"Ugh…uh…" Pein reached up to tangle his fingers tightly over the obsidian locks, his free hand pressed against the car for support.

His lips half parted in a pant, sweat cascaded down his temple, his chin, his nose. Unmistakable blushed formed over his porcelain features as his expression contorted in uttermost pain and eroticism.

Itachi released him from the bite once he felt contented.

"Ita…"

"Button up your shirt…" Itachi hissed, as the wounds began stitching back leaving only tiny beads of blood.

Itachi glides towards the shivering bundle that was Sasuke. Slowly Sasuke looked up, thankful it was over.

"Sasuke…this is Pein…my assistant, my bodyguard, my driver and practically everything…" Itachi introduced, blood trickling from either side of his lips.

"You can address him as Pein san…"

"Pein san…" Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"Itachi sama! Your father would be furious…how much did you pay for this one?!" Pein rasped; adjusting his blood stained shirt.

"…"

"I wouldn't be surprise if he yells at you…your spending is way over any logical budget!"

"If he actually took the effort to come and yell at me I will raise your pay by ten folds…"

"You know he didn't do it on purpose…Its ju-"

'Enough!" Itachi viciously seized Pein by the blood stained collar, yanking him forward.

"Ita…"

"Do you want me to punish you here?!" Itachi hissed dangerously, glaring maliciously at the older.

"…"

"I've heard that crap from you since I was a child! Don't ever speak for him!"

"Sorry…"

"Good…now drive…"

* * *

Sasuke gasped in astonishment at the surreal interior. The car was a magnificent work of art, with ebony satin seats, built in plasma television, and what seemed like a wine cabinet in the dark corner.

Sasuke took the seat across Itachi; training his gazed to the ground he shifted agitatedly. He could feel Itachi smirking at his foolish reaction towards his luxuries car.

Soon the limo was purring smoothly off the curb but still Sasuke avoid looking at the demented creature in front of him.

"Hungry…?" Itachi asked.

"N-no…"

Itachi pulled out a crystal glass from his cabinet to pour some blood for himself.

Sasuke bit his lips, bringing a hand to his mouth he resists the urged to vomit onto the satin seats.

"You look really pale…are you sure you are not hungry?" Itachi smirked as he took an appreciative sip on his glass.

Sasuke shook his head, he felt really sick at the sight of the vampire gulping down blood like it was some exclusive Shiraz.

Placing his glass down carefully on the side table, without warning Itachi flowed forward towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart fluttered in excitement as Itachi placed his hands on either side of his head.

He could not breathe as pressure builds in his chest, constricting his lungs, his lips went dry, a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach.

"Such a defiant little creature…"

Itachi was so close that Sasuke could see a flare of gold in his mesmerizing crimson orbs.

The long midnight curtain fell, brushing Sasuke's pastel cheek, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through him. Itachi smelt of fresh pine mixed jasmine; an exotic scent but yet so erotic.

"W-what?!" Sasuke's eyes widen, his heart crashed against his chest.

"So innocent…"

"Get away from me!"

"You seemed angered…is there another bidder that you would have preferred?"

"I prefer to see you all rotting in hell!"

"Such gruesome words…" Itachi smirked, his clear crimson searched Sasuke's flushed features.

"I hate you! I hate all of you! I am sick of being toyed with by all of you damned demons, witches, and freaks who has the money to buy me!" Sasuke growled, beyond caring that he was now his slave and utterly under his mercy.

"Watch your tone…"

"Jackass!"

"I won't hesitate to kill you...in fact I can chain you to the back and drag you behind the wheel this instant…"

"…"

"What is your blood type…?"Itachi reached down to caressed the slender neck.

"Don't…"

"You fear getting bitten?"

"Yes…"

"Interesting…and yet you claimed to be vampire…"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't agree with your way of greeting or show of dominance!" Sasuke snapped with venom dripping from his words.

"…"

"I wasn't brought up to be vampire!"

"Than learn..."

A slender finger placed below Sasuke's chin, tilting it to the side.

"Relax…It won't hurt…" Itachi leaned forward.

"Please…" Sasuke's nails clawed the satin seats in terror.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's trembles as his lips lingered on the frantic beats of his melodies pulsed.

This is very interesting…

Smirking, he flicked his tongue out to trace the large vein in a wet path up his throat.

"No please…" Sasuke shuddered; he could feel Itachi's now lengthened razor fangs skimmed lightly over his neck.

Itachi looked up to see Sasuke's expression was one of pure terror.

"I suggest you start getting use to getting bitten..."

"No…Don't…"

"…"

"Please…Itachi sama…"

Reluctantly Itachi glides back to his seat.

"You know, its common a misperception for demons and humans alike to assume that all demons with eyes the bleed of blood to be of Uchiha blood line…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Are you sure you are even vampire…?"

"What makes you think otherwise…?"

"Your fangs are well...short and not as sharp…"

"…" Sasuke clenched his jaws in resentment as he glared maliciously at the damned creature.

It was an insult!

Close to human males stating that the penis of the others are short.

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Itachi challenged

"…"

"Have you forgotten how to speak?"

Sasuke shook his head in defeat.

Itachi spoke the truth that even he could not deny. Heck, Sasuke wouldn't even have corrected him if Itachi had claimed that he was something other than vampire. He just wanted to know the truth to his origin.

There was silence, disturbed only by the calm purring of engine.

Sasuke shifted restlessly, cringing into himself in humiliation under the still strong predatory gazed. He felt very naked as Itachi gave him the sensation that he was being x-rayed.

Pulling up his drooping raggedy sleeves, and adjusting his torn up shirt he bit his lips in shame. Itachi wasn't insulting him, he wasn't even giving snide remarks over his pathetic form but Sasuke felt degraded just sitting in the presence of his luxuries.

He had never so much as owned even a penny. Everything he had, from his rags to his under garment, none of them were his. Letting his hands caressed over the soft satin he wished to own not to be owned. If just for a fleeting second he could feel what it was like to possessed, even a piece of fabric he was contented.

"Here…I think you should drink something…I do not need my property dead...I just paid for you..." Itachi's silk voice broke his thoughts.

Looking up Sasuke's eyes widen, color drained from his pastel cheek. His guts writhed and churned, cold sweat cascade down his temple. He could hear the rapid beat of his pulsed and the rushing of blood as adrenaline pumped in his veins at the revolting sight of it in front of his face.

"N…I…"

"That's an order! Do not test my patience! You should be grateful, thanking me on your bended knees!"

Sasuke swallowed convulsively, his stomach heaving. The metallic smell of blood was overpowering that he could not breathe, Itachi's voice seemed a distant.

Before any word came out of Sasuke's lips, he couldn't take the smell any longer. His stomach wrenched, convulsed almost violently; doubling over Sasuke threw up over Itachi's coat.

"Sasuke!" Itachi bellowed in shocked and raged.

That was his new coat!

"Cough…Cough…ugh…"

Sasuke took in deep breath through his mouth, tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

"Ugh….cough…"

A hand pressed onto his cramped stomach, saliva drooling from the corner as his lips. Sasuke forced his eyes to stay open trying to hold on to his consciousness; his other hand over his temple keeping the grimy bangs away from his sweaty features.

From the corner he could see Itachi's crimson orbs were blazed with disgust, malice, and anger.

He never flinched; never shifted as though daring Sasuke to defend himself. Itachi was so still that he looked more dead than alive but the sinister aura that swirled in the air told him that there was something menacing just beneath the porcelain façade.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted... Hope you enjoyed the chap...


	2. Conceit

Please review...

I'll update if i get reviews...

Flames are accepted...

Hope you will enjoy this chap...

* * *

**Conceit**

Sasuke shivered, saliva dribbled from the side of his lips. Looking into Itachi's blazing orbs he swallowed nervously. A feeling of dark creeping death filled the air making it hard to breath, as his heart crash against his chest.

"What a mess ne…" Itachi said through gritted teeth, his sharp nails clawed through the satin seats in anger.

"I…"

"Move…" Itachi said dangerously sliding his soiled cloak off.

Sasuke shakily crawled to the side making room for Itachi.

Sasuke gasped, when he felt a shift of weight directly in front of him. Training his gaze to the ground, he clutches the frame of his trembling chest letting out a soft whimper.

"I believe…a punishment is in order…"

Sasuke nodded lightly. He was use to being punished; burnt, whipped, stabbed, none of them were new. He wasn't a stranger to pain.

Sasuke closed his eyes dreaded the moment he reached Itachi's reside. He dreaded his damp cell, and the rusty chains that hung on the walls.

Darkness deeper than eyes sewn shut engulfed him, swallowing him whole.

There was silence, disturbed only by the calm purring of engine.

Slowly Sasuke looked up; Itachi wasn't looking at him but rather staring aimlessly in front of him as though not trusting himself to speak without profanity.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare; even in his fury Itachi looked so stunning that it took effort not to reach out and touched him. To make sure that he was real and not just another figment of imagination.

"Stop staring at me like dinner…" Itachi said through gritted teeth, anger laced his voice, a hand combed through his silk obsidian locks.

"…"

"I can see in your eyes that you are thirsty…you craved for blood…"

"…"

"Why than did you refuse?"

"I…"

Letting his gaze drop, Sasuke cringed into himself in humiliation. He wished he hadn't been claimed as a vampire.

He couldn't stand the sight of blood.

Even if he had told Itachi this he doubts it would make any different.

No one ever cared what he feared; no one ever cared for a slave. He had tried on occasions to tell his masters but nothing ever changed.

He could just hear their menacing laughter as they taunted him. They poured blood all over him, force him to be bath in them, laugh at him as he was scared to extend of wetting his pants.

They enjoyed watching him begged, hear him shrieked in fear.

"Come here…" Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke stiffened considerably, his breath catching in horror. He considered himself making it perfectly clear that he didn't agree to sharing blood.

"What?"

"I said come here" Itachi lightly patted the empty seat beside him.

His voice were calm, but with a malicious edge to them.

"Now?"

"Now…"

After a long moment had pass Itachi's piercing gaze never waver as he waited patiently. Like a predator waiting for its prey.

"F-fine…" Sasuke's lips thinned, muttering curses under his breath he slowly crawled over to his master.

"You will be punish now…" Itachi clamped his hands over Sasuke's left shoulder brutally.

Sasuke winched, his stomach in knots.

"Don't need to hold back…" With that Itachi wrenched Sasuke's shoulder forcefully.

"ARGHHHH!" Sasuke scream harder than he had ever in his live as his shoulder was viciously dislocated.

Excruciating pain shot down his spine, spread from his shoulder to his entire left torso, numbing them. The pain was so intense, so all consuming that he no longer knew where he was.

He could feel the creak of his bones as they were forcefully hauled out of its socket. He collapsed forward onto Itachi's strong chest, writing his entire body trembled in pain.

"Oh…shit…shit…" Sasuke sobbed, his other hand clamped onto his useless arm resisting the pain.

Tears threatened to fall, saliva trickling from his lips.

"Pain is the best teacher…" Itachi ran his fingers tenderly over the spiked up obsidian locks sticking beneath his chin.

"Damn you…shit…oh…"

"Tell me…why did you refuse to feed? Was the blood I offer not good enough?"

"…"

"No answer? Another dose of pain perhaps…" With a swift movement he rammed his cruel hands forcefully over the dislocated shoulder.

"ARGHHH! STOP!" Sasuke threw his head back in torment.

Every bone in his body was on fire, every connective fiber shrieking at him in anguish. His eyes rolling madly in its socket, his body was on fire. Eternal flames of hell burnt from his very bones, cold sweat cascade down his temple, his nose, his chin in agony.

Tears rolled down his damp cheek uncontrollably.

"Well than answer me…"

"I…uh…."

"I'm listening…"

"I h-have hemophobia…" Sasuke panted.

There was a moment of silence that only soft whimpers and sobs could be hear.

"Hemophobia?" Itachi blinked as though Sasuke had spoken a foreign language.

"Y-yes…"

"I have to say I find it hard to believe..." Itachi gave a humorless laugh, his grip tighten warningly.

"AH! I'm n-not lying!" Sasuke yelled, biting his lips to restrain himself from crying out in distress.

"How than do you feed? Or do you even feed at all?"

"Rarely...I-I only d-do it wh-when I don't h-have any c-choice…"

"…"

"I-It's n-not as bad if I-I d-don't see I AHHHHHH!" Sasuke writhed; bathing in cold sweat his body shook uncontrollably as Itachi brutally relocate his shoulder in place.

"There...I'm merciful…"

"Oh f-fuck...oh…shit..." Sasuke breathe burying his sweat draped features on the thin fabric of Itachi's sleeveless ebony top.

"Shh…relax…consider yourself lucky…"Itachi slid a hand beneath Sasuke's thigh pulling him over to straddle his waist.

Sasuke didn't protest as he rested his head against the crook of Itachi's neck. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to take in the sweet scent that's uniquely Itachi.

By the flames of hell had he no shame?

Whoring himself to a demon who'd just bought him like nothing but a piece of meat?

Sasuke didn't know why but Itachi's presence seemed to ease a part of his pain that clutches his heart.

How long has it been since anyone held him like this?

Too long in fact that he could not even remember.

Sasuke lay tiredly, every muscle protesting. A shy smile tugged at Sasuke's lips as Itachi hummed a peaceful tune for him; the cold slender fingers continued patting.

That tune…it sounded so familiar yet Sasuke couldn't quiet place it.

He had heard it once but that was a long time ago. A time in past that he no longer remembered. Even if it's a delusion, a lie he wanted to believe in it.

As for now only Itachi sees, the innocent attention starved child that he really is.

Snuggling closer to the welcoming warmth that was Itachi he dared himself to wrapped his arms gentle over the strong torso. He could feel the muscle tense beneath his skin but he ignored it.

He knew that as soon as he'd reach his new home all this moment would be nothing but forbidden memories.

He would never let Itachi touch him again.

A moment of weakness is all he would allow himself.

* * *

**An hour later…**

The mile long limo silent stopped beneath the dark shadows of the magnificent castle.

"Here we are…"

"…" Sasuke slid himself off the comfortable heat, dropping onto the satin seats.

"Shall we…?" Itachi held out a hand for Sasuke as the door was pulled open.

"I do not need to be escorted" Sasuke swipe the hand away, pushing pass him annoyingly.

Looking pass the vampire, his mouth fell open at the sight of the castle that chilled him to the very depths of his bone marrow.

The hundreds of windows that embellished the outer walls were draped with thick ebony curtains, gargoyles stood proudly at the entrance while rusty chains hung strongly against the proud structure making you think of nothing but blood curdling screams.

There was nothing pleasant about the entire structure, from the very tip of the roof to the very depths of its dungeon it made you think of nothing but impending doom.

Sasuke followed close behind Itachi as they entered the eerie structure.

He shuddered as the titan ornate door was pulled open, cold air from within seemed to spread over Sasuke's pale skin.

Itachi's servants drop to their knees at his passing, acknowledging him with his title of _sama. _

Some attempted to catch Itachi's attention scooted closer but retreated immediately when feral growl rippled from Itachi's throat that made Sasuke's hair stand to no end.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at Itachi's authority and power.

Vampires that ranked high in the monarchy are coldblooded with no sense of moral or conscious.

In the demon world, the weak are suppressed while the powerful and the ruthless are glorified. There's no rule in this game of power and survival.

Emotion is just a word to them; to feel is the slowest form of suicide.

Fairness, love, passion are nothing to them but words concocted by the weak.

* * *

Itachi hid his smile as Sasuke warily inspected the kitchen with its gleaming appliance and plain wood floor.

Sasuke pursed his lips, tracing his fingers gentle over the marble counter and high wooden chairs. His gaze shifted to the silver pots and perfect sets of glimmering knives that hung above the heavy butchers table.

Sasuke slowly turn to face both Itachi and Pein with obvious confusion.

"It's clean…"

"I know" Itachi smiled.

"I don't understand than…what am I doing here? There's nothing to clean…"

"I did not bring you here to clean anything"

"…"

"I merely thought you are hungry"

"What?! You expect me to believe you brought me here to feed me?"

"…"

"Unbelievable! Why don't you just spit it and tell me what you want from me?!"

"Don't you talk in that tone you little brat!" Pein snapped angrily before Itachi could say a word.

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Little shit!"

With a speed that Sasuke could not come close to matching Pein was standing directly in front of him, his fangs lengthened, his swirly orbs glaring maliciously at challenging crimson.

"You will not speak in that tone in this place…" Pein hissed.

"Unlike you I'm not someone's lap dog…I don't take orders…"

"Than you will die learning to…" Pein said through gritted teeth, flexing his fingers that are itching to break that slender neck into two.

"I rather die than…"

Sasuke wasn't entirely stupid.

He knew that that baiting a vampire under any circumstances is about as safe as poking a ferocious dragon in the eye. Every sense might warn him to keep his mouth shut and melt into a pulp on the ground, but his raw pride simply refuses to listen.

Vampires are creatures that are brashly confident with their worth and would kill without a second thought if any meant to challenge them.

Sasuke hated them, loathed their arrogance and beauty that went way beyond the realm of living.

But deep within, Sasuke envied that cool, stately arrogant demeanor.

Even if he lived over a few millenniums he knew he could never attain such sure belief in his own worth. Being born a mongrel, he didn't belong to any world and never will.

"Take anything you want…" Itachi purred; a cold hand over the delicate shoulder, the other pointing over to the counter.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke's eyes widen, his mouth watered at the bounty spread across the counter.

There's a bit of everything; a little Mexican, Chinese, Italian, some mundane fried chicken and egg rolls.

"Itachi sama clearly this uncouth child didn't appreciate you offer"

"Pein that's enough"

"I don't think he deserve any of it"

"Who's asking your opinion!" Sasuke spat.

"Itachi sama…I demand that he be put into place! I don't trust him!"

"Hey yo…." Sasuke choked with a gasped when Itachi lazily backhanded Pein.

The ginger haired man gave a surprise yelp and backed off, a hand pressed over the five deep cuts that marred his porcelain cheek.

Pushing the seemingly stunned Sasuke aside, Itachi flowed forward towards the demon.

"Itachi sama…I merely thought…"

"Look at me when I talk to you…" Itachi backhanded him again, slamming him onto the fridge.

With a swift movement he curled his fingers tightly over the spiky locks.

Pein hissed in rage.

Itachi had got to be one of the most selfish, arrogant egoistic vampires that had ever walked this earth. Pein detested his conceit, his pride and the fact that he would take neither suggestion nor advice.

His blood boiled at the thought; all he had ever tried to do was to protect him.

Couldn't Itachi ever see that? The fact is he can't...

Pein closed his eyes in sorrow and fury.

Deep down he knew behind every angry thought lurked a pool of hurt.

He never wanted Itachi to face the world alone. His over protectiveness came deeper from the fact that it's his responsibility to protect Itachi.

What wouldn't he give to see Itachi smile again even for a flicker of the second?

What wouldn't he give to be in the tiniest part of Itachi's heart?

More importantly what wouldn't he give to wind back time to a moment in past where Itachi used to be more humane?

Pein didn't want to look at his master. His heart ripped in all direction, pressure built in his chest every time he looked into the cold crimson orbs.

He knew Itachi was never meant to be his but yet he couldn't let go.

He knew it was pathetic to crave every small touch that Itachi would give him; every soft caress, every bit of attention and every soft nibble that meant nothing to Itachi but the world to him.

He wanted to feel that delicate skin beneath him but to touch him without permission is a dead sentence itself.

"Look at me…" Itachi cupped the delicate features, his thumb stroking tenderly over the bleeding cheek.

"…"

"Did I hurt you?"

Pein take in deep breath to ease his aching heart. Those words were nothing but empty taunts.

Itachi leans forward, flicking his tongue out he licked at the blood that pulsed from the cut.

Pein bit his lips in pain, resisting himself from moaning, a tantalizing warm spread to his lower region.

Easily sensing Pein's flare of desire Itachi decided to embarrass him.

"What is this Pein? You seemed really quiet…" Itachi purred; he boldly pressed his body against Pein's rubbing wantonly.

He smiled sardonically when the muscle tense beneath his; his slender fingers brushed over the hard erection that Pein was trying to hide, blood trickling from Pein's rosy lips as he bit himself, resisting from moaning.

His features blushed.

Pein's clenched his fist resisting from throwing his head back and gasping in pleasure.

Sasuke was staring at him with uttermost shock and disgust.

"I-I think I should le-leave…" Sasuke stammered.

"Stay…I servant that embarrasses their master does not deserve privacy..." Itachi slide his cruel fingers over the belt of Pein's waist.

Pein grasped Itachi's arm

"Please s-stop…" Pein pleaded.

He didn't want to be humiliate in front of a mere servant. His cheek burnt with disgrace when he heard a shock gasped. He knew he must look a fool to crave the meaningless touches of his master.

Pein closes his eyes, he could already hear the disgust thick in Sauske's voice; he didn't need to see it written all over his face too.

Itachi gave a taunting laugh as his hands ran down Pein's body to cup his cock in a knee buckling touch.

"Oh shit…" Pein threw his head back moaning, his lips parted in a pant, his hands pressed against the fridge for support.

"Aw…what's the matter? You seemed to be heating up…" Itachi smirked, proceeding to stroke the straining erection through the fabric of his pants.

Pein panted, drowning in a whirlpool of overwhelming sensation, his skin burned beneath the touch.

Sasuke was rooted to the ground at the erotic sight in front of him; he almost screamed if his voice box would work at the moment.

Pressure was building in his chest, fire curling at the pit of his stomach.

With an enormous effort he tore his gaze away from the scene, forcing them to the ground. Shutting his eyes he tried to block out the vision though he could not block out the sensual mourning that filled the room.

Biting his lips a pang of jealousy struck him.

It must be heaven to be touched with such want, touched with such power and authority.

His heart throbbed with agony that it began to numb.

No one had ever wanted him; no one had ever loved him.

He had always said with pride that he would rather die than be touch by any of his masters but deep down he knew the truth.

He craved to be held but yet he was afraid.

It's easier to tell yourself that you weren't given a chance at love than to know you are not lovable. The worst feelings isn't death but knowing you aren't wanted, aren't needed.

"Itachi…...!"

Sasuke snapped his head up to see Pein's sweat draped features were one of ecstasy. An undeniable blushed formed over Pein's porcelian cheek.

Sasuke swallowed when he noticed a certain dampness at the front of Pein's pants.

Itachi smirked, he'd embarrassed him enough at this point gave Pein's flaccid shaft a teasing squeeze before releasing him.

"You look exhausted…" Itachi whispered, giving the healing wound one last lick sending shivers running down Pein's spine.

"Ahem!" Sasuke cleared his throat loudly.

He had seen enough of porn to last him a life time. And for someone that has eternity, a life time is a very long time.

"Sasuke…help yourself to those food…they are for you" Itachi said

"You prepared all this just for me?"

"Don't get over yourself…And I'll warn you to keep your mouth shut about this before I cut that tongue of yours out" Pein hissed.

"Like I would want anyone to know I watch the world's **worst** porn show!"

"…"

"Pein…go clean yourself…" Itachi said coldly.

Pein reluctantly nodded and left hurriedly in humiliation.

"Don't insult him…" Itachi said once Pein was out of ear shot.

"Why would you care? If you had you wouldn't do what you did"

"Enough…"

"Fine…but I'm curious how would you know you would outbid everyone?"

Itachi glanced over Sasuke's fragile form, his eyes flashed with fire.

"I always get what I want….one way or another…"

"Spoken like a true demon…" Sasuke hissed maliciously.

Sasuke gathered the food and breath in deeply the delicious scent. As much as he hated taking anything from the damn vampire he was starving.

For the past few weeks he had eaten barely enough to keep a canary alive.

Orochimaru enjoy his little game or torture and thought it grand fun to watch him scrambled for crumbs that he could mindlessly throw though the bars of his cage. Watch him licked every sprinkle of water that dripped through the ceiling.

Silent descended when the egg rolls disappears and than the wanton, followed by the fried chicken.

Sasuke couldn't have been more grateful that Itachi didn't comment of his gluttony.

Sasuke was just getting started with the spaghetti when suddenly a slender finger reaches over to take a piece of his shrimp.

"Hey…" Sasuke swirled around to confront the intruder.

His mouth fell open at the sight of the creature's crimson orbs identical to his. Its long obsidian bangs framed a portion of his face, the back spiked a little while mostly let down to the waist.

Clad in slender ebony leather trench coat and an ebony top along with simple leather pants his predatory gazed seemed to bore into Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart lodge in his throat, he could heart the frantic beat of his pulse and the rushing of blood in his veins.

He didn't know why but the mere sight of this creature triggered a sense of familiarity and excitement in him.

"Madara! What are you doing?" Itachi snapped.

"So what have you bought back this time…?"

"Mind your business"

"So rude…typical…" Madara smiled, his slender fingers reach up to trace it along Sasuke's jaw line.

Sasuke seemed to forget how to breathe, his lungs constrict in protest. Adrenaline rushing in his veins, every inch of him felt like he was on fire.

His hearth ached; tears welled up as though he had found a friend that had been thought to be dead.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on as tears cascade down his features, his body trembled uncontrollably, Itachi's voice and words meant nothing to him as he was lost in that strong predatory gaze.

He felt being drawn under; drown in a sea of overwhelming emotions.

"Back off!" Itachi appeared in front of him wrenching the soft fingers away.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance, a wave of relief and realization washed over him like icy water.

What the hell just happen?

Quickly Sasuke reached up to swipe the tears away in shame. For reason yet to be known he didn't want to look weak in Itachi's presence least boost his ego.

"Itachi…"

"I said back off! Don't touch him!" Itachi hissed.

Cold dark power radiated off him, filling the room like an icy wave. The air stirred the obsidian strand of his hair and bellowed Madara's ebony trench coat.

"What temper…"

"You will get out this room now…" Itachi said in a voice that sends chill crawling down Sauske's spine.

"Such protective demeanor…interesting…." Madara chuckled.

Itachi growled warningly, his crimson orbs blazed with malice.

"Don't worry brat…we'll meet again…If my little nephew here showed interest in you…that's going to make things more interesting around here…"Madara laughed; giving one last look at Sasuke he glides out of the kitchen.

* * *

Please review...I really would love to know what you think...Flames are accepted...Hope you have enjoyed this chap...


	3. Heartless

Please review...

Flames are accepted...

Hope you enjoy this chap...

* * *

**Heartless**

Sasuke didn't find much to complain about his new home. He didn't have to live in a damp cell with chains nor was he force to be a sex slave for his master; in fact he didn't even need to worry about starving.

Sasuke almost needed to slam his head against the wall to make sure he wasn't dreaming when he was handed two sets of fresh clothing and showed to his dorm.

Hundreds of double-decker beds lined on either side of his mile long dorm, water cooler at the corner and three bathroom at the end.

Although this was a major improvement in many ways compare to any life he ever had before this, it did became overly annoying when everyone kept badgering him about Itachi and how did he escape him in one piece.

Really he didn't think Itachi was that bad.

"Umm...Naruto...where did you say the room was again?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was his new friend, another servant like him but grew up in the castle. A half breed, werewolf father, vampire mother.

"Sasuke...seriously this is the tenth time!"

"..."

"Its right down the hall...I can get there even with my eyes close!"

"Fine!" Sasuke snapped.

Sasuke didn't deny having an abnormally bad sense of direction. He was used to being locked up in a small cell not a castle.

There were two hundred and forty staircase in the castle; narrow moldy ones; wide spiral ones which; and grand red carpet ones. Then there were about two thousand and thirty doors looking almost identical; about three thousand rooms and not to mention sixty floors. It was hard to remember where everything was, as they seemed to be identical.

The portraits that embellished the walls and the magnificent vases, suit amours and antique artifact weren't much of a landmark either as they were so often rearranged.

Even worst if that was possible was that the entire castle complex was that the entire corridor was lighted by dimly lit lamps making it so dark Sasuke could hardly see anything more than twenty meters in front of him.

If that wasn't bad enough there was their head of supervisor Tsunade, a large blond vampire who distributed him his job as though he was a mere robot except for weekends.

Than when he finally found the place, there was the work themselves. Polishing, cleaning, sweeping and arranging. Seriously he couldn't understand why anything needed cleaning when everything was sparkling clean.

Easily the worst job anyone had to do would be cleaning the toilets.

From the moment Pein saw him, Sasuke knew Pein dislike him. By the end of the week he knew that he had been dead wrong. Pein didn't dislike him; he detested him with every connective fiber of his body.

Pein had started his day by tripping him, sending him crashing down three flights of stairs on the first day. Knock over a vase and asking him to clean it up, not to mention suggesting that Sasuke used a toothbrush while cleaning the toilet.

Sasuke polished an azure vase feverishly in a dark corridor when he heard an all familiar crash of broken glass.

"Hey quite it!" Sasuke snapped.

He has had enough with Pein; he didn't think he could clean another broken vase or dish.

Turning around he face the damn demon. His mouth fell open, his heart almost stop at the sight. It wasn't Pein standing next to some broken china but Itachi.

"hmm…"

"Itac...Itachi…"

"Yes?"

"Umm…I…" Sasuke's mouth went dry; a tinge of pink touched his cheek.

"What do you want from me? My apology?"

"N-no…"

"Really…?" Itachi glides forward with such grace that Sasuke couldn't help but stare in awe.

Sasuke stumbled backwards till his back was pressed firmly against the wall.

"Where is that courage from before…?" Itachi leaned forward, a hand against the wall beside Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's breath hitched; his features flushed. Biting his lower lips he looked to the side, a soft whimper escaped him. Itachi was so close that Sasuke could feel the sweet warm breath brushing against his features; sending waves of excitation surging through his veins.

"Look at me…when I talk" Itachi roughly catch Sasuke's chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning the soft features to face him.

Crimson meets crimson.

Sasuke gasped, a warm heat spread to his lower region, fire curling at the pit of his stomach. Itachi looked nothing less than an angel that had recently fallen out of heaven.

"You are trembling…" Itachi breathed.

"I'm…I'm…"

"You are a real interesting little creature…"

"It-"

Itachi leaned forward locking their lips in a soft kiss.

"_Itachi…" _

Itachi deepened the kiss, his tongue trace the soft rosy lips, tasting them exploring them. Sasuke moaned in pleasure, shivers spread over every inch of his skin.

Shakily Sasuke reached up to tangle his fingers on the midnight locks, making every lock every strand familiar to him. His legs shook as silky locks trickled down his nose, cascade his porcelain cheek. The sweet scent that was starkly male, uniquely Itachi filled his lungs; his body trembled with all consuming fire, lust and passion.

Itachi gentle probed the delicate skin; careful not to break it as his lips continued in its unceasing quest to get it all out of Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped for breath; taking this opportunity Itachi roughly thrust his tongue roughly into the warm cavern, exploring them, ravaging them.

Sasuke's fingers curled tightly over the silk locks, his legs felt weak, fire burnt through his veins. He felt himself melting beneath the soft sensual touches.

The kiss progressed to demanding and almost aggressive as Itachi viciously grasped onto the spiky locks in domination and power. Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, lust and everything in between.

Sasuke let out a soft whimper of pain and desire as Itachi sucked onto his warm muscle. This was life this was death, Sasuke couldn't think beyond what was happening as he was drift into some unknown world.

Than it was gone, Itachi pulled back.

"Itachi…" Sasuke panted, his lips tingled.

"…" Itachi released him and turned down the hall with liquefy poise.

Panic clutched Sasuke's heart.

Had he done something wrong?

Was he no good at all at kissing?

"Itachi! Please don't go!" Sasuke shouted desperately, racing down the corridor.

"Itachi! Please…" Itachi came to a halt a few feet in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke panted, sweat cascading down his temple.

"Yes?"

"…" Sasuke dropped his gaze, biting his lower lips, an undeniable flushed formed over his porcelain features.

By the flames of hell, what was he doing?

Had he no shame to ask the attention of his master?

A master that see him as nothing more than a mere toy. A trash, unworthy to even touch the soles of his shoes.

"What did I d-do that y-you didn't like?" Sasuke asked softly.

"You suck at it…" Itachi said coldly, striding down the hall without once looking back. His trench coat swirled elegantly behind him.

A blade plunged right into Sasuke's being, his lungs constricted painfully. Clutching the frame of his trembling chest Sasuke sank to his knees, tears cascaded down his flushed cheek. He really didn't know anything about kissing.

That was his first.

Sasuke sobbed quietly, bringing a hand to his mouth to muffle his cries. It didn't matter that he had tried; nothing matters.

Itachi hated it…

* * *

Swirly orbs flared with rage and anger glared maliciously at the kneeling Sasuke. Pein balled his fingers into a fist, his nails dug into the palm of his hand.

Blood trickled down his knuckles.

"Sasuke…" Pein hissed; his fangs lengthened.

How he longed to drive a katana right into Sasuke's beating heart, how he craved to rip him, crash him, kill him. Anger and betrayal fumed through his mind like eternal fires of hell. His body shook in rage; his fingers itched to snap that slender neck.

"Jealousy is a sin…" A voice whispered into his ears.

Pein almost yelled in shock if not for the hand that was roughly place over his mouth, another wrapped tightly over his waist.

"Shh…"

"…"

"Miss me Pein chan…?" A tongue flicked out to seductively lick over Pein ear lobed making him shiver.

Pein let out a whimper, his heart raced in his chest. He loathed that man; he detested him with every connective fiber of his body, he wished for him to rot in the deepest depths of hell.

Slowly the hand released his mouth, cascaded down his neck, tracing his collarbone.

"Madara sama…" Pein growled, his voice dripping with venom.

"Is that the way you address you lover?"

"I am not your lover…"

Madara chuckled darkly, turning Pein around he slammed him against the wall. With a swift movement he pinned both the slender wrist above Pein's head.

"Don't touch me…I am not your lover" Pein hissed.

"You are…you are anything I want you to be…"

"…"

"I'm warning you not to interfere with my plan...if anything happen to Sasuke and say my plan failed, I'll kill you…"

"Fuck you…"

"Pein chan…" Madara leaned forward, their lips barely touching.

"Back off…"

"Have you forgotten that you are bonded to the Uchiha's by blood?"

"…"

"I assure you my orders are just as good as Itachi's or Fugaku's"

"I do not need to be reminded…" Pein looked away.

He was indeed bonded to them. He could not betray them, he could not leave them; he could not even shut his thoughts from them if they sought to hear. His body, mind, and soul belonged to the Uchiha's.

They could kill him; torture him without even laying a finger on him.

There was a moment of silence before Madara spoke.

"Itachi doesn't care about you…you are nothing more than a toy to him…a slave…"

"Shut up!"

"He will leave you and never touch you again…once he found out how you feel…"

"Enough! I said enough!"

"What's the matter? Don't like the truth?" Madara teased.

"…"

"However I'm different…" Madara leaned forward, his fangs skimmed down the slender neck lingering on the frantic beat of Pein's pulse.

Pein closed his eyes, biting his lips till it bleed, resisting the urge to let out a soft whimper. He didn't want Madara to have the satisfaction of hearing him.

"I care about you Pein…" Madara flicked out his tongue to trace the large vein, leaving a wet trail up to Pein's jaw.

Pein let out a low growl in warning.

"Have something to say?" Madara pulled back.

Crimson meets silver.

"You expect me to believe that and get into bed with you?" Pein growled.

"Oh no…I don't expect you to believe me nor do I expect you to get into bed with me **willingly**…"

"…"

A sinister smile tugged at Madara's lips. Releasing Pein he playfully tugged at the ivory collar.

"I'm **ordering** you to get into bed with me and act as though you are willing…I want you to scream my name and beg me to fuck you…"

"…"

"Let's get an empty room…so what do you think of bondage?" Madara curled his fingers over Pein's slender wrist, pulling him down the dark hall.

Pein let his gaze drop; letting Madara guide him. He could feel Madara laughing at him, mocking him. He loathed himself, he couldn't fight back not because he didn't have the skill.

He was a prisoner to his conscious, loyalty and fear.

There wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

* * *

Ever since the kiss Sasuke hadn't been feeling quiet himself. He didn't want to admit it but Itachi have been invading his dreams almost every night.

He had convinced himself that he thought of the vampire because he was the first demon that had ever showed him an ounce of kindness in a long time. There was nothing more to it.

If anything he loathed him.

Beyond being a vampire, Itachi is everything he detested. He is too beautiful, too hot, too rich and worst of all too brashly confident with himself.

Than why by the flames of hell he was even having pleasurable nightmares as he like to call it which includes a very hot Itachi naked and atop him?

This was sick!

That just proof he had finally lost his mind. He had never felt anything quite like it.

He didn't know what was going on with his own body or mind.

Sasuke hadn't seen Itachi all month.

On the weekends when he wasn't expected to work he had even tried sneaking around; hopefully getting a glimpse of the creature but today would be different. He finally had a reason to see him.

After standing for over an hour outside Itachi's room Sasuke ignored the maids warning and turned the platinum knob on the ornate door gentle.

Today was Itachi's birthday and he needed to ask if Itachi would like to add anything on the menu for the party tonight.

Sasuke entered the dark room, glancing around his mouth fell open in amazement.

The large room towered two stories high, with ceilings that boasted beautiful murals, a chandelier cast a muted light over the crimson curtain draped bed and the walkways on each level framing the endless dusty leather bound books.

Sasuke watched his steps as he moved across the room towards the mahogany table, careful not to step on the books that sprawled over the crimson carpet beneath him.

Maybe Itachi left a note there.

Sasuke raise an eye brow.

There wasn't a note at all but instead, piles of children's books stacked messily over the large table. Naming a few were Charlotte's Web, The Miraculous Journey, The Cat in the Hat and a few Peter and Jane series.

Sasuke frowned.

By the flames of hell, what was Itachi doing having all these books?

Was he in the wrong room?

That wouldn't really come as a surprise considering the fact that he got lost half the time. Sasuke picked up the thin book in front of him, turning it curiously.

Sasuke didn't even notice when the door behind him click shut.

He let out a startled yelp when he felt a cold finger traced down the back of his neck. Turning around he confronted the intruder.

"It-Itachi…"

Sasuke almost forgot how to breathe at the sight of the magnificent creature. Even in the dim lighting it was obvious that Itachi possessed a sense of mythical beauty. His scent perfumed the air around him with sexual invitation.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi turned away, mindlessly arranging his messy table.

"I…umm…I was…"

"Foolish little brat…"

"Um…I was wondering if you…like to add anything extra to the party tonight…" Sasuke blurted out.

A tinged of red spread over his cheek in shame. He was pitiable; he couldn't even talk without stammering at the sight of this damn creature.

"No…"

"O-okay…" Sasuke bit his lips, and nodded.

His heart tore in every direction. Itachi didn't even seem to remember him. He craved for just one turn of his head, one glance of his eyes, just once… to cast the invisible spell away.

While all his senses may be blaring at him to just leave the creature his body remained stubbornly rooted to the spot.

He wasn't exactly suicidal; he knew that baiting a vampire under any circumstances was dangerous. Like playing Russian roulette with a fully loaded pistol. Especially when this vampire is a know ice prince of the century.

"Itachi…"

"Hn…?"

"Ab-about the k-kiss t-the other d-day…"

"…"

"You re-remember right?"

"No…I don't recall"

"…"

"Leave…"

"Hap-"

"Pathetic…"

"Itachi…"

"You are just a servant…"

"T-than why did you ki-kiss me?"

"I don't recall…even if I did…it meant nothing…" Itachi look over his shoulder.

Crimson meets crimson.

There was nothing warm or welcoming of that cruel crimson. It was cold and dark, making you think of nothing but long dark tunnels.

Sasuke took a step back, he didn't know what got into him but he just couldn't take that for an answer.

"Bastard…" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth, his slender fingers curled into a tight ball.

"What did you say?" Itachi turned, his trench coat swirled elegantly.

"You fucking bastard!" Sasuke shrieked in rage and distress.

"You dare sp-"

"I don't give a damn of who you are! You bastard! Why don't you remember me?!"

There was silence for a moment before Itachi spoke.

"Is that why you are mad?" Itachi laughed.

"…"

"I admit…you are kind of cute…but…"

"…"

"Don't expect special treatment from me unless you are ready to moan and writhed beneath me…well maybe than I'll remember"

"…"

"You want to do it now?" Itachi teased.

"Jerk…" Sasuke hissed; anger and betrayal fumed through his veins.

Turning around Sasuke sprinted across the room towards the door. He needed to get away. Itachi was laughing at him, mocking him for his outrageous fantasy. He knew it, he just knew it.

Why else would Itachi be touching him with such tenderness the other day if not to break him later?

He didn't want to make a fool out of himself anymore. It doesn't matter how much he craved to be touched, to be something more, he should have know that they were all lies intend to insult him, mock him, hurt him.

Itachi was just another master.

Why was he fooled into thinking that Itachi may be any different?!

Sasuke wrenched the door open and flew through the corridor, tears threatened to stream down his damp cheek. He clenched his jaws in disappointment; his heart ached.

Every fiber in his body shrieking at him for his stupidity, for his foolishness; sorrow draped him, sorrow that came from the very core of his being.

He didn't understand this emotional roller coaster and he didn't want to dig deeper into it.

Itachi hadn't even raised his voice, but Sasuke would have preferred him too, at least he knew the Itachi that confronted Madara was still there. The cold flat, emotionless tone of his lacey voice was just too much. It was like he was a complete stranger.

Sasuke didn't stop running until he had put at least four floors between him and Itachi.

There he leaned against the wall, sliding down he hugged the frame of his trembling chest. Darkness engulfed him, his heart throbbed with agony.

Why does it hurt so much?

He didn't understand it…he didn't seem to understand anything!

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted...I'll update if i get reviews....


	4. Fears Awaken

**The last part of this chap is a re write,,,**

**Very sorry,,,,**

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted....**

**I'll update if i get reviews....**

**Hope you enjoy this chap,,,**

**

* * *

**

**Fears Awaken**

Sasuke walked forlornly down the dark deserted corridor, passing infinite doors. He didn't know where he was and didn't bother to know. Sasuke didn't feel like going back to his dorm and didn't plan on telling Naruto what had happened anytime soon.

Sasuke frowned, suffering for love as he had never suffered before, never craved before.

Sasuke didn't want to think anymore; didn't want to reason as his head was filled with fragmentary memories of the demented demon that he loved and detested with all consuming fire of hell.

Sasuke noticed a funny knob on the large ornate door a few feet in front of him. Unlike the rest, it looked at though it hadn't been touched for ages; moldy and rusty with a lion's head for its handle.

Sasuke had learnt never to enter rooms without permission least be punished but right now he didn't care. Like someone had lighted a fire in his soul, he wanted to rebel. He wanted to do something utterly insane, utterly outrageous and idiotic that he would regret later.

Sasuke smiled.

_"Itachi won't let me get kick out considering how much he paid for me…"_ Turning the rusty creek knob he pushed the door open revealing a dark musty chamber.

Sasuke gasped at the sight.

The soft ray of moonlight shined through the titan windows through the torn up curtains dawned upon the grisly interior.

Sasuke's blood ran cold, shiver surged down his spine. His body trembling, bath in cold sweat Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat.

_"What is this place?" _Sasuke stepped in.

Chains hung from the blood stained stoned walls, numeral metal tables embellished with rusty cuffs and torture device you would only see in shows. Hundreds of tubes, documents, glasses, forceps, blades, broken bottles and syringes sprawled over the cobwebbed covered floor adding to the sight. The dingy smell of blood hung in the air, making Sasuke's breath catch in his throat.

What had happened here?

How many had died here?

There was no visual evidence that the room had been used for over a long time but still, Sasuke could hear the blood curdling screams of the unrest souls; feel the blood and bones of slaves and prisoners as he stood there.

Sasuke walked over the rows to cold metal tables.

Sasuke bit his lips, his heart crashing against his chest, adrenaline rushing in his veins.

Something was very wrong, he thought had seen this place, he knew this place but yet he didn't.

How could he?

An intense fear swept over him. Sasuke could feel himself being pulled under as intense cold chilled him to the bone marrow. A deeper cold that went deeper than his skin, his bones, his blood...

It was swelling from his chest, his heart…

Sasuke couldn't breathe, holding onto the metal table for support he tried to calm the frantic beat of his heart and his breath.

"Shit…" Sasuke shut his eyes.

He was drowning in cold. His senses seemed to heighten, noticing every tiny squeaked of rats, beat of his heart and the rushing of blood in his veins. There was gushing in his ears as though of water. The coldness intensifies.

He could hear it…he could hear things that weren't there. See foggy things that only exist in his mind.

From far away he could hear arguing, screaming and terrified shrieks of pain.

_"Please make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts!" _

_"Have you gone mad? He's just a boy!" _

_"Silence!" _

_"It hurts! Stop! I don't want anymore! Please!" _

Sasuke collapsed, dropping to his knees; gripping either side of his bangs in fear he tried to still his breath. He tried to get up, he tried to move but he couldn't, his mind was so muddled he couldn't be sure he was conscious. His heart pound in his chest, his lungs constrict, his body trembled.

There was something horrible about this place; a sense of creeping death that sucks the air out of your lungs, that chilled you to the very bone marrow hung in its atmosphere.

Excruciating pain shot down Sasuke's spine, vision before his eyes began clouded with white fogs of blurred memories.

Sasuke gasped in pain doubling over, his nails clawed the cold ground, his stomach in hard knots. Fire burnt through his very veins like molten poison.

_"This sensation…why do I feel like I've felt this before…?" _

Sasuke closed his eyes; he could hear running footsteps his way.

Was it in his head too?

Was someone really coming?

Straining his eyes open, he could see Pein rushing his way.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was glad. He didn't care if he would be punished later but he was relief that someone had found him. Relief that came from the very core of his soul.

"Sasuke! Can you hear me?!" hands gripping either side of Sasuke's upper arm.

"Sasuke!"

"It…it hu-hurts…"Sasuke gasped, his body felt powerful and potent.

"Sa-"

Pain blasted through him and Sasuke screamed, writhing on the ground, his body covered in cold sweat. Pain beyond imagination smoldered every inch of him.

Something was moving inside of him pushing its way out, something sinister. Than Sasuke spoke in a voice that he didn't recognized as his. A voice dripped of cold venom that chilled him to the bone marrow.

"Remember me Pein?….remember how you used to fear me?…" Sasuke could feel his jaws moving even in his agony.

"Sasuke…listen to me…listen!" Pein hissed, except his words weren't quite as Sasuke heard it. Pein was speaking in a different language, almost like a chant but Sasuke understood.

The thing used him again.

"You are weak…all of you…"_"Pein what is happening? What are you dong?" _

Every part of Sasuke's body was on fire, every connective fiber screaming for release, screaming for mercy. Sasuke screamed the louder; his stomach heaved and churned in torment.

He wanted Pein to do something, anything. He didn't know what was going on or what was he saying, those words weren't his.

"Sasuke…control yourself…you don't want to do this…"

Sasuke gripped either side of his sweaty bangs, his head felt like it was literally splitting into half. He didn't know what he wanted. His mind was a jumble mess of murderous intends and fears.

Sasuke felt a terrible hunger swelling in him, there within hatred so powerful he wanted Pein dead and begging him on bended knees for mercy right there. For that instant he would like nothing better to taste his blood, smell the delicious scent filled his lungs. He wanted to feel blood running down his hands when he ripped the beating heart, ripped his head but there too was a flitting dying candle in him that wanted love and care.

"I will kill you if you can't control yourself…" Pein's voice was a distance but Sasuke could hear it.

"Come…come…Pein…let me rip you…let me kill you…" His lips moved. _"I don't want to die…."_ Sasuke strained his eyes open to see Pein kneeling in front of him, a hand place atop his sweaty obsidian locks.

"I can't help you…Sasuke you have to help yourself…"

_"I can't die…"_

The image of Itachi kissing him flashes through his mind. He wanted to see Itachi again, he wanted to hear his voice, feel his cold porcelain skin beneath his hands. As his heart was filled with emotion the thing seemed to fade, the pain was gone.

Sasuke was lying face down on the floor shivering; his features covered in sweat.

"Pein…" He whispered, opening his eyes.

There was silence for a moment before Pein spoke.

"You should get back to bed…" Pein lifted him up, a hand bellow his tight for support.

"…"

"Don't mention this to anyone…don't even mention this room…"

"What happen…?"

"Nothing as far as you are concerned"

"B-"

"I say nothing!"

Sasuke nodded, he knew he could pester Pein for eternity and he still wouldn't get an answer if Pein didn't want him to know. As for now he was too tired to bring himself to care.

* * *

Pein lay awake on the bed he shared with Itachi. He couldn't sleep; he couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind. He was terrified that whenever he closed his eyes he would see the sinister demon again. See that crimson orbs that looked at him with hunger, feel the sinister aura that radiates like an icy wave of malice and hear that voice that chilled him to the bones.

Pein flipped to face Itachi, pulling the blanket over his shoulder, determine not to sleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing…"

"What's bothering you?" Itachi crawled over to Pein, lying on Pein's pillow, their breath mixed.

"…"

"Want to have fun?" Itachi smirked, his hands strummed down the strong abdomen.

"I'm…tired…"

"…"

"Itachi sama…"

"Come here…" Itachi pulled Pein into a hug, their legs tangled.

"I'm fine…" Pein whispered; a smile tugged at his lips.

This was the side of Itachi only he had seen; the side that only exist beneath the burning sun; the side that was forbidden beyond these four walls; the side that he had loved and cherished.

"I'll get you something for the pain tomorrow…" Itachi cooed; a hand combing over Pein's ginger locks tenderly, the other around his waist.

"W-what?" Pein blinked.

What did Itachi think was wrong with him?

"I know Madara force you to get in bed with him…I can smell his disgusting scent on you though you soaked yourself in bleach…"

"..."

"I know you are in pain…"

Pein blush a feverish red but nodded. He didn't want to argue, he didn't want to tell Itachi what really happen, he couldn't.

"Itachi sama…"

"Hn…?"

"Do you love Sasuke?"

"What's with that question?"

"…" Pein shook his head trying to look like it was a thrown off question but failed miserably.

Itachi frowned.

"He is just a servant…though I would say he is quite a looker…"

"What would you do if you lose Sasuke? Would you go on like you never knew him because he is just another servant?"

"You need to sleep…"

"One more question…"

"Than you will shut up and sleep…"

"Am I just another servant to you…?"

"…"

"Never mind…"

Pein closed his heavy eyelid, his heart ripped in all directions. The silence told him all he needed to know, told him the terrible truth.

"You think too much…" Itachi lifted Pein's head to rest on his bare chest as he continued stroking the soft ginger.

Pein could feel himself drowned deeper into slumber; the soothing beat of Itachi's heart, the aromatic fragrance that was Itachi, a cold hand over his waist protectively and the tender caressed of his ginger locks gave him a sense of peace and serenity.

Itachi lay awake; his slender fingers caressed his subordinate tenderly.

_"Do you love Sasuke?"_ _"What would you do if you lose Sasuke? Would you go on like you never knew him because he is just another servant?" _

What indeed? ....

He didn't know the answer.

Itachi let his gaze wonder towards Pein again. He knew Pein had nightmares; he could hear him mumbling in his sleep ever so often. Hear him begged for compassion and forgiveness; worst still cry out to him for attention and affection.

Of those many nights Itachi didn't know what to do.

He had never been thought to love, to care, to give comfort or sympathy. Being raise as a hard cold prince, tenderness and kindness was the greatest sin. He had always hurt the ones that mattered to him; shun those who cared for him. He wasn't much of a lover and definitely not a friend.

He didn't pity, he didn't love, he didn't trust…only hate…

He hated all the female and male demons that threw themselves at him shamelessly. Loathed, them who claimed to love him without knowing what love is. Despise every demon that worshipped him but really are nothing more than filthy hypocrites.

"Itachi…don't…leave me…" Pein mumbled.

"…" Itachi could see a shimmering trail of tears stained his gentle features.

"Itachi…please…don't…abandon me…"

* * *

The soft footsteps paddled down the dark hall. Sasuke didn't want to sleep, he couldn't. Ever since the incident in the mysterious room he had had nightmares of prisoners being tortured, burnt, and killed. On other nights he could hear voices that weren't there, hear shrieks of agony, shrieks of torment in his head.

Sasuke walked down the dark hall aimlessly.

He looked to the side when he heard music coming from the room beside him. Sasuke blinked.

There was a creak of light emitting from the narrow slit of the door. Sasuke walks forward, leaning to have a peak.

Who knew the vampires could play the piano.

Sasuke's heart gave a jolt at the sight; it was Itachi.

Sasuke gazed in awe at the slender fingers playing the keyboard with all the grace of the world, listened as his heart was filled with sadness, depression and grief.

It was a sad piece.

Sasuke though he could stay there all night just listening to him, listening to a piano virtuoso creating his magic. Filling him with emotions he had never felt or dared to dream, drowning him in a sea of mystery and peace.

Sasuke couldn't help but stared at Itachi's smooth porcelain skin that seemed to radiate of beauty against the soft ray of the moon.

Itachi was so stunning against the midnight glow of the darken firmament behind him that it took effort not to reach out, call to him to make sure he was real and not a fragment of the wildest imagination.

Suddenly Itachi stopped, his fingers resting gentle against the ivory keyboard.

"It's rude to stare…" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke's heart gave an alarming jolt.

Sasuke bit his lips, straightening up he backed away from the door. He knew he shouldn't be here, knew he should have learnt from his last adventure but he didn't.

"Come if you wish…" Itachi said.

Sasuke's head snapped up in shock.

Was he hallucinating?

Had Itachi really asked him to enter?

Itachi was giving him a choice.

Sasuke felt an excitement stirred inside of him like he had never felt before. He felt strange and even fear that for once he had the right to decide.

He wanted to enter but should he?

Itachi had out rightly told him that he was nothing more than a servant.

Was he crazy to want the love and affection of a heartless demon?

Crazy…

What does it mean to be crazy?

Sasuke really hadn't a clue because 'crazy' was use in a completely anarchic way. The aristocrat would call the other crazy for showing mercy to a complete street rat, or that the charismatic demons that isolate themselves from murders, power and blood were crazy because they led such strange, insecure life, different from lives of normal demon. Than there were demons that walk down the street proclaiming the end of world and that the dictator would bring Armageddon.

Unconsciously Sasuke reached up to gentle touch his lips. He could still feel it, smell the sweet scent that was Itachi's and taste the delicious muscle moving in his warm cavern.

What has he got to lose?

Shakily Sasuke reached for the door, pushing it open he shakily stepped in.

Sasuke gasped at the magnificent sight of the stunning ball room.

A magnificent work of art like every other ornament in the castle. The circular ivory walls embellished of famous paintings, the three stories ceiling boasted of stunning murals of cherubs, demons, goddess and the likes, titan class windows draped with thick ebony curtains on either side while expensive wood paneled floor sprawled beneath him, a grand piano in the middle.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said softly as he approached him.

Itachi wasn't looking at him; he didn't even turn or gave any indication that he knew Sasuke was in the room. The music played again as Itachi's delicate fingers danced all over the elegant black and white board.

The melodies tone filled the dimly lit room with a sense of serenity, fantasy and dark mystery. Sasuke stop a few feet behind him, fearing he might stop the melody, fearing he might wake up this moment and realize that it was nothing more than a dream.

Itachi was so surreal that it was hard to believe he was real, he was there.

How could one so cold give birth to a tone so poignant so lovely?

Itachi stopped again.

"You really can't stay away from me can you…?" Itachi turned for the first time after Sasuke had entered; his empty crimson orbs stared into Sasuke's.

"Itachi…"

"Why do you always come to me?"

"…"

"Foolish as ever..."

Sasuke let his gaze drop, his features blushed.

"I…"

"…"

Sasuke bit his lips.

"Why?"

"Bec-because…"

"Tell me…" Itachi stood up, gliding forward towards Sasuke.

"…"

"I…"

"Tell me…" Itachi cupped reach down to cup the delicate features, his thumb stroking tenderly over the pale cheek.

Sasuke gasped, his lips went dry, his heart flutter with excitement.

"I…you…"

"…"

"I can't explain it but …I… I…trust you…" Sasuke blurted.

Itachi chuckled.

That was one of the most absurd rubbish he had ever heard and that's saying a lot, considering that he had a father who was a dictator that's filled with nothing but lies, an uncle that deceives his entire life and surrounded by servants that were all hypocrites.

Itachi shook his head in disbelief.

Everyone knows that vampires are demons that could see through every loophole, twist your every word and lie looking straight into your eyes. They betrayed their flesh and blood with no sense of remorse, kill for power and suppressed the weak without guilt.

"Why did you refuse to sleep with me?" Itachi asked.

"…"

"What are you afraid off? ...If as you say…trust me…"

"I…"

"…"

"I…just…"

"You don't trust me…you are full of lies…like everyone else…" Itachi gave a humorless laugh.

Sasuke bit his lip, that wasn't true. That wasn't the reason.

Sasuke had refused to sleep with him because he didn't know how. He was a virgin and had no idea how to pleasure a man. No idea how to kiss a man or touch a man, least a vampire.

"I trust you…" Sasuke insisted.

"Do you…?"

"Ita-"

With a movement and strength Sasuke could never come close to matching, Itachi threw him across the room. He fell on the hard ground with a thud. With a blink of an eye before Sasuke could even open his mouth Itachi was atop him, pinning both his hands above his head, straddling him.

"Trust…" Itachi laughed, leaning forward, his fangs lengthened skimming dangerously over Sasuke's pale neck making shiver surging down his spine.

"Y-you are scaring m-me…!" Sasuke squirmed, jerking and tugging viciously at his bruised wrist.

"Still trust me now…?!" Itachi crashed his lips forcefully onto Sauske's muffling his cries.

Writing and jerking Sasuke screamed into those ravenous soft lips. With a swift movement Itachi's free hand ripped Sasuke's clothes in half; ripped his thin pants, his boxers off without mercy.

He didn't want this; he didn't want to be raped.

Tears cascaded down Sasuke damp cheek uncontrollably as his legs were violently thrown apart; cold air hit his burning skin.

The part of him that clings desperately onto the Itachi that had defended him from Madara, the Itachi that had kissed him so tenderly, the Itachi that may only had existed in his imagination; his wildest fantasies, **died**.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...Sorry for the re write...I'll update if i get reviews....thanks


	5. Blood Lust

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chap...**

**I'll update if i get reviews....**

**(a/n): yaoi lemons warning....**

**Enjoy....**

* * *

**Blood Lust**

Sasuke could feel tears rolling down his damp features as he jerked and trashed against the titan clutch; his legs kicked the harder.

"Please stop!" Sasuke shrieked in fear.

He could feel Itachi's tongue twirl over the frantic beat of his pulse drawing a wet path up his slender neck to his ears.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, trashing his head from side to side screaming and yanking on his wrist. He could feel the warm breath brushing over his ears seductively.

"Shh…" Itachi whispered.

"No! Stop! Stop!"

"Sasuke…"

Harshly Itachi seized a handful of obsidian locks, yanking it back so that Sasuke wouldn't be able to move his head. Bundles of obsidian locks came loose.

Sasuke bit his lips, holding back a cry.

"Relax…" Itachi playfully nipped Sasuke's ear shell earning a soft sob from the younger.

Itachi smiled, he could feel Sasuke shivering beneath him. He laughed, pinning both the slender wrist above Sasuke's head.

"P-please! N-no…" Sasuke shrieked, tugging fiercely at his arms, his legs kicked the harder.

"Shh…"

Itachi crashed his lips forcefully over Sasuke's again, stifling his cries of sympathy and curses of fears.

Sasuke could feel his heart crashing against his chest to the point of rupturing, his stomach in knots.

Itachi viciously bit down hard on the abuse lips, blood dribbled down the side; down the delicate jaw line.

Sasuke's chest was on fire, fears blast through every connective fiber of his body.

Itachi aggressively shove his tongue into that saccharine hot cavern, his free hand groped Sasuke's porcelain back harshly.

Sasuke almost chocked at the repulsive coppery taste of his own blood, his stomach churned. He could not see beyond the fact that Itachi was going to rape him. He could not ignore the ravenous muscle in his cavern that's thrusting him with mounting desire.

Tears cascade down his damp cheek uncontrollably; he could feel Itachi smirking, laughing at him.

Itachi tore his mouth away from the younger making sure to slice a good amount of skin, his crimson orbs blazing with lust.

Sasuke trashed about, writhing, jerking and shrieking for all he was worth.

A sinister smirked tugged its way onto Itachi's blood dripped lips. Leaning down, he flicked his tongue to trace it seductively over Sasuke's collar bone, leaving a warm wet path down to the nipples.

Sasuke bit his lower lips, holding back a whimper; he twisted and squirmed wanting to shy away from the intrusive muscle when it twirled over his nipples.

"Stop! Itachi please no! No!" Sasuke bellowed; his traitorous body arched in respond, goose bums littering his lithe torso.

He felt sickened, revolted…

"You will love it…" Itachi purred, sucking on the pink nipple feverishly, sending jolts of intense pleasure blasting through the younger that shook him to the very soul.

Slowly and deliberately Itachi strummed his soft slender fingers down Sasuke's pale abdomen, tracing over his hips and down his inner thigh.

Shivers littered over Sasuke's skin, every inch of him were a blaze with fire from hell; his breath hitched in his throat. Sasuke let out a strangled cry when Itachi forcefully wrapped his fingers around his shaft, stroking it while littering butterfly kisses over his lower region, his abdomen, his chest, his nipples, his neck, his jaws, his lips.

Sasuke bucked and jerked, trying to twist the cruel fingers away, refusing to be stroke to arousal.

He may be a slave but not a whore.

Shortly the strong barricade he builds to protect himself slowly crumpled down. His body was slowly arching into the forbidden touches. Tears of shame, tears of fear, and tears of desperation trickled down his cheek.

"Don't fight it…" Itachi cooed.

"P-please…please d-don't do t-this …" Sasuke whimpered when he heard Itachi unzipping his pants; the heavy articles of cloth dropping to the floor.

Emotions of pure terror ripped from deep within his soul.

Sasuke chocked, his lips went dry, his brain seemed to zone out; his lungs constrict when he saw Itachi huge erection.

Itachi smirked, and with a split of the second latched his lengthened fangs on Sasuke's neck, piercing through the delicate skin.

"Itachi…" Sasuke's words were brought to a shuddering halt at the sensation of cool pressure and than a shocking jolt of intense pleasure flooding through his body.

Sasuke could feel each deep suck. As if Itachi were pulling blood from the very tip of his toes. And in perfect rhythm Itachi pumped his throbbing shaft.

He whimpered and weeps, biting his lower lips to hold back moans of uttermost pleasure.

Itachi sucked harshly on the bleeding wound and positioned himself at the tight entrance. Gripping Sasuke's hips to the point of bruising and with one rough hard thrust he slammed into Sasuke's tight entrance.

Sasuke threw his head back, screaming in agony as he felt pain beyond imagination.

His lower region felt as though it was ripped apart, burnt, tear, shred.

Itachi smirked as he continued sucking the luscious crimson. He couldn't care the least for Sasuke's pleasure.

Pulling out till the tip before slamming in again; he rammed into Sasuke over and over again, hitting the sweet spot.

Sasuke writhed, letting out agonizing pleas; his cries echoed from every corner of the room. Intense pain and fears supersede the pleasure that was intoxication his soul.

Sasuke trashes his head from side to side, his bangs whipping back and forth over his sweat draped features.

His legs kicked and jerked, his heels digging into Itachi's sweat glimmered back. Every connective fiber, every bone in his body was shrieking, begging and pleading for it to stop.

Every inch of him was on fire…

It was burning him alive.

Sasuke could smell the disgusting coppery scent of blood that hung thickly in the ambiance. He wasn't just bleeding from his neck but also from his tortured entrance.

Itachi could feel his own arousal intensify.

Blood…blood…that delectable crimson that gave him life.

This is life…this is death...

Blood pooled beneath him, he could feel their warmest enveloping him.

Itachi release Sasuke's neck, pulling back he could see the terror and agony printed over Sasuke's pale, sweat oiled features.

Itachi laughed callously when he saw the blood that pooled beneath him, where Sasuke was twisted like a stuck up pig, where he was join to him by the thick shaft of blood engorged flesh.

Sasuke was his…completely his…

"You love it!" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke let out a raucous cry and writhed in torment.

"Pl-please stop! No m-more!" Sasuke begged.

"Say it!" Itachi snarled; rage fuming through his veins.

Itachi quickened his pace and rammed into Sasuke so hard that he was lifted off the cold ground.

Sasuke screamed in anguish, he felt his inside burnt, shred and slice open. He trembled in intense pain; blood trickled capaciously down his inner thigh.

Sasuke twisted, saliva dribbling down the side of his abused lips, his toes curling tightly as his body arched in sculpture relief. His inside, his entrance tore beyond conceive as he trashes viciously.

"You are lovely…" Itachi panted as he came.

Sasuke hissed in pain at Itachi's release.

He was trembling and crying uncontrollably. He felt so humiliated and ashamed of himself. His virginity had been ripped from him because of his stupidity.

He should have stop coming to Itachi when Itachi told him he was not interested. It was his own foolishness that brought this to him.

Itachi slowly release his titan grip over the younger's wrist and pulled out.

Sasuke curled into a tight ball and weep shamelessly, his face nested on his hands.

Itachi casually pulled his pants up again, zipping it.

"Shh…."Itachi placed his slender fingers over the top of Sasuke's sweaty locks, stroking it gentle.

Sasuke sobbed the harder, cringing into himself in humiliation and shame. He felt foolish, he felt used and dirty. He was no better than a whore.

The only thing he ever had was his virginity, his dignity but not anymore.

* * *

Sasuke shifted restlessly in his sleep. He dreamt Itachi was raping him again. Itachi was laughing, smirking, teasing and insulting him for his foolishness.

Telling him that he brought it all onto himself and he was screaming, cursing Itachi; the scene changed and Itachi faded to be replaces by a dark room.

It was the murky mysterious room again, only this time the room wasn't in a wretched.

His fears lifted, he felt different; more powerful, more flexible.

Shrieks of pain echoed through the room, curses and pleas of mercy rung in his ears. He could see dozens of prisoners hung to the walls, blood trickling from their back, their abused wrist but he could not see their face.

He didn't feel sick at the sight of crimson that pooled at the base of their bloodied feet; instead he felt a sense of indescribable hunger that swelled in his chest.

He licked his lips; closing his eyes he sniffed the air that hung densely of fresh blood. His nostril dilates; delicious…

Turning around from the sight of the prisoners that hung like mouth watering meat waiting for him to chomp them, he could see the dozens of metal tables arranged in the exact order he had seen in reality with the addition of slaves lay chained and writhing on them.

The sight did not disturb him the slightest bit but quite the contrary.

He could feel the beast within awakens.

He enjoyed seeing them suffer, scream and bleed to death. He yearned to rip their throats apart just to see the screams in their eyes when death came knocking on their doors.

Sasuke could feel his short fangs lengthened at the erotic thought of it.

Sasuke approached the bleeding, writhing slave nearest to him; power radiated from his being like an icy wave of malice.

Just a few more feet and its blood is his; he could almost taste it, feel it trickling down his lips.

"Please…please d-don't…." the slave pleaded, tugging against the silver chain that bound him captive.

"Fool…" Sasuke hissed; his voice of dripping hunger.

With the blink of an eye before the prey could even open his mouth Sasuke sunk his razor fangs onto his victim.

The slave shrieked; trash and writhed; the sound of ear deafening bangs of the metal table against the silver chains echoed through every corner of the room.

Sasuke struck once, twice, thrice and four times, plunging his lengthened fangs into the slender throat; feeling its trachea splinter beneath his powerful jaws, feeling the delicious warmth of fresh blood trickling down his throat.

Blood splattered, drenching his porcelain features, his obsidian locks…

His stomached heaved; churned violently. His blood burnt as molten poison surged through his very veins….

Sasuke snapped his eyes open into the cold unforgiving darkness. Every inch of him covered with cold sweat, his woolen blanket wrapped all around him in knots that he didn't know where it started or where it ends.

His body was stiff and he was still very sore. His mind was dazed and slow; the strange nightmares swirled dizzily around the inside of his head.

He was so exhausted and muddled that he couldn't be positive whether or not he was awake.

Sasuke exhaled a thin mist; he could tell it was around midday and he could see his comrades snoring away peacefully in the dark.

Taking a great gulp of air to calm the frantic beat of his heart, he clutched his sweaty head in his hands. He could feel them shaking, but neither from the terrible nightmare nor from the icy cold.

He was starved of blood; every cell in his body was crying out to him, he needed them soon; more so since Itachi had taken a great deal from him. Taking a deep breath he decided to get back to sleep, to ignore his impulse.

It was when he was untangling himself from the messy woolen cover that he heard whispers from the other side of the room.

"Did you hear what happen to that Sasuke?" someone was saying.

"He brought it all to himself" Neji whispered; the dorm leader.

"It wasn't entirely his fault…"

"Yes it is…he just couldn't stay away from Itachi sama…"

"Don't say that…He's new…"Naruto frowned.

"I detest slaves who do not know their own stand"

"Wouldn't have happen if he knew his place"

"He was the one that went looking for trouble" Kiba agreed.

Sasuke flipped away, he had heard enough.

His heart ripped in all direction; sadness and sorrow enveloped his soul, his heart. Emotions were crowding onto him fast and hard, so many he couldn't sort them out.

Pulling the woolen blanket over his shoulder he curled into a tight ball.

Profound desire, true desire is the desire to be close to someone without thinking of the consequences. It is desire in the purest form.

Was it so wrong to have thought he could find love?

Was it wrong to crave the affection of a demon without a heart?

Passion makes a person forget to sleep, forget to feed, forget peace.

He knew he was a fool to think Itachi could give him a chance. A fool to think a master could love a slave.

He wanted to die; he wanted his heart to stop beating, he wanted to stop breathing.

Sasuke had always told himself that he didn't need love, didn't need affection and slaves who craved those disgusting gestures from their masters were the lowest of slimes without dignity.

A lie.

He had said them to convince himself that he didn't need them; that it was a great thing that he wasn't favored or loved by any of his masters. That he was sold from one to the other like pieces of trash after he had angered them. That he still had his dignity and emotions were a voluntary enslavement.

But hidden deep within these thought there lurks the terrifying, inexplicable fear, the sheer panic of being alone.

Loneliness…

Sasuke closed his eyes; his hands clutched the frame of his shivering chest.

He had always dreamt in darkness; alone and unloved.

The worst feeling to have isn't death, its knowing you aren't wanted, aren't needed.

Darkness enveloped his soul, dread and sorrow eating away his heart; his mind tormented by destructive feelings, the sense that no one on the planet cared about him, notice him.

A demon could withstand two weeks without water, a month without food, centuries without pride or home but not loneliness. Loneliness is the worst of all tortures, worst of all sufferings; the slowest most painful and deathly form of suicide.

He had always put on a façade of bravery, rebellion and determination to spite his masters. Showing them that they hadn't broken him one bit but really he was nothing more than an attention starve child.

When he looked at them with hatred burning from within his crimson orbs, really what he wanted to say was...

_Look at me…_

_I don't want to be alone…_

_Love me…_

_Hold me…_

_Touch me… _

Sasuke bit his lips; he was a hypocrite even to his own words, his own thoughts and believes.

He remembered how he had always looked at his masters from the shadows, from the tiny cracked of his door; always hoping and wishing that they would notice him, they would call him over to have a drink, to hold him, to tell him he had served them well, just a simple word of appreciation.

Tears seeped from beneath his eye lids; he used to weep in his damp cell when he was punished for his intended rebellion. He just wanted them to notice that he existed even if it meant getting tortured.

Was he such a disgrace that no one could ever love him?

Maybe he just wasn't born to be lovable.

Maybe he was just destined to walk the earth alone for all eternity without a friend, without a mate.

Maybe…but what he was certain was that he would never go looking for Itachi ever again.

* * *

Itachi stroll peacefully along his vast solarium, the soft moon light ray shone against his porcelain skin.

Itachi gazed upon the magnificent heavenly body, breathing in the sweet scent of rich earth, fresh flowers and pines. Closing his eyes, he could hear the melodies chirp of crickets, the flow of water, the hoot of the night owls and the serene silence of the world.

There was no power, no wickedness, no evil, no lust…just a sense of peaceful nothingness…just nature as it was from the beginning of time as God has created.

It was peaceful, pure, untouched…

There was a sudden chill of the air that told Itachi he was expecting visitors.

Itachi straightened up, his muscles tense. There was only one demon that dared to draw such unnecessary gaudy attention.

His fiancé... who possesses a dangerous fiery personality and smoldering sensuality which enticed every male and female in his path.

The last demon he wanted to see, especially when he had just asked Kakashi to bring Sasuke to the solarium even if Kakashi have to carry Sasuke with him screaming and kicking.

He hadn't seen Sasuke in more than two weeks and that's saying he had other plans than dealing with his fiancé.

Itachi leaned against the clear glass of the solarium, he was as prepared as he was ever going to get went the conceit, egoistic blond demon stride towards him.

Any other demon would have fallen on their knees at the sight of him.

Not only was he drop dead gorgeous in a skin tight sleeveless ivory top and ebony leather pants with high collar trench coat but the air around him actually smolder of sexual invitation.

It will take another demon that wasn't enthralled by this seraph to sense the predatory hunger that shimmered in those mesmerizing clear azure orbs and the love for blood shed in the hard edge of his beautiful smile.

"Deidara san…" Itachi gave a nod.

"Ah! Itachi kun… as arrogant as ever …surely you are going to kiss me…" Deidara purred, as he boldly pressed his body against Itachi's.

"…"

"Umm…you have missed me haven't you naughty boy…"

"Deidara…not now!" Itachi grasped his upper arm.

Deidara smirked, his slender fingers strummed seductively down Itachi's body to cup his cock.

Itachi snapped his fangs together when Deidara gave a teasing squeeze.

"Who have you been giving these yummy goodies to when I was away…hmm…?" Deidara teased.

Itachi pushed Deidara away sharply. He didn't mind predatory demon but he'd draw the line when this demon intend to over power him.

"I intend to ask you the same thing…" Itachi growled.

"Not confident about your ability to satisfy me?"

"More like I don't fuck bitches"

With a white blur Deidara reached out to backhand him. Itachi receive the blow with a faint smile that's design to irritate.

"You bastard! This may be your nation but you do not rule over me!" Deidara hissed.

True enough. Deidara may be a gift from Itachi's neighboring nation as a peace treaty but he is a prince nevertheless. The least Itachi could do is offer him some measure of respect.

Itachi reached up to cupped the angelic porcelain features.

Deidara hissed; his fangs lengthened.

"Such fiery personality…" Itachi brought his free hand to gentle tugged Deidara's long bangs that cover the left portion of his face behind the magnificently sculptured ears.

"…"

"I do love living dangerously…" Itachi purred, leaning forward, his cheek brushed over Deidara's affectionately.

"…"

"Leave now…"

Deidara rolled his eyes; swiping the soft hand away he pulled out a cigarette.

"Deidara…" Itachi took a step back.

"What's the hurry?" Deidara gave a puff.

"Itachi sama…" A dark velvet voice echoed through the solarium.

Itachi almost groan.

Could Kakashi's timing be any worst?

Just a few more minutes and he would have gotten rid of this vicious blond.

Deidara turned with an air of arrogance, his magnificent long blond locks flowing behind him.

"So you are expecting someone Itachi kun?"

"Obviously…"

"Who is this someone that's apparently far more interesting than **me**…I wonder…" A sinister smile tugged its way onto Deidara's thin lips.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...Hope you have enjoyed this chap...I'll update if i get reviews....thanks....Love to know what you think...


	6. Dark Passion

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**Thanks...**

* * *

**Dark Passion**

Beneath the starry heavenly bodies, encased by the shadows of the moon and the shadows of the night, two vampires' strode down the foyer hurriedly.

Sasuke winched as Kakashi practically dragged him down the hall towards Itachi. At long last Kakashi stopped, letting go of Sasuke's bruised arm.

Sasuke looked up, his mouth fell open.

There beside Itachi stood the most exquisite creature with flowing golden locks, more stunning than he had ever imagined or that eyes had ever seen.

The magnificent porcelain features, prefect from every angle; its mesmerizing crystal clear azure orbs bored into Sasuke's with such supremacy and power that he felt the air in his lungs being sucked out, his lips went dry.

"Itachi sama…" Kakashi gave a bow.

"Hn…"

"Deidara sama…stunning as ever…"

"I'm surprise you walk all the way here with some garbage tagging along…I would have died of shame" Deidara said coolly, gliding towards Sasuke with an air of conceit.

Of course there weren't any garbage. He was talking about Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step back, his heart crashing against his chest.

Deidara reached up to caressed his slender fingers over Sasuke's delicate features, tracing them over the almond eyes, the lustrous lips and the delicate jaw line, sending shivers inching down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke could feel raw malicious power surging through him by the tip of those slender fingers.

Swiftly Deidara caught Sasuke by the chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I…I have p-pain receptors…" Sasuke winched.

Deidara's eyes narrowed. No doubt shocked that Sasuke hadn't melted at his feet. Granted he was melt-worthy. He was the sort of vampire who expected every other demon in his vicinity to be panting with desire when he was near.

"Such a weak little creature…from where I come from you would have been drowned since birth" Deidara scorned.

"…"

"Pathetic…" Deidara blew a mist of smoke towards Sasuke's face.

Sasuke splattered, coughed and choked, his eyes watered from the burning sensation and the substantial pungent scent that clogged his lungs.

Laughing callously Deidara let go of the bruised chin.

"Itachi…I would have expected you to have more balls than that to favor such a weakling"

"It seems we have different opinions on things" Itachi drawled.

The azure orbs flashed with annoyance.

"A pleasure to meet your little toy Itachi kun" Deidara sneered, motioning for Kakashi trail after him as he strode down the hall.

Sasuke directed his gaze to the side, not wanting to meet with the cruel pretty features that taunted his every waking moments.

"Come…"

Itachi's velvet voice waffled through the solarium with ease. It was gentle; cleansing over Sasuke like the softest silk, enveloping him with a sense of serenity and tranquility.

He could feel tears burning behind his eyes.

It hurts to know, it hurts to think that such a voice was the voice of a devil... a beast…

Sasuke snapped his head up when he heard the soft click clack of designers' shoes and the sexy rustles of coat. Shaking his head from side to side when he realized the horror that they were alone; a rush of adrenaline pulsed in his veins.

"No…" Sasuke whispered as he moved back from the gliding vampire.

He didn't want Itachi to touch him; he didn't want Itachi near him.

"Miss me?"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Don't you want me?" Itachi continued approaching.

"Stop!"

"I don't think so…"

"Get back! Get back!" Sasuke shrieked; turning around he bolted down the dark hall as fast as his legs could carry him.

His heart burnt, throbbed with agony to know that such a tone was nothing more than taunts, seduction and insult.

Without warning he slammed into something solid, something that wasn't suppose to be there with such force that it would have hurled him to the ground if not for a pair of strong arms that had caught him.

Looking up, his heart almost stopped in his chest, color drained from his pale features.

"Itachi…"

"Good evening…"

"Let go! Let go of me!"

Sasuke could feel anger and betrayal fuming through his veins; his fingers balled into a fist, slamming repeatedly against Itachi hard chest with strength enough to kill had Itachi not been a vampire. Kicking and screaming he cursed Itachi for all he was worth, fury pouring out of him like everlasting water.

Itachi pulled back his hand and backhanded Sasuke leaving five thin lines in its wakes.

Sasuke staggered backwards, a hand over his burning cheek; tears pouring down soothed the scorching sensation.

"You disgust me" Itachi hissed.

"Please…please no m-more…"

Sasuke dropped to his knees clutching the frame of his trembling chest; the memories from the rape flashed over and over again in his head.

"_No! Stop! Stop!"_ _"P-please…please d-don't do t-this …"_

"Please…It-Ita-chi…" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, letting tears seeped from beneath his eye lids.

"Pathetic as ever…" Itachi glides towards Sasuke to stand directly in front of the trembling figure.

"W-why?" Sasuke sobbed.

"…"

"Why did you rip me of the only thing I ever have?!" His heart thumped with torment; he couldn't breathe as pressure in his chest constricted his lungs. A blade plunge right through his very being as his soul smoldered in anguish with the intensity of fire from hell.

"…"

"I w-wanted it f-for you…t-the only thing I could offer…b-but y-you…"

"What do you want me to say? My apologies?!...or I'm sorry for those pathetic sufferings of yours?!"

"I…"

"Foolish…"

Throughout Itachi's life he had learnt that demons talked about horrors in other's lives as if they were genuinely trying to help them, but the truth is they took pleasure in the sufferings of others because it gave them a pseudo believe that they were happy and life had been generous with them.

So why bother apologizing or give pity if you don't feel their sorrow?

"Ita-"

"Wake up from that preposterous fantasy of yours!" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke slowly looked up, tears cascading down his slender neck.

He bit his lips, cringing into himself in humiliation.

It was one thing to have outrageous dreams of being loved and cared for but an entirely different thing to be told straight in the face that his dreams were ridiculous.

Absurd… Childish…

He knew he had never been loved but was it wrong to hope for it?

Was it wrong to wish for it?

Why was Itachi deliberately hurting him?

"I do not feel sorry for you…in fact I think you are pathetic…worthless…"

"S-stop…"

"You will eternally be a child if you don't accept that reality is cruel"

"…"

"Stop drowning yourself in self pity…everybody suffers"

"I just…I…"

"We have either been suffering, watch others suffer or cause others to suffer…that's life…that's reality" Itachi hissed.

Sasuke shook his head. His body was trembling with fear. These were terrible words from a world he did not know, full of shadow, slime and putrefaction.

"I don't w-want to he-hear!" Sasuke brought his hands to his face as he tried to swipe the tears that were rolling down his cheek.

He didn't know what to think.

No master had ever treated him this way; none of them had ever forcefully stripped him, touch him nor spoken to him in such a tone.

Itachi's expression softened as he knelt down directly in front of the sobbing bundle and reached up to cupped the delicate features.

"Itachi…"

"You will never truly know yourself if you do not go beyond your limits…"

"…"

"Do you still want me?"

"W-what…?"

"Do you wish to be by my side every now and than?" Itachi's thumb tenderly caressed over Sasuke's pale cheek wiping the tears away and miraculously soothing apart of his pain.

"..."

"I do not promise you joy and certainly not love…I don't feel"

"…"

"Do you still want to be with me?"

"I…" For a heart beat he stiffens.

But while his mind was desperately reminding him that this was the same heartless beast that had raped him, the same one that had bought him like pieces of meat, his body remained indifferent.

He knew then that however rigorous the fact is that Itachi had violated him, his mind will always unwittingly collaborate to the fact that Itachi was the first to have noticed him in his darkness.

All his life he had always deliberately enraged his masters with his sarcasm and rebellion to preserve whatever dignity he had left, but where had it left him?

In his own darken world, utterly alone, unwanted.

Nobody had ever desired him; nobody had ever accepted him or noticed him. He was always a disgrace, lower than filth and slimes that brought nothing but embarrassment to his masters.

But now... Itachi was offering him something he never had.

His deepest desire….

"Sasuke…what do you really want…?"

"D-don't hurt me again…" Sasuke pleaded; mixture of emotions overwhelmed him, enveloping his heart, his soul.

"No…"

"…"

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you…but I promise that I will be the only one hurting you…"

* * *

Madara stood in his dark, curtained chamber lit by a single branch of candle. His long slender fingers caresses over the ebony, silk curtains as he passed. Surveying them ideally, taking his time as the candle continues burning, emitting a glow of stillness and a dark creeping death that chills the air you breathe.

Beyond the heavy curtains, in a pool of light cast upon the floor by the candles, knelt a demon with spiky ginger locks; his wrist chained ruthlessly to the ground.

Blood trickled from his bare back, his arms, his chest, his abused wrist and his thighs. Cuts and bruises embellished his raw pale skin.

"Enjoying yourself Pein?" Madara gave a loud crack of the whip through the air.

Pein winched, his gaze directed to the bloodied ground.

"You almost cost me my plan…" Madara hissed in a cold voice of dripping venom.

"Madara sama…I didn't know" Pein crooked, scooting away as far as the chains would allow from the vampire.

"Didn't know?"

Madara brushed the curtains aside and loomed closer to the nude cowering demon until he stood directly over him in the darkness of the room.

Reaching down from greater heights he wrapped the cruel slender fingers over the blood clot locks, yanking it back harshly, forcing Pein to look at him; a few strands came loose.

"I-"

Madara pulled his hands back and backhanded him; strikes of crimson across the porcelain cheek.

Pein whimpering softly when Madara brushed over his bleeding wound.

"Which part of **watch over Sasuke** don't you understand?!"

"…"

"No matter…things are back on track...."

Madara cascade his fingers over Pein's trembling abused features. Stroking and caressing them almost tenderly, almost affectionately.

"Shh...I'm forgiving..."

"…"

"My Pein chan…you do look beautiful even as you bleed…" Madara knelt down, cupping the delicate features, turning them to face him.

Madara smirked at the look of pure malice and rage mixed terror within those swirly orbs.

"Don't touch me"

"I love your spirit…even in fear you still resist me"

"…"

"You aren't healing fast enough love…and I don't fancy Itachi banging down my door for being a little rough on his toy" Madara mocked, leaning forward to lick the five fresh wound that marred Pein pastel features, letting his saliva heal the cuts before moving to the rest of Pein's bloody torso.

Pein bit back a whimper, cringing into himself in shame as Madara laps over his wounds.

Pein gasped as Madara's hands strummed down his torso, easing his legs apart, stroking his sleeping shaft.

"I'm not bleeding there!"

"You will be if you continue resisting me"

Madara dipped his tongue into Pein's sensitive navel earning a soft whimper as Pein's body convulsed in respond.

"Pl-please…stop…stop…"

"Spread your legs wide and lay down"

"But my hands ar-"

"Use your imagination…I don't mind positions" Madara smirked.

* * *

Sasuke watched as crimson lines rolled down the canvas with a strong and elegant strike in its stroke, white pattered here and there with taint of azure. He stared in awe at the gentleness in each stroke, the perfection and sensuality in his movement.

He liked watching Itachi even if he was ignored.

Itachi was indeed his wildest night fantasy, a creature of splendor without equal.

Sasuke felt as though he was in another world whenever Itachi was by his side. A world of passion, lust and erotic fantasies; one he had never imagined or dared to dream.

Every time he looked into those cold crimson eyes, so intense, so hungry that he melted on the inside. He wanted to touch him; he wanted to feel those soft lips over his, the sweetness of his sent filling him with heated passion and the cold talented fingers over him.

"Stop staring at me like food…" Itachi whispered.

"Sorry…" Sasuke blushes a thin shade of pink and hastily let his gaze wonder.

Sasuke sat quietly on Itachi's bed for a moment, missing the way Itachi's voice caresses his name, turning it into something sinfully intimate.

By the flames of hell what was wrong with him?!

Surely any demon with an ounce of dignity left should be cursing the one that had raped him, not fantasizing more of the damn touches. If that was true, Sasuke definitely isn't one with any dignity left.

"What's in that suitcase?" Sasuke asked when he spotted an innocent silvery case across the room.

Anything to change his thoughts at the moment would be great.

"Something Pein and I share together" Itachi answered.

"I see…" Sasuke muttered. "_Pein…"_

That name pierced through the very depths of his heart, his soul. The way Itachi said it, the gentleness that was reflected in Itachi's eyes told him that Pein was more than just a slave to Itachi.

He had never liked that demon even under the best of circumstances, and he had a belly full of Pein the freaking prankster of the century. If Sasuke may say so, Pein's tricks on him had gotten worst from day one.

"You reek of jealousy Sasuke" Itachi laughed.

"What's in it?"

"It's just something that brings pain and a great deal of pleasure to us"

Sasuke gave Itachi a look of incredulity. It was one thing to hear Itachi say that pain is a part of life and quite another to hear him say that pain brings pleasure.

"Pain and pleasure don't mix…"

"…"

"Not unless you are masochist"

"We are all masochist in our ways and sadistic in our thinking"

"…"

"I'll show you" Itachi said; setting down his brush to glide over to the briefcase.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke leaps to his feet.

He could feel the sudden chill in the ambiance; feel the cold power surging through the air that warned Sasuke that there was something stirring just beneath the beautiful façade.

"Strip and get on your knees!"

The order was delivered abruptly, without a flicker of desire, without a flicker of passion but yet nothing could have been more sensual and frightening.

"W-what?"

"Don't make me repeat!"

"…"

"Do you hear me?!" Itachi whirled around, an ebony metallic whip in his hand.

Sasuke swallowed, he could feel his blood heat like molten lava coursing through the very depths of his veins.

He could see the expression in Itachi's cold crimson orbs change from emptiness, sensual possession to a strange predatory stare. Golden flames seemed to dance in the very pits of his gaze, and he looked fiercely hungry and all at once threatening.

_"What in hell did they do together?" _Sasuke swallowed.

"Now!"

Sasuke knew he hadn't a choice by the callousness in Itachi's tone.

Fumbling his fingers over the base of his shirt and the waistband of his pants, he takes them off quickly and dropped to his knees, standing on all fours.

"Keep your head down!" Itachi gave a cracked of his whip.

Sasuke bit his lips, directing his gaze onto the ground. Itachi was no longer the calm painter or the emotional pianist he had been, he was a predator.

Itachi loomed over Sasuke, his whip tapping teasingly over Sasuke's shoulder earning soft whimpers from him.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Because there is no greater pleasure than to have one submit to you…the submission of the body, mind and soul" Itachi sliced the whip through the air striking Sasuke on his bare back with just enough pressure to cause a tingling pain but not to break a skin.

Sasuke winched; shivers inching down his spine as a cold wave surged through him.

Something of an excitement was stirring inside of him much more than he had ever felt, more than the sweet kisses that Itachi could give him. He was entering into a different realm; a realm of pain, sufferings and humiliations yet nothing could have been more erotic.

"You may ask me question today if you wish" Itachi cooed, snapping Sasuke into reality.

"W-why is it always about pain…?" Sasuke slowly look up.

"Keep your head down! You are not worth to look at me, bitch!" Itachi struck his whip over Sasuke's buttocks.

"S-Sorry…" Sasuke bit back a moan, letting his gaze drop again.

Easily sensing his flaring excitement, Itachi teasingly traced the end of the whip over the curve of Sasuke's hips, running them over his inner thigh and tapping him harshly.

Sasuke let out a muffled cry when the cold metal brushed over his sensitive sac, his body clenched in reaction.

Holy crap…

Itachi hadn't so much as brushed him with a metal rod and he was already hard and aching. And aching, and aching, and aching…

Sasuke blushed as his erection grew ever so prominent, pre cum trickling down his inner thigh.

"This is not about pain…it's about utter trust, shame, submission and power…" Itachi hissed.

"What do y-you mea-mean by _us_ when you were ta-talking about Pein?" Sasuke panted, clenching his fist as sweat trickled down his temple.

Intense pleasure was racing through him, tightening his erection.

"We take turns…One will not know how to humiliate if he himself had not felt humiliation…" Itachi probed the tip of the cold rod against the crack of Sasuke's buttocks.

Sasuke gasped, his erection twitched in excitement. It was getting harder for Sasuke to think and to listen as pressure builds at the pit of his stomach like a volcano of molten lava waiting to erupt.

"Sasuke…don't get so excited, we are not going to do anything today…" Itachi teased suddenly, pulling the rod away.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...hope you enjoyed this chap...


	7. Secrets and Lies

**Please review....**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!!!! **

**Hope you enjoy this chap...**

**

* * *

**

**Secrets and Lies **

Itachi was everything he had desired but yet every thing he feared. Even in his fantasy, Sasuke could not deny that he felt fear towards the vampire.

He still feel hate and hurt towards his sordid deeds.

No matter how much Sasuke willed himself to forget the rape he couldn't. It was stamped in his mind, in his blood, in his soul but yet he had said yes to Itachi.

Why…?

His entire dorm and the senior servants except Naruto had scorned Sasuke of his repugnant desire to be by Itachi's side.

They may not had out rightly showed it but judging by the way they insulted him, the way they glared at him he could practically feel their hatred burning through his soul. Even Tsunade had punish him by giving him double the work he was suppose to do and cutting his portion of food by half.

Sasuke found that whenever he was alone, he could easily remember that Itachi was a cold hearted vampire that had used him, violated him, than throw him aside like pieces of old trash.

He hated him, he detested him…

But when he was near all he could think of was his beauty, the softness of his skin, the tenderness of his voice and the mesmerizing cold crimson orbs that sends shivers of excitement and fears inching down his spine.

And sometimes when Itachi thought he wasn't looking, he could see a stark loneliness and fear that lurked deep in that red abyss.

Sasuke dreamt in darkness, he sleeps to die, but what of Itachi…

What does he sees when he closes his eyes?

Itachi had the emotions of a solid rock but yet his music and his art was a reflection of the darkness, sorrow, pain and fear that enveloped his soul.

Itachi talked about pain, he talked about sufferings because had lived in them. He could not understand things that were beyond the two, he didn't want to…

He didn't dare…

Sasuke shook his head, as he continues arranging Itachi's room. He was just reaching for one of the dirty laundry when a hand was placed over his mouth and the feel of a hard cold body was pressed against his back.

"Hush"

A dark voice whispered into his ears, a voice he recognized as Madara's.

"I just want to talk…"

Sasuke's eyes widen, jerking himself free, he spun about to glare at the vampire.

Madara was just like he had remembered, still in that trench coat he last saw, the same sort of leather pants, hot as hell but minus that haughty attitude he had showed Itachi.

Sasuke swallowed; even in the muted light he could see the gold shimmering in that crimson orbs warningly and his porcelain features was the more predatory, with his obsidian bangs covering a portion of his features and the back let down reminding him of Itachi.

He could sense that this demon was dangerous; unlike Pein who was just an annoyance.

A sudden wave of panic swept through him and for the first time in his life he felt vulnerable and naked. This demon wasn't one to take nonsense and could kill without as much as a blink of an eye.

"I see you are well" Madara gave a nod.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Can I help you?"

Madara shift with a languid grace to lean against the bed pole, gazing ideally at Sasuke.

"I was concern of you" Madara frowned.

"I find that hard to believe"

A smile touched Madara's lips, as if he was please with Sasuke's honesty and audacity.

"I know Itachi did horrible things to you…disgusting…totally barbaric and inhuman!"

"…"

"I just want you to know that you can trust me…you can tell me anything"

Sasuke regarded him warily.

He didn't believe for a second that telling Madara anything was a good idea or going to Madara for help was wise.

Itachi would kill him without a second thought!

"I think you should leave…" Sasuke said.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't trust you"

Madara's features hardened, a cold surged of power humming through the room filling them with restlessness and warning.

"And you trust the very demon that raped you?"

Sasuke bit his lips. It sounded incredible stupid of him once Madara said it that way but was he less stupid to collaborate with a demon he felt uneasy with?

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can't bear to see Itachi brutalize another demon"

"And you expect me to believe you are just a good guy?"

Madara chuckled at the reply. Sasuke really was a handful.

"I will admit I have need of you"

"And what would a vampire with such power want with a pathetic slave like me?"

"Did Itachi say that you are pathetic?" Madara glides over to Sasuke, wrapping him with a comforting heat.

"…"

"Itachi have no idea of you capability"

"And what do you think I'm capable of?"

"You have powers beyond anyone's wildest imagination…" Madara leans forward to sniff the air around Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step back.

Hell he knew vampires are sensual creatures and it's their nature to have a great amount of contact. Even with Itachi and Pein he found them disturbing but Madara was just creepy.

Sniffing him was definitely over the border.

"I think you really have the wrong demon"

"No…I recognized you instantly and so did Pein"

"I don't know what you mean by powers. I'm just a slave"

Madara shook his head, a pool of heat melting behind his eyes as he gazed over Sasuke was a little more than disturbing.

"You are priceless…"

Sasuke blinked.

"Does it have anything to do with me having weird dreams of blood and slaughter? Am I psychic?"

Without warning Madara reached up to hold Sasuke's face. His touch was surprisingly gentle and loving as though Sasuke was one of his most priced artifact.

"I will tell you…when I see you are not clouded with lust for that damn brat"

Madara released him and back to the door before exciting with a click leaving Sasuke in a daze.

* * *

"Follow me" Itachi commanded.

Pein let Itachi lead him through the many rooms of the castle. He was racking his brain on what to say to Itachi about the obvious wounds the marred his body. Madara would execute him if he said anything and Itachi would slaughter him too if he lied. So either way he is in some deep shit.

Itachi was cursing him about not telling him about the obvious injuries, about how Pein could basically think he could be fooled and…

Well Pein basically panic and zoned out after that part and the next thing he knew they were already in this hallway.

Of course he was grateful that Itachi didn't like reading the lumpy grey mass that was stuck in his skull.

After the last time when Itachi was curious of what he was dreaming and it turns out to be a really wet dream including Itachi; Itachi had decided to leave his head alone.

"This will do" Itachi yanked open the door to an empty room, pulling Pein in with him before locking it with a click.

"Itachi sama…"

"Take off that coat and the shirt"

"I'm fine!"

"I can smell blood all over you"

"It's just some scratches"

"You are bleeding heavily" Itachi loomed closer to Pein, wrinkling his nose as the scent was the more powering.

"…"

"I won't punish you for getting injured…" Itachi assured.

Pein shook his head.

He didn't want Itachi to see, he didn't want to Itachi to see his weakness and his shame.

It was pathetic, it was humiliating to show Itachi that he couldn't even hold his own fight; he couldn't even take care of himself let alone be his body guard.

He was never qualified to start with but he would die for this child, he would even walk through hell to be just by his side; just to see him from the dark and to love him from the shadows.

A low growl made the hair on Pein's neck stirred.

Perfect! Just freaking perfect!

He was in trouble with Itachi too as if Madara wasn't bad enough.

"I told you-"

"Don't test my patience when I offer my concern" Itachi growled, reaching out to fiercely grasp the front of Pein's shirt, yanking him of his feet.

Pein resist the urged to struggle against Itachi's grasp.

Itachi wasn't hurting him…yet.

And he has no intention to provoke such violence; especially when he was already beaten up enough already.

"Itachi…"

"You have exactly thirty seconds to take the coat as well as the shirt off or I will rip it off myself" he spoke with authority that was far more Madara's or Fugaku's style than his own.

Pein hesitated a moment but eventually remove his coat and his shirt, gasping slightly when cold air clashed his abused skin.

"The bandage too"

Itachi loomed closer still when Pein unraveled the bandage.

"Enough"

Itachi reached up to gentle touch the blood that was pulsing from the various wounds earning a soft whimper from the other. Fresh cuts and bruises marred the raw skin and in some places sliced open till the bones.

It is a wonder that Pein could stand with such injuries let alone walk.

Itachi took in a sniff of air, his body stiffens. The scent was faint but unmistakably Madara's. Disbelief was followed closely but a cold stab of anger and malice.

Pein was once again in the company of Madara and Madara have no doubt savagely cause all these wounds.

That bastard had actually possessed the sheer balls to brutalize a vampire so close to him without an ounce of fear. Madara was definitely challenging his temper as well as his power.

"I want you to go see the medic now" Itachi said through gritted teeth, controlling his temper.

* * *

Sasuke was arranging Itachi's messy table when he came back in a very foul mood. As the door was pushed open, Sasuke immediately turn to acknowledge Itachi.

"Itachi…" Sasuke smiled approaching him.

He had been cleaning Itachi's room all day. Itachi may only live with Pein but they sure manage to make enough mess for half a dozen people.

Earlier that day he had straightened up their beds, arrange their seemingly endless magazines, picking up half emptied liquor and arranging stacks of books that he was sure would over run the room some day.

Itachi nodded, closing the door behind him when he came to a halt. Taking in a deep breath, he filled his lungs with the familiar scent of his room before facing Sasuke.

He could smell Madara…

His eyes narrowed maliciously. Anger swelling in his chest, his nails digging into the palm of his hands.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called softly.

"Ah Sasuke…did anyone come into my room while I was gone?" Itachi smiled, gazing over Sasuke through his cold crimson giving Sasuke the usual sensation that he was x-rayed.

Sasuke suddenly felt very naked, even though he was cloth, shifted uncomfortably.

He knew that Itachi wouldn't be pleased about Madara's little visit and there's no reason to anger him with the man's never ending mind games. The little stopover was most probably Madara having too much time on his hand decided to come by to rub Itachi the wrong way. It wasn't exactly a secret that the two hated each other.

"Erm…no…"

"So you were alone all this time?"

"Yes…"

"Interesting"

Sasuke bit his lips nervously at the tight voice. Sasuke may not have the abilities to read minds but he had long ago learnt to recognize the body language of his masters and there was no doubt that Itachi was extremely angry for some reason.

"Did you arrange my stuff?" Itachi glides over to his now uncluttered desk.

"Yes…"

"Well don't! I do not want you touching my stuff or be anywhere near them!"

Itachi turned to glare maliciously at Sasuke and without warning his calm demeanor was quickly replace by a menacing beast. His crimson orbs burning with rage.

Sasuke's heart gave an alarming jolt at the revelation of Itachi's source of fury.

Itachi was mad because he cleaned his room?

Do demons like sleeping in a pig's sty?

"I thought you like it cleaner"

"Did I ask you to clean it?!"

Sasuke bit his lips at the harsh tone.

Itachi had got to be the most annoying, self centered, egoistic, arrogant, inconsiderate, ill mannered, ungrateful vampire that had ever walked this planet.

"Why don't you just stick up your ridiculous rules up the wall for me to read?! Or next thing I know you would be yelling at me for folding your blanket one inch too long!"

"So finally showing your true color?!"

"What are-"

"You reeked of lies and betrayal"

"W-what?!"

"Did you have fun when Madara fuck you?"

"W-what are y-"

"Did you scream his name as he penetrate you?"

Itachi glides towards Sasuke, a cold wave of fury rolling of his being filling the entire room with a dark sinister power that stirred the long obsidian strands of Itachi's silken locks.

"Itachi…"

"He must be really good wasn't he, for you to agree to risk your worthless life spying on me!"

"Itachi! No one touched me!" Sasuke cried; tears cascading down his features as a blade plunged through his being.

His heart tore in all directions; his lungs constrict painfully squeezing the air out of him, pushing tears to his eyes. All he had wanted to do was to make Itachi happy, for him to acknowledge his existence, be more than just an annoying shadow and Itachi was accusing him of betrayal! Accusing him of sleeping with another demon?!

Itachi could call him a bitch, torture him in his twisted game of pleasure but he would not take being accused a traitor!

Anger was swelling from his chest, burning through his veins, his mind.

"You've played me for a fool! Get out of my sight!" Itachi bellowed.

"Glad to be able to leave you to your PMS alone! You worthless piece of shit!"

Sasuke sprinted for the door as fast as he could, before Itachi could work out what was just said in his shock. He was pretty sure no one had ever insulted this Ice prince the way he just did and for good reason.

A stack of books exploded over his head as he wrenched the door open and without thinking flew down the corridor, stopping only when he his lungs scorch for air, his limbs shook, sweat glistered over his porcelain features.

Panting, he leaned against the wall in exhaustion. He didn't know what had compelled him to say such a thing to Itachi in his brief moment of anger but he didn't regret it.

It was than when he had calmed his breath that he noticed soft snickering, chatter and whimpering just around the next corridor.

Sasuke straightened up to leave; he didn't think it was a good idea to get caught by whoever that was making out in the dark shadows.

There were unspoken rules among the slaves that must be followed, though some decides to break them. Among them was the rule that they were not allow to engage a relationship with any higher ups.

Servants that had found love would show them in the open; it was only forbidden loves that were hidden in the shadows of the castle.

There was not a doubt in Sasuke's mind that whoever they were in the dark, they were doing something that was seen as a blasphemy in the eyes of others.

"Um…I miss you…"

Sasuke's heart almost stopped right in his chest.

That voice…

It was Deidara's.

It was common knowledge that Deidara was Itachi's fiancé; so who in hell was he kissing right now?

Sasuke was dead sure it wasn't Itachi, unless he could split himself in two.

Turning around, a certain excitement was stirring from the very depths of his soul; he approached the corner quietly. Looking over, his eyes widen in shock.

The blond was leaning against the wall; his hands wrapped gentle around the slender neck of a red head vampire.

_"Sasori?!"_

Sasori was once Itachi's playmate when they were younger and it was easy to see why.

Sasori had the patience of a saint!

"Umm…I love you…so…much…" Deidara moaned, pulling Sasori closer wrapping his slender fingers over the softness of those messy locks.

"Shh…"

Sasori leans forward to lock their lips in a passionate kiss, tracing his tongue gentle over the magnificently carved lips; his doll like slender fingers brushing lightly over the porcelain features as not to hurt the love of his life.

They moved as one, their hearts beating as one with Sasori's tender ministration, with his gentle touches and the softness of his kiss that was filled with nothing but love and passion.

"Sasori…" Deidara smiled, as Sasori pulled away.

"Deidara…you are so beautiful…"

Sasori gaze over the beautiful angel before him, the onyx orbs smoldering with warmth and apology that their love were forbidden. That he had put his angel through so much.

A speck of envy invades Sasuke's soul, as he watched the two forbidden lovers.

He looked away, tears welling in his eyes.

They may never be together but what they had would always be with them for eternity.

Sasuke yearned for Itachi to look at him that way, to touch him that way, with love and compassion instead of aggression and domination.

Sasori's ways might not have been as erotic but they were filled with the adoration and the kindness that Sasuke hunger for but were never given.

The tears that were burning in his eyes never fell because at that moment, a hand closed tightly over his upper arm, close with a pincer-like grip.

Winching Sasuke looked up, and saw with a trill of horror that it was Deidara glaring at him with malice rolling off his being.

Sasori was already half way down the hall in a different direction, not wanting to know what Deidara was planning to do with a little rat.

"Having fun?" Deidara sneered, his fangs lengthened threateningly.

"I…"

"You will not tell anyone what you have seen"

"N-"

"Say it!" Deidara tightened his grip to the point of breaking the delicate bones.

"I won't!" Sasuke gasp in pain.

"Good…but just in case"

With a swift movement before Sasuke could even move Deidara pulled a dagger from his coat, plunging it right through Sasuke's left shoulder.

A sickening crack of fractured bones could be heard, followed by an ear splitting shrieked echoing down the corridor and into every corner of the level.

Excruciating pain shot down Sasuke's spine, numbing his entire arm as he writhed in agony.

"Oh God!...shit…!"

His other hand clutched over his bleeding shoulder in torment. Fire burning through his very bones, thousands of hot blinding knifes stabbing through his entire left portion of his body.

With a swift move Deidara lifted him, slamming him against the wall with force enough to crack his skull.

Sasuke shifted his throbbing head restlessly trying not to look at the sticky liquid that was seeping from his shoulder through the gaps of his fingers; his heart hammered, sweat oiled his trembling porcelain features.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Deidara licked his lips, the sweet scent of fresh blood filling him, heightening his blood lust.

"P-please…oh shit…I…I wo-"

"Of course you won't tell anyone but I think a little punishment would remind you not to sneak around" Deidara traced his fingers over the slender neck, tightening threateningly.

Sasuke swallowed, his body stiffens as Deidara closed his clutched over the slender neck. A sudden hysterical urged to scream and struggle flashed over his mind but was dismissed instantly.

If Deidara decided that he wanted him death than there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. It didn't matter how acute vampire's hearings are, he was sure no one would dare challenge Deidara and even if they did; by the time they find him he would be nothing more than a corpse or less.

If he was going to die, he would do it with some pride intact.

"Deidara…" Sasuke gasped for air, his throat muscles constricting painfully, his eyes watered.

"You who do not know your place…every breath you take is a sin" Deidara growled, cutting Sasuke's oxygen passageway.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his functional hand viciously tugging Deidara's wrist in attempt to yank it off as the revelation of impending death dawned onto him like a ton of bricks.

"I could kill you right now"

Sasuke trashed about trying to loosen the titan hold and clawed onto the front of Deidara's top in desperation; his lungs were screaming for air, his eyes watered painfully as he tried to force oxygen into his constricted throat.

He was chocking and fighting onto that last string that was pulling him on this realm. Sasuke coughed, the scorching of his lungs invaded his soul and now undermining his spirit.

He was disoriented; all that exist in his universe now were a bleak nothingness and the struggle to live.

A loud ringing in his head, he couldn't feel his limbs; he felt light headed and a sudden surreal peacefulness as he was falling deeper into another world, another dimension....

* * *

Please review...Flames are accpeted...Love to know what you think....Hope you enjoyed this chap....I'll update if i get reviews....thanks!!!


	8. Flames of Passion

**Please review**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Hope you enjoy this chap**

**I'll update if i get reviews..**

**thanks....**

**

* * *

**

**Flames of Passion**

Death…is a peaceful nothingness, a bleak emptiness, a relief from pain.

No one lights a candle to hid it behind the door, no one sacrifice things that are important to them, and no one place their dreams in a hand that may destroy them…no one and certainly not Sasuke.

The moment Sasuke step foot in this God forsaken place was the moment he started breathing, started living.

He didn't want to die now.

Sasuke flailed his arms desperately, praying and begging for Deidara to find in that cold black heart of his an ounce of sympathy and forgiveness.

Mixture of memories flashes through his mind.

He was breaking his personal rules; instead of shying away from his memories he was welcoming them with open arms.

He could see Naruto smiling at him, Pein arguing with him like married couples over something trivial and Itachi…his voice, his scent, his coldness and gentleness filling him.

He who had been condemned, hated, humiliated, rejected had found the precious gift of life.

Friends…

As for now he wasn't living only for himself but for those who cared about him, cherish him, treasure him and loved him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke gasped, a single tear trickled down the side.

He could hear Deidara hissed in spite, suddenly like an ankle that had just snapped air came rushing back to his lungs, chocking him. His legs shook beneath his weight sending him spiraling to the ground.

He was shaking uncontrollably as he forced himself to look up towards those burning azure orbs.

It was scary…

Deidara was shaking in pure rage, his fingers digging into his palm and his fangs lengthened threateningly no doubt itching to ripped his throat apart.

"Itachi touch you didn't he?!"

"…"

"You slut!" Deidara shrieked in fury.

Before Sasuke could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, Deidara yanks the dagger from his shoulder; burst of blinding pain erupted from his bleeding shoulder.

Sasuke gasped, his eyed followed the dagger in terror.

"N-no!" Sasuke brought his hands up to shield from the swishing metal.

"Bitch!"

Hot boiling pain blasted though his abdomen. Tears of acute pain trickling down his cheek as he writhed, shrieked and begged for mercy.

"You whore!" the dagger mercilessly tore down his back, blood splattered, staining the ivory walls, pooling beneath his feet.

The cold metal slices through him again, this time through his thigh, lodging through bones, Deidara twist the metal cracking Sasuke's bones.

Sasuke shrieked in agony, begging for it to stop but it only fueled the anger that was boiling in the blonde demon.

Deidara plunged the dagger through Sasuke's bleeding abdomen again, this time tearing back out through the side.

The pain was so intense, so all consuming that Sasuke no longer knew where he was, blinding hot rods were piercing and burning through every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain and he was screaming more loudly that he had ever screamed in his life.

The dagger descended again…again… and again…

Blood seeped out profusely, splattered, drenching Deidara's porcelain feature making him look more like a devil than the haughty prince he is.

Suddenly he stopped, panting in exhaustion he let the bloodied dagger drop with a clank, blood dripping from the tip of his blond locks.

Sasuke whimpered; shaking uncontrollably he rolled to his side, hot blood spilling from his lips, excruciating pain shooting up his spine.

Deidara laughed callously, leaning against the blood splattered walls he pulled out his lighter. He could see that Sasuke's wounds are stitching up, though he is far from healed.

"Your sins shall burn you…I will show you what that is"

He smirked sardonically, raising his lighter he cracked the glass canister, oiled dripping through the gaps of his fingers over Sasuke's abused torso.

"Deidara…"

"Shall your soul burn in hell" Deidara hissed, lighting it he immediately dropped it over Sasuke before the flames licked his skin.

Flames burst over Sasuke's bloodied frame.

It was pain beyond imagination as though scorching oil tearing through his skin, his flesh; molten poison surging through his veins.

Sasuke shrieked and twisted trying to shut the flames that were consuming him. He thought he was about to pass out from the pain, as it devourers away his skin layer by layer, muscles by muscles.

Deidara watched with malevolent raging from his azure orbs.

"Stop! Deidara please make it stop!"

Sasuke cries echoed, saliva trickling from the side, his body trembling in torment, his eyes rolling in its socket in agony. He didn't care if he was showing his weakness, he didn't care that he was begging disgracefully, he just wanted the pain to stop.

He wanted to just black out and die.

"What the hell happen?!" a familiar voice bellowed through the corridor.

Sasuke was screaming in pure agony, screaming in torment, in anguish; his muscles cramped as he clawed the bloodied ground with nail splitting force trying to find an ounce of relief. Blood seeping profusely from his peeling skin cascading to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Someone was screaming his name, a coat hurdle towards him attempting to shut the flames.

Sasuke screamed louder; the mere contact, the mere touch of his blacken peeled skin intensifies the pain beyond conceive.

He couldn't even tell if he was standing or rolling on the ground or which way was up or which way was down, all that existed in his soul, his universe were boiling pain…intense pain…piercing pain…

"Stop moving!"

Sasuke wouldn't listen, whoever it was he was hurting him, he was torturing him.

Flailing his arms he twisted and turn in agony trying to writhe away from the beast. Thousands of hot knifes were stabbing him, tearing him, shredding him from limb to limb. He felt his head was splitting literally into two from the heat, from the flames...his flesh blistered and boiled.

Gradually the intense heat and the pain lessens, cold arms enveloped him pulling him closer.

Sasuke sobbed openly, crying and begging incoherently. He could hear the soft thud of heart beat and the familiar scent filling him.

"Sasuke…Sasuke! Look at me!"

Sasuke weakly looked up at his liberator, a soft smile touch his trembling lips.

"Pein…"

"Don't die!"

Sasuke nodded before passing out.

* * *

Sasuke awoke a few days later with a throbbing head as though someone had been banging it with a sledge hammer. Shifting restlessly he gasped; excruciating pain shooting up his spine.

He wasn't surprise to find himself bandage from neck down nor was he surprise to find himself lying on the hospital bed. Twisting his throbbing skull restlessly he force his eyes open into the cold darkness of the room.

There wasn't much to see except rows of empty beds and large windows draped with thick crimson curtains.

He blew a thin mist with every breath.

_"Itachi touch you didn't he?!" "You slut!" "You whore!"_ Deidara's voiced rang through the back of his head.

Sasuke closed his heavy eye lids, a sense of guilt washed over him.

The way Deidara said those hateful words, the way those clear azure orbs seemed to blaze with fury mixed fear overwhelmed him. There's no mercy just anger and fear inside.

But of what?

Sasuke knew that there are things he may never understand, knew that there are things no one deserve to feel.

As for now he didn't want to think what Deidara was going through when he should be worrying about himself.

What is going to become of him now? Would he be thrown to the streets again after he had healed?

Sasuke shifted restlessly, slowly pulling the woolen blanket over his chest.

Maybe it would have been better if he had been burnt to death; at least he didn't need to feel the fear, humiliation and rejection as he was tossed out by another master again.

Was it too much to ask for a little compassion?

For a little sympathy?

Sasuke smiled, the thought of it was just laughable… of course it is.

To the rich he was nothing more than a rodent, a worthless excuse for a demon.

There's no escape on the things he had done to earn his keep nor can he forget the things that had happened.

The tortures, sufferings, pains and fears he felt would always haunt his every breathing moment. It was scarred in his mind, burnt in his skin and boiled through his blood.

This is the curse of memories; he would never have a peace of mind nor of the soul.

Sasuke remembered the humiliation when he had been force to strip in front of his master's guest as a source of entertainment, how they touched him and forced him to suck them off. He had cried and begged all the way through but it only fueled their twisted craving.

He remembered the fear at being locked in a murky cramp underground cellar just enough for him to stand for days at ends where he had been forced to scavenge on the bugs that had crawled to his lips to survive. He had screamed for clemency, screamed for empathy till his throat went dry, till his very blood spilled from his lips, but no one came.

And there was the pain, of being whipped to the point that he could not stand for petty mistakes like spilling a drop of tea.

Through the many masters he had encounter there wasn't one in which he didn't fear what the next hour might bring; worry that he might not live the next second until now...

For the first time in his life where he had felt at peace.

They had cloth him, feed him, taken care of him and all he needed to do was a little chore and he could have the rest of the day to himself. He had even found friends and a sense of belonging within these castle walls.

They had given him a life that only exists in his wildest imagination, his deepest fantasies.

To him who had suffered, to him who had been rejected and scorned all his life; can that not be called happiness?

He should have been contented, he should have been grateful instead of chasing his childish fantasies.

Why must he ruin everything because of his own sinful desires?!

Why had he craved on the forbidden fruit that was never meant to be his?! The object of his dreams and his darkest nightmares…

Pearly tears cascade down Sauske's side… Itachi was not his to have…and never would be…

The heart dies a slow death, like leaves shedding till there are none left…

It is not for a slave to feel, not for a slave to want.

A slave serves, offers sexual pleasures entertain, sacrifice…whatever that's asked of them.

They hide in the shadows to hide their shame; they give hope in their hopelessness.

They can never be pets nor can they be lovers.

A slave is a tool… An object that's less than the lowest filth.

* * *

The pub in the heart of the castle was a thing of beauty. Not only did it possess a pang of elegance but it was equipped with every sort of liquor you could think of.

Vodkas, martini, brandy, scotch, chardonnay, Shiraz, sake and the likes.

Itachi had been closeting himself there for the past few nights ever since he threw Sasuke out of his room.

Many would claim that he had gone into a sulk, or else depression or mood swings. Never to his face, of course. But he rather contented himself with the thought that he was merely disappointed with Sasuke's obvious betrayal.

Itachi gulped down another shot of brandy slamming the glass onto the counter. He didn't plan on going back to his room anytime soon considering the fact that he might hurt Pein again for no reason at all in his frustration.

Absent mindedly he gazed towards the empty chair by his side almost expecting Sasuke to be there bombarding him with nonsense.

He had grown accustomed to his little pet's annoying voice filling his head; if he wasn't talking than he was staring or else arranging or cleaning or moving around.

He clenched his jaws in fury.

Why had Sasuke tried to conceal the fact that Madara was with him?!

Did Madara threaten him not to tell? Or were they plotting against him?

Was he nothing more than a fool that they were laughing and mocking behind his back?!

Closing his eyes he pinched the binge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. His head was already throbbing with intensity of the alcohol that intoxicated his blood, the loneliness and emptiness that was drowning him.

He couldn't deny a fierce uneasiness as he was tore away from his little toy.

Peculiar…

Sasuke had been nothing more than an annoyance, a shadow that wouldn't go. Hell that kid won't even have sex with him least sharing his blood.

There was no reason for him to desire the company of such a pathetic slave.

Of course nothing about Sasuke was ever normal, he wryly acknowledge.

Sasuke was a beautiful creature. There was no question about that.

But still he couldn't deny that Sasuke wasn't his everyday vampire. There was none of that raw fiery personality that might lash out with lethal force. None of the raw blazing sensuality that entices every demon in his path. None of the deadly aura and smoldering power that marked most vampires.

He was hemophobic for Christ sake!

Itachi shook his head in disbelief…he wasn't sure if Sasuke was even part vampire.

Itachi poured himself another shot of brandy.

From the day of his birth he had been spoilt by almost every vampire he had encountered. He was a prince, a destined hire of the throne if he could only bring himself to slaughter his father.

The purest blood of the Uchiha runs in his veins assembling him a worthy opponent.

Even at a very young age he was exceptionally strong and skilled; a vampire prodigy. And of course he was blessed with the looks and the body that had made demons fought battles over him; males and females alike. Sometimes to the death.

The irony of it, that now he couldn't even get a mere slave to get into bed with him or at least stay loyal.

His wounded pride almost urged him to stomp up to the hospital and put that worthless brat in his place. He wasn't called an ice prince without reason. No one had ever dared defy him until now.

Itachi frowned.

By the flames of hell, has he lost all his sense of logic and cold cunnings?

If he visit Sasuke or even be caught wondering the dark corridor rumors would spread that he had gone soft. He didn't spend almost two decades building a fearsome reputation and have it crush within seconds for a common slave!

So what now?

Itachi stiffens as he could smell a change in the air.

Gulping down his brandy he turned towards the entrance awaiting the vampire to make his presence.

With a sense of elegance and grace a red head glides into the dim lighting, his ebony cloak swishing beneath his feet. His eyes sparked of smoldering sweet onyx; with a gentle smile he gave a light bow.

"Drinking again Itachi sama?" the slender fingers curled over the empty glass pushing it aside.

"What are you doing here Sasori?"

"Well I was just wondering around…"

"Don't test me"

"Okay…I am here because of you" Sasori shifted with a languid grace, his back leaning against the counter; onyx meets crimson.

"How do you know I was here?"

"Pein san was getting desperate"

"He asked you to come?" Itachi glared in disbelief.

He had known Pein ever since he was a child. He knew every detail of the vampire, sees his every weakness, his fears, his strength and his grace. Pein's loyalty was above question.

"He wouldn't dare defy me" Itachi insisted.

"He is suffering greatly if you are too wasted to notice"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Itachi hissed.

"You hadn't touched him in seven days…and you know he needs it"

"Mind your own business"

"No! Do you need me to remind you why he needs you?"

Sasori glides over to stand bravely in front of the enrage vampire; though some may say foolishly considering that he was ignoring the menace that was stirring in the air.

"No"

Itachi didn't need reminding of that.

Pein was bonded to his family by blood, which of course means he couldn't stay away from them for long. He needed them to touch him often or he would be extremely uncomfortable. An ancient ritual which bound slaves to their masters that ensures no possible revolt.

A brainless, unpractical practice if he had any say in it.

"Than what the hell are you doing?" Sasori growled.

"I do not want to hurt him unintentionally"

"And making him suffer is any better?"

"What do you know anyway?!" Itachi snapped; his fangs lengthened threateningly, cold power surged through the room enveloping Sasori with a sense of unexplained fear that should have brought him to his knees.

Like any other vampire, Sasori was just too damn arrogant to be intimidated. Even when he should be.

"I know you are being a selfish bastard".

Itachi hissed.

By the God's, was everyone out to challenge him?!

"…"

"Itachi sama…you've change so much since we were kids"

"…"

"What happen to that caring child?"

"Sasori…don't dwell on the past"

Itachi looked to the side, and for the first time in days, his anger seeped away to be replaced by a deep sense of sorrow.

He couldn't be that innocent child Sasori was talking about as much as he wanted to be. Not when he had gone through so much, not when he had killed all his emotions to obtain the honor and the respect he had now.

In his world only the weak had the right to emotions…he had worn a mask of ice and malice so long that it had been merged with his mind, with his soul that he no longer feels the warmth of his heart.

"Itachi sama…" Sasori took a step forward; pressing gentle against Itachi's hard chest, his slender fingers reaching up to cupped the angelic features, the other gentle tugging the midnight bangs behind the sculptured ears.

"…"

"For once forget your pride, forget what others might think…and do what your heart desires…" Sasori cooed.

His breath brushed over the soft cheek. He was so close that he could even feel the soothing beat of heart, feel the warmth touching his lips, his fangs skimming the smooth marble skin.

"Sasori…"

"Sasuke's awake…"

"…"

"Just one more time…be that child that I know" He leaned forward placing a loving kiss over the cold porcelain cheek.

* * *

Please review....I love to know what you think...Flames are accepted...I'll update if i get reviews....thanks....hope you enjoyed this chapter


	9. Sorrow and Regrets

**Please review...**

**Flames are allowed...**

**Love to know what you think....**

**Hope you enjoy this chap**

**I'll update if i get reviews....**

**

* * *

**

**Sorrow and Regrets **

Sasuke panted as he broke into a heavy run, sweat trickled down his temple his heart hammered as adrenaline pumped in his veins. His limbs shook, his lungs burnt but he continued running in to the unknown darkness that enveloped him.

"So little Sasuke wants to play?" Deidara's mocked, his voice ranged.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke shrieked, not bothered to look back as he could hear gentle footsteps paddling after him.

Sasuke stumbled and fall as his knees buckled and shook in exhaustion, his muscles screaming for him to stop.

Than suddenly out of no where Deidara appeared directly in front of him. Before Sasuke could even think, before he could even open his mouth Deidara seized him by the spiky locks, pulling him to his feet chunks of hair came loose.

Sasuke winched, his fingers gripping tightly over the cruel wrist, his eyes watered as his scalped burnt in agony.

"D-Deidara"

"Shall you suffer for your sins…" Deidara smile sardonically, pulling out a glinting metal from beneath his coat.

"W-what d-do you wa-want from me?!" Sasuke cried. The cold dagger lightly brushed over his sweat dripped cheek, tracing over to the side of his crimson orbs.

"It is said that…if your eyes causes you to sin, cut it off and throw it away, it is better for you to lose one body part than for your whole body to be thrown into hell…If your hands causes you to sin, cut it off and throw it away, for it is better to lose one body part than for your whole body to go to hell" (Matthew 5:29-30).

Sasuke's eyes widen in shocked as the revelation of impending pain bestowed upon him as surely as the rising of the sun from the east.

"P-please…n-no…please-"

"Your eyes caused you to lust over what was never yours…"

"Please…."

"Scream for your savior! I want him to watch as I sliced every sinful part of you…I will leave your tongue for last…"

Deidara raised the cold dagger.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shrieked; his eyes snapped open into the cold silent darkness and he shot into a sitting position panting heavily.

His hands trembled and shook, his torso draped in cold sweat as he could feel his heart hammering against his chest. He looked around frantically, his mind slightly disoriented by the nightmare.

He was still in the hospital room.

"Oh shit…" Sasuke groaned, swiping the obsidian bangs from his sweaty features before flopping back into the softness of his mattress.

It was stupid, beyond stupid even. He already knew Shizune locked the doors when visiting hours were over.

There was no way Deidara could get to him.

So why in hell was he still having all these ridiculous nightmares that Deidara may come back and finish him?

Worst still, why was he still screaming for a demon that never bothered about him to save him?

"Is it about me?" A familiar voice caused Sasuke's next breathe to be caught in his throat.

He looked to the side and met the cold crimson of the very demon he detested, loved yet feared above any other.

With a sudden jolt of panic, he scrambled back off the bed to untangle himself from the unruly blanket, tripped and fell onto the hard ground with a heavy thud.

Sasuke gasped, pain shot up his spine.

"Sasuke…don't fear me…" Itachi floated forward.

"N-no!"

Sasuke shook his head, moving backwards along the cold ground till his back was pressed hard against the wall; hugging his trembling knees to his chest.

He didn't want Itachi to touch him; he didn't want Itachi to be near him.

He feared him, he loved him, he hated him, and Itachi was the very reason he was going to lose everything. He had suffered, he had been an outcast, he had been humiliated and detested because of Itachi!

And for what?

For a love that had never existed!

"Sasuke…" Itachi glides forward towards the little bundle and knelt directly in front of him.

Sasuke looked away; he didn't want to look into the eyes of the devil. It was a punishment itself to see the emptiness in them, to see the coldness in them, and to see his foolishness reflected upon the clear orbs.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered; reaching up to cupped the soft flesh, tilting it up a little.

"…"

"Don't ignore me"

"…"

"Look at me…"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut at the softness of that voice that sliced through his heart. He knew that the gentleness of his tone and the tenderness of his touched were nothing more than seduction!

An illusion determine to break him.

Itachi was the angel and the devil...

The light and the darkness…

A gift and a curse…

The one that could make him feel everything and nothing at all.

Why was Itachi doing this?

Why was he deliberately hurting him?

"Sasuke I wish to talk" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke shook his head, cringing into himself in terror and sorrow.

No!

He didn't want to hear what Itachi had got to say, he didn't want to believe in another lie.

"S-stop it!"

"…"

"I ju-just want to be alone…"

"I promi-"

"No!" Sasuke swipe the gentle fingers away, gripping either side of his obsidian bangs in distress his nested his temple against his knees.

"Sasuke…"

"Enough! Enough!" He sobbed, his heart ripped with every hated words, anger burning through his veins as the lies, deceives, betrayal fumed through his mind.

"…"

"I d-don't want to hear y-your empty promises! I don't want to hear y-your lies!"

"…"

"I…I have felt nothing but suffering from the moment I'm with you!"

"…"

"I don't want you anymore!" Sasuke screamed; his gaze shot up, tears trickling down his side.

"Do you regret the time we had?" Itachi reached up again to cup the delicate features, his thumb stroke gentle over the damp cheek wiping the tears away.

"…"

"Don't cry for me"

"I am n-not crying for you! Can't you understand how I feel?! Can't you see wh-what you are d-doing to me…?" he hurriedly brought his hands up to shove away the tears that were cascading down.

"…"

"J-just leave me…"

"Sasuke…I…"

"You are not worth it…You are not worth me losing everything I ever wanted! You are not worth for me to lose my life and the love and acceptance I may find!"

Sasuke's eyes hardened, his fingers digging into the palm of his hand as he forced out those venomous words.

He didn't care if Itachi was insulted, he didn't care if he was to be punished for his insolence later...

Right now all he wanted was for Itachi to feel the pain he felt, he wanted Itachi to see his suffering, wanted Itachi to know what it had caused him to be with him…and to know the length he had gone in hope for the affection that was never given to him.

Astonishingly Itachi nodded, letting his hands drop he stood up.

"I will never bother you again…"

Sasuke blinked as he watched the vampire glide towards the window with cool composure. There wasn't even the slightest tremor in him, or a flicker of raw malicious power that he had expected.

All in all Itachi didn't even look like he heard what was said.

Sasuke bit his lower lips, a flare of panic and melancholy stabbed him.

Itachi didn't even care enough to tell him that it wasn't true! He didn't even care enough to tell Sasuke his empty promises that he would have been more than willing to believe or his sweet lies that Sasuke would be more than eager to hear.

Gazing over pleadingly, Sasuke knew he was being ridiculous but he would rather die than to admit that he couldn't let Itachi go.

"Itachi…"

Itachi halted, regarding him coolly; there was a long painful paused before he heaved a sigh.

"I am not going to punish you…don't worry…"

"…"

"It will be if we had never started anything…" Itachi said monotonously, and with that he lifted the window frame and exited the room the way he had came in.

Sasuke sat there for a long time, staring at the empty spot where Itachi had left. The cold breeze of winter chill blew as crimson curtains fluttered viciously.

He felt a deep sense of numbness overcoming him, he felt as if a part of him had been violently ripped off from his soul.

What had he done to himself?

What had he gotten himself into?

Cringing into himself he nested his head in the trembling palm of his hands. And for the first time in years he wept openly.

For now no one is there to judge him, no one is there to see him in his weakness and his humiliation.

All he had ever wanted was to be cherished; all he had ever wanted was for someone to look at him and see him as something more than just a slave.

Was it too much to hope?

Was it to much to ask?

"I'm sorry Itachi...I feared your presence…I fear your smile and the promise you held…I fear you…" Sasuke sobbed.

Even in his absence, Sasuke could still see those crimson orbs boring into his mind. There was no mercy just anger that smoldered those crimson but through it all, a dying flames of fear and a stark loneliness that was searching for acceptance.

"Itachi…" hot tears rolled down his side along his jaw line, along the tip of his nose before dripping onto his bandage.

* * *

This pain in his chest that was constricting his lungs, the twisted knobs in the very depths of his abdomen and the hurt in his soul seemed so real; yet how could it. His emotions are dead; perish into the abyss where they were burn with the intensity of fire from hell.

What was going on?

Itachi didn't bother hiding his anger and frustration.

He sat in front of his grand piano, his gaze wondered forlornly over the elegant black white keys as he let his fingers brushed over them mindlessly.

It wasn't that he was worried that Sasuke might have hurt himself when he had fallen from the bed. The devil knows that Sasuke had sustained worst injuries than that and had survived to tell the tale.

No.

His frustration was more personal.

He had visited the demon to quench his undying hunger to touch him but instead it had become ever more overwhelming after the unexpected rejection. Evermore apparent at the knowledge that he could no longer have him by his side.

It was a dangerous sign.

A very dangerous sign for a demon that had never given anyone a second thought if the demon wasn't going to have sex with him.

Itachi sigh.

What is this emptiness in him?

What is this darkness that seemed to spread like a disease through his veins?

And what is this fire that smoldered his chest?

_"Just one more time…be that child that I know"_

Could he really?

Could he still find it in himself the last fragment of his innocence?

The music played and through the pure emotion of his sonata he willed himself to seek that inner self that had died beneath the many façade of lies.

When a musician plays he cease to exist at that moment in time; he became his art, his music, his notes. He sees the world through his minuet, he feels through the very tip of his fingers that constructs.

Itachi's slender fingers stirred with such elegance, shaping the harmony that he had known by heart, the melody that was born from the profundity of his empty shell.

He was the master of tunes, the maker of sonatina and melodies.

_"I don't want you anymore!"_ Itachi closed his eyes as his fingers instinctively dance over the board in perfect tempo.

The music hammered through the shadows of the room, resounding through the ivory walls. Pressure was building at the very depths of his chest, flames of hell boiling through his veins as his stomach cringed violently_. _

Only through his music could he start to feel the warmth of his heart, only through his melody could he start to remember what it was to be more than just a phantom, the undead.

_"You are not worth it! You are not worth me losing everything I ever wanted! You are not worth for me to lose my life and the __**love**__ and the __**acceptance**__ I may find!"_

Love…Acceptances…are just words, foolish words, murderous syllables.

His lips twist into a sardonic smirke as memories came rolling into his mind.

Young and gullible as he was he had once craved for these murderous things; believe in a lie that acceptance was everything and that love conquers all.

He remembered how he used to sneak around, hiding in the shadows in hopes of watching the servant children in their little games. He remembered how he craved to be apart of them…

How he wished they would look his way and notice him.

It wasn't that he didn't like being with Sasori or Pein but he desired real friends. He wanted someone to accept him willingly rather than on command.

But they never did… not even if he generously offered them his toys, not even when he pleaded for them not to leave him.

They ran away at the sight of him, they wouldn't be in the same room as him and they wouldn't touch the things he touched as though he was a plague…impure…disgusting...

He was loathed because of his father; he was detested for the very blood that runs through his veins…

How many nights did he curled up in his bed and cried?

How many nights did he wished for the pain in his chest to stop?

The loneliness that ate away his heart, layer by layer was more terrible than anyone could ever imagine.

It was a living hell…a living nightmare without an exit!

It was than that he met a child slightly older than him that he thought was the answer to all his prayers but really was his doorway to hell.

Shisui…he was different from the others or so he thought.

He was the only one that was willing to talk to him, the only one that would play with him and protect him. He thought he had at last found love, at last found a friend that he could grow up with but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Shisui was nothing more than his father's pet that he had grew tired of abusing.

And in Fugaku's twisted sense of fatherly love Fugaku ordered him to kill his only friend and lover or lose everything including his life.

He remembered how he begged, how he pleaded for his father to show mercy. The pain that rippled through his chest as his father took no pity; instead mocked him, and insulted him as though he was worth nothing more than garbage beneath his feet.

He could remember Shisui smiling at him encouragingly as he shakily raised his katana… He could see his father smirking behind him....

He could still feel the tears that poured down his damp cheek as he looked into the face of his lover and still hear the incoherent apologies he sobbed.

He cried more than he ever had; he cried so hard that the white of his eyes bleed of blood.

His spirit cried for him, screamed for him to stop this madness…And than he did it...

He killed the first friend he ever had and the only lover he ever knew and along with it his emotions; for it is not worth to feel without having the ability to love again.

Itachi opened his eyes into the icy dimness of the present day room.

His hands shook slightly as he continued playing…

His breathing came in short hitch as the pain swelled in his chest, the fire in his abdomen intensifies.

"Shisui…why did you let me do it…? Why did you allow me to kill myself…?" Itachi whispered.

That very night he had lost his soul, lost the ability to feel and thought himself that pain was a reward and that power is everything and could replace anything.

Itachi continued crashing his elegant fingers onto the soft keys, his grief heightening with the intensity of his music as it reverberated through his heart.

For the first time in more than a decade he felt alive…and even in his anguish he felt more than just an empty shell. The despair, misery and torment seeped through his fingers into his minuet, his sorrows guiding him through the darkness of the room.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the empty hallway, his hands tugged into his pocket. He heaved a sign; he had no intention of going back to his dorm anytime soon. He didn't like his roommates bombarding him on every detail that had happened between him and the ice prince.

They talk like they were really sorry for what had happened to him, they talk like they were willing to be there to hear his distress when in reality they were merely interested in his failures.

A sense of emptiness and loneliness was building in him as though he had lost something important.

It had been a month since he last saw Itachi.

His friends had openly received him back once they heard that he wasn't associating with the vampire of another rank.

Wasn't that what he wanted?

His friends?

His simple life?

Why was he still thinking of that damnable demon?

Sasuke looked up, wondering aimlessly.

There was a door slightly ajar not far from where he stood.

That was strange... No one ever left any doors in this place open that way. It's either wide open or shut all the way.

He debated if he should just pretend he hadn't seen a thing considering he somehow always manage to land himself in trouble whenever he least expected it. He shook of the thought when he realized how cowardly that was.

As he approached, he gentle curled his fingers over the platinum knob. It was than that he heard soft creaks and squeaked from within, than a sudden muffled cry.

Sasuke felt his blood ran cold as he stood frozen, with his fingers still warped around the knob.

He hoped by some faith of miracle that it was a poltergeist he had never knew existed; because if it wasn't than it was something he shouldn't have heard.

He began to wish he had stayed in his dorm; he began to wish he had minded his own business; he began to wish he was any where but there!

Taking in a deep breath he peered through the crack.

Sasuke almost scream if his voice box would function for him; his eyes widen a fraction, his lips when dry as his heart almost stopped in his chest.

Horror upon horror that of all the sordid things he could have seen it was this!

Deidara was having sex with Sasori!

The blonde was moaning in pleasure, his beautiful locks tilt over his crimson silken bed.

"Sasori…haa…ah…" Deidara panted his head shifting restlessly as Sasori thrust into the seraph.

"Shh…"

Sasuke felt his mind zoning out as he was frozen from the shock, his breath hitched in his throat and he thought he had lost all mobility to his limbs.

He knew he should leave, he knew he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't remember how to move nor could he remember how to rip his eyes away from such an erotic scene.

Than suddenly, Deidara opened his lustful eyes and looked straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke leaped away from the door, his heart hammered in his chest, adrenaline blasting through his veins.

"Deidara…what are you-"

"Little shit!" Deidara cursed, pushing Sasori off him; his azure orbs ablaze with rage.

Sasuke stumbled backwards; he could see Deidara grabbing something from his bedside table but he didn't wait to see what it was as he instantly flew down the hall.

"We are not playing 'catch' Sasuke!" Deidara bellowed.

Sasuke dashed down the hall as fast as he could, not caring where he was heading, not caring if he was lost. That was the least of his worries.

By the malice that was rolling off the blonde, he didn't doubt for a second that he would be killed the second he was caught.

Sasuke tore down the end of the hall where he slammed into a door. He yanked at the knob desperately but it was lock.

"Fuck! Shit!" Sasuke cursed; slamming and pushing helplessly at the door.

Whirling around panicky, he could see the blonde locks flowing behind the angel of death, some strays dangled over of his malevolent features; clad in ebony silk bath robe and a dagger in his left hand, there was no doubt that Deidara was mad beyond the realm of reasoning.

"Games over" he hissed in a tone that made a shiver run down Sasuke's spine.

"I won't tell anyone! I swear!"

"Only a fool would trust a vampire" Deidara continued approaching till he was only an arms length away.

"I can keep secrets! I'm not like the rest!"

"Indeed…the best vampire to keep secret in a dead vampire" he tighten his grip over the cold dagger and thrust towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, his eyes widen.

It was nothing like in movies where things were moving in slow motion. The rush of adrenaline through his mind caused his brain to work even faster, taking in vivid details.

The dagger was plunging towards his heart so quickly that he didn't even have time to raise his hands.

* * *

Please review...Flames are allowed...love to know what you think....I'll update if i get reviews.....thanks


	10. Redemption

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter...**

**(a/n) Yaoi lemon warning...**

**Enjoy....**

**

* * *

**

**Redemption**

Sasuke wasn't afraid to die. He had longed accepted the fact that he would one day die in the hands of one master or the other. All he had ever prayed for in death was that it would be quick and painless. But now staring at the door of the underworld he realized he wanted something else completely.

Itachi…

Just as the metal was about to rip the beating heart out he was brutally slammed against the wall. His head crashed over the platinum knob as he fell, his elbow scrapped against the marble walls, hitting the ground with a thud. His thin lips sliced open by his pearly teeth.

There was a vicious hissed, hair rising growl somewhere above him before the clank of metal.

Sasuke shook his throbbing head, not quite positive if he was still alive or dead. It was than that he felt cloth fluttering over his head.

Forcing his head up, he could see the elegant back of Itachi and the vicious features of the blonde angel.

Deidara hissed menacingly, his azure orbs wild with anger mixed fear.

"Get out of the way!"

"You intend to butcher my servant?" Itachi asked in a tone that made the hair of Sasuke's neck stand to no end, shivers running down his spine.

He bit his lips as he could feel the powerful wave of fury filling the entire corridor.

Sasuke knew this was the side of Itachi that he had never seen, a darker side; the side that he would never want to be at the receiving end.

"…"

"Sasuke get up" Itachi commanded.

Sasuke swallowed, pushing himself to his feet.

Deidara hissed again, glaring maliciously his fingers itching to ripped the delicate throat.

"What had he done to provoke such anger from you?"

"He's a sneaking thief!"

"That's not true!" Sasuke protested.

"The nerve of you to deny so openly!"

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Are you accusing me of lying?!" Deidara shrieked in rage.

"Silence!" Itachi bellowed.

There was along moment where neither said a word.

"Sasuke…what really happen?"

"I didn't steal anything…Deidara was just mad because I saw something I shouldn't have…"

"…"

"He was sleeping with Sasori…"

"..."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably beneath the malicious glare. He bit his lips waiting for Deidara to rebuff, to lie but he never did. Itachi was perfectly silent for a long while, looking at Deidara.

"Is it true?" Itachi mumbled through gritted teeth. His voice shook, his nails dug into the palm of his hands.

"…"

"Answer me now"

"Does it matter what I say?" He smiled humorlessly, azure orbs eyeing Sasuke coldly.

"…"

"The question is do you believe him over me?"

"…"

"Do you believe the word of a slave over mine?!"

Itachi growled angrily, with a swift move he backhanded the blonde across the face, leaving a streak of crimson. Five deep cuts marred the porcelain features.

"I don't have to believe! I can smell it in the air around you! Bitch!"

"How dare you?!" Deidara shrieked, lunging towards Itachi.

Itachi gracefully danced out of the assault that would surely have ripped his throat out. With a grey blur he slammed the blonde against the wall, both hands over his head.

There was a soft gasp from behind him. He could feel Sasuke holding his breath and hear the hard hammering of his little heart.

"I will not be spoken to that way!" Deidara spat.

"That's enough"

"If I'm a bitch so what does that make you?! A slut?!" Deidara lips pulled back in a snarl, his fangs lengthened threateningly.

"You done yet?"

"No! I have sex with a servant so what?!"

"You sound proud!" his anger raising another notch.

"You don't own me! I could even sleep with a God damn human if I please!"

"Apparently I have been too lenient with you! Maybe punishment will put you in place!" Itachi sneered.

"Ha! You think I fear a little pain?! Pain is apart of my life! Apart of me!"

"You may bear the pain…but I wonder if you can bear watching your beloved servant writhe in agony"

Deidara open his mouth but no words left them, his features paled.

"Y-you can't! No!"

"What's the matter? Not so proud now?" Itachi jeered; leaning forward their breath mixed.

"You don't even **love **me! Why would you care what I do as long as I please you whenever you desire!"

"Love?!" Itachi blinked.

"…"

"What love?! The last time I check you were here as an exchange for peace"

"…"

"The word Itachi's fiancé was merely a nicer word for Itachi's pet!"

"…"

"I don't share well!"

Deidara flinched at the venom that laced the voice.

"I hope tonight was worth it because believe me…I will show no mercy" Itachi sneered, his breath brush softly over the delicate ear shell.

"Bastard…" Deidara hissed, his eyes wild with a new fury; stray locks hang over his pastel features.

"…"

"Punish me however you want, in fact…I will walk down to that torture chamber myself tomorrow…"

"…"

"All I ask is that you let him go…"

"Such a masochist…"

"No…" Deidara shook his head, his lips curled into a humorless smile.

"…"

"I love him Itachi…which is something you could never comprehend! For you had never been loved!"

"…"

"Not by your father and certainly not by your deceased mother!"

Itachi's glare hardened; tightening his grip, his fangs lengthened.

"There is no love…just lust" Itachi muttered, as though he was repeating something he had told himself times and times before.

"I pity you…"

After a long moment, Itachi forcefully released his hold.

"Deidara…love does not conquer death…love justifies nothing…love is nothing more than an illusion… a clever trick to enslave the other"

"You know nothing…"

"I know I'll see you soon…if you run…Sasori dies" He turned to leave; the elegant cloak fluttered beneath his feet as he strides down the hall.

Sasuke gaze fell over him, debating if he should follow.

"Pathetic…"

Sasuke snapped his head annoyingly over to the blonde.

"..."

"Can you really continue loving someone who could never see you more than a slave?"

* * *

Sasuke trailed after Itachi quietly. He wasn't exactly sure why he was following him. He wasn't exactly sure what he intended to do or say to him. He only knew that he didn't want to lose him again after that near death experience…even if Itachi was incapable of love.

He gazed over the elegant sway of Itachi's cloak as he glides in front of him. A lick of pure desire curled through his stomach.

Itachi was as dangerous as he was beautiful.

His partner will never know if he would kiss him, touch him, tease him or ripped the beating heart out of their chest.

With his eyes still transfixed by the graceful move of the vampire, he was force to step to his side when Itachi suddenly turned to regard the annoying shadow.

"Why are you following me?" Itachi demanded.

"I…um…I…"

He knew the words, he knew what he wanted. His body had no complication or mixed signals.

It wanted Itachi...

Wanted him with a force that was down right frightening.

But his mind…ah yes… his mind remembered the pain he had gone through…remembered his own words that he wanted nothing to do with this demon.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked annoyingly.

"Itachi…I…" Sasuke bit his lips; his hands shakily reach up to wrap themselves around the slender neck.

Itachi narrowed his eyes but did not move away. He could feel the frantic beat of the angel's little heart against this chest; smell the rush of adrenaline in his veins, and the very scent that lingers in the air.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered; licking his lips he slowly moves forward standing on tiptoes.

Itachi soften his gaze. It didn't take the mind of a rocket scientist to tell that Sasuke feared him yet desired him, and in a twisted way it feeds his sadistic appetite.

The more Sasuke dreaded the more Itachi wanted Sasuke to say them; he wanted to hear the words even if Sasuke couldn't bring himself to show him in action...for now.

But by the flames of hell…why is it so important to him that he hear the words from those pouty lips?

Why did he even find it in himself to accept Sasuke so willingly?

"What do you want…?" Itachi reach up to gentle brush his fingers over the delicate cheek encouragingly.

"I'm sorry…"

"…"

Sasuke took in a deep breath to calm the frantic beat of his heart, his palm drenched in cold sweat.

Was it too late?

What if Itachi didn't want him anymore?

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke squeeze shut his eyes; leaning forward nervously he captured the lustrous lips against his teetering ones.

* * *

The musician blasted their music to the welcoming darkness of the night. The music seethed and roared through the entire bar, filling them as dark and as mysterious as the musician themselves.

The lead guitarist strummed away on his electric guitar, rocking it like bottles of champagnes while the drummer banged away like a child with a tantrum.

Behind the rowdy crowd of craze party going demons, a hooded figure sat across the demon with golden eyes.

"Do we have a deal then Orochimaru?" the hooded figure brought his shot of brandy to the thin lips beneath the hood.

"I have to say… it's just too good to believe"

"..."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

The figure smirked, sliding his slender fingers into one of the many pockets of his ebony robes he pulled out a large stack of cash, slamming them onto the wooden table, rattling the empty glasses.

"You don't… that's what trust means…but these beauties here…sure make your decision easier ne?" slender finger tapped the stack of green impishly.

Orochimaru blinked, wild flames burning from within his golden orbs, his nostril dilates at the smell of fresh green cash.

"I like the way you do business" he gave a sardonic smile, running his long pale fingers over smooth olive notes.

"There's more where it came from…"

"Of course…but what interest me is how you would deliver our little brat?"

"Let me worry about that…but I assure you…Sasuke would be delivered into your waiting arms"

"…"

"Just break him…"

"With pleasure"

"Hn…" The figure stood with liquefied grace, his cloak swishing beneath his feet as he disappears into the crowd like a phantom of the night.

* * *

Attire in nothing more than silken bath robe Itachi shifted on his bed for a more comfortable position. Beside him, Sasuke laid quietly, his fingers twirling nervously around the base of Itachi's silken locks.

Unable to resist the temptation, he allowed his fingers to lightly run down the soft pastel chest of his angel leaving goose bums in its wakes.

"W-why is it so important to you that we have sex?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"You bewitch me…"

"This is wrong"

"Than let me burn alone in hell for our sins"

"…"

"You are beautiful…" he cooed.

Sasuke averted his gaze; a tint of pink over his pale features, smiling shyly.

Itachi noted that Sasuke was oddly shy with intimacy as though he had little experience in them. He chuckled at the thought as he placed a finger beneath Sasuke's chin, tilting them up.

"Relax…I'll take good care of you…"

Sasuke shifted uneasily on the silken sheet.

"..."

"Are you hurt?" Itachi asked.

"N-no…"

"hn…"

"Itachi" Sasuke gasped when he felt cold fingers strumming down his abdomen seductively.

"Shh…I'll be gentle…" Itachi whispered, leaning forward.

Sasuke felt the air being sucked out of his lungs as he watched Itachi leaned closer. His heart pounded with such intensity that if such a thing was possible it would have leap out of his chest.

"Itachi…" Sasuke closed his eyes as he was captured in a heated kiss.

Sasuke was terrified yet nothing could have been more sensual.

Instinctively he brought his hands up to pressed against the strong chest, feeling the silk robe beneath his hands; writhing with heated desire and want as Itachi's midnight curtains trickled over his nose, his cheek. He trembled as dark wave of excitement swept over his being, heat pooling at his lower region.

Itachi deepened the kiss with mounting urgency, his tongue traced over the abused skin, tasting it, exploring it. His hand entwined over the spiky locks with desire, hunger and ascendancy; the other groping the delicate back, pressing the lithe torso intimately against his.

He could feel it; the warmth, the yearning and the lust that radiates from the heated skin beneath him.

Sasuke moaned; taking this opportunity Itachi shove his tongue viciously into Sauske's hot cavern, ravaging, savoring, and discovering every inch of it.

Sasuke was drowning in a whirlpool of overwhelming sensation, as Itachi's hands outlines his hips and down his inner thigh. His touch was soft; like the finest silk and it was cool as marble but Sasuke was melting from the blaze that burnt through his veins. He shuddered as he pressed his own nakedness shamelessly against the smooth fabric over him, feeling the hard erection through the soft material.

Soon their tongues engage in a battle of dominance, lust and everything in between.

Sasuke shivered at the intensity, his nails digging onto the ebony silk beneath him. He let out a soft whimper when Itachi sucked feverishly on his wet muscle sending pleasure coursing through every inch of him, goose bums littering his pastel skin.

A blistering fire curled at the pit of his stomach, beads of sweat draped his temple.

With a swift move Itachi curled his pitiless fingers over Sasuke's aching erection, pumping it with a heart stopping pace.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke cried, tearing his lips away from the ravenous ones as heightening flames of lust poured through his body.

"Shh…" Itachi flicked his tongue to gentle trace a wet path down the delicate jaw to the side of the slender neck along the veins.

Sasuke moaned, tilting his head back to give his lover a better access.

"Delicious…" Itachi whispered; his fangs gently scraped the delicate neck, living thin red lines in its wakes.

He could feel it, feel the frantic beat of pulse against his lips and smell the sweetness of blood that runs through those tempting veins.

"Oh G-god…oh…" Sasuke's breath came in heavy pants, his eyes rolling in its socket in uttermost bliss; his torso glimmering with sweat as Itachi stroke him with growing intensity.

He was so intoxicated that he didn't know what was going on until Itachi leaned down to capture his aching nipples between his razor fangs.

"Haaa…ah…." Sasuke cried out as the talented tongue swirled over the sensitive nub, teasing it until his back was arched his sculpture relief.

"Ngh…ugh…uh…" Sasuke moaned; saliva dribbling from his side, as Itachi's tongue continued to venture south, drawing a long wet path down his sweat covered abdomen; stopping at Sasuke's navel Itachi teasingly dipped the tip of his tongue over the sensitive navel.

"Itachi….oh ahh…oh God!" Sasuke threw his head back as pleasure blasted through him, shaking his very soul; writhing, his fingers twisted themselves into Itachi's midnight locks so tightly that he was pulling them out by the roots.

Sasuke squirmed and moaned restively as Itachi pumped him with a new fury, his other hand massaging his sac harshly.

He was close…so close he could feel it burning through him. Pre cum trickled down his thigh, staining the ebony sheets.

Suddenly Itachi stop, releasing the throbbing shaft as well as the sensitive sac.

"Itachi…p-please…" Sasuke whimpered; desperate for any kind of friction.

"Spread you legs" Itachi commanded as he tugged the silken belt over his waist.

Ebony robes parted, sliding off the strong shoulder to reveal the treasure beneath.

Sasuke gasped, licking his lips as the sight.

"Ready?"

Sasuke moaned; his erection twitches in respond to the velvet voice.

"Y-yes…" Sasuke spread his legs.

"Relax…"

"Itachi…"

"Hush…"

As long as Itachi was at the foot of the bed he gentle lifted Sasuke's leg to nibble on the arch of his tender foot and than his toes, sending jolts of pure lust tingling through his toes.

Sasuke gave a muffled cry, spreading his legs wider as Itachi slowly and teasingly meandered up his calf to the back of his knees. Dragging the talented tongue up the tempting veins of his inner thigh; moaning seductively.

"Ita…chi…" Sasuke shuddered, his eyes fluttered in pure pleasure, his lips in half parted pants as he watched the erotic sight.

Itachi gave Sasuke's sac the lightest lick before plunging his tongue into the tight entrance.

"I…ta…chi!" Sasuke's fingers clenched onto the silken locks as the warm muscle pushed in mercilessly.

"Oh G-God! Itachi! Oh…ngh! Haa…ah…!" Sasuke threw his head back, his back arching of the bed painfully, his eyes squeezing shut at the insistent caressed; tears of unfulfilled pleasure cascading down his sweat oiled features.

Nothing was meant to feel this good.

So damnable good that he though he was going to erupt into flames.

"Itachi…" Sasuke gasped, desperately pulling Itachi deeper into himself; wrapping his legs over the strong shoulder.

Itachi smirked at the feel of Sasuke writhing beneath his ministration.

The warm muscle dipped deeper into the tight entrance, pleasuring Sasuke with a steady rhythm, curling over the sweet spot.

Sasuke squirmed agitatedly, letting out cries of pleasure as his breath came as sharp pants.

He was close again.

Itachi could feel the leaking shaft tightening. With a last dipped, Itachi pushed himself up to claim Sasuke's lips in another heated kiss, letting Sasuke taste himself. Instinctively Sasuke wrapped his legs tightly around Itachi's waist, rocking his hips desperately for Itachi to touch him.

Itachi position himsslf at the slick entrance; with one swift move Itachi rammed his rock hard shaft into the warm wet entrance, slamming hard against the prostate.

Excruciating pain shot up Sasuke's spine as he felt his lower region being brutally shred apart, sliced and burnt; blood trickled from the quivering entrance.

"Oh G-god! Oh…y-yes Itachi!"

Sasuke gasped, ripping his lips away; his head slammed against the head board in pure agony mixed ecstasy. His nails racked down Itachi's strong back, drawing ten thin lines of blood.

Itachi groan in pleasure as Sasuke's muscle clamp tightly over his throbbing erection, sending blast of pleasure racing up from his groin.

Without waiting for Sasuke to adjust Itachi pulled out to his very tip before ramming back into the silken heat, hitting the sweet spot with force, sending intense pleasure plunging up Sasuke's spine.

"Sasuke…" Itachi panted.

By the God's Sasuke was so tight and hot and clutching him so tightly that it was pushing him to the edge of sanity.

"Haa..ahh…Itachi!" Sasuke screamed every time his sweet spot was rammed, shouting Itachi's name on top of his lungs; his cries echoed though the dark room. His body glimmered with sweat, his toes curled painfully in pleasure.

His breath came out as quick heavy pants as the building pleasure tightened and narrow to one shimmering point.

"Itachi! I…ngh…" His head shifted restlessly on the pillow, his nails dug deep into Itachi's bloodied back.

Itachi growl encouragingly, sharp pain heightening his arousal. His hands slid beneath Sasuke, lifting him for a better angle to meet his quickening thrust.

"Itachi…I…!"

"It's okay…" Itachi assured as he could feel the angel writhing beneath him.

Sasuke suddenly tense, giving a loud cry of concerted pleasure, he spilled his seed.

Itachi was capable of holding himself but as to not embarrass his angel he let himself come. He gave one last thrust and buried himself as deep as he could before letting his own orgasm slammed into the tight heat with sizzling force.

There was a moment of silence, bothered only by the heavy pants. The room dense with the musky scent of after sex.

Itachi move off his angel to lay by his side and pulled a large blanket over them.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered tiredly.

"Hn…"

"Can I sleep here just one day?" Itachi chuckled lightly, burying his face in the crook of that slender neck.

"Only this time…" Itachi pulled Sasuke into an embrace; nesting his face against the slender neck he hummed a soft lullaby.

Sasuke frowned.

It was that tune again, the same one Itachi had sang him to sleep when he was taken to the castle.

It wasn't right…he thought he had heard it once long before he met Itachi.

But where?

Sasuke shook off the question.

It could wait…

As for now, he just wanted to feel what any lover should.

Call it an illusion, a lie… it didn't matter; he was at last in the arms of the demon that had haunted his every waking moment and his every lustful fantasies.

He closed his heavy eye lids, letting dreams enveloped him.

* * *

please review...flames are accepted...please review...love to know what you think..I'll update if i get reviews...thanks...hope you enjoyed this chapter....


	11. Love and Pain

It got fixed....

Finally...

WOW!!!

Anyway...hope you will enjoy this chapter...

Please review.... Flames are accepted,,,,

I didn't change anything...Just reloading this chapter.... With better format...

Please review... thanks...

* * *

**Love and Pain**

Sasori let out a raucous cry as blazing metal sliced through his back. He had long lost track of how long he had been in the torture chamber but only long enough that far too much of his blood had pooled onto the rough ground beneath him. And it was getting increasingly difficult to focus, let alone keep his head up.

His lips quivered in agony, his hands shook as he clutched against the silver chain that strung him to the ceiling, slicing his wrist open. Sweat trickled from his temple as he forced himself to look at Itachi.

"I want you to look at me!" Sasori shrieked as the metal tore through his skin.

He wanted Itachi to see him; he wanted Itachi to understand that love is real...As real as this pain that burnt through his entire body. Itachi ignored him, looking away.

"I want you to see!" Sasori bellowed.

Blood trickled down his wrist along his arms to join the blood that draped his bloodied torso. With a brutal rhythm the scorching whip cracked through the air, never pausing, never slowing never altering. With a steady rhythm it slowly shred his back and legs.

With every hit, the blazing metal bite deeper into his open flesh, dug deeper into that wretched body till it clashes onto his bones.

"Don't ignore me!" Sasori shrieked as thousands of white boiling knife was piercing through every inch of his body, invisible hands breaking ever piece of his bones.

Itachi forced himself to look into the bloodied features of his traitor.

"_Looks like love conquers all but pain ne?" Itachi jeered. _

"_Don't judge what you cannot understand" Sasori growled._

Sasori let out another loud cry when the cruel blistering whip melted his flesh hauling them out with a yank. Blood splattered, adding to the bloodied ground; burnt fleshes scatter as the whip slices down with another vicious force.

Itachi hardened his gaze at the brutality before him.

He could hear the ripping of muscles, the sickening creak of fractured bones and smell the pungent scent of scorching flesh thick in the air. His fangs lengthened in exasperation, his blood boiled.

By the flames of hell why would anyone agree to such torment for the sake of someone else?!

Sasori panted; every breath he took was agony as his lungs worked against the torn muscles sending blaze of sheering pain surging down his spine.

The end came without warning. One moment the whip was ripping through his flesh and the next silence.

Sasori panted, the slightest movement was agony as blood continued cascading down his back. Blood and burnt flesh was everywhere, turning the messy red locks into a sickening shade of black and marring the perfection of that ivory doll like features.

Itachi slowly glides forward, surveying the traitor cautiously.

There was no excitement; there was none of that joy to know that the traitor had been punish; that he had showed them that he was not to be played like a fool.

Itachi clenched his fist in frustration when a sharp pain pierced through his heart as he watched his childhood friend strung almost helplessly by the slender wrist to the ceiling; his back and legs sliced open to the bones at some places.

"Where is your Deidara now?" Itachi snarled; harshly capturing the bruised chin between his fingers, tilting the head up.

"…"

"Where is that bitch that you loved so dearly?!"

Sasori hissed menacingly, ignoring the agony he spat at Itachi; onyx orbs blazing with rage.

"The only reason Deidara isn't here is because I shot him with enough anesthetic to knock him out for two days!"

"…"

"Don't insult him!"

"Hmp…" Itachi forcefully release the bruised chin to gentle whip the bloodied saliva off his pastel features.

He observed the sticky liquid coating his fingers and rubbed his thumb and fingers together for a time.

Without warning Itachi drew his hand and backhanded Sasori across the stained features, leaving a streak of moist.

Sasori gave a smile, design to infuriate.

"Do you think just because you were once my playmate that I would go easy on you?" Itachi growled.

"You already did…"

Itachi hissed; brutally seizing the bloodied locks cruelly he yanks them back.

Sasori gave a muffled cry, squeezing his eyes shut in anguish. The silver chain rattled, slicing deeper into his wrist.

"Do you doubt I would kill you?!"

"I know you won't…" Sasori said through gritted teeth.

"If you are so keen to die... it can be arranged"

"You won't"

"You d-"

"If you have wanted me dead I would already be"

"…"

"You could have just set me on fire…and I assure you that, it is just as agonizing as having your flesh ripped apart…"

"Maybe I like to watch" Itachi hissed.

"You weren't even looking at me the whole time"

"Don't test me!"

"Stop fooling yourself…" Sasori gaze over to Itachi.

Warm onyx meets cold crimson.

"…"

"You were mad not because Deidara was having sex with me…you were mad because Deidara isn't alone anymore"

"You think I enjoy watching him suffer?"

"Maybe not, but it gives you a sense that it's alright to be alone…that you aren't the only one that's miserable!"

"Enough!"

"You are a God damn egocentric son of a bitch!"

Itachi's eyes hardened, a raw anger erupting from within.

How dare Sasori judge him when he had never gone through the pain and the suffering he felt?!

"Don't talk like you understand me!"

"Itachi…"

"You know nothing!"

"It's not your fault that Shisui died! Stop blaming yourself and mov-"

"Don't you dare bring him into this conversation!" Itachi bellowed; releasing the messy locks, he turned around.

"Shisui didn't give his life for you to be alone!"

"That's enough!"

"He would want you to find someone to love you as he did!"

"Shut up!" Itachi strode towards the door, pressure building at the very depth of his chest.

The terrible guilt that he had mindlessly ignored draped his heart, spreading through his veins like a terrible plague, devouring him from the inside_. _

He wanted to break something, he wanted to kill something!

He didn't want to listen anymore, he didn't want to understand the reason for his actions nor did he want to justify them.

He just wanted out!

**

* * *

**

Sasuke leaned against the wall beneath the serpentine stairs waiting for Itachi. He didn't think he had the stomach to watch anyone shrieked in agony nor the guts to watch blood spurt ruthlessly from the victim. The mere thought of sticky crimson was enough to make his stomach heave in disgust.

Sasuke snapped his head when a sudden slammed of metallic door echoed down the spiral stairs.

He could hear the frantic beat of heart, the heavy pants and a swift swishing of cloak down the stairs.

He frowned.

Itachi stride down the stairs swiftly, a hand clutching his long bangs in frustration.

Before Sasuke could even open his mouth to ask, before Sasuke's mind could even register what was going on, Itachi clutched Sasuke by his upper arm and immediately dragged him into an empty room without a word.

The next thing he knew, Itachi banged him hard against the wall, slamming the door shut.

"Itachi?"

"Shut up!" Itachi snapped, capturing those pouty lips in a rough kiss.

Itachi deepened the kiss, sucking feverishly on the sweetness of the velvet skin; his tongue traced the out line of soft flesh, unceasing in its quest to get it all out of his little pet.

He needed this distraction before he killed anyone in his mad rage.

Sasuke whimpered, as Itachi's hand serpentine up his clothed chest, pressing against him demandingly with want and need.

He could feel the anger and the frustration that was blazing like a furnace through Itachi's veins.

The cold slender finger strummed up his lithe torso lustfully and with a swift move rips the thin fabric apart. Sasuke gasped as cold air clash his heated skin, shivers inched down his spine, his body clenched in reaction.

Itachi could almost taste it, he could almost feel it; the aroma of blood that runs just beneath those thin membrane.

How he yearns for it…

How he craves for it…like his personal brand of drug

"So lovely…" Itachi growled; his hand insistently travel up the cold soft chest to wrap harshly around the slender neck, the other groping ruthlessly up the heated back till it weaves viciously over those spiky locks with dominance and aggression.

Cruel fingers ravaged Sasuke's hair, making every strand, every lock familiar to him.

Sasuke shuddered; the heat in his stomach was spreading with an alarming rate through his entire body.

"Let me feel you…" Itachi hissed between heated kiss, slicing his razor fangs brutally through the softness of skin.

Sasuke gasped; taking this opportunity Itachi roughly shoved his tongue deep into that silken heat.

Sasuke bit back a cough as the warm muscle slammed to the back of his throat.

Writhing, heightening heat of pleasure poured through his veins as he suckled greedily onto the warm muscle, feeling the delicious flesh sliding above him. Sweat trickled down his temple as the frantic beat of his heart hammered against his ribs, flutter of anticipation filling him.

Sasuke moaned as silken locks trickled down the bridge of his nose, brushing over his lustrous lips; satisfying his lungs with the sweet scent of fresh pine that was Itachi's. His hands shook as he was slowly drowning in a sea of overwhelming sensation beneath the talented ministration.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's hand clawed down the pastel chest tenaciously, his thumb stroked harshly over the aching nipple sending shivers spreading through him.

Sasuke whimpered, ripping his lips away from those demanding ones as a hot coil twisted in the very pit of his abdomen, dark heat of pleasure surging through him, devouring him.

"I…ta…chi…" He panted, his eyes fluttered close with pleasure, as his head rolled restlessly against the hard wall.

"Let me taste you…" Itachi breath, his cruel fingers tugged harshly over obsidian locks, jerking Sasuke's head back mercilessly.

"Itachi…"Sasuke moaned; his hands reach up to burry themselves deep within those midnight curtains, clutching them almost painfully with need.

He whimpered softly at the tingled of warm breath brushed over his slender neck.

Itachi parted his lips seductively; his razor fangs skimmed the delicate neck, with just enough force to tear the pastel skin but not enough to slice the fragile veins. His lips tremor in excitement.

He could feel it on his lips; he could almost taste it within the delicious scent that lingers in the air and hear the strong gush through those tempting veins.

He took in a deep breath, moaning slightly at the scent of sweet nectar.

"You smell so delicious…"

Sasuke shuddered at the stark hunger that lace the velvet voice. There was something thrilling about being desired with such force.

Even if it was for the wrong reason.

"I could almost taste you…" Itachi closed his eyes longingly; cool lips skimmed up the alluring neck before brushing the pastel cheek.

"I'm yours…my Itachi…" Sasuke moaned.

Suddenly Itachi pulled back like an anchor that had just snapped, stepping away from Sasuke.

"I…I can't do it…" Itachi panted; turning for the door.

Sasuke blinked, panic clutched at his heart.

Did he do something wrong?!

"Itachi please…wait!"

Sasuke curled his fingers gentle over the slender wrist before Itachi could reach the door.

* * *

The music echoed through the silent, filling every corner of the darken chamber. Slender fingers traced longingly over the ornately sculptured platinum music box.

The fiery phoenix and the stately dragon coiled around the frame like two serpents weaving together; their eyes glittered with the sparks of ruby through the darkness of the room.

The sweet lullaby tingled on, radiating a still calmness and a sense of serenity to the unrest soul.

Ebony curtain stirred gentle as a gust of wind funneled through the room.

Madara gaze solemnly at the little round box behind his mahogany desk, his long bangs dangled over his delicate features.

His cloak stirred slightly, his crimson orbs a distant as he let soft music filled him.

"_Sasuke…"_

He closed his eyes, his fingers gentle close the ornate lid. The music died leaving behind a dark silence.

**

* * *

**

Itachi halted, letting his head drop as he could feel the soft tremor in those slender fingers that held onto him as though he was Sasuke's life line.

"Let go…"

"Itachi please…don't leave me…"

Itachi closed his eyes at those desperate words. A sharp pain pierced through his heart, his anger melted away.

Couldn't anyone see that he was not worth their tears?

Couldn't anyone see that he was a monster?

He clutched his fist, his nails digging into his rosy flesh.

"Leave me…"

"Itachi p-please…D-did I do something w-wrong?"

"…"

"Please just tell me…"

"…"

"Itachi…"

"I never said I'm yours…"

"I…I'm sorry…"

"I do not want to hurt you anymore…"

"I…love you…"

Itachi shook his head, a sneered curled over his thin lips. He hated those pathetic words, he loathed those cursed words.

"Love…"

"…"

"Do you even know what you love?" Itachi snarled, wrenching his hand away he immediately whirled around, his crimson orbs ablaze with fury.

Sasuke flinched, taking a step back. Itachi smirked as the fearful retreat.

That's right…

He wanted Sasuke to see the beast he _loved_; he wanted Sasuke to see the monster that was him, the devil that he was born with.

"I love you…" Sasuke insisted.

"You don't even know me…"

"I don't care…I-"

"I killed my lover Sasuke…"

"Ita-"

"I knew perfectly well what I was doing…"

"…"

"And I killed him…"

Sasuke bit his lips; letting his gaze drop he brought his hands to his chest taking a step back.

Itachi sneered at Sasuke's sudden recoil.

A sudden pain erupted from the very depths of his heart; blazing fire surged through his veins like scorching oil.

The terrible scent of fear that lingers in the air was burning down his throat, boiling through his lungs, ripping through his soul.

A scent far more ghastly than the blood that runs through his fingers on the night he killed his lover; a ferocity far more terrible than the horrible shrieks of his lover when he took his last breath as the damnable scent reminded again that he was the monster in the picture.

"Why…w-why would you do such a thing?!" Sasuke demanded.

"…"

"Why would you destroy the one you love?! Why!"

"Because I make a choice…" Itachi forced out, curling his fingers into a tight fist

"N-no…"

"Now you see…Now you know…" Itachi whispered; tilting his head up he forced back the burning tears that was threatening to fall.

His soul ripped in anguish as remorse clawed through his skin, shredding them, devouring them…piece by piece…

How long had he tried to hide from his darken past?

How long had he tried to create a new memory for himself?

How long had he tried to fool himself that he did not feel?

He had always claimed that it was the fool who permit themselves to emotions… It was the cowards who allow themselves to guilt.

He scorned at them, he mocked them but really the only fool he sees now is he.

This guilt, this darkness is real…and it was slowly killing him from the inside, shredding him, poisoning him and burning him with the intensity of fire from hell.

"You said you loved me…"

"…"

"Can you still say it now?" Itachi at last open his eyes, his gaze fell onto Sasuke; his features betrayed no emotions.

Sasuke bit his lips; his gaze harden as he bravely step towards Itachi.

"Itachi…" Sasuke reached up to touch the delicate features.

Itachi flinched away, hissing fiercely.

"Sorry…" Sasuke muttered quickly, before Itachi let his crimson gaze slid away from him.

"…"

"Please look at me..." Sasuke said softly, taking Itachi's hand, he brought them up to cup his pastel features.

"Just tell me you don't want me and I'll leave…" Itachi mumbled

"…"

"I can see hatred in your eyes whenever I touch you…I can feel your fear and taste it in my lips whenever I kiss you…"

"Stop it…"

"I see you wrestling with doubts. You resent me for forcefully taking your virginity but you tell yourself that you can forget…that you love me…"

"Stop…!"

"I can see it in your eyes right now and smell it in the air that you fear me…that you want to run away and never look back..."

"Stop saying that!"

Pain pierced through his heart at Itachi's every word, mixture of emotions overwhelmed him.

Couldn't Itachi see that he would never abandon him?

Couldn't he see that he could never judge him?

Didn't he realize that all his sordid past meant nothing to him?

"Am I wrong?"

"Do you think I care about the things you have done?" Sasuke demanded

"Do not lie to me that you do not fear me"

"Yes…I fear you…"

"…"

"Yes…I despised you for your sordid deeds…"

"…"

"But these things can never take the place for loving you…"

It didn't matter that Itachi was cold to him, it didn't matter that Itachi was always a distant…

It was neither the heated kiss nor the burning touches that had counted but rather it was the seemingly insignificant smile and the seemingly unnoticeable gaze that meant the most to him.

The world fears his punishment, Sasuke feared his ignorance.

To the world Itachi was the symbol of power and beauty but to him, Itachi was the symbol of kindness and mercy unseen.

In the eyes of the world Itachi may be the fearsome devil, but to him Itachi would always be his angel; for Itachi saw him when no one else did.

"I love you…Itachi…for the demon you are…" Sasuke leaned forward, sealing those sweet lips with a kiss.

* * *

Please review….Flames are accepted…. I'll update if i get reviews...thanks...XD....


	12. Winter Solace

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**Enjoy....**

* * *

**Winter Solace**

The gentleness of snowflakes descends, swaying aimlessly in the coolness of air before settling down among the curtain of white powder that draped the fortress square, painting a scene of grey. The cool winter breeze blew, rattling the many rows of bare Sakura branches, thickening the cast of ice upon the wood paneled half moon bridge and stilling the flowing river just beneath them.

Pein stood forlornly beneath the bare Sakura trees.

Looking up towards the empty firmament, a speck of snow landed on his nose for a flicker of a second before disappearing. He closed his eyes, letting the unforgiving coolness brush his pastel features, his coat fluttered as a gust of wind funneled through the night.

_"Itachi…why do you forsake me…?"_

He bit his lips as a tight ball of sorrow slammed into him with such force that it shattered his heart.

The pain that ripped through his soul, shred through his vein was more terrible that anyone could ever imagine. His lips quivered as he held back the tears that were burning through his eyes.

How many times had he told himself that it was not his place to hope for the affection of his master?

How many times had he told himself that he was not worth that love?

_"Why…?!" _His blood boiled, his heart ripped.

Was it too much to ask to just be in a petite portion of Itachi's heart?!

Was it not enough that he had given it all?!

A sudden burst of anger blasted through his veins, his fist clenched in frustration, his nails dug deep into his flesh. With a silver blur he was on his feet, his fist crashing through the Sakura tree in rage.

He could feel the hard wood creaked and splintered into thousand of pieces beneath his titan strength. Mad rage was burning through his veins, staining his mind as he threw another powerful blow and another….

He pictured Itachi, he pictured Sasuke, Madara…Fugaku…

All of them who had left him!

All of them who had hurt him!

All of them who had used him!

"Why did you leave me?! Why?!" Pein shrieked in anger, crashing the thick trunk shattering them.

The tree fell with a loud crash towards the thick white powder sending a layer of cold mist lingering in the air.

"Why…did you give me false hope…?"

His body trembled uncontrollably, his knuckles bleed staining the purity of white snow with streaks of crimson.

"Why let me hope…at all…?" He whimpered; pressure was swelling in his chest, tears brim his eyes.

"Why…?"

Dropping to his knees, his bleeding hand shakily cupped his lips, muffling his sobs as boiling tears rolled down his pastel features.

"I don't want to be alone…"

Thick tears blurred his vision, his wounds burnt in the coldness of the night.

It didn't matter anymore that he was crying, it didn't matter that he was laying out not just his fears but his deepest desires into a world where emotion was a sin and love was scorn as an illusion.

As for now, no one is there to see him in his darkness just like no one ever did.

He screams in silent, he cries in silent for a servant is neither to be seen nor heard.

The silent tears that trickled through the gaps of his slender fingers were like molten poison.

Every drop of it was overflowing with the venom of his unreturned love for a demon that could not see him, every drop were for the sinful moments he had cherished in his heart.

Itachi may have forsaken him, but his imprint would always exist in the richness of his memories…always taunting him, shredding him, killing him...

He wears a face to hide another face…for to the world he could not feel…

A servant is not a lover and neither a friend…they are tools without the freedom to feel… without the freedom to hope…

"Pein…" Pein snapped his head up as the familiar voice waffled through the silence of the night, his blood ran cold.

He swallowed, swiping away the tears that were pouring down his face as he could hear the gentle flutters of trench coat and the soft footsteps flowing towards him.

"Pein…"

"M-Madara sama…" Pein croaked, trying to keep the tears that were in his voice.

"What have you done…?" Madara shift directly in front of Pein and knelt down.

Pein looked to the side, not wanting to meet that cold crimson.

It was enough that he could already sense that Madara was laughing at him, taunting him, teasing him for his weakness and his foolishness; he didn't need to see them written all over his smug face.

"You are a mess…"

"…"

"Pein…"

Pein hissed; glaring maliciously at that cold crimson, his blood boiled.

"Why the hell to you care if I'm a mess?!"

"…"

"I am nothing more than your God damn sex toy! I do not have emotions! I do not have the right to crave anything! I'm nothing more than a tool!"

"…"

"You Uchiha's took me from my family and killed them all! I was spare because of my features! I was made a sex toy before I could even hold a sword! What more do you want from me?!"

"…"

"What more is there that you desired to take?! My pride?! My dignity?! My manhood?! My blood?!" Pein shrieked, his voice echoed through the night.

There was a moment of silence as Madara studied Pein thoughtfully.

"Pein…"

"J-just do as you please…" Pein let his gaze drop as he cringed away in shame.

"Look at me…" Madara gentle reached forward to cup the damp features, his thumb brushing tenderly over the porcelain cheek.

"…"

"Don't fear me…" Madara tilt the delicate features towards him.

Crimson meets lustrous silver.

"J-just g-get it over with…"

"It's okay to cry…"

"W-what…?"

"It's okay to cry…"

"N-no…" Pein shook his head in disbelief.

Why was Madara being so kind?! Madara was supposed to taunt him! Humiliate him! Not comfort him!

"When have I ever laughed at you?"

"B-but…"

"Though the world may forsake you…I shall never…"

"I-"

Pein trembled uncontrollably, his heart melt in an instant at those simple words and the small gesture of affection; tears cascade down his porcelain features and trickled over the slender finger.

No one had ever said that to him… No one had ever spoken to him in such a tone…

At that moment something inside of him crumpled.

The strong walls he had build to protect himself from lies, the hidden strength that had carried him through the day that Itachi had sex with Sasuke, and the many more sleepless days where he lay waiting for Itachi to return with Sasuke's scent thick in the air; all in an instant it crumbled.

"Come…"Madara pulled the trembling creature against his chest, wrapping him with the warmth of his heat, his free hand stroking down the delicate back.

"Madara..I-"

"Hush…"

"…"

"Pein…" he placed a slender finger beneath Pein's chin, tilting the teary features up.

"…"

"No one is worth your tears…" Madara whispered; slender fingers wiping the salty tears away.

"…"

"Help me…to get what I want…and you shall never shed another tear…"

* * *

The strong breezed slammed hard into the titan structure, rattling the numerous rusty chains that hung loosely over them. The wind howled like wolves in the night as they shook the strong frame of crystal windows and rattled the heavy mahogany door.

At that moment, buried deep within the very heart of the castle, a very different scene was in motion. A fire was crackling lightly through the hearth, licking away the pieces of logs and radiating a sense of still calmness into the shadowy chamber.

Beneath the darkness of shadows, two figures sat curled up together on the deep-cushioned sofa, with their legs drawn beneath them; thick silken blanket wrapped over them like serpents coiling.

"**You passed through the aura like a dream…and than the dream receded and you were only your body, you were bone and meat...**" (_The Strangler by William Landay_) Sasuke clutched a book in his hand, reading them aloud through the darkness.

He smiled inwardly as he could feel the warmth of Itachi behind him and the soft brush of breath over his sensitive ear shell. He continued reading in a steady rhythm, his voice continued to bouncing off the ivory walls relentlessly.

Sasuke thought he could do this all night as long as Itachi sat by his side.

He could feel the velvet fingers stroking through his spiky locks gentle, feel the warm arm that wrapped loosely over his lean waist and smell the delicious scent of pine that enveloped him like a cocoon.

"**He was a consummate faker, but tonight he could n-not even be bothered to f-fake her…He j-just wanted a playmate…**"(_The Strangler by William Landay_) Sasuke stammered slightly when Itachi teasingly slipped his hand under the thin fabric, his cold slender fingers brush over the lean abdomen.

A slight tint of pink marred over Sasuke's pastel features as he force himself to keep his voice steady.

He wanted this to last as long as the novel permits.

He wanted to remember the burning hearth, he wanted to remember the soothing beat of heart that pounded gentle in his ears, he wanted to remember the sweetness of scent that draped him, the tenderness of breath that tingled his ears and the softness of touch that brush him.

He wanted to take in all of this moment, sealing them in memories for they are treasures, none can steal.

Until today, Sasuke had never felt so thrillingly present in the _now_.

He had only live for the future and regretted the past, but never treasured the beauty in the moments. Moments occupies no space, a hypothetical gape between future and past. But now he was experiencing it, he was seeing the beauty of it all and he never wanted it to end.

_"If this is a dream…let me never wake…" _Sasuke prayed as he flipped another page.

"That's enough for now…" Itachi's dark velvet voice ranged.

Sasuke nodded; reluctantly he set down the book, his gaze wondered over the angel beside him.

His breath caught in his throat, his heart fluttered at the marvelous sight.

Itachi gazed over his angel; his long silky bangs framed his marble features, his long silken locks trickled over his shoulder brushing lightly over Sasuke's slender neck.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered; his long lashed fluttered close for a moment; his hand reached up from beneath the thick blanket to tenderly cup the delicate features.

Sasuke smiled, his stomach did a flip as he lowered his gaze shyly, his cheek burnt at the intensity of that gaze.

It was so dark, so mysterious and so starkly hungry that it made him tremble with need and excitement.

He wanted to reach out; he wanted to feel that ivory features beneath his skin. I

t was a wonder that even after all this time, Itachi could still manage to make his heart race, he was still able to steal away his every breath and make him forget about the world with nothing more than a simple touch.

"Thank you for reading to me…" Itachi murmured

"I enjoy it…"

"..."

"I can read to you whenever you please…"

"Thank you…" Itachi breath leaning forward their breath mixed.

"Wh-"

"Hush…" Itachi leaned forward, capturing those lustrous lips in a tender kiss.

Sasuke's eye lid fluttered close as he savored sweetness of those lips; his hands reached up to drape gentle over the slender neck, his legs shifted to wrapped around the lean waist.

"Shh…" Itachi's hands strummed down Sasuke's clothed back, lifting him of the sofa and pressing him intimately against his strong chest, groping and molding them together so closely with heated passion as if they were making love.

"Itachi…" Sasuke gasped slightly, heat was pooling down his lower region as he clutched onto Itachi with want.

His heart hammered hard against his rib cage, his skin burnt under the talented touch and his lips trembled as soft silken locks trickled gentle over them.

He suckled pleadingly over Itachi's bottom lips, wanting to taste the sweetness of that warm muscle, feeling them buried deep within his warm cavern.

"No…" Itachi muttered; lips left Sasuke's hungry lips, brushed over the soft cheek before skimming down the slender neck, nibbling them softly earning a soft whimper.

Sasuke moaned, tilting his head back with desire, his fingers laced through the dark obsidian locks.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whimpered; his lips parted seductively in short pants; beads of sweat draped his temple, molten heat surged through his veins.

It felt so good…So damnable good that he thought he was going to erupt in flames.

Itachi moved down the slender neck, his fangs lengthened skimming seductively over the tempting pulse, feeling the heated blood that poured through those veins.

So delicious…So painfully delicious that he could feel his sinful thirst scorched through his throat.

His lips quivered as he sucked gentle over the creamy skin, careful not to break them. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the talented lips suckling up and down his slender neck.

"Ugh…ah…"

He moaned, heightening heat of pleasure pouring through him; his slender fingers groped through that obsidian locks painfully, making every strand, every lock familiar to him.

"Sasuke…" Itachi gave a slight nudge over the delicate jaw asking for better access.

Sasuke whimpered; tilting his head as far as he could go, he let Itachi's lips brushed over his Adams apple before nibbling up the underside of his jaws.

Sasuke squirmed helplessly against the heated body as thousands of tiny tongues of flames licked through every inch of him. He was drenched in hot fire; his body aching with intense need.

He wanted more; he needed more…to calm the roaring flames of lust that was blazing through him.

"Mine…" Itachi growled.

Sasuke writhed in intense hunger; his fingers trembled with rolling anticipation at the possessiveness in that voice.

"I…love…you…" Sasuke murmured before he could catch himself.

His eyes snapped open at his words, regretting them immediately, because at that instant Itachi halted his lips.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke forced his head up to meet Itachi, his hands pushed gentle against the strong shoulder.

Crimson meets crimson.

"Stop saying that" Itachi hissed, pushing Sasuke away onto the sofa.

Sasuke swallowed nervously; lowering his gaze a tint of pink still marred his alabaster features.

"Itac-"

"Promise me you will never say them again"

"…"

"Promise me Sasuke!"

"I…"

"I never want to hear them from your lips! Do you understand me?!" Itachi demanded, clutching brutally against Sasuke's upper arm.

Sasuke winched in pain.

"W-why c-can't…"

"Promise me!"

Sasuke bit his lips; lowering his gaze he cringed into himself in sorrow; his heart shattered at the intensity of those words that slices through him mercilessly.

"Say it!"

"N-no!"

"Sasuke…"

"W-why can't I say them?! Am I humiliating you?!" Sasuke shrieked, wrenching off the titan hold.

Itachi grimaced at that accusation.

Sasuke looked away; his eyes brimmed with tears of torment.

Why couldn't he say them? Why couldn't he admit his love?

Was he such an embarrassment that his feeble feeling was a humiliation to Itachi?

Was he nothing more than a sex toy to Itachi?!

"Sasuke…I'm so sorry…"

"…"

"I'm really sorry…" Itachi whispered; leaning forward he pulled Sasuke against his chest.

"..."

"I'm sorry…" He murmured; a hand wrapped tightly over the lithe torso, the other rubbing circles over the delicate back, comforting his angel.

His crimson orbs were the reflections of inner turmoil as he could feel the sorrow seeping through him from the fragile torso.

He didn't mean to hurt Sasuke… He didn't mean to yell at him…

But he just couldn't let himself believe in a dream…

He couldn't let himself believe in a fantasy that he had tried so hard to escape…

Through the many years of endless torment he had finally became comfortably numb…that he fear to feel again…

"Forgive me…"

"I always do…" Sasuke mumbled; his hands reached up to clutched the silk fabric that soaked the boiling tears that rolled down his cheek.

Itachi closed his eyes; the feeble tone in Sasuke's voice frightened him, making him tightened his hold; burring his face deep within those spiky locks.

_"Please understand…I fear if the ever time comes when you no longer desired me... my heart cannot take your rejection if you keep saying those words …You love me now in my grace and strength…but… can you still continue to love me in my weakness and incapability…"_

* * *

The soft tranquil melody of violin waffled through the dimly lighted diner. Waiters and waitresses clad in elegant black white coats strode through the many ivory satin draped tables with liquefy poised; serving caviars on silver platters and pouring the finest quality of Shiraz. A rather large marble dance floor sprawled over the centre with numerous demons maneuvering their equally beautiful pale partners in a sensual tango.

"Shall we?" Itachi held out a hand for Sasuke to take.

Pein hardened his gaze, his fangs lengthened threateningly as he bit down hard on his steak with more force that was necessary.

Sasuke paused for a moment in shock, his gaze widened a fraction, his heart raced; blood pounding in his ears and for a moment he forgot to breath.

"I…"

"I want to dance with you…"

"I don't know how…"

"I'll guide you" Itachi tug gentle on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke felt being detached from his body as he let Itachi lead him through the dance floor.

His heart hammered against his chest and his breath refuse to enter his lungs as he watched in captivation at the liquefy stir of velvet locks in the stillness of the room as they floated their way onto the marble dance floor.

"Come on…" Itachi laughed, whirling around.

His trench coat fluttered elegantly over his ankle, his obsidian locks brushed gentle over his slender neck.

Sasuke took in a deep breath as he could feel the cold sensual power clinging onto him like a second skin.

"Come…"

Itachi gentle pull Sasuke against him; lifting Sasuke up a fraction he made him stand on his shoes while his hand wrapped gentle over Sasuke's lean waist, the other holding his hand.

Sasuke force himself to look up as his breath was sucked out of his lungs at the intimacy. Itachi was even more intimidating, more terrifyingly beautiful, sexy and dark beneath the dim lighting.

"Itachi…"

"Trust me…" Itachi began to move, floating their way around the floor.

Sasuke gazed over his angel, feeling the gentle beat of heart against his chest.

As they stirred, Sasuke could feel the world changing around him…

The beautiful diner, the melodies music, the demons that danced along them seemed to fade, crumpling till there was nothing left but Itachi.

Itachi was so vividly real in front of him, his features radiated of beauty unseen, untouched. His welcoming heat enveloped him, his soft breath brushing over him like the softest of caressed, and his voice…

Every word that resounded from that voice was so sinfully erotic that it made his blood burnt.

"Relax…" Itachi whispered against his ears.

Sasuke blushed; closing his eyes he leaned against the strong torso, letting himself be carried away. Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm as through they were one.

Itachi smiled, feeling his angel against his chest as he continued to move with the music.

His heart was at peace, his soul tranquil at last after the many years.

He wanted to hold Sasuke, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to feel him by his side forever more but he didn't dare hope. He didn't dare to dream because if he had nothing he would lose nothing.

The pain of lost was so terrible that it he fear to possess.

His gaze wondered towards their table where Pein sat sulking, his fingers tapping annoyingly over the handle of his katana that was strap to his waist.

Itachi frowned; a sharp pain struck him as he could see the agony that reflect from those silver orbs. These days when he could once again feel specks of emotions growing in him; he could feel the jealousy in Pein.

He heaved a sigh as he watched Pein turning down invites for a dance from numerous gorgeous vampires, males and females alike.

Pein wanted Itachi and only Itachi so much so that Itachi wondered if it had something to do with being bonded by blood or was Pein just being stubbornly foolish.

The song finally ended and Itachi reluctantly let Sasuke slip off his shoes. His gazed wondered over the magnificent creature, a smile tugged at his lips.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded, too thrill to speak as Itachi lead him back to their table through the crowd.

"Do you mind if you sit by the table for a moment?"

"Okay…" Sasuke smiled; slipping back onto his seat, taking a small sip of his juice.

The music started again as Itachi shifted over to Pein, reaching down he captures the slender hand in his.

"Itachi…?"

"May I have this dance with you?" Itachi asked softly, his velvet voice, a seduction itself.

Pein blinked in astonishment, his heart raced as a smile slowly tugged over the edge of his lips.

He nodded, almost afraid to speak as he was pulled to his feet and back across the room.

The band swung into a slow, dreamy tune and Pein was pressed against Itachi's chest, a hand over his strong shoulder whiles the other over the lean waist.

"Now we dance..."

"Thank you…for this…" Pein whispered, leaning forward he rest his head tenderly against the slender neck, his lips against the tempting pulse point.

"Hn..." Itachi closed his eyes, burying his features against spiky ginger locks; their body swayed with the music.

As they stirred into another world, Itachi could feel Pein's sorrow rage and jealousy melt away.

Pein smiled inwardly as Itachi maneuver him with liquefy grace, their body molding together as one.

Just as his eyes fluttered up, from the corner he saw a mob of demons grabbing Sasuke from their table. Sasuke was struggling, his screams muffled by the gag that was stuffed in his mouth.

Pein narrowed his gaze, concentrating on the long obsidian haired demon that was talking animatedly to a waiter who appeared to be confronting them.

He strained his ears through the many whispers, conversations, pick up lines and the strong rush of blood in their veins.

_"I'm sorry for such scenes…forgive me if my pet had been any trouble…he would surely be punished when we get home…"_ the demon was saying as his companion dragged Sasuke out the door.

Pein hardened his gaze, looking away.

No…

He wanted this dance so much that he didn't care the consequences…

Let Sasuke get rape... let Sasuke get beaten up, he just couldn't find it in his beating heart to care!

If he was only going to have tonight, hell he would make it a night to be remembered!

This was his night…this was his dance...

"Itachi…" Pein murmured; his hand strummed down erotically from the shoulder to the lean waist, feeling Itachi shuddered beneath his touch.

"Pein what are you doing…?"

"Dance with me…" Pein purred; his lips brushed erotically against the large vein that traced up Itachi's jaws.

"Pein…"

"Dance…"

Pein moaned, pulling their body closer, his free hand pressed painfully up Itachi's chest, brushing the delicate features before weaving them sensually within those silken lock, his lips parted in erotic pants.

Itachi watched in amazement as Pein weaved their body so intimately together; his silken locks fluttered trickling over Pein's slender fingers, brushing over the softness of his lips as Pein took over, whirling them in an erotic waltz.

Their bodies were fitted so perfectly together that it was as if they were made to dance this way; moving in perfect rhythm as if they had danced their whole life. As if they were making love through the music...

"You are amazing…" Itachi chuckled when the music ended.

"Thanks…"

Itachi nodded, gliding back towards their table.

"Sasuke...com-" Itachi words caught in his throat; his blood ran cold at the empty seat.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Please review...Flames are accepted...Thanks....


	13. Eyes of the Devil

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chap...**

**I'll update if i get reviews....**

**Thanks....**

* * *

**Eye's of the Devil**

Sasuke trashed and kicked as hard as he could; twisting and turning beneath the titan holds as his screams were muffled by the gag. He couldn't see through the thick blindfold as he was dragged aimlessly in this terrifying blindness.

His limbs began to numb against the tight hold that was cutting his blood flow as he wrenched and jerked.

His heart hammered against his chest in terror, adrenaline surging through his veins as thousands of horrendous thoughts flashed through his mind.

How many of them were there?

What was going to happen to him now?

Abruptly his back was slammed against a wall, a series of clashing metal waffled through him before feeling them clung mercilessly onto his wrist, a soft click of door resounded somewhere in front of him and his gag wrenched out of his mouth.

Sasuke coughed slightly, his tongue felt rough and dry.

"You have no idea how long we've waited…" A voice said.

Sasuke swallowed nervously, cold sweat trickled down his temple, his body shook as his chest raised and fall rapidly.

"How many men had lusted over your tempting body…how many had touched them…?"

"…"

"I've always wanted to have the first taste of it…but looks like I was a little late"

"…"

"No matter…it is still as delicious…"

"W-who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Sasuke cried; his blood ran cold as his stomach gave a sickening lurched.

"You have forgotten my voice I see…don't worry love, we will make you remember more than just voices tonight" the voice mused.

Sasuke whimpered, shuddering slightly; he could hear the others snickering at him, he could smell the lust that was thick in the air and feel the soft footstep that was closing in.

"You will remember our body, you will remember our scent as we will remember your most intimate…parts" The voice chuckled, a cold slender hands slipped beneath Sasuke's shirt.

"No! Stop!" Sasuke shrieked, twisting and turning against the metal, trying to escape the cold flesh against his heated skin.

The room erupted in a chorus of chortle as Sasuke trashed and wrenched.

"Stop! Stop!"

The hand strummed higher up his pastel abdomen, pressing towards his chest, the cruel thumb stroked over his pink nub, pinching them painfully, sending shocks of sizzling pain surging down his spine.

"Please don-" Sasuke gasped, as the other hand slid to twist his other nipples cruelly.

"Don't fight…"

Sasuke cringed into himself in horror; whimpering, goose bums littered his skin

"Let me hear you beg…"

Sasuke shuddered at the intense hunger that was in that tone.

"Let me see the scream in your eyes as you cum…" the blindfold was ripped off.

Sasuke gasped at the sight.

"Orochimaru?!"

"Screaming my name already even before I touch you? Such dirty little creature…"

* * *

Itachi's heart hammered, against his chest, adrenaline surging through his veins.

"Sasuke…?" Itachi called in alarmed; his crimson orbs scanned the tranquility of the ambiance.

Pein closed his eyes indolently; slipping back to his seat he took a sip of his martini.

"Do you not notice that Sasuke is missing?" Itachi demanded; glaring viciously at his composure in incredulity.

"I notice"

"How can you be so calm?"

"Why would I care that he is gone?" he said simply; leaning back he gentle set his crystal glass on the table before gazing up with a look of pure defiance.

"Pein..."

"I wouldn't even give a shit if he dies"

Itachi blinked at the aggression in that tone.

"Do you know something about this?"

"Leaping to conclusions are we?"

"Do you?" Itachi insisted.

"…"

"Answer me…"

"…" Pein looked away, a smirked curled over his thin lips.

Itachi narrowed his gaze; his blood began to boil.

Saint's above, was Pein so clouded by his childish emotions that he would let an innocent child be harmed or worst?!

Was his foolish jealousy enough for him to want to see Sasuke dead?!

"Stop your childish nonsense now! Do you not understand that Sasuke is missing?!"

"…"

"You have been acting like a bitch! You know that?!" Itachi snarled.

Pein snapped his head up, hissing in fury.

Bitch?!

If he was a bitch so what does that make Sasuke? A whore?!

"Sas-"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! I'm sick of hearing that name!"

"…"

"Can't you see that he doesn't love you?! He hates you! He hates you for raping him!" Pein stood to his feet, his fist slammed onto the table in anger rattling it; his silver orbs glaring maliciously at Itachi.

"That's enough" Itachi gritted.

"You are blind! You are so God damn blind by his seduction that you don't see that Sasuke is taking advantage of you!"

Itachi hardened his glare, anger pounding through his veins. His fist tightened to a ball, his hands shook in rage as his nails dug deep into heated flesh

"Are you done?"

"Done?! I've barely even started!" Pein gave a humorless laugh.

"…"

"Look at you! Look at what you've become!"

"…"

"You are attaching yourself to a mere slave! Flaunting your disgusting affection for a rat like him in public?! Just a few months ago you would never even think of such a revolting act of love! Love does not exist! Isn't that what you had always said?! What happen to that now?!" Pein spat, his fangs lengthened threateningly.

Itachi glower; the ferocity in his glare was one of death, a wild madness raged from within, his fangs lengthened. The fire that was burning, the molten lava that surged through his vein was peaking to a critical point.

"I am going to ask you just one more time" Itachi's voice shook.

"…"

"Do you or do you not know anything about this?"

"…"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes…"

"What?"

"I saw and know who took him"

"…"

"Why do you think I suggested this diner for tonight?"

"…"

"I definitely wasn't trying to get you a more romantic setting to flirt with your precious angel"

"You helped them?" Itachi sneered at Pein in utter disgust; sheer savage fury was racing through his veins, blood pounding in his ears.

"You had always lack a certain ability…I never knew it also includes the ability to process information"

Itachi gave a low growl in warning. The temptation to kill Pein was growing by the second. The fury and the frustration were boiling through his like a volcano on the edge of explosion as his fingers itched to reach for the katana that was strapped to Pein waist.

"Where are they now?"

"Surely I do not know my lord"

Itachi gave a feral snarl; with blinding speed he reached forward towards Pein's katana. He hissed, slicing the katana with all the fluid grace of a vampire; pressing it hard against the tempting neck.

Pein winched, as cold metal carved through his skin, crimson blood trickled, cascading down smooth silver.

"I've had enough of this shit!"

"…"

Pein looked away, lowering his gaze, pressure building in his chest. _"I do not care anymore but… why does it feel like the weight is on my heart? This voice…why am I still shaken up by this sinful voice..."_

"Where is Sasuke?!"

"…"

"Answer me!" Itachi gave a harsh push against cold metal, biting deeper into the porcelain skin.

Pein gasped slightly, holding back a whimper.

"You would kill a demon that had spent his whole life being by your side…for one you've only known for less than a year…?"

"Don't give me this shit now"

"I see now…"

Pein eye lid fluttered closed, a tight ball of sorrow hit him with such force that his heart shattered. The forbidden memories that were locked in his soul came soaking in like molten venom, staining his mind, poisoning his body, burning his soul_. _

_"Itachi sama…" _

_"Hn…?" _

_"Do you love Sasuke?" _

_"What's with that question?" _

_"…" Pein shook his head trying to look like it was a thrown off question but failed miserably. _

_Itachi frowned. _

_"He is just a servant…though I would say he is quite a looker…" _

_"What would you do if you lose Sasuke? Would you go on like you never knew him because he is just another servant?" _

_"You need to sleep…" _

_"One more question…" "_

_Than you will shut up and sleep…" _

_"Am I just another servant to you…?" _

"Where is Sasuke?!" Itachi demanded.

_"I see the answer to my question now…I see where I rank in your world now…Itachi…"_

"Answer me damn it!"

"I envy him" Pein smiled forlornly, his gaze wondered over to Itachi.

"I will not ask you again"

_"Is there a limit to how much you can love somebody_?"

"Don't test my patience"

"Orochimaru took him…probably to some inn down this street or the next…I doubt he could hold himself off your angel long enough to make it back to his auction house..."

"…"

"Forgive me…I really do not know" Pein muttered.

"Go home Pein…You disgust me" Itachi snarled in anger.

* * *

"Fuck you!" Sasuke spat.

Anger was boiling through him, his hands shook in fury.

How he wanted to claw that smug features. How he wanted to rip the beating heart out of his chest and tears his throat apart.

"Ah…still fiery…" Orochimaru smirked, leaning forward he nuzzled his features against the crook of Sasuke's neck, his tongue lapping the tempting veins.

"Get off me!" Sasuke jerked, cold metal clogged the stone walls, his wrist bleed at the ferocity of his tugged.

He will not let this happen again! He will not be taken forcefully again against his will!

Itachi had raped him once and even though he loved him, the resentment of his deed still boiled through him till this day.

So what more of Orochimaru that he loathed beyond the realm of logic?!

A beast struggles to break free from its prison, feeding on the fear and hatred that enveloped Sasuke's heart.

The rape scene swirled over the inside of Sasuke's head adding to the fuel of his anger and malice, supplying the beast within with widespread power.

A dark stain, spreading through him like a disease, the triumph of the beast as it breaks free from its chains enveloping his mind, his soul, his blood…plunging him with an indescribable sense of detestation, conceit, darkness and blood thirst.

Sasuke let out a low growl; his crimson orbs swirled with malevolence and power as he wrenched again at the cruel chains, rattling them.

His mind clouded with bloodlust, more always more it demanded, never sated, never satisfy.

He wanted Orochimaru's blood, he wanted to slit that pale throat apart and tastes the lustful blood that he so detested.

**"Lust is a sin you shall pay in death…"**Sasuke hissed in ancient vampiric.

He could feel intense power filling him as he wrenched again, this time breaking the cold useless chains.

Orochimaru was stunned and before he could even look up, Sasuke seized him brutally by the neck, thrusting him across the darken chamber like a rag doll. He crashed through his cronies, plunging them to the ground.

Sasuke hissed, his crimson orbs glaring mercilessly at the messy heap. He licked his lips as a wicked darkness enveloped him tightly like a second skin and a strange ebony shimmer surrounded him with fiery hatred and the lust for the kill.

"What are you…?" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke tilted his head tauntingly as an ashen grey spread over his porcelain skin, his nails began to elongate, hardening and sharpening like daggers as the spiky locks lengthened, morphing from a dark ebony to silken grey and finally to a shimmering silver.

Orochimaru watched in astonishment as Sasuke suddenly doubled over, the slender fingers clutched over his shoulder in agony.

Dark bloody memories were seeping through his mind… memories of hate, lust and blood pouring in...

His forgotten memories drowning him, opening up like pages of an album…

He could see flashes of his victim…he could see the screams in their eyes as they took their last breath…

He could see a women with blood pouring down her neck, crimson liquid spurting from her lips like vomit…her voice in gurgles as she called onto him…

He could see shadows of a man, caressing him, holding him…humming to him…loving him…

Who was it?

Sasuke panted as boiling pain blasted through his spine, his shoulder blades began to pull jutting them out in odd angels as through his own bones snapping and stretching beyond the elasticity of his skin; his shirt ripped.

Sasuke gasped; sweat cascading down his temple as he could feel his bones stabbing through him, the anger and the abhorrence numbing his pain like morphine.

His lips darken, a strange marking marred across his features, the white of his eyes blacken and his razor fangs lengthened.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as the pain peaked at a shimmering point and the next moment it busted open.

He gave a loud shrieked of torment, his nails slicing through the hard wooden ground as his back tore, blood pouring down his ashen grey skin drenching his velvet silver locks.

It was pain beyond imagination, pain beyond endurance as he was drenched in his own blood.

"The hell…" Orochimaru muttered.

Sasuke panted, as the agony began to subside, the bleeding stopped and he could feel a new extension to his body. Looking to the side, a cruel smirked curved over his blacken lips.

He could see his large, grey hand like wings resting in their place.

**"Come…Let me rip you…let me kill you…"** Sasuke hissed in ancient tongue, slowly raising his head.

His crimson orbs glaring spitefully at every one of them; he licked his lips seductively, his silver locks stirred, trickling over his ashen features, brushing his darken lips.

Orochimaru's pupil dilates, his features paled at the creature crouching before him.

Sasuke wanted blood…

No…

Needed them…to pour down his throat to numb this scorching thirst that was burning him like the eternal flames of hell.

His every sense heightened.

He could smell the musky scent of sweat mixed the sweetness of fear that hung in the air. He could see his pitch black surrounding with superior clarity, hear the strong hammering heart and feel the quick rushing of blood through those tempting veins.

He could smell not just Orochimaru and his allies but the entire inn and the many demons on the streets. He could hear them, through those thick walls and sense their every emotion.

He could feel the soft vibration beneath his feet that told him that there were about four dozen demons moving in this place. He could even hear the inn keeper at the counter, scribbling records and smell the scent of sex three rooms beside him.

**"I promise you will feel…for I am compassionate" **Flexing his silver blade like nails in excitement, he licked his darken lips sardonically.

* * *

Ebony trench coat fluttered beneath his feet, his long silken locks stirred as a gust of wind funneled through the alley, a katana in his hand. Itachi gritted his teeth in frustration, trotting from one motel to the other.

Itachi hissed in frustration as he could sense the approaching dawn nearing, painting a canvas of deep cobalt across the firmament as he burst from another inn.

Damn!

In truth he hadn't expected this to be much of a search but more of battle.

How far could Orochimaru possible go while dragging a raging demon?

Surely someone must have seen them!

It took moments to discover that this was not going to be as simple as he thought.

Bloody hell!

And another handful of moment to realize that it was proving to be impossible with so many motels all over the place!

"_Where the hell ar-" _His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as a soft breezed brush over the delicate features.

There was an atrocious scent in the ambiance, a scent of bloodbath so thick that it sends shivers down his spine.

Itachi slowly turned towards the direction of the scent; narrowing his gaze he let out a low growl in frustration.

Until the past few moments he had been so intend to find Sasuke that he had forgotten about the danger that lurks in every corner of his darken world, remembering only that he had to be quick or be burnt into cinder by the next dawn.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

He should have swallowed his pride and ordered Pein to help him search!

Itachi hissed; racing through the fading darkness and within a heartbeat he had melted into the shadows, towards the direction of blood.

He prayed Sasuke wasn't hurt…

He prayed Sasuke wasn't in the middle of a bloodbath…

Hell that kid couldn't even stand the sight of blood!

Hair rising screams echoed in the night, loud crashes and curses resounded over Itachi's ears as he neared. Even with the distant, the scent of blood was so dense in the air that it would have coagulated his breath had he not been vampire.

Itachi's eyes widen in shock when he reached the heart of the attack. His heart gave a leap at the overwhelming stench of blood and gruesome death.

He had known it would be bad but this was beyond bad.

His free hand clamped over his mouth as he fought the temptation to hurl; his fingers tremor slightly.

Demons were running everywhere in states of panic, chucks of large stones and marbles crumpled, pilling up the boulevards; fire licking away the ruined structures.

The once hectic snow covered avenue was in a state of chaos; drown in a sea of red.

Blood, limbs, guts and body parts too damaged to recognize were everywhere in heaps of mangled flesh that it was impossible to tell how many had died here. Blood splashed, decaying flesh mashed beneath his feet as he approached.

Itachi sneered in revulsion as he stepped over a severed skull. The empty onyx stared at him, its mouth slightly parted as dried blood stained its lips.

There was another loud crash as a distorted corpse slammed onto the blood stain snow following by series of shrikes.

Itachi whirled around; gasping, the hair on his neck stood to no end at the sight of the disfigured carcass; its chest was completely torn open, blood spurting uncontrollably.

There was a feral growl, sending shivers running down his spine from somewhere above him. He swallowed, looking up towards a ruin roof his eyes widened; his lips went dry at the demon before him.

The demon turned its deadly crimson orbs, glaring directly at Itachi.

"S-shit…" Itachi gasped in intense fear, his heart hammered, his hands shook, and cold sweat draped his temple.

Itachi wanted to run; he wanted to just disappear, but he was rooted to the spot… not from fear alone but because there was something strangely familiar about this devil…

This creature…its features…

He thought he had seen them before...

Where?

The eyes…the crimson orbs that's gazing at him…

The delicate shape of those features and the lean shape of its ashen grey torso…

Where had he seen them?

And this scent…the scent of the angel of death before him…it was so familiar...like nectar…so similar to…

_"Sasuke!" _

Sasuke tilted his head to the side tauntingly at Itachi, stained silver locks trickled over his sensitive neck and brushing his blood drenched back.

He licked his bloody lips lustfully, savoring the sweetness of blood that covered them, his dagger like talons dripped of crimson.

**"An Uchiha…delicious…"** Sasuke mocked in his ancient tongue.

The erotic rush of blood in those veins and the sensual beat of heart were like an invitation to kill.

How he had longed for such blood to cascade down his throat…?

How he had yearned for them to run though his fingers…?

"Sasuke…?" Itachi rasped cautiously.

Sasuke smirked at the bold attempt as the foolish demon stepped closer towards him.

He could smell the fear that surround the vampire; he could hear the hard pounding of heart and sense that the vampire wanted nothing more than to dash away from him.

Sasuke sneered with an air of conceit; his superior vision could make out the light tremor in the creature.

"Sasuke…is that you?"

Sasuke chuckled softly; clearly Itachi didn't understand his language as he continued to approach.

**"You poor creature…let me put you out of your misery!" **

Sasuke, with a strong beat of his powerful wings plunged towards the vampire; his dagger like talon elongate even more, glimmering silver beneath the shadows of the moon.

How long had he waited?

How long had he craved to finally feel the blood of royalty drenched over him?!

At last…at long last he would satisfy his blood lust…

Sasuke plummeted towards Itachi with blinding speed, slicing his blade like talon callously.

Instinctively Itachi raised his katana to pit the lethal hit. Metal clashed ruthlessly against talons, sparks of heat emitted as the two moved with agility and grace.

Sasuke possessed a fierce strength and power far beyond vampires that it was actually amusing for him to watch the feeble blows deflected by the simplest of wave.

**"Pein was a more interesting game…Uchiha!" **Sasuke jeered.

Itachi managed to break apart from Sasuke as Sasuke stalked circles around him. Smirking,Sasuke feint another charged than leaps through the air, and with amazing feats of agility, slashes down.

As Itachi dodge, Sasuke lengthened fangs, snapping directly at Itachi's neck, nearly ripping it apart.

Itachi barely manage to dance away from the savage attack, his katana altering in its coursed, tearing through Sasuke's abdomen.

Sasuke snarled, leaping back.

Itachi panted, drench in sweat, blood seeping through the deep slashed on his neck and his hand ached from the impact of Sasuke's hit.

**"Not bad Uchiha…"**

Sasuke stood so still that he looked more dead than alive; his eyes never left his opponent; a dark sinister power filling him like an icy wave and stirred the obsidian strands of his silver locks.

Itachi shuddered; sensing a sudden change in the ambiance, a cold surged of malice, darkness and repugnance.

**"I'm impressed…"** Sasuke growl; his slender fingers brushed over his knitting wound.

"…"

**"But the game ends here"**

"…"

**"Die!"** Sasuke snarled, darting towards Itachi; with a movement too fast for the eyes he leaps over Itachi and plunged down aiming for the heart.

Itachi's immediately raised his katana to wedge the hit.

**"Pathetic!"** Sasuke laughed, his talons thicken and sharpen, plunging through cold metal like hot knife through butter.

* * *

Please review.... Flames are accepted... Hope you enjoyed this chapter... If i get reviews...I'll update...thanks...


	14. Pain

Please review...

Flames are accepted...

hope you enjoy this chapter...

I'll update if i get review...

* * *

**Pain**

Blood splattered, drenching Sasuke's ashen features, his silver locks dripped of red. Sasuke narrowed his cold crimson orbs maliciously; his tongue licked his lips seductively, savoring the taste of fresh blood that rolled down his ashen grey features.

Itachi's eyes widen in shock.

It was nothing like in movies where everything was moving in slow motion.

The adrenaline that was pumping through his veins made his brain work the faster, his sensed heightened, taking in vivid details. He saw the blood that splattered as Pein darted in front of him the moment the deadly talon sliced through his katana, he heard the terrible shrieked that ranged through his ears, he could feel the crack of bones and the ripping of muscles as sharp talon pierced through the strong chest and felt the body in front of him convulsed.

It was like a terrible dream as his mind took in everything. Everything around him was so surreal as though he was floating in a terrible illusion. It was as if he was looking through a crystal glass and he was behind them as the horrendous scene unfolds before him.

The blood shed…the destruction…everything was nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

**"You could wait your turn…If you are so keen to die"** Sasuke snarled.

Pein gasped, blood trickled from his lips as his right arm was forked across his chest like the Egyptian pharaoh. A humorless smile curled over his lips; he was glad that he had followed Itachi.

Itachi stood stunned behind him, his katana shook slightly; blood rolled down the perfection of his ivory features, his heart hammered in his chest as he stared into the eyes of the devil.

Pein winched, his free hand clutched uselessly against the talon that's protruding in front of his chest, slicing the palm of his hand.

Itachi could hear the hard wheezing of Pein punctured lungs as he struggled to draw in breath, drown in his own blood. He could hear the frantic beat of Pein's heart and the ripping of muscles and the shredding of connective tissue as the drowning lungs heaved for air.

Pein squeezed his eyes shut; his lips tremor in torment.

"Itachi…" Pein gasped.

**"I've told you once Pein…that your gentle nature will get you killed"** Sasuke sneered; taking a step forward, piercing his talon still deeper into heated flesh

A fit of coughed overcome Pein, blood spurted from his gasping lips, his diaphragm tore, the gaping wounds gushed of thick crimson, drenching his shirt. His lungs were on fire, his chest scourged in boiling oil as silver talon stabbed through his bones.

He didn't know how much blood he had lost but only too much that he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

With a sudden burst of clarity in Itachi's mind he could see Pein dropped by an inch and with a swift move he reached a hand over that lean waist, holding him up, preventing the lungs from being ripped.

"Itachi...just r-run…"

His head drop, the sweat sleek spiky ginger locks rested gentle over the katana that was stuck fast to the venomous talon, his breath in ragged irregular wheeze, his body tremor in anguish.

"J-just go…"

Sasuke smirked, taking another step, forcing the venomous silver talon deeper.

Pein whimpered; the venomous silver that enveloped the deadly talon was seeping through his torn flesh, devouring him from the inside, burning him, and boiling him.

Itachi hissed; his fangs lengthened, his crimson orbs swirled with malice as he held onto the fading body. The grip of his katana tightened till his knuckles were white, his fingers throbbed to prevent Sasuke from advancing; digging that wretched talons deeper into Pein.

**"How long can you keep this up I wonder?" **Sasuke smirked.

"Itachi…"

Itachi watched in horror as Pein writhed in agony, his blood ran cold at the fading voice. The amount blood that had poured out of Pein…

The pain and the torment that Pein was enduring…and the sacrifice of his life that Pein was presenting on a silver platter are all for his sake...

This nightmare…this atrocious nightmare that's playing before him was the repeat of that dreadful night…

It was the rerun of the night Shisui had died for him…

Every single drop of blood that had ever spilled was for his sake…

Always and forever…for his sake…

And what had he ever known to do when things go horribly wrong…?

What was the only thing he knows how to do…?

Nothing...Ceaselessly watching…

Eternally shutting himself from the pain that he could not accept…

Should this time be any difference? Could this time be any different?

* * *

The scent of death and fire chocked the cobalt firmament into a sea of grey.

The coldness of winter breeze brushed over pastel features, long obsidian locks fluttered trickling over thin lips.

Madara gazed indolently towards the fiery city, chocked with the atrocious scent of decaying corpse and blazing ruined; a sardonic smirked twist over his thin lips.

Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath dense with the aroma of the decease; his nostril dilates.

_"He remembers now…finally" _Slender fingers reached up to gentle brush the stray bangs lingering over his delicate features.

_"Fugaku…time to face the very creature you have brutally force to existence…the very creature that hunts your every nightmare…and the very creature that's able shake your military defense to the very core"_

Madara's eyelid fluttered open; his gaze directed towards the courtyard lined with platoons of soldiers, awaiting the tintinnabulation of dawn.

* * *

"**Let him go…let his chest rip and we shall continue our game" **Sasuke snarled in amusement, his silver fangs glimmered with streaks of red, his free hand weaved lustfully onto that sweat sleek spiky locks, stroking them tauntingly.

"Get your filthy hands of him!"

**"Possessive are we?"** Sasuke licked his lips, placing a taunting kiss over Pein's blood stained cheek.

"Don't touch him!" His lips pulled back in a snarl. A feral growl rippled from his throat; rage and cold power rolling of his being.

**"Put him out of suffering Uchiha"**

Itachi hissed, his gaze hardened, glaring into those dark crimson abyss before him; his mind racing.

He could see the dying glow that was Sasuke; he could see the hatred that swirled within and the loneliness that hid beneath the many façade of wickedness and hunger.

And was it possible…an intense aching need, a void that only he could fill.

Should he beg Sasuke for mercy or lose Pein for eternity?

Could his pride even allow him to such a lowly act of pleading?

Was it even possible that the Sasuke he had known was still there? Could he hear him?

"Sasuke…" Itachi forced himself to uncoil his slender fingers from the handle of his katana.

His hands shook as he reached up; his heart crashed against his ribs to the point that he thought it was going to burst out, blood pounded in his ears.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze.

"Sasuke…for me…please stop this madness…" Itachi rasped; his slender fingers shakily cup that bloodied features.

Sasuke halted; at that instant something of an electric shock sizzled through his skin from the very tip of those slender fingers. A shock wave of emotion he had never felt washed through him.

"Sasuke…" Itachi pleaded.

Sasuke's heart fluttered, at the intimacy of that voice; fire sheered through his skin at the compassion in that tone. He loved the way this vampire whispers his name, the melody of his voice caressing his name, turning them intriguingly sexy.

"For me…please…I'm begging you to stop…"

"…"

That voice…the tone that was pleading to him…it was clutching his spirit and like an invisible hand it was holding him. The darkness that stained his soul, the fire of malice that burnt through him was gradually slipping away.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke squeeze shut his eyes, taking a step back he contract his talon, releasing Pein as an insurmountable sense of emotion that he had never felt encased him, cleansing his mind with a sense of awareness and regret.

"Stop this please…"

The tenderness in that tone, the love that was in that voice draped over his cold heart, burning it with heat of passion. A crushing wave of melancholy, shame and remorse bombarded him in every direction and soon it invades his soul and undermining his spirit.

"Look at me..." Itachi whispered, leaning forward he sealed his lustrous lips against cold darken ones.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open at the sweetness that touched his skin, at the tenderness he had never knew he could feel.

Itachi's dark crimson gaze was boring straight into his as he molded their lips together. The gaze so dark and possessive that Sasuke felt as if Itachi was caging the terrible beast in him, as if he was taking possession of his very soul, forcing compliance in every way.

Sasuke whimpered; his features contorted to what seemed like pain.

He wanted to look away, he wanted to back away. He wanted to just disappear and never look into that dark crimson again that was consuming every bit of him.

Sasuke retreated back, his strong arms pushing Itachi away; the only sane thing to do with his heart pounding and his body turning into a ball of molten fire.

Pain was throbbing through his skull; his body was burning as inner turmoil rushed through his very core.

Sasuke gasped his slender fingers clutched the messy silver bangs

**"Itachi…"** his body shook uncontrollably.

With a sudden burst of torment, the creature bounded itself so tightly to Sasuke that they were fuse as one, so tightly that Sasuke thought his bones were going to be crushed.

He gave a loud shrieked of agony; dropping to his knees, excruciating pain shot through every part of him; like melted plastic, his skin cringed, forming and shrinking in size.

Sasuke whimpered and pant, clutching his head tighter, his mind was disoriented and all that existed in his world were the thousands of blade lustrating every inch of him.

He writhed in agony… writhed in pain as his world darken till there was nothing left.

* * *

Blood trickled, rolling down the ivory walls, gushing trough his feet like flowing rivers. The features of dying demons flashing in front of him...

Sasuke's body felt powerful, his every scent heightened as he scanned the ruin around him, seeing objects with such clarity and detail.

Blood was every where, cascading down his features, staining his ashen grey hands soaking through his velvet locks. The scent of burning fume chocked him, the scent of decaying death engulfed him; thirst burning down his throat.

Sasuke tilted his head up, he gave a sniff.

He could taste the scent of death, he could test the scent of fear and he could taste the scent of a living treasure…

An injured Uchiha...

Sasuke smirked; his predatory impulse was spreading through his mind, staining him like a plague.

Turning his head slowly to the direction of the scent he could see a demon limping away, blood cascading down the perfection of that ivory features.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes maliciously, his superior vision zoning in on that pathetic demon…

An Uchiha…

Sasuke licked his lips in delight.

Who would have through his prey would be handed to him on a platter.

**"You are mine!" **Sasuke laughed; with a powerful beat of his wings he plunged towards his prey.

Sasuke could feel his fangs lengthened; his mind a thick red of lust.

He crashed down his prey, sinking his venomous fangs deep within those tempting neck; ripping through his veins, his muscles and the smooth creamy skin. The creature was yelling in pain, shrieking for mercy, shouting his name…begging him to stop as it trashed and twisted.

Sasuke laughed, hot blood cascade down his features, running through his slender fingers, pouring down his throat…

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open into the unforgiving darkness. Every inch of him was covered in icy sweat, the silken sea of blanket was twisted around his torso, his limbs his neck that he didn't know where it started of where it ends.

His obsidian locks in clots of sweat and tangles, his hands tremor as he was clutching so tightly to the ebony sheets that it was digging through his fingers. His breath came out as pants as his heart hammered against his chest.

He was so disoriented that he could not be positive if he was awake or not; the atrocious nightmares and screams swirled over the inside of his head like jumbles of confusing colors.

Taking a deep breath he shut his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

He could see low ebony curtains, layer after layers dangling around him. He could see a dim light radiating from the bottom of a fluttering thick ebony curtain at the other side of the chamber and hear angry voices just over them.

Sasuke took in deep breath, gazing mindlessly above him.

The dream…he had killed Itachi in that dream…It was so real…the scene was so real…

He could still hear Itachi shrieking his name; he could still see the agony that was printed over the ivory features as he tore him down…and the blood…

Sasuke's stomach gave a sickening lurched. Rolling over to the side of the bed he immediately clamped a shaky, sweat covered hand over his trembling lips, fighting down the urged to hurl.

He felt dizzy, he felt so sick and disgusted that he gave another involuntary heave; coughing, his stomach churned.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly in concentration to everything around him but the violent twisting of his stomach, his other hand gripped tightly over ebony sheets beneath him, the coldness of the chamber biting through his skin.

At that moment there was a loud crashed and another vicious hiss.

Sasuke slowly open his eyes, turning towards the ebony curtain that draped the entryway to the other chamber.

By the God's where was he? What was going on?

"You could have ruined it all! You and your foolish emotions!" a voice spat.

"I brought him didn't I?"

"If that was the point, than I do not see the reason I should comply with your pathetic plea!"

"I…"

"I can see in your every thought that you wanted Sasuke dead! Well guess what…maybe that's how I feel about Itachi too"

"If y-you don't I'l-"

"You'll what?! Tell Fugaku?!"

"I…"

"Go ahead you would as good as tell him to put a death sentence on the both of you for making his nightmare a reality"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut through all the shouting; untangling himself he swung his legs over the bed. He was still disoriented but he had a feeling that all those yelling were somehow linked to him being here.

He groaned; his legs felt like lead as he trotter pass the many silken curtains, a hand clutching over his hammering skull.

Sasuke reached up, catching silken fabric between his fingers, pulling them gentle apart.

The two vampires halted in their action, both turning towards him in shock.

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke's slow working brain began to process the two familiar features.

"Pein…? Madara…?" Sasuke croaked in confusion.

Pein lowered his gaze, taking a step away from Madara that was halted in mid action ready to strike him.

"Sasuke…forgive me…Did the noise wake you?" Madara smiled, lowering his hand.

Sasuke shook his head.

"What's going on? Did something happen to Itachi?"

"Well…" Madara hesitated.

"Sasuke…Itachi is very ill…sprouting a fever over a hundred and te-"

"Who ask you?!" Madara spat angrily; pulling his hand back he backhanded the vampire.

Pein gave a startled yelp, and dropped to his knees, a hand pressed against his bleeding lips.

Sasuke gasped in shock as Madara brutally clutched the spiky locks, hauling them up, his fangs lengthened aggressively.

"Don't you dare insult him in such a foul manner! You had never respected him and now you dare beg for his aid?!"

Pein winched, the harsh voice striking him like a tangible punishment; his skull burnt with the viciousness of that grip.

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise as Madara's words washed over him.

By the flames of hell, was Pein being beaten up because he was discourteous to him?

Why would anyone care if he was being ill treated?!

"He hadn't disrespect me in anyway…h-"

"You are too kind Sasuke"

"…"

"But he will be punish for his repulsive deeds towards you"

"I-"

"His actions are not disappointing but rather unacceptable!"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"If you ask me…I think he had been punished enough…" Sasuke muttered.

He had no love for the vampire that indulge in a hobby of making a mess for him or trip him down flights of stairs in an attempt to get him hurt but he did not want to cause Pein any pain. He had known pain, he had known fear from his many masters and there is no demon in this world that could ever deserve them.

"You really are for too kind"

"Please…"

"If you insist" Madara gave a sigh, releasing Pein from his grip.

"…"

"Madara sama…" Pein whispered.

"Get out of my sight"

"…"

"Get out!"

Pein hurriedly stood up, backing away cautiously.

Sasuke waited until Pein had shut the door behind him and the hovering sense of violence slowly eased before breathing a deep sigh.

"Sasuke…"

Madara moved smoothly forward, halting only when he sense Sasuke tensed at his proximity.

"Sasuke…I apologize if he frightened you…"

"…"

"He wasn't the one that frightened me" Sasuke lowered his gaze.

"…"

"What happen to Itachi?"

"…"

"What did Pein want from me?"

"…"

"Madara?"

"What do you remember…from last night?"

"I…" Sasuke bit his lips.

His last memories were dark and murky as though he was looking at them from someone else's eyes, someone else's mind. The voices that he though had heard come out of his own lips were not his…a stranger…chanting in an odd language…

What did he do last night…?

Sasuke shut his eyes; his head throbbed as he willed himself to remember.

He could see vibrant colors radiating from his mind, making out shadows of demons he did not recognize; the hollow screams and the resonating crashes.

Was someone pleading him?

Flash of red burst from his mind as he dug in deeper. A blood curdling screams echoed and that voice…a voice so cold and so sinister that it chilled him to the very bone marrow.

He could just make out the outlines of demons scattered around him, he could just make out a grey ashen hand dripping of crimson….its voice echoing through the darkness of his memories.

The claw flexed…a man was begging for mercy, he was bleeding, he was suffering and Sasuke could hear the gurgles of his lungs as they drown in blood.

The pale feature that was staring at him…those ugly yellow orbs…Orochimaru…

He could feel his own lips moving, mounting anger bubbled as the pale features flew towards him…

**"Die!"** Sasuke's eyes flew open at the snarl that escaped his lips.

Sweat was trickling from his temple, his heart hammered; adrenaline pumping through his veins and a deep coldness was stabbing through his skin, his bones.

Sasuke panted; he could not draw breath, his hands shook, his body drenched in cold sweat as he gazed over at Madara.

"You remember now? You remember what you are?" Madara rasped.

Sasuke's took a step back in disbelief, shaking his head from side to side as the revelation of his horrendous deeds dawned upon him like a ton of bricks.

That sinister voice that had left his lips…

Those dreams he had…those faces he had seen…those demons that had pleaded to him in his nightmare…none of them were figments of his wildest imagination…

They were real…

Those were the demons he had mercilessly butchered for reasons he didn't even know…

"Sasuke…" Madara glided forward cautiously to the trembling teen.

"Why was Itachi ill?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"…"

"Was it me?! Did I do something?!"

"Calm down"

"I…I killed those demons! I killed them all!" Sasuke clutched the front of his messy bangs in fear, taking a step back.

"You did nothing wrong" Madara whispered.

"How can you say that?!"

"You are just doing what you have been design to do"

"I-I don't understand"

"You are genetically engineered to kill! If anyone should be responsible it should be Fugaku!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Fuagku never meant for you to survive the experiment and you did! Too bad for him!"

"Would you stop talking about this Fugaku?! It was my hands that had killed them all! Not his! Not his!" Sasuke shrieked; his breath came in short pants.

"Orochimaru deserve to die!"

"That's n-" Sasuke halted in his words; his glare directed straight at Madara suspiciously.

"Sasuke…?"

"H-How did you know about him? I never told you I killed him"

"I paid him t-"

"You hired him to rape me?!" Sasuke gritted, anger surging through his veins.

"I know he could never touch you…I wanted you to remember!"

"Remember what?! Remember that I am a monster?! Remember the demons I had killed?!"

"Sasuke please listen!"

"No! You listen! I want to know what Pein wanted from me! I want to know now because I know it was my fault!"

"Sasuke…"

"Either you tell me or I'll ask him myself!"

"…"

"Tell me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Pein he…"

"Tell me now!"

"Pein wanted your blood…he wanted the antidote that runs through your veins for the poison you injected into Itachi when you bit him" Madara muttered.

"Wh-what?"

"Like I said…every part of you were design to kill…if your victim didn't die of the bite, the poison would slowly but surely kill th-"

"And you just ask Pein to leave?! You ask him to leave so he could watch Itachi die?!"

"I couldn't care less of what happen to that bitch!"

"…" Sasuke hardened his glare; mounting anger surging through him at that wretched words.

"Sasuke…"

"I wish you burn in hell! I wish you rot in hell!" Sasuke spat, turning towards the door.

"Stop!" Madara hissed.

With a swift move he curled his slender fingers over Sasuke's pale wrist

"Let go!"

"I need you to listen!"With a hard yank he hauled Sasuke into a tight embrace.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke twisted and turn, struggling to pull away from that hard body.

"Why should you bleed for that bitch when his father wanted you dead?! Why should you save him?!" Madara growled.

"Fucking let me go!"

"No! I am never letting go! I gave you up once knowing I may never see you again but not anymore!"

"I had never met you! You fucking pervert!" Sasuke shrieked; his slender finger curled into a tight ball, slamming them hard onto that strong chest with enough force to kill had Madara not be vampire.

"Sasuke…."

"I don't know you! I do not remember you at all!"

Sasuke gave another hard shove breaking free. Stumbling back he darted for the door.

Just as he curled his slender fingers over the ornate knob, a melody so potent trickled over him that it halted his every action, making his heart pound making every thought slithered from his mind.

The tune echoed through the dark chamber, trickling through his soul. The soft tingle was clutching onto him…never letting go…

"Sasuke…" Madara croaked.

"…"

"Forgive me for being forceful…"

"…"

"You may not remember me…but do you remember this lullaby?"

"…"

"You used to loved it"

Sasuke slowly turned his head, gazing over the vampire.

Madara was standing over his desk, his head lowered, obsidian locks stirred the slightest, trickling over his ivory features.

"I never meant to hurt you" His slender finger gentle pushed an ornate music box to the edge of his mahogany desk.

Sasuke bit his lips; uncontrolled tears were cascading down his features; an indescribable sense of love was warming his heart, surmounting his spirit and enveloping his soul.

"Th-this…song…." Sasuke stammered.

"You used to listen to it as you sleep as a child…"

"I…h-ho-"

"You are my son…Sasuke…"

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted... I'll update if i get reviews...Sorry for the late update...Something happen to my computer at home...Need to hunt for another computer to update...


	15. Loving You

**For those who have read...I just change the last part of this chap**

**I didn't like the last one...**

**Sorry....**

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**YES! My computer have finally got fixed!!!**

**(a/n) : Slight lemon...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Loving You**

Sasuke bit his lips as he sat quietly by the bedside, gazing forlornly towards his broken angel while Pein sat on the floor by his leg with his arms cross on the bed, head down sleeping by Itachi's side.

Itachi was so pale that Sasuke was afraid that he was going to stop breathing any moment. He wanted to hold Itachi, he wanted to tell him he would make everything alright but he didn't want to startle him in his fragile state.

Sasuke's heart tore in all directions as he watched Itachi shift restlessly on the bed; curling into a tight ball his fingers twisted over the satin blanket. Sweat was glimmered from Itachi's temple, his bare back; his features flushed; whimpers escaped his half parted lips.

Itachi groaned; he was burning, his body felt like fire but yet he was shivering, his neck felt like it was about to fall off, his body ached as though thousands of vicious hornets were stabbing him and his head pounded as the pain was literally eating its way through his skull.

Sasuke lowered his gaze, as he sat helplessly by his angel; the shame of his idiocy engulfed him.

He had sought to dominate his dark nature the moment Madara told him he could teach him how.

He never wanted to hurt Itachi again…

He never wanted to see the rerun of that horrendous night…

But by the flames of hell how could he have let himself be so wrapped up in guilt that he was stubbornly indifferent to logic of what was at stake?! Mulishly refuse to see Itachi until he was certain he could control himself!

Would his remorse have lessened if Itachi was to die because he wasn't there to give his blood?! Because he was dense enough to believe he would butcher Itachi inadvertently?!

Foolish! Foolish!

There was a soft moan causing Sasuke to snap his head up.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke whispered quickly, leaning forward.

Itachi squeezed his eyes tighter at that vague voice.

He was so disoriented he couldn't quite tell if he was conscious or not.

His dreams were a mess of jumble colors and muffled voices swirling around him. He couldn't tell anymore if it was night or day, he couldn't tell how long had he been burning, or if he was hallucinating or dreaming or if he was hearing things or it was real.

Nothing was a constant; he was locked in his own mind, in his own world without an escape as the fire burnt through his body without relief. He could no longer trust any of his senses to tell him if anything was real or fake.

But that was not what scares him the most.

What he feared was that he would often see silhouette of what seemed like Sasuke in a distance, walking away, leaving him and like in his every hallucination and nightmare he wanted to reach out but he could not move; he wanted to cry out but no voice would escape his lips.

Itachi gasped; his lips parted in a silent scream; his weakened heart was irregular, beating too fast and laboring too hard, his muscles tensed.

"Itachi…ple-please open your eyes…" Sasuke's chest tightens; shifting to cup that pale feature desperately, turning them to face him; his thumb stroking over the soft cheek with mounting urgency at the anxiety that wrapped the older.

"Pl-please…wake u-up!" Sasuke pleaded.

Mixtures of emotions overwhelmed him; chocking him; burning him like the eternal flames of hell.

He could feel life slipping away beneath his fingers; he could feel the jagged rhythm of Itachi's heart as they struggled for the next beat and hear the hard wheezing of lungs as they held him desperately to life.

Itachi was leaving him…slowly leaving him behind to face this world alone.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall as he pushed the sweaty bangs away off Itachi's ivory features.

"Pl-please don't do th-this to me!" his finger trembled.

Pressure was building in his chest; he could not draw breath as the pain invades his soul.

It was tearing him up; it was shredding him, devouring him from the inside to know that this was his fault!

This wouldn't have happen if he hadn't wanted Itachi's love…

This wouldn't have happen if he hadn't craved his forbidden touch…

This wouldn't have happen if he had never met Itachi!

Now that he was losing him, he would willingly give it all up…

He would willingly trade the love he had, the happiness he felt, the memories he cherished; even if it meant Itachi wouldn't remember him, even if it meant he could only look at him from the shadows…

He would give it all…

If it would mean that Itachi would walk again…

If it would mean that Itachi would smile again…

"I'm...sorry…I'm so…sorry…" Sasuke forced out; tears tumbled down his pastel cheek.

Releasing the pale feature he clamped a hand over his trembling lips, muffling his sobs; tears cascading down his fingers.

* * *

Madara sat behind his mahogany table, his obsidian locks stirred as he glared maliciously at the three ANBUs that were ravaging his room. He heaved a sigh with another crash, looking away he frowned as he the thought of his angel of darkness.

Yes…

He was satisfied that he had gotten his son back after so many years but this wasn't exactly how he thought he would feel.

He expected himself to be ecstatic, he expected himself to have a great sense of triumph that his brother had failed to kill this rival, and to feel whole again.

But he felt none of this.

There was still this void in him that Sasuke was not filling; there was still that loneliness in him that ran deeper than his bones; this coldness that numbs his empty core as his soul was still sleeping somewhere cold and this darkness that's consuming him, halting his very blood in his veins.

Madara couldn't understand it; he couldn't understand why he was still feeling this way.

Was it perhaps that he had lost his son for so long that his mind had subconsciously accepted the fact that he could not be a father?

Had he lost Sasuke for so long that he could no longer see him as his own blood?

There was a sudden change in the ambiance that cause Madara to snapped out of his thoughts.

He hardened his gaze as he stood up with all the fluid grace of a vampire.

He could sense an inimitable power that was slowly filling the room; he could hear the strong beat of heart and smell the unmistakable scent of the very vampire he did not wish to see.

"What a mess ne?" A deep voice echoed.

Madara hissed, whirling towards the door, his coat swayed elegantly over his powerful body.

Crimson meets crimson.

"Fugaku…" Madara gritted, his voice dripped of venom.

"What a tone to address your brother…"

"You have no right to have your damn ANB-"

"I have every right to do as I please" Fugaku rasped.

Floating forward his ebony high collar trench coat fluttered gentle over his feet. The soft click clack of designers' shoes tapped over the room; his shoulder length hair stirred the slightest as he approached the livid vampire.

"What are you trying to hide?" Fugaku tilt his head tauntingly, halting directly in front of the younger.

"There is nothing! I want them out!"

"Than you wouldn't mind them looking around would you?"

"…"

Fugaku gave a soft chuckle; reaching up he gentle brush his pale fingers over Madara's porcelain cheek tauntingly.

Madara hardened his glare, his fangs lengthened in fury.

"Such temper" Fugaku forcefully cupped that delicate feature, his thumb brushed harshly over the pastel cheek.

"What?" Madara snapped.

Smirking, Fugaku leaned forward.

"I wouldn't hide anything if I were you…"

The warm breath brushed softly over Madara's ear; sending shivers down his spine.

"You amuse me" Madara sneered.

"How so?"

"Instead of raiding my place or drowning the entire metropolis in blood and fire why not try looking at something closer to home?"

"Amuse me"

"I heard a certain black beauty fought your beast…and say am burning right now from its venom"

"…"

"If the said beauty was to die...than he no doubt should be honored for his bravery and attempt to eliminate the beast no?"

"Of course"

"But say he heals…that smells like betrayal to me ne?"

"…"

"I wonder what would happen to this certain devil if it was the latter situation…"

"Ah…very interesting…but I'm inspired to know who this wondrous devil is"

Madara smirked; turning to his side he could sense an urgent curiosity in the ambiance.

"Itachi..." Madara purred; his fangs skimmed along the tempting vein of that slender neck.

* * *

Itachi tightened his eyes as he could hear soft sobs over him. He could feel a certain warm dampness that touched the back of his hand every now and than.

Someone was crying…

Itachi took in a deep breath prying his eye lids apart. The small slit of light that touched his eyes caused him to groan in pain as he slams them shut again.

"Itachi…?"

He could hear the dampness in that tone, a hand clutched over his pale wrist urgently, the other pushing his sweaty bangs back.

Itachi tried again, pulling his eye lids apart. He could just make out a blurry figure before him; he could see two bright crimson orbs over him than gradually the pale features came into focus.

"Y-You are awake" Sasuke smiled, tears cascading down his features.

"Sa...su…ke…?"

"Y-yes…" Sasuke chocked a laugh; holding on tighter to Itachi's wrist.

"Don't cry…" Itachi mumbled; reaching his free hands up, he cupped the delicate feature, his thumb wiping the tears away

"You need to take my blood…y-you'll be alright…"

"Sasuke…"

"I'm here…"

Sasuke's fingers reached down to brush tenderly over Itachi's features. Caressing longingly over that captivating almond eyes, the heavy lashes, the delicate jaw line and the rosy lip.

He wanted to take in every little detail, he wanted to remember every crook of that angelic feature and remember the feel of that velvet skin beneath him.

"I…"

Sasuke nodded, joy mixed melancholy clutched his heart; tears cascading down his cheek as he combed his fingers through that obsidian locks.

"_This is it…it is the end…he is going to ask me to leave him…" _

Sasuke bit his lips, his hands slender fingers weaved over those silken locks one last time as he took in the sweet scent of pine that was Itachi.

"Look at me…"

"_Don't cry…don't cry…be glad he would live once he takes your blood…"_

Sasuke forced a smile as he looked up into the face of his angel one last time.

"Don't ever leave me" Itachi rasped.

Sasuke's eyes widen by a fraction, his heart skipped a beat as the word washed over him.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't leave me again…" His shaky hand gentle hooked Sasuke's obsidian bangs behind his ears.

"I...I tho-thought you wanted me to le-leave you…" Sasuke chocked out.

"Come…"

Sasuke leaned forward, both his hands pressing against Itachi's bare sweat oiled chest, probing himself up. He blushed slightly as he could feel the sensual beat of heart beneath his fingers.

"I'll say this one more time" Itachi held the pale feature lovingly.

"…"

"I never want you to leave me"

"…"

"My Sasuke…"

Pushing up he claim that sensual lips in a kiss.

Sasuke gasped.

It was like a dream, sensual and erotic as Itachi took his lustrous lips. It was like nothing he had ever experience before as Itachi forcefully pushed his delicious muscle deep into that warm cavern.

Sasuke's eye lid fluttered shut, feeling the talented tongue twirled over his warm cavern; savoring this sensual sweetness he began suckling it with mounting urgency.

He let out a soft moan as this illusion of being made love to, was so real that he could feel Itachi touching his most intimate parts, their lips molded together.

Itachi gasped, coaxing Sasuke's warm muscle to enter his own cavern, his hand twirled over those spiky locks in dominance.

He wanted to taste Sasuke…he wanted...No…needed to feel him moving inside of him.

Sasuke moaned; feeling the talented muscle slid over the underside of his, feeling it swirled erotically over his as Itachi deepened the kiss.

Sasuke could sense Itachi's building desire; he could sense that intense hunger, the lust and the overwhelming pleasure that was pushing out to claim him making him feel as though he was the most precious demon in his world.

Sasuke never wanted this to stop as he forcefully pushed his hands up Itachi's bare chest, memorizing this smooth hardness, weaving his fingers seductively over the obsidian locks.

He wanted Itachi…he wanted Itachi with a force that was down right frightening; thrusting his strong muscles into Itachi's parted entrance.

Itachi bit back a chocked.

Sasuke's eyes immediately flew open; pulling back like an anchor that had just snapped at that frightening sound, strings of saliva connects.

"Sasuke…?" Itachi croaked.

"I'm sorry…this isn't the time or the place…I-"

"I'm not as weak as you think"

"No…Y-"

"Silence" Itachi reached up to catch Sasuke's chin firmly between his fingers, forcing him to face his glittering crimson orbs that's burning with intensity.

"I…"

"You talk too much"

"You need to take my blood…"

"It can wait"

"Bu-"

"Touch me…"

"What?!" Sasuke's heart gave an alarming jolt, not quite believing his ears.

"Touch me" Itachi insisted.

"Pein is sleeping just beside you"

"He hadn't slept in days…he will not wake"

"Itachi…you are not well…You are not thinking rig-"

"I know" Itachi interrupted.

"…"

"I have not been thinking clearly lately"

"…"

"For your voice…it had chased away my every sanity…and your face…it haunts my every pleasant dream…"

"I…"

"I'm frozen inside without your touch…without your love…"

Sasuke blushed, he found himself laughing inwardly at the thought that he was Itachi's undoing. At the very thought that he could captivate the most beautiful vampire that eyes had seen.

"Itachi…"

"Let me feel your hands on me…and I will take the blood you offer" There was absolute authority in that voice.

Sasuke heaved a sigh, the smile melted away. Itachi was indeed a spoilt brat; doing thing his way even if he was on the dead bed.

"Than it shall be done" Sasuke capitulated solemnly.

"…"

"I love you…" Sasuke whispered; their lips brushed.

A smirk twitch over Sasuke's lips as a dangerous thought flashed over his mind. Itachi enjoy domineering sex…and he doubt he could pull it off without a little help from his darker side.

It wouldn't hurt to let that beast loose a little right?

Pressing down Sasuke sealed their lips in a kiss; slowly releasing his darker side bit by bit.

Itachi moan, letting his fingers curled over obsidian tresses, making every strand every lock familiar to him.

Sasuke deepened the kiss; his tongue running over every inch of that rosy skin, unceasing in its quest to take it all out of Itachi. He wanted to hear Itachi moan beneath his ministration, he wanted to feel Itachi writhe beneath his touch.

Sasuke gasped, sucking softly over that puffy bottom lip earning a moan from the older. His tongue probed the abused skin asking for entrance which was granted immediately.

"Delicious…" Sasuke cooed, thrusting his strong wet muscle deep into that slick heated entranced, his hands strummed up Itachi's bare chest, feeling the smooth velvet skin.

A dark heat spread through Itachi like wildfire licking away his soul with all consuming passion.

"_Sasuke…" _

Itachi's eye lids flutter close as Sasuke's warm muscle drove deeper; exploring every inch of his parted opening with mounting hunger and aggression, saliva dribbled down his side.

Soon their tongues went all out in battle of dominance, lust and love, both moaning incoherent.

Sasuke moaned, curling his slender fingers possessively within those dark strands, gripping, maneuvering them viciously to meet the intensity of his kiss, his beastly aggression stained his mind.

Itachi winched, the pain heightening his arousal as he could feel heat pooling down his lower region. His heart fluttered in excitement at the sudden show of dominance from his angel.

"Itachi…"

Sasuke growled insistently, rocking the hard erection with his clothed ones; his lungs taking in the sensual scent that was uniquely Itachi; his short fangs slicing the warm muscle as he suckled with vigor, his free hand with a swift move ripped the ebony cover off Itachi's heated body.

Itachi gasped, goose bumps littered his pale lean torso as cold air clashed with burning flesh.

"So beautiful…"

A vicious growl rippled from Sasuke throat, sending flutter of anticipation surging through Itachi's body.

"Mine…" Sasuke purred, looking up, his crimson orbs burnt with a fierce sense of predatory hunger.

Itachi tensed at the brutality that was staring straight at him, his fingers unclenched Sasuke's locks in shock.

"Sasuke…?"

"Shh…"

Sasuke's lips skimmed over Itachi's parted lips, brushing over the flushed cheek before drawing them sensually down to that slender neck; his dark crimson orbs locked possessively with crimson. Flicked his tongue out he traced down that pulsing vein, kissing gentle over the fang marks that he had left the other night, feeling the vampire shudder.

With a sudden motion Sasuke viciously gripped over Itachi's aching erection.

"Haaa…!" Itachi cried out, his hips plunging forward instinctively; his toes curled in tight pleasure.

"Ah…yes…you love it don't you" Sasuke smirked sardonically, keeping the beast at bay; his nails lengthened slightly, a hint of grey over his pale skin.

Itachi breath came out as short ragged pants; his eyes squeeze tightly, his finger clenched over the ebony sheet beneath him in fear and arousal. He shudder as he could feel Sasuke's cold slender finger, clawed erotically down his chest, leaving five thin lines in its wakes, the cruel thumb brushed teasingly over his neglected nipples.

"You missed my touch don't you?" Sasuke teased.

Itachi whimpered as Sasuke pumps his leaking shaft with a heart stopping pace; his head shifted restlessly against the pillow; molten pleasure blasting through his veins like shock waves.

"Sasuke…ngh…ugh…" Itachi gasped, saliva trickled down his side; he was burning from within and for the first time in days he couldn't bring himself to care.

Drowning in an ocean of lust and overwhelming pleasure he barely noticed anything until Sasuke capture his sensitive nub between his short fangs.

"Oh…sh-shit…oh…haaa…." Itachi cried; his fingers immediately reached up to curl themselves viciously deep within that obsidian spikes.

Heightening heat of pleasure was pouring through his body.

Sasuke chuckled, his cruel tongue twirled over the sensitive tip, teasing it until Itachi's back was arching painfully off the bed in crushing pleasure; pressing them intimately against his own smaller frame.

"Ugh…ahh…" Itachi moaned; sweat trickled down his temple, his abdomen, his inner thigh.

"Umm…"

Sasuke moan, his free hand reaching down to spread the slender legs wider, his fingers trailed down the delicate veins of Itachi's inner thigh, pressing possessively against the sweaty skin down to the delicate sac.

"What do we have here?" Shockingly Sasuke reached down squeeze the pale sac, with a knee buckling touch.

"G-God! Ngh…!" Itachi gave a muffled shout; pleasure blasting through his body tightening his erection making him worry for the first time that he might cum on the spot.

Sasuke smirked, giving one last teasing tugged at the tortured peak; his tongue traced a long wet path down Itachi's clenched abdomen all the while pumping Itachi's twitching length with mounting intensity, bringing him to the edge.

Itachi was feeling the strain on his weak form and yet his body was on fire; filled with an aching hunger that flare up like dancing flames.

"Sasu-" His words were brought to a shuddering halt; writhing as Sasuke's tongue swirled mercilessly over his naval sending jolt of sizzling pleasure coursing through him.

"Yes…" He gasped; pre cum trickled down his inner thigh, trickling over the cruel slender fingers.

"Oh…yes…"

"Hush" Sasuke soothed. Bending down he gave a light kiss over the base of that leaking shaft before releasing and pulling that engorge flesh deep within his mouth.

"Haa…ah…ngh…"

Itachi writhed, his fingers clenching and unclenching tightly over that obsidian locks, the other clawing through the ebony sheets; his fangs lengthened to full extend at the feel of Sasuke's talented tongue tracing over the head of his length.

"Oh…G-God…Sa-Sasuke…yes…"

Itachi squeeze shut his eyes, his lips parted in a shallow gasped fighting the overwhelming urge to thrust his hips forward; to burry his tortured length deeper into that slick heat.

A hot coil curled brutally over Itachi's abdomen and his heart was laboring hard in its weakened state; his lungs were on fire.

He whimpered as Sasuke suckled and licked him with enthusiasm; a hand fumbling mercilessly over his sac, squeezing and massaging them with rhythm that threatened to bring this overriding ecstasy to a swift end.

Itachi panted heavily his eyes pinched in concentration, his hand followed the sensual dipping and rising of Sasuke's head as he deep throated him, pressing down desperately, urging Sasuke to take him deeper.

"Oh…ngh…ugh…"

It felt so good…so damnable good as Sasuke sucked him hard, the fangs skimmed along the large veins pushing him towards the edge of consciousness.

Sasuke smirked; he could feel that Itachi was close judging by the shallow gasped, and the way the older writhed.

Bringing things up a knot Sasuke pressed the flat of his tongue harshly against the wet slits.

"Haa…oh…ahh...ngh…"

Itachi threw his head back in bliss, tears of unfulfilled pleasure leaked from the tight slits of heavy lashes, his velvet midnight curtain stuck messily to his flushed features.

It was becoming too much as the pleasure was so intense it borderline to pain.

Itachi gasped his muscles clenched, pleasure shimmered to one tight narrow point and like a small explosion he came hard into that warm cavern. His fingers gripped Sasuke's obsidian tresses so tightly that chucks of stands came loose.

Sasuke smile; swallowing the pearly drops as he released the softened length from the warm prison of his mouth.

Itachi lay panting, barely conscious his half lid eyes gaze tiredly at Sasuke.

"Good to see you hadn't pass out from exhaustion" Sasuke crawled over to Itachi, his hands reaching down to cupped that flushed feature, turning them towards him.

"Hn"

"Now your end of the bargain" Sasuke positioned his neck over Itachi.

* * *

Itachi stood quietly in front of a mahogany table, his gaze wondered over the darken chamber, his trench coat trickled over his lean body. There was a long moment of silence disturbed only by the soft scribbling of papers by the vampire in front of him.

To say he was annoyed was an understatement; he hated being ignored, standing there liked an ignorant school boy waiting to be discipline.

Itachi gave a soft chuckle; the true irony of things.

He, a vampire of ruthless reputation, the vampire that have half the castle trembling beneath his gaze, the vampire that could seduce any demon he desired, the ice prince if you may call it and now he was being treated as though he was nothing more than a commoner.

"You have something to say?" the vampire finally spoke.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Itachi let out a humorless laugh.

"…"

"You asked me here and yet you ask me to speak? What is this now? A father son bonding session that you had forgotten for the pass ten years?" Itachi sneered at the demon.

The vampire gentle put down his pen, gazing up.

Crimson meets crimson.

Itachi clenched his jaws at the familiar features that he had almost forgotten.

His father hadn't change at all since he last saw him, which was no surprise.

Vampires are immortal; their features preserve through the passage of time; unchanging through the centuries. But he could still see beneath the perfection of that ivory feature was a demon that had nothing to lose, a demon that would stop at nothing to have his goals met, and the demon that ruled with an iron fist, one the ruled without a conscious, without a heart.

He could see, in the very depths of that cold crimson, that there is no truth, no right, no wrong; just lies and power unmeasured, unseen.

"You sure have grown a lot"

Fugaku stood up and with a liquefy grace he floated towards Itachi, towering over the younger.

"..."

"I heard you have recovered from a fatal injury"

"Whatever" Itachi scoff, looking to the side.

"What do we have over that neck of yours?"

"Wh-"

"This!"

Fugaku roughly capture Itachi's chin between his fingers, tilting them to the side, his free hand gentle trace over a pair of petite puncture behind that once flawless neck.

Itachi hissed, anger rising in him like molten lava as he immediately swipe the disgusting hand away.

"That's just a common fang mark you fool! Don't show your concern now!" Itachi sneered, venom dripping from his ever word as he took a step back.

"Rebellion stage of life I presume"

"You missed that old man!" Itachi spat.

By the flames of hell, how dare his father talk like he had known him?

How dare he talk like no time had passed between them?!

Does he even know the resentment he held for the demon?!

Does he know the repugnance he still held for ripping his innocence apart?!

He could not forgive…he could not forget…

"You never fail to amaze me…" Fugaku shook his head.

"…"

"I didn't know you could scar from a common bite"

"…"

"Interesting…"

"…"

"Why don't you read this article and tell me what it says" Fugaku smirked, shoving a piece of newspaper cutting towards Itachi.

Itachi glared maliciously as his father, and if looks could kill, Fugaku would have been death, resurrected and dead again.

"Fine" Itachi gritted, as he forcefully looked down over the article, his fingers shook in rage, his jaws clenched, his fangs lengthened.

"Read aloud" Fugaku smirked.

"…"

"You can read can't you?" Fugaku teased

Itachi hissed, savage fury was racing through him and not even the fact that his mind was shrieking at him that the demon was his father could halt him from darting forward and grasping Fugaku by the neck.

He could drain him…he could ripped his throat apart, forked the beating heart out of his chest before he would take another mockery!

With blinding speed Fugaku kick out, managing to strike Itachi over his abdomen, his hands clenched tightly over the ebony fabric and with an insurmountable strength he threw the younger off his feet, slamming his back against the table.

Papers and documents scattered, whirling over the room before settling down in messy heaps.

Itachi let out a feral growl, releasing the slender neck he shoved hard against the strong chest, trying with all his strength to throw to older off him.

"I had always known you were dyslexic but I didn't know you have added the lack of logic on the list!" Fugaku sneered as he stood between Itachi's legs, his hands shifted to pin the other down brutally by the neck. His fangs lenghtened.

"Back off!"

"Do you really think you could kill me?! Do you really think you could run this kingdom when you can't even fucking read?!" Fugaku spat.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up brat!"

"Le-" Itachi's words were chocked off when Fugaku backhanded him across the face.

"You listen to me now boy!"

"…"

"I don't fucking care that you can't read! That's the least of the problem now! What I want to know is where you have been hiding that beast!"

Itachi hardened his glare, looking away.

"Itachi!"

"…"

"I'm warning you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

Fugaku hissed, his fingers itching to tightened over that slender neck but he resist.

"…"

"Let me go now…"

"Do you know that..that beast is Madara's son?" Fugaku forced out.

Shock flashed over Itachi's features, and as fast as they came it was gone. If it had been anyone other than Fugaku who had lived half his life in deceive and lies they would have assume that it was just the trick of the light.

"I don't...know...where the beast is..." Itachi muttered

Fugaku glare at Itachi for a moment, a smirk twist over his lips.

"Fine than…you may go…"

* * *

Please review...flames are accepted...I'll update if i get reviews...


	16. Harsh Reality

**(A/N) : BTW I change the last part of the previous chapter....**

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**Hope you enjoy this chap...**

**

* * *

**

**Harsh Reality**

Sasuke sat quietly on the cold marble ground with his back to the ivory ornate door of Itachi's room. Closing his eyes, he let his fingers wondered into his side pocket, his thumb traced mindlessly over the music box Madara had given him.

_"You saved him?! You saved that bitch?! What's got into you?!" Madara shouted, losing his usual cool demeanor. _

_"…" _

_"That was the best chance we have to get rid of him you fool!" _

_"Maybe I don't want to get rid of him!" Sasuke growled. _

_"What do I have to say to make you understand?! What do I have to do to show you that Itachi is not our ally?!" _

_"Why is it always ally and foe with you?! How many times do I have to tell you?! I am not interested!" _

_"Sasuke…" _

_Madara took in a deep breath to calm his anger, his fingers balled into a fist as he tilted his head to one side; studying Sasuke's fierce gaze. _

_"…" _

_"You need to understand that weakness is not to be tolerated among us…" _

_"I am not interested in power" _

_"It is only natural in our nature to sought for power" _

_"You are wrong…it is a choice" Sasuke state. _

_Madara closed his eyes; his slender fingers pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. _

_"Sasuke…I cannot bear to see you put yourself in the arms our enemy…" _

_"__…" _

_"You are the only one I have left…the only one left I could call my family…"_

Family…

A smile touched Sasuke's lips as he struggled to contain his dark humor.

He'd always imagined a loving family that had no choice but to give him up...

He'd imagined a sweet mother that would tuck him in bed, with home cook dinner…a soft kiss over the cheek maybe…

Sasuke gave a soft chuckle at the irony of the family he had pictured in his mind.

His burning desire for the truth of his past, the missing bits of his life had turned out to be nothing more than a sour ball of disappointment at the pit of his stomach; it had turned out to be nothing but darkness, blood and power.

There was a low growl that erupted through the hallway, causing Sasuke to snap out of his thoughts.

He could sense the anger and the fury that was filling the corridor; he could feel the malice that was prickling in the air, making the hair on his back stand to no end.

Sasuke slowly turned to his side; his eyes widen at the vampire just a few feet from him.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke pushed himself up.

Itachi's features was one of death, his crimson orbs narrowed, swirling in a sea of indescribable anger and betrayal. His midnight locks swirled, trickling over his features as sheer cold power filled the hall, making it hard to breath, chilling Sasuke to the very depths of his bone marrow.

"What's going on…?"

"I do not want to see you again" Itachi hissed in malice.

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction; his heart skipped a beat at Itachi's tone of pure revulsion.

"What…?"

"It's over"

"I d-don't understand…I-"

"We are done"

Sasuke shook his head in defiance.

"What ar-are you tal-talking about?!"

He could not believe it, he could not accept it; he could not even begin to comprehend what Itachi was saying.

"…"

"You cannot be serious…" Sasuke chocked a laugh; pressure was building in his chest.

"…"

"You cannot be serious!" Sasuke shrieked in denial.

"Sayonara…Sasuke…" Itachi looked away; with a whirled of his coat he turned down the hall.

Sasuke watched in horror as thousands of thoughts flashed through his mind. A certain dampness down his cheek as he watched the elegant flicker of trench coat; his lips tremor as he watched the last fraction of that ivory feature turned away.

He could not draw breath, he could not move, he could not speak, his voice chocked in his throat, adrenaline surged through his veins, he felt sick as his stomach gave a vicious heave.

No…

This isn't happening! He could not accept it…He would not accept such a pathetic goodbye!

Anger was swelling in his chest, rage of molten lava erupting from within, scorching through his veins.

Sasuke gritted his jaws; his fangs sliced his lips. His fingers slowly balled into a tight fist, nails digging into his palm; his eyes narrowed with a new fury exploding from within.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shrieked; with a speed he could never have expected from himself he darted after Itachi.

"Stop!"

Itachi ignored his shouts, continue striding down the corridor.

"Stop you bastard!"

Sasuke roughly curled his trembling fingers over that pale wrist, bringing the vampire to a halt.

"Stop" Sasuke panted, sweat trickled down his temple as he glared at the back of that midnight locks, unable to see Itachi's expression.

"I will not let you go like this!"

"…"

"What did I do?! What the hell did I do t-"

"Nothing really" Itachi mused.

"Than why?!"

"…"

"Do you think this is a game?!"

"Not really"

"Why are you doing this now?! What's got into you?!"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Look at it this way…" Itachi rasped.

"…"

"We are both males…don't you find it odd to have this sort of relationship?"

"Lies!" Sasuke spat; mounting anger rising in him as he tightened his grip over the pastel wrist.

"Is it?"

"What happen to _never leave me_?! What happen to _touch me_?! You certainly don't find this…this…odd at that time!"

"That was before"

"So what change?! Did you suddenly decide to become a monk?! Did you suddenly have a revelation from God on your dying bed?!" Sasuke exploded.

Itachi hissed, wrenching his hand away from Sasuke he whirled around. His ebony trench coat twist gracefully over his lean body, his cold crimson orbs pierced through crimson.

"Don't you mock me! Don't you belittle me! I only let you dominate be that brief moment out of a whim!"

"No one is mocking you asshole! I just wa-"

"You want to know what this is about?! Alright! I'll tell you!"

"…"

"This is about you being Madara's child!"

Sasuke winched inwardly at the coldness in that tone that sliced him, at the revulsion in that tone.

"…"

"I cannot love my rival's child! We are born as foes! We are born to hate! Do you not understand that?!" Itachi spat.

Sasuke took a step back in shock as Madara's words ranged through the back of his mind.

_"What do I have to say to make you understand?! What do I have to do to show you that Itachi is not an __**ally**__?!" _

_"It is only natural in our nature to crave for power" _

"Can you not unde-"

"This is all about power isn't it…?" Sasuke mumbled.

"…"

"Well you can have it"

"…"

"You can have it all! Just take it!"

Itachi hardened his glare.

"I just want to love you! I just want to be with you can't you see that?!"

"Foolish words" Itachi jeered.

"Itac-"

"There is no place for weakness in our world"

"It doesn't hav-"

"In our world…power is paramount…to live we deceive, to live we kill…emotions are weakness and…Love?" Itachi laughed.

"…"

"Love is nothing more than an illusion…nothing more than lies! A voluntary enslavement!"

"You don't believe in what you just said…" Sasuke muttered.

"It doesn't matter what I believe…not anymore…" Itachi's heavy lashes rested over his porcelain cheek; turning away his coat fluttered.

Sasuke bit his lips; his spirit tore in anguish...burnt with the eternal flames of hell as he watched Itachi walk away, till he could no longer see the back of him.

He closed his eyes; mixture of emotions besieged him, tears seeped from beneath his eye lids, cascade down his features pooled over his chin, before splashing down to the pavement.

_"Itachi"_

Clutching the frame of his trembling chest he sank down to his knees, soft sobs escaped his lips.

_"Why does it…have to be this way…?"_

Sasuke wipe the tip of his nose with the back of his hand, tears dripped uncontrollably, his lips parted in a silent scream.

_"How can you do this to me…? How can you be so cruel?!" _

Every tear that dripped, were the blood of his heart. Every soft splatter that resounded off the ground were the cries of his spirit.

Can Itachi not see that he was bleeding?

Can Itachi not see the wound of his heart?

See the tears of his torment as those spiteful words ate away his soul?

He wanted to just ripped the beating heart out of his chest...he wanted to just gorge those sinful eyes out of its socket...

Maybe than it wouldn't hurt anymore...

Maybe than he would no longer crave for the forbidden fruit whose venom was spreading through his veins...

Whose venom was killing him, devouring him from the inside...clawing him to the point where he thought he would surely lose his mind...

* * *

The fire crackled, licking away the wooden logs, radiating a dim lighting through the chamber, engulfing them in its welcoming heat. Sasuke sat forlornly on the marble ground, his fingers tracing over the cover of the novel sitting on his lap as he stared mindlessly towards the crackling flames.

In the treasures of his memories he could imagine seeing Itachi in all his incarnation.

He could still see his rosy lips, his enticing eyes, and his velvet skin so vividly that he could almost touch them. He could still hear Itachi muttering his sweet sweet lies against his ears with a voice so dark, so erotic as though they were caressing his most intimate parts.

He could still feel the soft sheering touches that bid his blood to run…the silk locks that trickled through the gaps of his fingers making him shudder in anticipation…

And his scent…

A scent so intoxicating, like his own brand of heroin…So addictive that if he was to close his eyes right now, he could still smell them.

Sasuke lowered his gaze, staring blankly over his pale hand.

It didn't matter that Itachi was late; as long as he continued to mulishly wait in that room he didn't yet need to believe in the harsh reality that Itachi had truly left him.

As long as he waits there will always be that infinitesimal light of hope that Itachi would come.

It is in these very four walls that from time and times again that he could truly believe in a fantasy...believe in a lie.

That he could truly forget the rest of the world, and if he could just lock this door and keep out the world for the rest of eternity he would; just so that he could be alone with Itachi.

There was a low hiss of disapproval that echoed through the room as the door was swung open and Pein stepped over the threshold.

"How pathetic…" He drooled.

Sasuke stood to his feet, sucking in a sharp breath as the dark, dangerous and fiercely arrogant vampire stepped over to him.

As usual, Pein was in his silk suit that no doubt worth a small fortune; his pale feature radiated a sense of dark mystery against the dim flames, his silver orbs fiercely predatory and there was still that natural grace in his move that gave an illusion that he was floating rather than walking across the room.

"I am not in the mood now…."

"Do I look like I care?" Pein sneered, placing a hand over the hearth, his fingers traced mindlessly over the ornate marble carving.

"What do you want?" Sasuke mumbled.

"…"

"Stop wasting my time"

"I guess you left Itachi because he was weak…?" Pein rasped

"Excuse me?!"

"Well I don't blame you…there is no place for weakness in anyone's lif-"

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Sasuke snapped, anger rising in him.

"Oh don't be so defensive. No one blame you" Pein turned, smirking sardonically at the enrage vampire.

"What the hell does that suppo-"

"Itachi is just another useless son of a bitch isn't he? A worthless excuse for a living being"

"Wh-"

"He was so hopeless that he couldn't tell even if betrayal was kicking him in the head"

"Don't you talk about him that way!"

Blind rage was racing through Sasuke; like molten poison it was seeping through his mind.

"I always knew you were just fooling around…you are too good for him…But Itachi is just too pathetic and blind to see th-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Sasuke shrieked; flames of fury flicker beneath his crimson obs.

"Oh? What's the matter?" Pein smiled cynically, letting his hand drop.

Sasuke growled, his anger filling the room like an ice wave. The air stirred the obsidian locks of his hair, a tint of grey spreading over his porcelain features.

How dare Pein speak so foully of Itachi?!

How dare he insult him with such manner?!

He had never wanted anyone dead as badly as he did now!

He had never wanted to see blood more than he wanted to rip that cursed throat in front of him now!

"You will not speak of Itachi is such a manner" Sasuke said in a tone that made shivers run down Pein's spine.

"Did I say something wrong?! Weren't your feelings half hearted?!" Pein spat.

* * *

Itachi had managed to drag Sasori to drive him to a pub about two miles away from the castle. This one was an exclusive pub which catered to those demons that prefer the violent sport of cage fighting and sex rather than the usual rock music.

Ignoring the two demons beating each other into bloody pulp with the crowd cheering them on with gruesome fury, Itachi's eye lid fluttered close gulping down another shot of his liquor.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sasori asked warily, studying the other.

Itachi shrugged.

"How's Deidara doing?"

"Good"

"Hn…"

Itachi with a languid motion he shifted to sit beside Sasori.

Crimson meets onyx.

Sasori tensed.

He had not forgotten that Itachi had tortured him quite brutally over this affair with the blonde and fully intend to had him killed had Itachi not have a breakdown when Shisui came into the topic.

By the saints Itachi could have written a book of cold blooded pride!

"Itachi sama…?"

"Hush…" Itachi reached up to cup that pastel feature, his thumb stroking tenderly over the soft cheek.

Itachi smiled, sliding his hand up, his fingers traced over the delicate shape of those almond eyes, running over the edge of that lustrous lip, the other running over the softness of red tresses, tracing down the slender neck.

Sasori softened his gaze, placing a hand over Itachi's shoulder, halting his mindless caresses.

"Itachi…I'm not him…" he muttered quietly.

He could see, though calm and compose as Itachi was, there a deep sense of sorrow and anger at the edge of eruption beneath that dark abyss of red.

Itachi was suffering; he was bleeding, but worst of all he was slowly crumpling down leaving behind a terrible void of emptiness.

The light of his humanity, his compassion, his grace and his mercy that had always shone out of him through the many façade of coldness he had presented himself was fading.

Itachi had dared himself to love again, to find his emotions and to live again and he had been hurt more deeply than he had ever felt. The wound of his heart, the pain, is just too real and there is just too much that time cannot erase.

For the first time Itachi was succumbing to darkness, succumbing to a world where he had been born and thought to live.

"I still remember the way you look at Deidara when you first saw him…" Itachi mumbled; letting his hands drop he lowered his gaze.

"…"

"You desired him....so much…so deep that there was pain in your eyes…hatred…envy…"

"We are not here to talk about Deidara"

"Aren't we?"

"Itachi…"

"…"

"You brought me here…because you needed someone to talk to…"

"…"

"What happen between you and Sasuke?"

Sasuke…

Itachi gritted his jaws; slender fingers clawed the velvet cushion at the mention of that cursed name.

Sasuke had played him for a fool!

He had taken advantage of him!

He had betrayed him!

No doubt Madara was having a laughing feat the moment he had laid eyes on that freak!

He could feel fits of anger swelling in his chest, fire pouring through his veins, rage pounding in his ears.

Itachi forced his eyes up, fire flickered form within.

"Itac-"

Itachi seized Sasori by the divide of his suit, crashing their lips together.

Sasori gasped in utter shock, his eyes widen.

Itachi closed his eyes, grinding their lips together with ferocity, a hand groping fiercely over that delicate back, forcing Sasori closer.

"Itachi!"

Itachi could feel Sasori shoving hard against his chest but he couldn't care less. The only thought that was flashing vividly through his mind was that this wasn't Sasuke.

Sasori didn't taste like Sasuke, he didn't smell like Sasuke, like nectar and that he didn't feel right in his arms but by the flames of hell he didn't need Sasuke!

He didn't need a worthless whore to satisfy him!

Itachi deepened the kiss; his tongue traced over the edge of those gritted teeth barring him entrance. Growling, his free hand pushing up the underside of Sasori's ivory shirt, feeling the softness of that heated porcelain skin.

Itachi moaned; forcing his hand all the way up to the strong chest, his slender fingers stroked over the soft nub.

"Stop!" Sasori tore he mouth away, stings of saliva mixed blood connects.

Itachi hissed, proceed to attack that slender neck, his fangs sliced the delicate skin, blood trickled as he suckled the velvety skin.

"Stop it!"

Itachi was aware that Sasori's nails were racking the perfection of his ivory features, he was aware that the slender fingers were twisting viciously against his midnight locks, he was aware that Sasori was fighting him, forcing his hand from beneath his shirt but he couldn't bring himself to stop as fury poured through him with mounting intensity.

"Enough!" Sasori shrieked.

Excruciating pain shot up Itachi's knee cap; hissing he loosened his grip. With a split of a second Sasori scrambled to his feet, panting, beads of sweat stained his temple.

Itachi looked away; his midnight locks trickled over his porcelain feature, blood oozed from his sliced lip.

There was a long moment of silence as neither could think of what to say.

Itachi's lashes rested over his cheek, his fingers curled into a tight fist in frustration, pressure crushing his chest.

By the Gods, what had he done?!

What had happened to his cold calm composure?!

The ice prince did not go around sexually assaulting their companions! He felt sick!

Sasori heaved a sigh, his soft hand lit over Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi…let's just go home…"

* * *

Before Pein knew it his back was on the floor, excruciating pain shot up his jaws, a stream of crimson trickled down the jaw line.

"Half hearted?!" Sasuke shrieked.

Seizing Pein by folds of his suit, he straddled the older, yanking him slightly off the marble ground. Pein gritted his jaws in pain; coolly his fingers reached up to wipe the blood off his lips.

"Listen to me bastard!" Sasuke spat.

Fire flickered from the very depths oh his crimson abyss, anger pounding through his veins; his fingers shook, fighting the urge to tear the damn creature apart.

By the blood of saints if anyone was half hearted it was Itachi!

It was Itachi who had left him not the other way around!

"I love that demon! I love him more than you could imagine! I love him more than he is worth!"

"Than why did you leave him?!"

"I didn't! You fool! He was the one who dump me! He couldn't accept me for who I am! He…he…couldn't accept the blood that runs in my veins! He couldn-" Sasuke bit his trembling lips, tears burning through his eyes, sorrow seeping through his veins.

"…"

"He coul-" Sasuke chocked off.

Closing his eyes, he lowered his head gritting his jaws, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Anguish coiling over his limbs like serpents, halting his movement.

For the first time in the days that Itachi had left him, reality was hitting him like a wretched ball.

Itachi was never coming back…He could wait for him for all eternity and Itachi would never again looked at him. He would never again touch him, he would never again kiss him and he would never again have the way that dark voice caresses his name with such intimacy.

"Itachi…"

Incredibly a smile curled over Sasuke's lips; sniggering slightly he let out a low chuckle before outright laughter that echoed through the walls, his fingers uncurled over the silk suit.

He didn't know why he was laughing but he was as an indescribable sorrow enveloped him, grief bombarding him from every direction, mixtures of overwhelming emotions suffocating him, chocking his breath in his throat.

Tears streamed down his pastel features; slipping off Pein, he buried his teary features in his hand, stifling his chuckles.

"You must think I'm pathetic…" Sasuke chocked out; sensing Pein scooting closer.

"Sasuke…"

Slender fingers curled gentle over Sasuke's pastel wrist.

"Ju-just leave me…"

"Look at me…" Pein placed a slender finger beneath Sasuke's chin, tilting the flushed teary features up.

"..."

"Do you regret loving him?"

"…" Sasuke directed his gaze towards the crackling flames.

"Sasuke…"

"Do you belief that love is a voluntary enslavement…?" Sasuke mumbled.

Pein was quiet for a moment, letting his hands drop; he watched the tears that glimmered against the dim lighting.

"No…"

"What is it to you?"

"To love is to have true freedom…it is to have the most important thing in the world without owning it"

"…" He forced his gaze towards Pein.

Silver meets crimson.

Sasuke stiffened slightly at the intensity in those cold orbs that was boring straight at him; an estrange fear washed over him.

Pein was seeing him, he was seeing his soul, his fears his fragility and his inability to deal with a world in which he pretends to master but which he knew nothing about.

"What would you do now?" Pein muttered.

Sasuke lowered his gaze, his eyes fluttered close.

"I don't know… I don't understand him…I don't know him at all…I don't know what he needs…I don-"

"Do you know why I go along with him chaining me to the bad and all while we have sex?" Pein interrupted.

"…."

"Do you?"

"Because…you enjoy being humiliated…?" Sasuke mumbled.

"It is not about humiliation…"

"…"

"It's about trust…I wanted him to see that I trust him in my pain and my fears…I wanted him to see me in my weakness and my flaws…"

"…"

"To see that he is someone in me…and that I'm not impeccable"

"I don't understand…"

Pein heaved a sigh.

"Itachi needs to feel wanted, he needs to feel desired…"

"…"

"But…perhaps more than anything…he needs a demon that could see his fragility as strength…one that could accept him for all his perfection and imperfection…"

"Why are you telling me this…?"

"Because I cannot be with him forever…"

"…"

"Sasuke…." Pein reached forward to capture Sasuke's chin between his thumb and forefinger; tilting them up to meet the intensity of his gaze.

"…"

"Love him…cherish him…protect him…"

* * *

Please review....Flames are accepted...I'll update if i get reviews....thanks....Hope you enjoy this chapter...


	17. Hurting

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**Thanks...**

**(A/N): Mild yaoi... **

* * *

**Hurting**

Sasuke lit a hand over the silver briefcase that lay over Itachi's mahogany table, his fingers trembled.

By the flames of hell what was he doing? Could he really pull this off?

Taking in a deep breath, he cascade a hand up the silk robe that hung loosely off his shoulder; sliding up to his own pastel chest he pulled them closer to hide the treasures beneath.

He could feel his thundering heart beneath his skin, he could feel them pounding so hard to fits of bursting, and he could feel adrenaline surging through his veins, his stomach churn; his limbs felt weak.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his fingers curled into a tight fist, nails digging into his sweat draped palm.

_"Can you really continue loving someone who could never see you more than a slave?"_ Deidara's words echoed through the back of his mind.

Yes he could…But he won't...

He would show Itachi, his grace, he would show him his mercy, his compassion that he truly believed existed beneath the many façade of lies.

He would show Itachi that deep within his heart he did love…he did feel and perhaps more so than many demons.

"Oh God…" Sasuke pleaded, pinching the bridge of his nose between his trembling fingers.

What if he breaks down before Itachi? What if he couldn't bare the pain?

What if…

There was a soft creak of door and Sasuke sucked in a deep breath to calm his frantic heart, his muscle tensed instantaneously. The door swung open and the vampire halted in his step when he noticed Sasuke.

"Itachi…" Sasuke forced a smile, striding towards the older.

Itachi hardened his glare of pure vehemence mixed shocked; his eyes traveled over to the silk robe that were slipping off Sasuke's bare shoulder and was held by nothing more than a thin string over the lean waist.

"Itachi…I wan-"

"Get out" Itachi gritted.

"I…"

"I told you its over"

"…"

"You are nothing more than a worthless whore"

Sasuke lowered his gaze, a humorless smile twist over his lips.

"I never want to see your face ever again"

"…"

"Do you hear me?!" Itachi snapped.

"No I don't hear you" Sasuke force his gaze up.

"You litt-"

"If you want me to get out of your life than tell me straight up that you feel nothing for me!" Sasuke spat.

"…"

"Stop saying that love is a voluntary enslavement! Stop saying that love is weakness! Whose words were those really?! Yours?!"

"…" Itachi gritted his jaws, looking away.

Sasuke gave a humorless laugh of pure revulsion, combing a hand over his spiked up locks.

"Aren't you the master of humiliation?" Sasuke jerked his head towards the briefcase.

"..."

"What's th-"

"Enough!" A feral snarled tore through Itachi's throat and with all the grace of a vampire he turned towards the door.

"Stop!"

Sasuke darted in front of the older; blocking his path, a hand slammed shut the door.

Crimson meets crimson.

Itachi glared maliciously at the younger, his jaws clenched in pure resentment.

"Get out off my way" Itachi said in a tone that made shivers run down Sasuke's spine

"If you really are as heartless as you claim than humiliate me! Shame me like all those fiends before you!" Sasuke snarled.

"…"

"Hurt me! So that I can hate every memory of you! So that I can walk out this door and have no regrets because I know you are nothing more than a cold-blooded beast!" Sasuke spat, taking a step forward.

Itachi glowered maliciously at Sasuke, his fangs lengthened; his body shook with pure boiling fury, malice rolling off his body like shockwaves, filling the room with a dark creeping death that chilled Sasuke to the bone marrow.

Sasuke knew he had just crossed some invisible line, but he resisted the urge to back down ignoring the warning that was blaring in his mind.

"You have no idea what you are asking" Itachi growled in malice.

"Give me your best shot! Or are you worried that you aren't skilled enough to make me cum in mortification? To make me beg like the worthless who-"

Itachi backhanded Sasuke.

Sasuke bit his lips, reaching up he touched his burning cheek gingerly as though not believing that Itachi had actually struck him. His gaze grazed over Itachi as he leaned forward.

"You think you've got me all figured out don't you...." Itachi purred.

"Ita-"

"Let's play this game your way then...bitch..." Itachi flicked his tongue over the sensitive earshell, sending shivers racing down Sasuke's spine.

* * *

Pein threw his head back, letting out a cry of pleasure, his body arching in sculpture relief; his fingers fisted the obsidian locks over his lean abdomen writhing as the talented tongue twisted over his naval sensually.

"Hush…" the dark voice cooed, trickling over his sweat draped abdomen making him shudder.

Pein gasped, his fangs lengthened, his toes curling in pleasure, feeling the satin locks traced up his torso, feeling the slender fingers strumming up his abdomen.

"Madara…"

"Shh…"

Madara smiled, hovering over Pein, his fingers kneading over the strong chest, feeling the smooth hardness beneath his skin, his thumb stroking over Pein's harden nub.

Pein bit his lips, his sweat glimmered torso glimmered radiating a sense of dark mystery against the dim lighting of the crackling flames.

"Madara…I-"

"Let me feel you…" Madara muttered; warm breath caresses Pein's lips.

"…"

"Hush…"

Madara reach up to cup the delicate features, his thumb stroking over the cheek bones.

He could see the fears in those mesmerizing silver orbs; he could see the resentment that radiated of the angel beneath him…he could see the longing for a demon that wasn't him in his heart…in his mind.

He could see his every thoughts…he could see the intense desire in him for another vampire…he could see his fears that he may not be good enough…that he may not be beautiful enough.

_"You did not approach him out of love…you did not confess in fear that it will ruin all…A love with no hope of requital…Why do you put yourself in such wretchedness when I can give you all that you desired and more…?" _

Madara heaved a sigh; his free hand weaved deep within the spiky locks, holding him as though he was the most precious thing eyes had ever seen, feeling the satin locks between his fingers.

"Pein…"

Pein forced his attention back to the demon.

"You are lovely…" Madara leaned forward without warning.

Pein's heart gave an alarming jolt, his muscle tensed.

Madara's face was so close that he could even see the speck of gold in that crimson orbs, he could see the smoothness of that ivory features and the perfection of that sculptured lips.

Madara easily sensing Pein's flare of fear stilled, his fangs lengthened as his body reacted to the proximity.

He wanted to taste that delicious lips, he longed to feel that slick warm cavern wrapping him; he needed to feel the frantic pulsed against his skin, and drown in the sweetness of his scent…of his heated body that was pushing him to the edge of sanity.

He could just imagining losing himself in the sea of pleasure; he could imagine the hot rolling ecstasy that was sure to blast through his veins at the lightest of touch. Even now he could feel himself literally burning at the sheer heat of that aromatic warm breath on his lips so erotically.

"Madara…" his lips trembled, his fingers clenching and unclenching over the soft fabric.

Madara close his eyes, he would make this easier for Pein just this time.

With a slow relentless motion he began to lower his head.

"Trust me…" He muttered, touching Pein's mind, soughing for memories that Pein had cherished.

"Mada-"

"Hush…"

Madara's cool lips, skimmed Pein's lips before brushing his cheek.

The satin of his hair trickled over Pein's sculptured nose as his mouth stroked down the curve of that slender neck.

Pein tilted his head instinctively to the side, his eyes half lid, his heart crashed against his chest.

This was not Itachi…

"Close your eyes…" Madara breath, his fangs lengthened fangs skimmed down the side of the creamy neck, leaving two delicate lines in its wakes.

His lips tremor in hunger, his lungs drowned in the intoxicating scent of his angel.

Pein let out a soft whimper as silhouette of his memories began swirling around him, like phantoms.

"Close your eyes" Madara moaned; tongue traced erotically over the delicate collar bone.

Pein reluctantly closed his eyes.

He could see the ghost of his past more clearly now in the darkness of his mind.

He could see a demon, touching him. He could feel warm breath brushed over his porcelain features, he could feel slender fingers stroking him, touching…weaving through his spiky locks, tracing over the side of his lips.

_"You are so beautiful…"_ _"Please st-stop…please…you are scaring me…" _

Pein squeezed his eyes gentle, his fingers curled tightly as Madara continued to kiss a trail down his chest, though he felt none of that.

His mind encased in the shadows of his own forgotten reminiscences that Madara was bringing to life.

_"Please…you are scaring me…I...wa-" "Shh…I'll be gentle for your first time…"_

He could hear that voice caressing him, he could still feel them reverberating through him, touching him so intimately that he wanted nothing more than to just throw his head back in pleasure.

He could smell him; he could smell the scent of sex that stained their bodies. He could see the mist of their pants and their sweats as their rosy flesh molded together in the most sinful ways.

He could hear the desperate moans and the pleading whimpers that escaped his lips, ripping away his pride and replacing them with the most sinful pleasure that filled him so copiously till he could no longer contain them; spilling his seed for the first time.

He could feel the slickness of that sweat glimmered skin against him, feel the warmth of that strong torso beneath his fingers, and feel the blood that ran through his nails when he racked that strong back in ecstasy.

_"Pein…you are so beautiful…" "Madara…I-"_

Pein snapped his eyes open, beads of sweat stained his temple, his pupil dilates; his lips parted in short ragged pants, his frantic beat of heart crashed against his ribs.

In the darkness of his memories he had not forgotten the gentleness that touched him that night; he could not forget the love that seeped through him through those delicate lips, the care and the concern that laced that voice that soothed when he had cried out in pain but at the same time perhaps more than anything, he was terrified to remember that it was Madara not Itachi that had shown him such tenderness.

Silver meets cold crimson.

Madara was not kissing him anymore; he was not touching him anymore.

"Is that the only memory of me that you cherished?! Even in your mind could you not give me a place?!" Madara demanded.

Pein turned his head to the side, gazing towards the flickering flames.

"Look at me" Madara snapped; catching his chin roughly he forced Pein to look into the intensity of his cold gaze.

"..."

"In time you will live for me…you will breath only for me… you will be mine to play and mine to do as I please" Madara snarled in anger.

_"Even if it takes you an eternity… you will learn to love me…"_

* * *

Sasuke took in a deep breath, his fingers pressing against clothed chest, sliding beneath Itachi's trench coat, parting the ebony fabric gentle. He could feel the strong heart pulsing against his skin; he could feel the coldness of flesh and feel the smooth hardness beneath the fabric. His fingers trembled, his body shook as he slowly slid the heavy coat off the strong shoulder.

_"He wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt me…he just needed to see it for himself…I know it…I just do…" _Sasuke bit his lips nervously.

Itachi eyed Sasuke impassively, his gaze traced over the porcelain chest just beneath the silken robes.

He could see the undeniable tremor in the other; he could hear the frantic beat of heart thundering against the delicate rib and smell the unmistakable scent of fear thick in the ambiance. _"_

_"Give him my best shot…? He is already shaking before I even touch him"_

Itachi hissed, wrenching Sasuke's trembling hands off him, he move forward to ripped the silken robes off the younger.

Sasuke gasped, cold air clashed with heated skin.

"Itac-"

"Shut up!"

Itachi viciously wrenched Sasuke by his spiked up locks, yanking back he force Sasuke to look into the intensity of his callous gaze, a few strands came loose.

Sasuke bit his trembling lips resisting the urge to cry out, his heart crashing against his chest, his limbs felt weak, his skull burnt.

"Let me show you humility…Let me show you pain" With a white blur he slammed Sasuke's head brutally against the table.

Sasuke gasped, his eyes squeeze in concentration; his fingers clawed the mahogany desk in agony.

"This is what you want isn't it?"

Shifting his free hand snapped open the briefcase, pulling out a pair of silver cuffs, and a metallic whip, he slammed them against the table.

Sasuke shivered, whimpers escaped his treacherous lips.

"Put your hands behind your back" Itachi commanded without a flicker of desire.

Sasuke nodded slightly he slid his shaking hands over to his sweat draped back. "Good" Itachi growled cuffing Sasuke's hands to his back, and a leather gag to his mouth.

"Move" Itachi whispered; hauling Sasuke up, he brutally threw him back by his obsidian locks.

"I want to see you walk up and down this room!" Itachi pitilessly backhanded Sasuke before he could even take a step.

Sasuke walked, focusing on deep slow breath; desperately holding onto any thoughts that crossed his mind. He needed to feel some sort of control, any sort of control even if it's only in his mind as his world was spiraling off course.

"Bitch!" Itachi backhanded him.

Sasuke stumbled back, his heart hammered frantically against his ribs to the point of breaking, sweat glimmering over his torso, obsidian bangs stuck to his face.

"I'm impressed that you are barely hard at all" Itachi cupped the flaccid cock in disgust.

"Umg!"Sasuke gasped, his legs shuddered, biting down on the leather gag, fighting the urged to cry out.

"Pathetic" Itachi sneered, shifting with a languid motion towards the silver case; he pulled out a clear syringe.

Sasuke panted, taking a step back, his eyes widen in fear, shaking his head from side to side as Itachi approached.

"This should stimulate you well enough"

Before Sasuke could even move, Itachi with a speed he had not expected roughly clutched his upper arm, slamming the needle deep within his pastel skin.

"Ummm! Unggghh!" A muffled cry wrenched from Sasuke against his will, his legs shook beneath his weight.

Pain blasted through him as the warm liquid seeped through the pastel skin, beads of sweat draped over his temple.

"Shut up!" Itachi snapped, chucking the needle aside, backhanding Sasuke.

Harsh leather sliced through his lips, blood cascade down his side.

Sasuke whimpered.

Itachi with liquefy poise took the metallic whip from the table.

"Move!"

Sasuke's breath came as short heavy pants as the heat pooled over his lower region. Tears burnt through his eyes, sorrow wrapping him like a second skin.

Itachi continued shouting orders, slapping him, whipping him and touching him cruelly.

How far more would Itachi go? Was this really about trust as Pein had said or is this about revenge? What was he really in Itachi's eyes…In Itachi's heart?

Itachi whipped him mercilessly over and over again, no matter if he deserved it or not, breaking his skin. Blood trickling down his back painfully

"Kneel down and spread your legs!" the whip struck over his buttocks mercilessly.

Sasuke whimpered; his body shook uncontrollably, his fingers biting painfully into his sweat covered palm.

Itachi loomed closer to the sweaty vampire to trace the metallic whip over his inner thigh, to his leaking shaft, stroking it lightly bringing him dangerously to the edge.

Sasuke panted in exhaustion and pain as Itachi knelt down.

"What's this…?" Itachi reached forward cupping the hardened length tauntingly.

"Ummm!" Sasuke screamed, doubling over, his knees shook; sweat glimmered over his inner thigh as pleasure blasted through his veins.

"Yes…you love this don't you?" Itachi jeered.

Slender fingers caressed the thick shaft, tracing over the clenched peak, feeling Sasuke writhe beneath his ministration, feeling pre cum sumptuously coat his slender fingers.

"Ung…ummm…" Sasuke panted; shivers littered over his pastel skin, the harsh leather slicing his mouth, saliva trickled.

A dark heat spread through his body, flutter of desperation speared through him and he was melting beneath the burning shame that devourer his veins.

"Whore…" Itachi hissed.

Pulling his hand up for Sasuke to see, he rubbed his slicked fingers together for a moment, giving a devious lick, he backhanded Sasuke. Streak of moist marred the flushed features.

"Get up! If you want me to touch you than show me you deserve it!"

With every strike of that whip, the wound of Sasuke's heart bit deeper…

With every lustful touch…with every heartless word his soul ripped in anguish.

What is pride…what is dignity to you if you were to see that the one thing that matters most to you were nothing more than a figment of your most desperate imagining?

_"How could you hurt the one that you loved…?" _

Sasuke had lost all shame now, and wasn't bothered about showing his pleasure; he started to moan whenever the rod brushed him, pleading with Itachi to touch him, to give him pleasure.

"Nghhh!"

Sasuke gave a muffled shout. His knees buckled when the rod probed the wet slits of his throbbing shaft. The overwhelming pleasure raced through his entire body, tightening his erection and making him worry he might cum on the spot.

"Stand up! Don't you dare cum before I allow it!"

"Hng…umg…." Sasuke panted as the velvet voice trickled over him, twitching his throbbing erection, the silver cuffs slicing through his wrist.

Pressure was building at the pit of his stomach, tightening a hot coil as pleasure blasted through his veins. Pre cum trickling down his inner thigh stained the crimson carpet beneath his feet.

"Do you want me to use a cock ring on you?" Itachi demanded without compassion.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Than hold that load of yours!"

_"You can't…So why wouldn't you just say it to my face?" _

Sasuke closed his eyes, pulling back the tears that were threatening to fall, pressure was building in his chest, beads of sweat rolled down his flushed features.

"Get over here!" Itachi barked.

_"Just tell me that you don't love me…"_

Sasuke pushed himself towards Itachi, mewling and moaning with every step as his shaft ached with need, with desperation for friction and contact.

"Do you want me?" Itachi held onto Sasuke upper arm heartlessly his knees probed Sasuke's hardened length.

"Ummgh…ung!"

Sasuke doubled over humping Itachi as intense pleasure shook the very core of his soul, drowning him in a whirlpool of overwhelming sensation, his toes curling.

"Pathetic…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, his soul tormented with Itachi's cold words and the regret at how low he had sunk just to please this demon. That he was reduced to nothing more than a mutt as he desperately humped Itachi for what little amount of relief he was offering but it did not matter.

Nothing matters anymore when the love you thought you had was nothing more than a lie.

"_Have you ever loved me…for even a second?" _Sasuke lowered his gaze, a single tear trickled.

"You want to cum don't you?" Itachi sneered; his finger grazed the blood trailed lines over Sasuke's sweaty back, sending shiver rolling down the delicate spine.

_"Because I do…I truly did love you…"_ Sasuke nodded.

Smirking Itachi threw Sasuke away from him and onto his bed. Sasuke landed on his back, his hands still cuffed behind him.

"Spread your legs wide...hmm" Itachi mocked; the metallic whip tapping tauntingly over the sweaty cheek.

_"I have never been more than a sex toy to you…have I?"_ Sasuke closed his eyes, tears of regret, tears of grief cascade down his flushed cheek.

Cold leather was placed over his ankle, strapping them firmly to the bed pole keeping his legs as wide as they could go. He could hear the drop of fabric and metal on the carpet, and feel the presence of the other closing in.

The rape swirled vividly over his mind...

He could still hear his own screams; he could still see Itachi thrusting him so violently without the slightest care that he wanted nothing more at the moment than to just weep.

_"Even from the very beginning…when you rip me of my virginity…"_ Sasuke squeeze his eyes, his fingers curled tightly digging into his sweaty palms, the silver cuffs biting deep into his wrist.

His heart crashed, his lungs constrict in fear, sucking the air out of his lungs. A whimper wrenched from him when he felt the shift of weight on the bed, his heart shattered.

"Open your eyes…"

Itachi shifted to straddle the younger, his crimson orbs grazed over the trembling form, his hands on either side of Sasuke's head.

"I want you to watch me as I take you"

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...I'll update if i get reviews.... Thanks...Hope you enjoyed the chap....


	18. Surrender

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**(A/N) : Some lemons...**

**enjoy....**

* * *

**Surrender**

Sasuke could see the coldness that swirled beneath the abyss of crimson…

Tears cascade down his side, trickled down the delicate line of his features before staining the ebony sheet beneath. His breath hitched in his throat, his heart crashing frantically against his chest to fits of bursting, his stomach heaved, adrenaline burning through his veins.

"This is what you want isn't it...?"

Itachi drew his fingers slowly over those parted lips, caressing them teasingly, his thumb tracing the leather strap over Sasuke's cavern.

"You have no idea how pathetic you look right now…" Without warning, Itachi leaned forward.

Sasuke whimpered his body shook; cold sweat embellished his porcelain skin.

Itachi was so close that Sasuke could see the flicker of gold in that red abyss. He could feel the warm breath that brushed his features, making him shiver even in the heat.

He snapped shut his eyes, turning his head to the side in fear as Itachi's head with a slow relentless motion began to lower.

"You smell delicious…"

Itachi's lips caressed the curve of his neck; the satin locks trickled over his shoulder, making him shudder in fear.

"All mine…to take…" His lips stroke down the side of Sasuke's neck, the lengthened fangs skimmed down the large vein in lust.

Itachi moaned, he could almost taste it…he could almost feel the blood running over his lips.

Closing his eyes in concentration, giving one last longing nib over the delicate skin he lifted his head to loom over his seraph one last time.

"Look at me…as I take you…" Itachi commanded; shifting he caressed the trembling features with the back of his slender fingers, trailing down the fragile jaw line, before resting over the pale shoulder.

"See the beast that I am…"

Sasuke reluctantly turned towards him, lifting his lashes to reveal the teary crimson beneath.

Itachi could see the fear; he could see the sorrow that seemed to reach out to him, the fury and betrayal that was reflected deep within. He could see the trembles in that parted lips; he could see the blood that seeped from the side, tainting the leather strap and smell the intense trepidation that enveloped the younger.

"You ask for this…" Itachi growled, positioning his hardened length over Sasuke's tight entrance.

Sasuke shook his head, tears pouring down his cheek.

"Scream" Gripping the porcelain shoulder to the point of bruising, with one brutal thrust Itachi plunged into Sasuke's tight entrance ripping them apart.

"Ummmmm!"

Sasuke screamed, his back arching off the bed, his hips lifted off the mattress in agony and his legs wrenching viciously against the leather strap in torment.

The sensation of being ripped into half, the sensation of being shred from the inside out, burnt with the eternal flames of hell again was so overwhelming that he thought he would just pass out.

"Just scream…" Itachi hissed; pulling out he rammed into the younger again with vigor, missing the sweet spot all together.

He would not give Sasuke satisfaction; he would not give him release. This is not about pleasure, it's about pain. He needed Sasuke to loathe him…he needed Sasuke to leave him...

Sasuke shrieked, throwing his head back, his eyes rolling in its socket, the leather strap sliced through his lips, his wrist, and his ankle as he trashed and writhed in agony.

Blinding pain of molten poison speared through him, devouring his lower region brutally, burning his inside with the intensity of an inferno.

"Ummmmgh!" Sasuke shrieked, his cries echoed, tears soaking his features.

Pain beyond pain was spearing into him over and over again, clawing him, ripping him, and tearing him apart bit by bit.

The leather strap abrade his limbs raw as he twisted and jerked. Blood trickled, tinting the leather strap that bound his raw ankle, dripping, staining the ebony sheets.

The rape scene was flashing vividly in his mind; it was flashing so lividly that he couldn't quite tell which was real anymore or which the figments of his nightmares as Itachi rammed into him over and over again, the nails biting deep into his shoulder drawing blood.

Sasuke's pinched his eyes tightly, trembling in intense pain and terror; he twisted and shrieked louder than he had ever screamed.

Thousands of scorching rods boiling through him, hundreds of blinding hot knives tearing through his body mercilessly.

It was burning him…it was tearing him alive…

Itachi shut his eyes, plunging into the silken heat, gasping as the muscle clenched brutally over his intrusive organ.

Sasuke let out a raucous cry, writhing, trashing and his legs wrenching furiously, his toes curled in anguish, his bounded wrist bleed. Tears seeped from beneath the tight lids, pouring down his cheek, drenching the leather piece that's digging into the side of his mouth.

The pain swelled from his lower region to his abdomen, eating away his inside. He could hardly breathe; fire biting into throat.

Itachi panted, closing his eyes, trying to block out those agonizing cries, trying not to see the pain and the agony that was printed over the writhing angel beneath him as he pitched into the tight heat.

"Ummmm! Ummghhh!" Sasuke cried, his head tossing from side to side, his sweaty bangs stuck to his sweaty features, his hips jerked and twist.

Every inch of him, screaming in distress, every inch of him was begging and pleading for relief. He was bleeding not just from his limbs but his quivering entranced.

Itachi could smell the aromatic scent of blood thick in the ambiance, a scent that lanced through his heart in a way never thought it could. Squeezing his eyes, and with one last thrust he pulled out of Sasuke's tortured entrance.

He couldn't do it anymore…he couldn't hurt him anymore…

"Sasuke…" Itachi muttered quickly, releasing the trashing angel from the leather straps and cuffs.

Sasuke wrenched his hands free the moment he felt Itachi un-cuff him.

"Sas-"

"Get off me! Get off me!"

Sasuke with a powerful swipe backhanded Itachi in terror, nails slicing through that pastel skin, his heels slamming into Itachi's chest and with a split of a second he scrambled to the far end of the bed; wrenching the ebony blanket he wrapped them tightly over his trembling form.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke sobbed; his knees pressing close to his chest, his back against the headboard, his slender fingers gripping the cover from beneath, his lips trembled.

Itachi lowered his gaze, sweaty obsidian bangs curtained his pastel feature; blood trickled from the five deep knitting gashes marring his ivory cheek. He was silent for a moment, his fingers tracing over the bloodied strap before tossing them uselessly onto the crimson carpet.

"Now you see me…"

Sasuke whimpered, tears rolling down his side, trailing over the delicate jaw line to his chin before staining the silken cover over him.

"I'll get your clothes…"Itachi muttered; sliding off the bed he strode over with a languid motion to pick up the clothes Sasuke had taken off prior to his arrival.

Sasuke lowered his head, burying them in the silken cover weeping in anguish...weeping in disappointment and sorrow.

Weeping not for the physical wound but rather the unseen wound of his heart.

* * *

"Here…"

Sasuke forced his tears stricken features up to see his clothes held up beside him. His eyes narrowed a burst of savage fury was surging through him overriding his fears.

By the blood of saints…why was Itachi being so kind now?!

The nerve of him to act as though he cared when he was nothing more than a cold blooded beast!

"Bastard…" Sasuke hissed.

"…"

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Sasuke shrieked in rage.

With a white blur he pushed himself off the bed, the ebony cover slipped off his shoulder and he regarded Itachi with a cold fury. He was utterly indifferent to the fact that he was stark naked and that blood was trickling down his inner thigh as he took a step forward.

Unfortunately Itachi was not nearly so indifferent.

Shit…

He gritted his jaws, his entire body clenched in excitement and guilt as his gaze travelled temptingly to the blood that was cascading down that alabaster thigh.

He could see the shimmer of red so vividly that he was captivated by its beauty…enthralled by the sight…

The blood that he yearned to touch his lips…the blood that he craved so much that it pained him just to breathe in the purity of its scent.

Itachi clenched his fist, forcing his gaze up, his fangs lengthening in eroticism and hunger but his crimson orbs remained dark and unyielding.

"Get out…" Itachi gritted.

"I have had enough with your shit!" Sasuke growled, wrenching his clothes off Itachi's hands, chucking them aside in defiance.

"..."

"I have had enough with your fucking mind games!"

"Then get out"

"You are so quick to torture me so why won't you just say it?! Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?!"

"…"

"Say it!"

"Haven't I hurt you enough?! Or are you such a masochist that you wish me to continue?!"

"You son of a bitch! Say it damn it! Just say that you don't love me!" Sasuke shrieked; tears trickled, his body shook.

A deep growl rippled through Itachi's throat as he grasped his robe off the nearest chair and shove his arms into the sleeves, turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"You can leave when you feel like it but I expect you to be gone by tomo-"

"Bastard!"

Sasuke shifted in front of Itachi backhanding him in anger, his breath labored as fury bubbled from his very core, tears rolling down his cheek.

Itachi hissed, clenching his jaws he glared maliciously at Sasuke, his fingers reaching up to touch his burning cheek, not quiet believing that Sasuke had the sheer balls to strike him.

"…"

"Say something you asshole! This sh-shit isn't going to just dis-disappear tomorrow even if I'm gone!" Sasuke exploded, seizing Itachi by the divides of his robes.

"Let g-"

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Yo-"

"Why do you make me suffer?! Why do you ma-make me fe-feel this way?!"

"I-"

"You mother fucking son of a bitch! Because of y-you! Be-because of y-you I-I…I'm becoming the very demon I scorn! A sl-slave who cra-crave the fil-filthy t-touch of its master!" Sasuke shrieked; his lips pulled back in a snarled.

"…"

"I-I hate you! I fuc-fucking ha-" Sasuke chocked off, tears streaming uncontrollably, his body shook.

"…"

"I-" Sasuke bit his lips closing his eyes tears seeped beneath the tight lids.

"Sas-"

"Sh-shut up!" Quickly bringing a hand to his features, he swiped away the tears that were dripping down the tip of his nose with the back of his hand, swiped away the tears that were pooling over his chin.

"…"

"Ju-just s-say it …ple-please…so th-that I ca-can let go…" Sasuke sobbed burying his features in his hand, the other tightening its grip on Itachi's robes.

Itachi lowered his gaze.

There was a long moment of silence where Sasuke just wept…

Wept without the slightest shame…without the slightest care that Itachi was there.

As for now he was revealing not just his grief and his pain…

He was revealing the deepest cries of his heart and the foolish fantasy of a love he thought he had…

He was laying out his essence…his spirit…his tears…

It didn't matter that Itachi saw his naked vulnerability…It didn't matter that Itachi saw his desires as weakness…his fears as absurdity…

He wanted Itachi to see…

He wanted Itachi see the blood of his heart…the poison of his love that tore through his veins…and a sorrow darker than eyes sewn shut that was crushing him…

* * *

Pein writhed, gasping his nails bit deep within Madara's upper arm, saliva trickling down his side.

"Ngh…ung…" Pein moaned, his knees shook; beads of sweat glimmered over his clenched abdomen, trickled down his inner thigh.

"Pein…" Madara gasped; gripping Pein's hips he lifted him again, pulling him up till the very tip before impaling him down against his burning shaft.

Pein doubled over, his grip tightened to the point of bruising, his body shook as flames of intense pleasure spread through him, a tight spring twisting mercilessly at the very pit of his abdomen. Writhing, pre cum pooling over Madara's toned abdomen, tears of unfulfilled pleasure scorching down his flushed cheek.

Without waiting for Pein to recover Madara continued lifting him, and impaling him down hard against the burning shaft, smashing against his sweet spot mercilessly.

"Ngh…ugh!" Pein whimpered, his nails racking Madara's upper arm, slicing deep within rosy flesh.

Madara hissed; the pain heightening his arousal, blood trickled over his upper arm, caressing over Pein's nails.

"Ugh….ngh….!"

"Pein…"

"Ma…da…ra…" Pein whimpered; his moans became breathless pants.

Intense pleasure erupted up his spine, a dark heat burning through his body as Madara continued impaling him on the hardened length with mounting intensity.

Madara's skins were cold like icicle but he was burning up on the inside as flames of pleasure tore through his veins. The ministrations were gentle but with a fierce edge to it…a restrain hunger and urgency that made Pein feel intensely desired.

A feeling that was all too rare.

"You are so beautiful…" Madara groaned, plunging him down.

"Haaaa….ugh…haaa…" Pein writhed, his toes curling, pinching his eyes as intense pleasure slammed into him like sheering waves.

Madara could tell that Pein was close. He could tell by the breathless pants and the way Pein's muscles were clenching over him, sending waves of pleasure sizzling through him through his groin.

By the Gods…Pein was so tight and so hot that it was driving him to the edge of sanity as he held his climax desperately at bay, his fingers digging into Pein's writhing hip.

With one last lift Madara pushed himself up, slamming Pein against the ground, claiming his lips in a kiss.

Pein instinctively wrapped his legs over Madara's waist as Madara lifted his hips and with one smooth thrust slammed deep into him, ramming his sweet spot sending a shockwaves of searing pleasure coursing through him.

Pein screamed, ripping his lips away from the demanding ones, his head shifting restlessly against the marble ground, his nails digging deep into bloodied flesh.

Pleasure blasting through every inch of him, fire tearing through his veins.

"Pein…" Madara breathe.

Pulling out till the very tip he slammed right back into the silken heat, gasping his grip tightened.

"Haaaa…!" Pein moaned, his back arching off the ground in building excitement.

"My angel…" Madara gasped, burying his face in the curve of that slender neck, taking in the intoxicating scent in hunger, filling his lungs like drugs.

"I-I…Mada- I-"

"Come with me…" Madara urge as he felt Pein shudder beneath him.

"I-"

"Come…"

Madara with a roll of his hip he plunged deep into the sultry heat; his lengthened fangs bit deep into the dolce neck and sucked the very essence of him.

Pein screamed, throwing his head back, his back arching in sculpture relief; his nails sliced through the bloodied flesh and he could feel himself clenched all over Madara as they both lose themselves in a blistering orgasm.

Madara panted, looking towards his sweaty angel against the shadows of crackling flames, blood trickled from the side of his sculptured lips.

Bloody hell…seemed like an understatement at the moment as he battled to catch his breath.

"Pein…" He groaned; pulling out he shifted lay by his side, pulling the lithe form in a warm embrace.

Pein still bath in sweat and too tired to move, force his gaze up towards Madara his head rested over the sweaty chest.

It wasn't the first time that he had found pleasure beneath Madara's ministration but he couldn't deny the fact that he had always felt such strong desired from the other every time they had sex. Or the fact that his body seemed to respond to every little touch with a fierce hunger...

By the blood of saints this was not Itachi!

Why in hell did the best sex he ever had wasn't in the arms of the demon that he loved?!

It sucks!

Madara smiled, sensing Pein's tangled thoughts he cupped the sweaty features, his thumb caresses over the lustrous lips.

"Pein…you are so lovely…"

Pein lowered his gaze, reaching up he reluctantly pushed the hand away.

"I'm tired…"

"Pe-"

"Let me rest…y-you've had your fun…" Pein muttered, shifting in the strong arms he turned away gazing over to the blazing hearth, his back to Madara.

He couldn't look at him…he couldn't look into those crimson that seemed to pierce through his very soul.

He couldn't look into that crimson and not think of Itachi…

Not think of the betrayal of his transgression…

Not think of the treachery of his body as he shuddered beneath Madara's ministration just a few moments ago…

He should not have enjoyed this cruel touch…he should not have enjoyed the attention…

By the flames of hell he should not even be laying in his arms!

"Hey…" Madara whispered; shifting to lay on his side his hand reached up to stroke the sweaty locks tenderly.

Pein bit back a moan, pinching his eyes in frustration, his fingers curled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…tired…leave me be…" he gritted, pressure building in his chest, a single tear seeped beneath the heavy lashes.

He wanted to just run away…he wanted to just ran out the door and never look back…

Never see those crimson orbs again that seemed to consumed him with such yearning that it made him feel wanted…loved…

Never to hear that dark voice again that seemed to light his fire of hope that he could ever be something more than just a toy…

It hurts…

It hurts so bad to know that every touch, every words were a lie…and that he could never be more than a slave…

But yet he wanted…he longed to be loved even for just a moment in time…

To be touch…to be held knowing that he was the most important demon in someone's life…

"Pein…"

"Pl-please…let me rest…" Pein forced out; suppressing the sorrow that lace his voice.

He feared his touch that burns…he feared his voice that caresses his skin like blades and his lies that poisoned his veins like fire.

Madara continued stroking Pein, his expression remained unaltered as he could sense Pein's inner turmoil, feel the soft shudder beneath his fingers.

_"There's no sense in running…you know I'll find you…you belong to me…"_

It doesn't matter if Pein could never love him because he could never stop loving him even in death…

He would never let Pein escape him…he would never let Pein abandon him even if it meant an eternity of hatred…

He would willingly trade his love for hatred… trade his heart for his presence…his happiness for a fantasy that is in his mind…

He would forever enslave him….forever be his master if it meant this was the only way they could be together…

He had lost his lover once but not again…he would not lose Pein…

* * *

Itachi forced his gaze up, his hand reaching to curl over the pale wrist; tugging them away his free hand reached up to cupped the tears stricken features.

Pain and suffering are used to justify the one thing that should bring only joy; love. We are born full of guilt; we feel terrified when happiness becomes a real possibility and we die wanting to punish everyone else because we feel impotent, ill used and unhappy.

Love is not a curse but a gift…beyond any gifts…

He had killed his lover…he had murdered him out of a choice he made as a coward...

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke forced his swollen gaze up, his breath in ragged hitched.

"_He would want you to find someone to love you as he did!" _

It was easy for an outsider to say those words….

It was easy for them to act as though time will heal everything when it was not their hands that had spilled the blood of their lovers…

He sees the red that caress his porcelain fingers… he sees Shishui's smile…hears his laugh and feel his heat against his skin whenever he close his eyes…

The reminiscences of Shishui haunting him with every beat of his heart…

Never leaving him…never abandoning him to the point that sometimes he thought he was about to lose his mind…

He had shunned all that loved him…He had hurt all that cared for him so that he could feel no relief from his inner turmoil because he needed to punish himself for Shishui's sake...

But now for the first time in so many years he had actually stop thinking about Shishui…stop hurting whenever he was with Sasuke...

He did not want to lose him like he lose Shishui…

He did not want Sasuke to be the victim of his father's sick joke!

"Sasuke…"

"Ple-please….just say it an-and grant me re-relief…"

"I can't…" Itachi murmured, his thumb wiping away the tears that trickled.

"…"

"I love you….I love you so much…that I fear you…"

Sasuke tensed, his eyes widen, and his heart almost stops in his chest as the words swirled over his mind.

"Wh-what…?"

Itachi's lashes flutter to rest over his cheek, leaning down he pressed his forehead against Sasuke's; he could feel Sasuke tensed.

"Each moment you are near I could never keep a cool head…for your touch…it burns my skin….your scent…so intoxicating that I thought I might just die if you ever leave me …"

"Ita-"

"Hush…" Warm breath brushed over Sasuke's features.

"I-" Sasuke chocked off when he felt a finger pressed against his lips demanding silence.

"Whenever you defy me…whenever you mislead me…I would always think that the moments we had were nothing more than lies…that you had never loved me…and maybe…deep within me I wished that you never did…for you deserve someone much whole…"

"…" Sasuke cascade his free hand up Itachi's shoulder, running them along the slender neck before weaving them in those midnight locks.

"You make me feel…emotions…you make me feel alive…you make me want to just lock the door and keep out the rest of the world for eternity just so we can be together…just so I can make love to you with every second and every beat of my heart…"

"Itachi…"

"Know that I love you…know this…is enough…" Itachi murmured in a husky voice, letting his hand drop he took a step back pushing Sasuke's hand away; his gaze sliding to the side.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, reaching forward he took his hand bringing them to his lips, his warm breath caressing the velvet skin.

"…"

"What is it that you fear that I cannot love about you…? Why do you keep think I would leave you any moment…?"

"…"

"Talk to me...."

"I'm dyslexic" Itachi gritted

"Wh-"

"It means I cannot read"

Sasuke was silent for a heartbeat, a frowned marred over his features.

That's it?!

That's what all the fuss was about?!

To think that he had died a hundred folds when he neither had died at all because Itachi think he couldn't love him for his imperfection?! The whole thing would have been really hilarious if Itachi wasn't looking so grief at the moment.

As though sensing Sasuke's dark humor Itachi frowned.

"I'm trying to say that there is no place for a leader who cannot reads…I can never rule...I can never protect you nor provide for I will always be under the mercy of one ruler or the other…"

Sasuke was silent for a moment; his gaze softened as he finally understood the reason for Itachi's cold demeanor…he finally sees the reason to the heaps of children's book that stacked over the room.

He was trying to buy the time he has while he worked on his imperfection…

All the while playing on the fears of his subordinate to keep them at bay…to keep them from challenging his strength because he could not bare to lose everything…

With a gliding step Sasuke was once again in front of Itachi, bringing the velvet hand against his bare chest, his free hand pressing gentle against clothed chest.

He could feel the soft beating of heart beneath his skin…feel the aromatic warm breath caressing his damp features…smell the fragrant scent of fresh pine and feel the welcoming heat that wrapped over his heart.

"Itachi…look at me…"

Itachi reluctantly lift his gaze towards Sasuke and Sasuke could see in his eyes a profound pain that radiated as though a soul that had lived a thousand years of pain.

"All I ask is that you love me…it doesn't matter what others might say…it doesn't matter what might happen…I will protect you…I will provide for you…I will be a demon worthy…to stand proudly by your side…" Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his naked form intimately against his cherub.

"Sas-"

"Take me…" Sasuke whispered.

Closing his eyelids he sealed their lips in a kiss; releasing Itachi's hand he cascade his own hand up the clothed chest to weaved deep within velvet locks, the other trailing down to the lose string over Itachi' waist tugging them apart.

Sasuke wanted Itachi inside of him because he was the demon he had never possessed and will never possessed again. Because of this he could love him with all of his energy, with all of his heart, with all of his being and have at least for one night what he never had and possibly never will have again…

A piece of the real Itachi he had never seen…

* * *

Please review....I hope you enjoy this chapter...Flames are accepted...I'll update if i get reviews....


	19. Solitary Love

****

Please Review...

**Flames are accepted...**

**I really hope you'll enjoy this chap...**

**(A/N) Yaoi lemons....**

**I'll update if i get reviews....**

* * *

**Solitary Love**

Itachi softened his gaze as he watched Sasuke leaned in for a kiss, his hands reaching up to touch the delicate jaw line.

"Sasuke…"

"As for now…look only at me…" Sasuke murmured, pressing himself against the silken heat, his fingers cascading over the bare chest.

Itachi gasped, his body shudder at the sheer gentleness of that touch, his fingers stroking over the delicate jaw line in desire as he felt Sasuke's lips, pressed hungrily against his.

_"Sasuke…"_

Itachi's eye lids fluttered close as he lose himself in the softness of that succulent lips, his hands caressing down the slender neck, stroking over the pulse point before sliding down the delicate back.

Itachi touches were hesitant as though he was exploring him for the first time but it was sending jolts of sizzling needs racing through Sasuke's body.

"Ita…"

Itachi deepened the kiss, his tongue unceasing in its quest to explore every inch of his cherub; tracing over the edge of that dolce lips, taking in the wholeness of its shape, caressing over the silken skin, feeling its texture and savoring the sweetness of its flavor. His hands groping with mounting intensity; molding their heated flesh together in the most sinful way.

How he longed to feel him…

How he longed to plunged himself into that sultry heat…the mere thought of it making him ache in hunger, making his body shudder with excitement and his fangs lengthening in lust.

Sasuke gasped.

Taking this opportunity Itachi shove his tongue deep within that luscious cavern, exploring, savoring and caressing every inch of it, thrusting with such ferocity that Sasuke could feel them touching him so intimately that he felt the overwhelming urge to look behind to make sure that no one was watching. A dark heat spread through him, his erection twitched.

Sasuke moaned, suckling hungrily over the delectable muscle, sliding his own beneath the other coaxing Itachi to explore deeper, pleading for him to ravage him much more wholly, willing for him let him feel all that he has to offer.

His hand curled over the strong chest, the other tightening in its hold deep within that midnight lock and his body responding with a fierce hunger, demanding with atrocity for more as he trusted his hips forward.

The fire was explosive, the heat an inferno as he felt Itachi's hands groping lower down his back, nails racking into pastel skin, the other clawing up his back to weaved them deep within his spiky locks as their lips performed a tango of seduction.

Sasuke could feel the mounting yearning that smoldered the other; he could feel the lust that radiates and the intense craving that consumed him.

"Sasuke…" Itachi growled.

His silken strands caresses over his shoulder trickled over Sasuke's sculptured nose, stroking over their lips, making Sasuke shudder in anticipation, making Sasuke drink in the intoxicating scent like a thirsty child.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke writhed, shuddering as that silk voice reverberated through his very being.

The illusion of being made love too was so real…the pleasure so intense that it was replacing everything that is sane like breathing, replacing his every thought and logic with pure fiery pleasure that he never wanted to stop.

As for now he just wanted to be everything the other desired, as for now he just wanted to be his darkest fantasies, the creature of his most erotic dreams…

Sasuke gasped, the need for air was becoming inevitable; ripping his lips away from those ravenous ones, strings of saliva mixed blood connects; panting, his eyes half lid.

"Ung…"

"Let me feel you…" Itachi murmured; warm breath caressing over the flushed cheek tenderly.

"Itac-"

Itachi with a relentless motion leaned forward, his fangs nibbling harshly over the abused bottom lip, feeling the other trembled in pleasure against his torso.

He could feel the frantic beat of heart that's crashing against the frail rib, he could feel the rich dampness that stroked down his thigh, feel the pulsate of erection that's pressing against his flesh and feel the desperate pleading thrust of the other urging him for friction.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whimpered; a rich hue of red marring over his features; trill of excitement shredding through his soul, pleasure consuming him with the intensity of the eternal flames of hell.

"Say my name again…" His cool lips skimmed over the flushed cheek, his lengthened fangs grazed teasingly over the delicate jaw line, stroking down the slender neck leaving flames in their wakes.

"Ita…chi…"

Sasuke rolled his head back erotically as he felt Itachi's razor fangs lingered over his pulse point, goose bums littered his pastel skin.

"So tempting…" Itachi rasped; feeling the strong beating of pulse against his fangs, his lips trembled in need as he lowered his head in burning hunger.

How he longed to taste them…how he longed for just a drop of that crimson...

"Ugh…"

Sasuke moaned; his lips in parted pants, arching closer as Itachi's lips closed over his vulnerable neck, the razor fangs prickled teasingly, careful not to break his skin.

Itachi's lips were so warm, so hot and so moist that Sasuke wanted to lose himself in it…wanted to just plunge himself into that roasting heat.

Sasuke so intoxicated in pleasure barely noticed anything when Itachi drew a long wet trail over the collar bones before hovering over to the neglected nipples. Not until Itachi leaned forward to give a teasing flick over the hardened tip.

A muffled cry tore through Sasuke's throat, his fingers tightened, his body clenching with sweet tension.

"What do we have here…?" Itachi teased, licking his lips seductively.

"Wh-why don't you find out…?"

"Hmp…"

"Ita-"

Bending forward, Itachi's tongue swirled cruelly over the puckered nub sending crashing waves of sensation slamming into Sasuke, shaking him to the very core, his limbs shook.

"Ugh…ngh…"

"I'll take good care of it…" Itachi taunted; catching the abused nub between his razor fangs.

"Haa-ah!"

Sasuke gasped, doubling over, his legs went out from beneath him as streaks of lightning ripped through his veins, shockwaves of sheering pleasure crashing him.

Itachi caught him, lowering his cherub against the soft carpet; he continued suckling feverishly and stroking insistently over the abused nub, teasingly with the tip of his tongue till Sasuke's back was arching in sculpture relief, enthralled by its texture.

Sasuke writhed; drenched in hot fire; filled with aching need his body was taking a life of its own, matching the hunger in the other as he suckled him.

"Ita-Itachi…ngh…"

"Louder…" Itachi murmured against the clenched peak as he continued in his abuse, his fingers tracing down Sasuke's side with a heartbreaking reverence, kneading over the sweaty hip.

"Oh…! Ugh…!"

Sasuke's body clenched and dampened; closing his eyes he gave himself up to the pure ecstasy that Itachi was evoking with his tongue; his fingers clenching and unclenching over the silken locks.

Giving one last teasing lick over the tormented peak, Itachi skimmed his cool lips lower south, stroking, licking, and caressing the pastel terrene.

"Haaa…Itachi…! Ahh…!"

Sasuke moaned; shifting restlessly, his back arc, spreading his legs wider in silent invitation as Itachi skimmed lower, lapping and planting those fiery kisses down to the base of his leaking length.

The obsidian locks caresses over the wet slit, the tip of that sculptured nose nuzzling his bloodied entrance tauntingly, heightening the heat of pleasure that poured through his blood, shivers raced through his body. His heart crashed against his chest to fits of bursting, pre cum trickled down his sensitive sac, coating over the blood stained entrance.

"Let me taste you…"

"Wh-"

Without warning Itachi's grasped Sasuke's writhing hip, plunging his warm wet muscle deep within the sultry heat.

Sasuke screamed; throwing his head back violently, his back arching painfully off the ground, his fingers clenched; yanking Itachi's silken locks by the roots, chunks of obsidian strands came loose.

The pleasure was overwhelming, his sense honed to a nearly painful edge; white hot lightning arched through him, sizzling, streaking through his blood and he was on fire.

"Haaaa…! Oh…! Ita-Itachi…! Ugh….haaa…!" Sasuke moaned.

Itachi moaned; drinking in the sweetness of his essence, drinking in the dolce perfection of that blood coated cavern.

"Ngh…ugh…!"

Sasuke panted, drown in an ocean of molten lava, his eyes squeezed in intense bliss as Itachi twirled deeper, assaulting with mounting intensity, sucking erotically over his bloodied entrance.

His entire body tightened, his toes curling in pure erotic bliss; beads of sweat caressing down his inner thigh, his muscle clenched, pressure burning at the pit of his abdomen.

Itachi hissed, thrusting deeper, lapping in maddening hunger and enthusiasm, his nails digging deep within the quivering hip; pre cum trickled over the bridge of his nose, caressing over his lustrous lips.

"I…ta...chi…!"

Sasuke gasped, writhing in concerted bliss, white hot heat flashed through him, drowning him in a whirlpool of overwhelming sensation with every erotic plunged of that talented wet muscle.

"Eno-enough…tea-teasing …!"

Sasuke's fingers clenched; his erection tightened to fits of exploding; the urge to drag Itachi up over to cover him was almost overwhelming; tears of unfulfilled pleasure seeped from beneath the tight lids.

"Ita-Itachi!"

Itachi gave a low chuckle as Sasuke nearly pulled his hair out by its roots.

He could feel Sasuke was close, he could taste it by the succulent pre cum that's caressing over his lips, dripping down his midnight locks.

With one last loving lick he pressed himself up, claiming that scrumptious lips in a fiery kiss; shoving his tongue back into that warm cavern, letting Sasuke taste himself.

Sasuke bit back a cough, his hands shifted over Itachi's shoulder, his legs wrapping tightly over Itachi's waist as Itachi lifted his hips and with one smooth thrust slammed himself deep within that stifling heat.

"Haaa! Ahhh…ugnh!"

Sasuke screamed; his toes curled his nails unwittingly racked that pastel flesh, waves of sheering pleasure crashing into him.

Itachi gasped; ripping his lips away he threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

The blood of saints…Sasuke was so tight and clutching him so demandingly that as if Sasuke had been made just to hold him deep within him.

"Sa..su…ke…" Itachi groaned, pulling out till the very tip he slammed back in ramming over Sasuke's sweet spot.

"Haaa….haaa….!"

A strangled cry tore from Sasuke's throat, a tight coil twisted mercilessly at the very pit of his abdomen, fire coursing through his veins, sweat glimmered over his body. Pleasure speared through Sasuke like bolts of lightning; ripping through every inch of him.

"Ung…Ita…Itachi…!" Sasuke writhed, his nails digging deep enough into that porcelain flesh to draw blood.

Itachi growled in encouragement, burying his features over the curve of that slender neck, slamming himself into the sultry heat over and over again, ramming over Sasuke's sweet spot, sending waves of sheering bliss blazing through his writhing cherub.

Sasuke gasped, his breath came as sharp breathless moans and his body trembled. Intense pleasure erupted through him, racing down his spine, tearing through every inch of him that he could hardly breathe.

This is life…this is death...

Sasuke was no longer thinking like a demon but living flames of need and hunger as he lifted his hip desperately to meet the demanding thrust of the other.

"Ita…chi!" Sasuke screamed, pleasure arching his back from the very depths of his bone marrow, his eyes pinched in eternal bliss, his lips in parted pants.

He could feel Itachi's breath against his neck; he could feel the tight length that's devouring everything that's inside of him, filling him with such passion and raging pleasure and the every building fire in his blood.

"Oh…yes…! Yes…! Oh…haaa…!"

Sasuke shuddered, saliva trickled down his side, his breath in ragged hitched; pre cum leaking capaciously, spreading lavishly over their clenched abdomen.

The maddening pressure was building to a point of no return as Itachi shifted his hands beneath the writhing hip, lifting Sasuke to meet his quickening thrust, blood trickled.

"Ngh!...Ohh…!"

"Sasuke…come with me…" Itachi urged, as he felt his angel trembled beneath him.

"I-"

Sasuke panted, his sweaty bangs stuck to his soaked lips, to his flushed features; his eyes shut in concentration as he twist restlessly against heated flesh; fire ripped through his soul, his lips trembled, tears rolling down his side.

"Sasuke…"

"I…oh…! Oh…!"

"Come…"

With one last thrust Itachi slammed himself as deep as he could reach within that wondrous heat, feeling the tight muscle clenched all over him.

Sasuke's screamed; his nails sliced through bloodied flesh as overwhelming pleasure tightened and sharpened to one tight shimmering point. His entire body clenched, almost strangling Itachi, climax slammed into the both of them with colossal force.

Oh God…

"Sa…su…ke…" Itachi panted, his entire body trembled in undying ecstasy as he gazed over at his cherub.

It took awhile before Sasuke could even speak as he gazed lovingly towards his angel.

"Itachi…"

"I…lo…I…"

Sasuke smiled, tears caressing down his side, his hands reach up to touch the flushed features, hooking the sweaty bangs over that sculptured ears.

It doesn't matter how much Itachi hurt him or get hurt by him; Sasuke finds himself far from hating but actually hoping that the wounds will scar like burns…because that way…no one could ever forget the other.

"I will always love you…Itachi…even if you can't say it to me…"

* * *

Pein groaned, stirring, his hands curled over the cold ground, chill racing through his sweat glimmered body.

Pinching his eyes slightly, he tosses agitatedly; his mind a jumble mess of wild colors of dreams, a loud ringing blared in his ears to near deafening pitch and he was so disoriented that he could not be positive if he was awake or asleep.

"Um…Madara…I'm…cold…"

He shifted restively, his eyes pinching slightly in exhaustion, his hands groggily reached forward towards the cold vacant space.

A sharp pain pierced his heart when his fingers caught air, his chest tightens. Clenching his fingers in anger, sorrow ripped through his spirit as the revelation that Madara had left him to awaken alone dawned upon him like a ton of bricks.

It should not matter that Madara had left him yet again after using him like a repulsive whore but it did.

Pein gritted his jaws in fury, tears seeping through the tight lashes staining the cold marble beneath him.

Mixture of emotions overwhelmed him, drowning him in a sea of anguish.

_"Pein…you are so lovely…"_

Madara speaks his lies like a lovers word…muttering in his ears…

Muttering how lovely he is when he cum…muttering how charming he is when he'd writhe beneath their talented ministration…

Teasing him mercilessly till he'd begged him shamelessly, pleading him to touch him like a filthy slut....

A disgusting bitch!

A burst of savage fury and revulsion blazed through his veins at those very thoughts, his fingers clenched tighter, his nails dug deep into the palm of his hands, blood dripped.

It didn't matter that he was hurting himself, it didn't matter that he was bleeding. In fact it would have been better this way.

A sinister smile twisted over Pein's lips as he slowly open his eyes. A wild fire blazed from within those silvery orbs as he observed in fascination at that thick crimson that rolled down his wrist.

Yes…

Let him bleed, let him bleed out all those sinful debris that's intoxicating his veins, those molten venom that tore through his system like a plague.

Pein hissed, with a swift motion he clawed at both his arms, tore at his chest, his neck, his limbs drawing blood.

Chuckling menacingly his nails dug deep into his pastel skin, tainting them with strikes of red, marring them with that treacherous crimson that flowed through his veins; his fangs lengthened in eroticism.

Flames licked his skin with mounting intensity, burning trails of fire deep in his flesh through his cruel nails that racked away the perfection of his alabaster skin.

Oh God!…

The pain felt so good…the pain was making him feel so much more alive than he had felt in so many years...cleansing him with all that is pure and fine.

Blood trickled caressing through his bloodied nails as he continued to dug deeper at his knitting wound, ripping them apart, and his nails slicing through his torn flesh, digging into the protesting muscles, tearing them apart.

He could not let the blood stop, he could not let himself heal because then he would be encased in those tainted skin again!

"Ngh…haa…"

He gasped; the pain and the molten fire ripped through his skin, sending shivers of sheering pleasure spreading through him.

"Ngh…ugh…ah!"

Nails carved deep into the delicate neck, ripping through bleeding skin before dragging down to the bloody chest. Blood splattered, the hundreds of networks of veins rapture, bathing him in an ocean of fiery red.

This overwhelming sensation, this pain was so real…so intense that it gave him an illusion of being made love to…

It gave him the illusion of being touch so intimately that he could hardly breath and an orgasm so fierce that he thought he could combust on the spot.

"Ngh…Ahhh!"

Writhing in his own blood and mangled flesh, his toes curled in torment mixed bliss, his eyes squeeze in concentration, his gory torso twisted restively in ecstasy.

The fire intensifies, molten volcano of lave blazing through the pits of his abdomen; blood drenched down his palm, showering both his arms with paints of crimson, coating his ginger locks as black as night.

Yes…!

Let him strip himself of that treacherous skin that made him moan at those sinful touch!

Let him rip apart those sinful ivory skins that drown his body in sweet transgression!

"Ung…! Haa…ahh!"

Pein gasped as his nails engraved deeper; clawing himself with heightening intensity, his skin shred, strips of mangled membrane peeled, curling up.

"Pein what the hell are you doing?!" A dark voice thundered.

Pein whimpered, digging in with more ferocity when he saw Madara rushing towards him, his cohort stood at the threshold looking utterly stunned.

"Kakashi just follow Itachi! I'll call you to give further instructions!"

Kakashi nodded, understanding that Madara wanted to deal with this bloody mess in private.

"Pein stop! Stop!" slender fingers curled tightly over both the bleeding wrist forcing them off the blood draped torso.

"Don't touch me!" Pein shrieked, tossing his head from side to side, tugging with all his might, twisting, trashing and writhing for all he was worth.

Why was he deprived from this spiritual bliss?!

Was he not even allowed to pleasure himself?!

Was it a sin to want to cleanse his tainted body?!

A transgression to want to rip away his own filthy skin?!

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Let me go!"

"I will not let you hurt yourself!"

"Fucking bastard!"

Enrage beyond reason that he was barred from even touching himself, a feral growl ripped through his throat, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Don't you dare pull your fangs at me or I'll rip them off!" Madara bellowed, tightening in his hold.

Pein flinched, halting in his actions; blood dripped from the tip of his bloody slender fingers rolling down Madara's pale wrist.

Crimson meets silver.

"…"

"Enough…Pein…"

Pein glared maliciously at Madara, pulling his fangs back his lips in parted pants, anger boiling through his veins.

There was a long moment of silence as each glared at the other in pure fury; cold power filling the room like an icy waves.

"Release me…" Pein lowered his gaze finally.

"No..."

"…"

Madara let his gaze stroke down the bloody mess before him, gritting his jaws in incredulity at the damage Pein had done to himself.

For a vampire Pein always had the tendency to go overboard with things for attention but this was just preposterous. He would not release Pein till he was certain that Pein had fallen asleep and would not pull such a ludicrous stun again even if he had to strap him down like a lunatic for hours.

"You clawed yourself"

Madara shifted to hold both Pein's wrist in one hand, the other reaching down to gentle touch one of the deep gashes that ribboned Pein's abdomen.

Pein shuddered; he might have gasped in pleasure as fresh pain speared through him if it had been Itachi touching him instead of Madara. He would chug holy water before he let Madara have the satisfaction of seeing his pleasure again...

Before giving Madara the satisfaction of the knowledge that he had done this to himself because he could not bear the filth of lust that encased him…

That he could not bear to remember his fiery skin that shook the very core of his soul.

Easily reading Pein's dark thoughts Madara's free hand reached down to cup the blood stained features, forcing Pein to meet the intensity of his gaze.

"Why?"

"…"

"Pein…"

"…"

Madara swallowed a sigh; leaning forward, obsidian locks trickled over the bleeding chest. There is no point in demanding answers now when the damage had already been done least fueling the obvious repugnant Pein had against him.

"Madara"

"I just want to heal you…" Madara assured sensing the panic in the edge of that tone.

"I…"

"Sleep…you are exhausted…" he slid his tongue out, slithering over the open wounds tenderly.

_"Pein…I will push you into a corner until you have no one to rely on but me…let every tears that ever dripped from those eyes…let ever scream that ever leave those tempting lips…let every blood that will ever spill from your veins…be for me…"_

* * *

Obsidian locks caresses the ivory features, trickling over the bare shoulder and in the tranquil darkness of the chamber the porcelain demon stood so still he looked more dead than alive.

The music played, emitting a resonance of still serenity that shook the demon to the very core.

Itachi's heart hammered, adrenaline surging in his veins as his gaze narrowed, his fingers tracing in disbelief over the sculptured phoenix that embellished the exterior of the music box he had found beneath Sasuke's heaps of clothes while picking up his messy room.

This melody…this sonata…this lullaby that he had known by heart was composed by his deceased mother years ago when he was a child.

_"Mom would you at least sing to me before you go?" _

_"You are old enough already…go to sleep…" _

_"Please…" _

_"Okay…which song?" _

_"Umm…the one I heard you singing the other day in that music room…" _

_"You were there?!" _

_"Please…I…please don't get mad…I-" _

_"Fine…just close your eyes…"_

_"Okay..."_

_"Actually I compose it for a very special someone…it's called Sonata of the Soul…but looks like you'll be the first to hear it…"_

Feeling as if his entire world had suddenly tilted to a strange angle, Itachi's gaze travelled back to the sleeping angel buried beneath heaps of silken covers; his eyes hardened, his fingers trembled.

What does this mean?!

Everything that had ever surrounded the younger was a mystery…

Everything from the tip of those spiky locks to the very depths of his soul and his blood were a paradox of the universe…

_"Sasuke…"_

Who by the flames of hell was Sasuke?

How could he possibly be carrying this symphony with him?

But if Madara had given this to Sasuke than the real question would be… Who was Madara to his mother?!

With a white blur Itachi snapped the music box shut, bringing the harmony to a sudden halt; glaring at the ornate box in shock as if it had suddenly spat profanities at him.

First things first…

It is impossible for Sasuke to be his brother if Madara was the father. That much he knew…

Vampires only ever mate once and that's for eternity. They would eternally love their mates as much as the night they were bounded by the ancient ritual and are than incapable of ever loving another…

So by the blood of saints it is virtually unfeasible that Sasuke could have been created by Madara's seed in his mother's womb…

Unless of course…Madara raped his mother…

But than there is the other question of Sasuke's beastly nature...A living prove that Sasuke was not a pure blooded vampire…

By the Gods nothing seems to make sense!

He needed to know…he needed to know the truth about Sasuke and there is only one demon that could tell him as much.

_"Pein…"_

* * *

Please review...Flames are accpeted...I hope you enjoyed this chap...I'll update if i get reviews.... thanks...

(Wrote this during exam...hope it's still okay...)...XD....


	20. Passion Eternal

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update if i get review...**

**Thanks...**

**(A/N) : Lemons in this chap....**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Passion Eternal **

The flames flickered, casting a muted silence over the darkened chamber; a figure stirring restlessly over the velvet couch.

Itachi stood beside the blazing hearth, his trenched coat fluttered, his midnight locks resting gentle over his clothed shoulder like waterfalls; his bangs hung ideally, framing the perfection of his ivory features.

Itachi's fangs lengthened in raging fury, his fingers ghosting over the silvery ornate box that he had sat on the metal piece just over the warm hearth.

The music played, resonating off the ivory walls, caressing over the sleeping form over the velvet couch. Itachi's eyes were blank as his gaze fell over the crackling flames, before grazing over Pein's katana that lay motionlessly against the flaming hearth.

How was he supposed to feel?

What was he supposed to feel?

Anger…? Rage…? Betrayal…?

In truth he was so overwhelmed with mixtures of emotions that he felt so numb and his head felt like it had been stuffed with stones.

He could not think; he could not even start to question himself behind the logic of why hadn't he woken Pein if he had really come to demand answers but instead stood furiously over the burning flames.

Could it be that a part of him was afraid to know the answer?

Could it be that a part of him wanted to forever stay in that fantasy world that Pein had created for him to ease the pain of reality?

A world where everything would go his way…

A world of Pein's creation, giving him the illusion where not only was he in control but he was untouchable.

But the other part…a more aggressive part wanted to lash out and ripped that damned demon into shreds…wanted to point a finger and blame him for all the lies that had ever left those lips. Wanted to strangle the living light out of those breath taking eyes for leaving him alone in the dark!

Itachi's fingers curled tightly, his jaws tightened.

Could he even blame Pein for hiding things when he was so willing to throw himself in his embrace, letting Pein fight his battle while he criticize?

Does he even want the answer to that question?

"Itachi…" A voice hummed through the darkened chamber.

Itachi felt a sudden savage fury bursting through him; his fangs lengthened his fingers digging onto the palm of his hand. Only now in the moment of pure blind rage did he suddenly notice that Pein had dropped the formality of addressing him with the title _sama. _

How low had he sunk in the eyes of his subordinate?

"Pein…" He turned.

Fiery crimson meets silver.

Tilting his head slightly in authority, cold power radiate of his being like shock waves; his midnight lock trickled, caressing over the ivory features, his trench coat fluttered, twisting elegantly over his strong body.

Pein shivered at the demonic glare that was boring right into him, his fingers fumbling agitatedly over his coat that Madara had draped over his private when he had carried him to the couch.

"Come" Itachi said coldly.

Pein swallowed, lowering his gaze he fastened his coat over his waist covering his private, saving what little pride he had left.

Itachi watched without the slightest emotion, without the slightest sympathy that Pein was limping but instead a stab of fiery rage.

It must have been one hell of a sex to be limping and have blood clotting your hair.

If Pein was so willing to let Madara touch him than by the flames of hell why was he covering himself now?!

Who was he trying to fool playing the conservative demon?!

"Ita-"

"Shut up!" Itachi hissed, with a swift motion he ripped that coat off the lean waist, chucking them into the blazing flames behind him.

"Itac-"

"You listen to me now you low life!" Itachi spat, grabbing Pein's upper arm cruelly.

Pein winched, a cold flare of malice washing over him as Itachi yanked him closer. Fear rising in him, his fangs lengthened instinctively in self defense, his body trembled.

"You are hurting me…" Pein whispered, curling his fingers pleadingly over the cruel wrist.

"And I care deeply!"

"…"

"You hear this melody? You hear it?!" Itachi tightened his grip, not bothering if he was crushing Pein's bones.

"Yes…"

"Do you recognize it?!"

"Fro-from Madara…"

"Good! Now I'm going to ask you a question and I expect an answer! Understand?!"

"Yes…"

"Who was your fuck buddy to my whore of a mother?!"

Pein's heart almost skipped a beat, his breath hitched in his throat as that question rang in his mind.

Pein swallowed, forcing his gaze to meet crimson, his heart hammered against his chest, his lips went dry.

Why was Itachi doing this now?!

Why was Itachi demanding to know something that might break him?!

Demanding to know something that might reawaken his terrible pain; particularly now when he was finally starting to heal…

Ever since Shishui died he had always kept the things that would hurt Itachi from him, no matter how insignificant they were nor how important because he couldn't bear to see him crumple.

"…"

"Verbal answers Pein! Or has Madara fuck the sense out of you?!"

"I…you…you shouldn't talk about your moth-"

"You giving me moral advise now?!" Itachi snarled.

"She loves you"

Something flashed over the crimson orbs at his words. Something of malicious and sinister that it robbed him of his words, so cold that it halted his blood in his very veins.

"I have every right to call that whore anything I want! I did not ask moral counsel from you! Now answer the question!"

"I…I don-"

"Do not lie to me! You who have been Madara's bitch should know!"

"…"

"I have never given you an order! I have never used my authority over you! Never force you into anything with a command! And yet you dare lie to me?!"

Pein shuddered, feeling the malice that swirled the ambiance.

"…"

"I want an answer now!"

"I…can't…"

"Can't…or won't?!"

"…"

"Little shit!"

A feral snarl ripped from Itachi's throat, and with an insurmountable strength Itachi hurled Pein against the wall beside the blazing hearth in pure rage.

Pein winched, pain exploded over his skull and before he could even move Itachi was over him, gripping both his upper arm in a pincher like grip.

"Itachi…pl-"

"Do not take me for a fool!"

Pein whimpered, blood trickling down his temple where he had slammed against the sharp edge of the metal piece before hitting the wall, his spine throbbed, bruise forming over his upper arm where Itachi had held him.

"…"

"Look at me! Look at me you bastard!" Itachi bellowed, shaking the other harshly.

Pein bit his lips, forcing his gaze up; the prickles were becoming down right painful by the second.

"Itachi… your parents loved you"

"Bullshit!"

Pein flinched as Itachi's words were like a tangible punishment.

"I…I-"

"Spit it out!"

"I…"

"I get it! You like this shit don't you?!" Itachi demanded.

"Wha-"

"You like me close to you don't you?! That's way you are stalling isn't it?!" Itachi let his gaze stroke down Pein's silken skin in disgust.

"No…I-"

"Tell me how many time have you cum your pathetic self in your sick fantasy, dreaming of the day I'd pinned you to the wall!"

"N-"

"I don't really think I care! You want to play?! Let's play!"

"Wai-"

Itachi crashed his lips brutally against Pein, chocking the words in his throat. Pein's eyes widen in pure shock and for a moment he could not move, he could not think and than he started to struggle.

Itachi ravage that lustrous lips with mounting intensity, not caring that Pein was slamming his fist against his chest, not caring that Pein was screaming into his ravenous mouth, struggling and shoving him.

Itachi growled, a hand groping down the delicate back viciously, digging his nails into deep into ivory flesh, drawing steaks of red.

Pein had always lusted over him, he had always craved his touch and if that takes to get an answer out of him Itachi would give it to him!

In fact he would give Pein a hell of a time that he wouldn't be asking for it anytime soon!

"Ummm!"

"You like this don't you?!" Itachi snarled into the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into that bloody cavern, his free hand with a relentless motion grabbed Pein's sleeping length.

"Ummm! Ummm!" Pein shrieked, bucking his hips instinctively, arching his body closer to Itachi, his nails ripping through ebony fabric.

"Bitch"

Itachi gave a taunting chuckle, knowing full well that it was just reflex action and nothing more. But he also knew that it was hurting Pein's pride and frankly he didn't care as he pumped the sleeping length to hardness.

Pein whimpered, with a burst of fury he bit down hard on the intrusive muscle.

Itachi gave a yelp.

Seizing this moment Pein ripped his mouth away from those ravenous ones, blood trickled; his lips in parted pants, tears cascading down his features.

"Yo-"

"Stop it! Stop it! I'm not your whore!" Pein with blind terror clawed Itachi, streaks of red sliced through the porcelain features and with surmountable strength Pein trusted the other off him.

Itachi stumbled slightly, his entire body seized in shocked at the realization that Pein had not wanted his touch this time and that he had ruthlessly force himself on him.

"Pein…?"

Pein was trembling, his body shook, his shaky lips bleed; tears poured down his features, mixing with the blood that trickled down his sliced temple giving the illusion that he was crying tears of blood.

At this moment Itachi was entirely in the present, with no past to demand, with no future that he could see; shocked and rooted by the sight before him, by the fear, the torment and the intense anger that smoldered the other, and by the rage and the intensity of that venomous word that ripped from those trembling lips.

As for now, for the first time in so many years Itachi was starting to see the pain and the sorrow that had been tearing through Pein's veins.

He was finally seeing through his sweet lies, seeing through his facade of strength that he had always presented himself to Itachi; seeing through his plastic smile…seeing the anguish that had always smoldered unnoticed just beneath that calm surface.

Pein cries his bloody tears, letting Itachi see for the first time the sorrow and the wound that was carved in his heart, showing him for the first time the blood that bleed from every one of his uncaring taunts, showing him the venom that ripped his veins with every one of his uncaring words.

"Pe-Pein…? I…I…"

There was a long moment where Itachi was rooted to the spot, his mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do.

"Pein…" Itachi murmured; shifting closer.

Pein cringed slightly but did not flinched away giving Itachi the cue that it was fine to approach him.

"I didn't mean it…I'm sorry…"

"…"

What had he done?!

What had he done in his moment of irritation?!

He couldn't keep a cool head when it comes to Sasuke!

Damn!

Itachi lowered his gaze, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the other; reaching up he gentle cupped Pein's damp features, his thumb wiping the blood that marred the bruised lips.

"Forgive me…"

"No…" Pein murmured, halting Itachi in his soft caresses.

"..."

"Forgive me…"

"Wh-what?"

Itachi didn't bother to hide his shock. He had been prepared for Pein to lash out at him; he had been prepared for Pein to shriek at him or even curse him to the darkest pits of hell. Apologizing was definitely at the vey bottom of the list.

"Pein…"

Pein reached up to lit his hands against the strong chest. His lashes rested over his cheek, mixtures of emotions overwhelmed him; pressure building in his chest, his heart throbbed.

"When you cry I did always wipe away all of your tears…when you scream I did always fight away all of your fears…I want to forever hold your hand…I…"

"Pein…telling me the truth of things…letting me into cruel reality…letting me fight my own battle does not mean that I would not need you anymore…"

"..."

"Pein look at me…" Itachi whispered, cupping those delicate features between his hands, his thumb stroking over the damp cheek, wiping away the tears that trickled.

"…"

"I will eternally need you by my side…"

"…"

"I just want to know…"

* * *

The strongest love is a love that demonstrates its fragility. Anyway if Pein's love was real, Itachi's trust will conquer all jealousy and all the pain, because after all pain is part of the natural process.

Pein leaned closer to the familiar heat, pinching his eyes, letting Itachi touch his mind.

As for now Itachi would see the world through his eyes, feel the world through his eyes.

Itachi close his eyes, as silvery scene dissolved over the darkness of eyes seamed shut and before he knew it reformed.

Itachi was standing in a dark chamber, low hanging curtains embellished the ceiling; the candle burnt encasing the room in a still calmness that chilled him to the bones.

A younger Pein stood before him and he looked not more than four or five without piercings; disgust printed all over his pastel features as he glared at two figures that towered over him.

"Come here Pein…don't you want to see Sasuke?" the women smiled.

Itachi realized that it was his mother and the other Madara holding a little bundle in his arms.

"No!" Pein said in defiance.

"Don't be a brat…come here…" Madara frowned.

"No!"

"Pein…"

"No! I hate that creature! I hate him!"

"That's enough!"

"Mikoto sama should be with Itachi not this devil!"

"Pein!"

"Itachi missed her!"

Madara snarled; passing Sasuke back towards a stunned Mikoto and with a languid motion Madara was kneeling before Pein.

Pein bit his lips, lowering his gaze in embarrassment.

"Pein…you will not speak in such vulgar way again or I will punish you"

"Mikoto shouldn't…she…she is Fugaku's mate…she…She shouldn't have a child with you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will.

"…"

"It's a sin! It's adultery! Its…wrong…! Itachi…he…"

Pein's bitterness and disapproval were rendering him incoherent and Madara's eyebrows were travelling higher and higher up his forehead.

"Pein…listen…" Madara cut him.

"…"

"Mikoto is not mated as everyone assumes…"

"Bu-"

"She is not mated…Fugaku bond himself to her but she did not because she simple did not love him enough…she is just his mate by name…she is free to give herself to another…free to do as she please…no crime had been done here"

The room dissolved and the scene took a little longer to reform. Itachi seemed to be flying through shifting shapes and colors before his surrounding solidify again and this time he was standing in another room.

Pein was panting and he was sweating carrying Sasuke tightly in his arms. His fingers were trembling, his lips shook, backing away from the door rattling as though dreading for something or someone…

His intense fear seemed to reach out to Itachi even though Itachi knew he was just looking from Pein's recollection and could not be harmed.

There were loud banging and shouting just beyond the heavy door. And with a sudden crash the door flew open, Itachi swirled around.

Fugaku stood at the threshold glaring maliciously at Pein and the little bundle in his trembling arms.

"You bastard!" A dark voice bellowed.

Madara was struggling just beyond the door, soldiers apprehending him, forcing him into a kneeling position.

"Ah…Madara…what a beautiful child you have…Don't he look so much like my dear Mikoto?" Fugaku sneered, directing his gaze back at Madara.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

Itachi had never heard so much contempt in his voice.

"How could I kill my nephew when so much good could come out of him"

"Fuck you!"

"What foul language you have…you should be punished" With a white blur he shifted forward to pries Madara's lips apart.

"Asshole!"

"Shall you remember this pain"

Fugaku with a brutality Itachi could not have imagined caught Madara's fang between his fingers, and with surmountable strength, twisted it out of his mouth.

Hair rising shrieked erupted, Pein was crying…

Blood splattered…

The scene dissolved and he was once again back in Madara's room.

Itachi realized he was shaking, he realized that cold sweat was dripping down his temple, his heart hammered.

Pein was cleaning Madara's room when Madara was arguing with Mikoto.

Itachi noted that his fangs had grown back which meant quite some time had passed since the punishment.

"What do you mean I can't give Sasuke this music box?! What do you mean I can't go see him?!" Mikoto shrieked, clutching the music box Itachi recognize as the one he found in Sasuke's pocket.

"He is dangerous! Do you have any idea what that bitch had done to him?!"

"That doesn't make him any less my son! He is going to die!"

"No h-"

"Do you think the whole experiment is going to work and Sasuke is going to be stronger?!"

"N-"

"You know as well as I do that Fugaku is doing this as a slow punishment for us! I cannot stand here watching Sasuke suffer without even trying to lighten his pain knowing he is going to die in the end! The least I can do is let him sleep without fear that he is alone!" Mikoto cried, tears rolling down her features.

"Okay…I'll give that box to him…"

"Promise me! Promise me that he will sleep in peace with every dawn!"

The scene changed…

Madara was drowning himself with brandy and Pein was sitting beside him. Pein was a little taller than before and now he had piercings as in present day.

"Madara sama…you shouldn't drink too much"

"Shut up! What do you know?!" Madara snarled, looking as though a demon that had lived a thousand years of torment.

"It's not your fault"

"I should have been able to stop Sasuke! I should have known that Mikoto would go see him! I should have gone with her! I could have saved her!" Madara wept, burying his features in his hand.

_"Itachi…that's enough…" _

And indeed it is…

Itachi felt the unusual warm of that bar evaporated around him, and he was floating away through icy blackness. Than with a swooping feeling as though he had turned head over heels he felt the hard marble ground hit his feet, and he could feel the other shaking against him, his fingers tightened around heated flesh as he forced his eyes apart.

"Pein…"

Pein forced his gaze up, his breath caught in his throat at Itachi's expression. Itachi wouldn't have looked very different that he usually did if his gaze wasn't cold enough to frost the air.

"…"

"You knew…" Itachi rasped.

"…"

"You have always known Sasuke was my half brother…but you had never planned to tell me…Why?"

"Because…I know that you detest Madara…I know that you would leave Sasuke if you knew he was related to Madara in anyway…"

"I thought you loathed Sasuke"

"I do not deny that I really did want to tell you…I do not deny that I did want to rip you apart…my jealousy clouding my judgment tempting me to reveal the terrible truth…"

"…"

"But than…I see the miracles Sasuke was working in you…I see you smile again…I see you trust again…love again…I see the Itachi that I had missed so much…and so…I couldn't…I couldn't tell you…I…"

A smile touched Itachi's lips, pressing a finger against the shimmering lips, demanding silence.

Perhaps it was that Itachi had always known that he had never had the love of his parents or perhaps because he had been hurt far worst than Pein's treachery or maybe it was the after shock of having the truth thrown at his face...

He didn't feel as livid as he thought he would but rather a sense of contentment that Pein had trusted him enough to tell him the whole truth.

"Thank you…for everything…" Itachi whispered, sliding his hand up his slender neck, weaving them tenderly within those sweaty locks.

Pein smiled, a pale shade of red marred over his ivory features.

"Itachi…I'm cold…"

Itachi leaned forward.

_"I will always love you…Itachi…even if you can't say it to me…"_ Itachi halted in his advance, their breath mixed.

He had always reassured Pein this way which is the only way he knew how but what about Sasuke?

He didn't want to hurt Sasuke anymore than he already did…

"Please keep me warm…"

"I don't think I should be doing this…Sas-"

"Sasuke doesn't need to know" Pein pleaded, reaching up he gentle trace his fingers over Itachi's sensual lips.

"..."

"Please…just one last time…light this fire deep within me…and keep me warm for an eternity…" Pein leaned forward, capturing those tempting lips in a fiery kiss, his finger strumming down the strong torso to hook over the base of Itachi's ebony top.

* * *

Slender fingers drummed over the mahogany table. Fugaku frowned looking up from his document irritable at the intruder.

Crimson meets crimson.

"I could have said what a pleasant surprise Madara…but its not" Fugaku snapped.

"Not pleasant or not surprising?"

"Guess…"

Madara gave a humorless chuckle, hooking his obsidian locks over his sculptured ears.

"Still as haughty as ever Fugaku…"

"Unlike you I do not have unlimited leisure of time…state your business here or leave"

"Yes…yes of course…"

"Well…"

"I merely thought you might want to know where you could find your little beast…" Madara regarded the vampire with a taunting smile.

* * *

"Haaaa!...Ahh…ha…." Pein shuddered, saliva trickled down his side, his body glimmered in sweat as he clutched onto Itachi.

"Pein…"

Itachi gasped, pulling out till the very dip before slamming deep within that sultry heat, sending shock waves of pleasure blasting through every inch of the writhing demon.

"Haa! Ughhhh!"

Pein threw his head back in ecstasy, his lips in parted pants his lungs were on fire, everything before him were nothing more than a living flames of need and hunger, demanding for more, pleading for more… screaming for Itachi to burry himself deeper, crying to Itachi to thrust in harder.

Itachi scattered fiery kisses all over Pein's sweaty features, leaving trials of molten flames, devouring in its wakes. Kisses that made Pein's mind spin; that made his body scream and his entrance suckled the thick shaft with mounting hunger.

"Ita-Itachi…" Pein shuddered; intense pleasure pouring through his blood, tearing through his skin.

It felt so good…

So terrifying good that he never wanted it to stop…

Never wanted it to end…

Itachi's skin was so cool and soft like silk…his scent so intoxicating that it tore through his lungs; clouding his mind with mist of hunger and passion so thick he could no longer think beyond the fiery flesh over him.

"Pein…" Itachi rasped; plunging his fangs deep within that slender neck, his free hand brutally clutched the twitching shaft between their heated fleshes.

Pein screamed in ecstasy, his nails dug deep into that ivory skin, his toes curled in erotic pleasure.

"Ugh…ngh….!"

Pein whimpered, jolts of intense pleasure flooding through his body.

Pein could feel each deep suck. As if Itachi were pulling blood from the very tip of his toes. And in perfect rhythm Itachi pumped his throbbing shaft.

The world had ceased to exist and there was no one but Itachi as he screamed his pleasure to the heavens. Passion, fire, lust surging through his veins like venom.

"Haa…ngh…! Itachi…!"

Pein clutched at Itachi as pressure deep inside arched his back. They were so close…so intensely molded to each other that it was impossible to miss the hard thrust of Itachi's mounting desire and flames of passion.

"Oh haa…ahh…!"

Pein screamed and writhed, saliva trickling down his side as Itachi prodded the sensitive slit of his leaking length; a hot wire curled at the pit of his stomach, pleasure builds to the point of no return with every stoke, every nudge and every suck.

Fire erupted at the pit of his stomach, flames surging through his veins. He writhed, shuddered, his abdomen clenched in hot concentrated bliss, sweat cascading down his inner thigh.

Pein wrapped his legs tighter over Itachi's waist, propelling himself up to meet Itachi's demanding thrust, urging his insistent caresses, his nails racking the porcelain back; screaming at the top of his lungs whenever his sweet spot was rammed.

As for now just this one last time he truly wanted to live in the moment where he was the alpha and the omega, the sovereign and the slave, the dominatrix and the submissive.

Blood trickled erotically down Pein's neck, lingering over his collar bone before caressing down his chest, mixing with the sweat, smearing over both their rosy flesh of sin, his nails tearing through pastel skin.

Itachi growled, pain heightening his arousal as he slammed into the tight heat, lifting Pein off the ground.

"Ugh….Ita-Itachi! Oh! Ngh…Itachi!"

Itachi was plunging into him with such vigor and authority that Pein felt his soul being ripped from his body, pre cum coating over slender fingers conspicuously.

"Oh…! Oh…yes!...Yes…! Oh…Itachi…!" Pein shrieked; his hands relentlessly shifted to grip deep within that sweaty midnight lock, the other digging into bloodied flesh, drawing a canvas of crimson down the porcelain back.

His fangs lengthened to full extend, his body shuddered, silken locks stuck to his damp lips.

_"I love you so much…"_ Tears trickled.

Itachi rocked his hips over and over again over Pein's sweet spot, thrusting in with mounting intensity, feeling Pein's entrance milked him with increasing desperation.

"Haaa…ngh…haa….!"

Pein moaned; his fingers clenching tightly over Itachi's obsidian locks, pulling them by the roots, his eyes pinched in sensual bliss.

Waves of sheering sensation devouring him, crashing him, burning him.

Itachi was his heat and his light, the one that could make his heart race and his body tremor with such aching desire that he thought he was going to combust in flames; the symphony of music that lit his very soul…the sonata of his soul...

He could see no one; he could feel no one but Itachi…

Itachi growled in satisfaction and encouragement, he could feel Pein was close by the breathless pants, his incoherent screams and the way his body writhed and his length twitched beneath his forceful ministration.

"Itac-Itachi…" Pein whimpered, his head shifting restlessly against Itachi's neck; tears of unfulfilled desire and sorrow cascade down his side.

Is this really the last time he would ever feel this sinful flesh against him?

The last time he would ever smell this sinful scent that fills him with such hunger and need?

He couldn't let go…he just couldn't let Itachi slip away from knowing he had never once be his.

He wanted to eternally hold Itachi deep within him; he wanted to everlastingly be in his embrace...ceaselessly be wrapped in his heat…

Even for just one night…just one moment…he wanted to give his soul…his heart…his everything entirely...

"Itachi…"

"Don't hold back…"

Itachi gasped, releasing Pein's bloody neck, he lifted Pein off the ground to better meet his quickening thrust.

Pein breath hitched in his throat, his entire body seized as the pleasure stiffened and narrowed to one shimmering point.

With one last hard thrust Itachi slammed himself as deep as he could reach and at the exact moment he rammed his thumb against the sensitive slit and it all became too much.

White sheering pleasure blasted Pein with such force that it shattered his very sanity, plunging him in a whirlpool of crushing sensation and at that moment Pein sank his razor fangs deep within Itachi's slender neck.

Itachi screamed; throwing his head back clutching Pein tightly against him as blistering orgasm slammed into the two with the intensity of blazing inferno.

"Pein…" Itachi panted, bringing his trembling hand up to stroke the sweaty locks, a tingling sensation trickling through him.

There was a moment of silence, disturbed only by Itachi's pants as Pein finally removed his fangs from Itachi's neck.

"Itachi…" Pein smiled, his features flushed.

Crimson meets silver.

"I'm here…Pein…"

"I will always be yours…" Pein shifted, his fingers reaching gentle to touch his chest, resting them just over his heart.

Itachi lowered his gaze, his eyes widen, his lips went dry and his heart almost stops in his chest. He could see beneath the shadows of the flickering flames a fiery dragon was already forming over Pein's heart; blood seeped between the gaps of his slender fingers.

"Y-you…"

"…"

"You mated yourself to me?!" Itachi bellowed in horror.

* * *

Please review....Flames are accepted....

I'll update if i get reviews... ( I hope you don't mind that this whole chap is about Itachi and Pein)

Sasuke would be back in the next chap...so please review... thanks...


	21. Reunion

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**Thanks....**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Reunion**

Grabbing his discarded clothing all over the room and roughly chucking Pein's pants aside Itachi was still in shock and attempting to accept what had happened a few minutes ago. It wasn't that he hated Pein but he did not feel as strongly enough for him as he felt for Sasuke.

"Itachi! Please would you just calm down and lis-"

"Just shut up!" Itachi spat, buckling his pants in fury and pulling his top over his head.

He didn't know what he was doing but just that he needed to be away from Pein.

Pein shivered, feeling cold wave of malice filing the room prickling his skin. This was the side of Itachi he had never seen before.

"Itachi please just let me explain!" Pein's fingers clutched over Itachi's upper arm in desperation.

"Don't touch me!" Itachi furiously swipe away Pein's fingers, regarding him with a cold anger.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Oh why do you think?!" Itachi's lips curled into a humorless smile.

"…"

"Maybe it has something to do with you binding me to you against my will!"

Pein's breath caught in his throat like a boulder constricting his lungs.

"I did not bin-"

"No?! So you just sprouted that dragon marking on your own?! So you just mated to yourself?!"

Itachi's cold voice washed over Pein like a tangible punishment.

Pein lowered his gaze. Itachi have every right to be mad at him for what he did.

He wouldn't even blame Itachi if Itachi wanted him dead at the moment. His mind has no complication in understanding that Itachi had sex with him out of habit and maybe sympathy. He had no complication understanding that those moments meant nothing and that vampires do not associate sex with love.

But his body…ah…his body yearned to believe that those sinful touches were something more than meaningless caresses; longed to believe that the moments they shared were something more…

And in the end he had given in to his own selfish fantasy; taking advantage of the situation, binding himself to Itachi.

"I'm sorry…Itachi…"

A deep growl rumbled through Itachi throat and he turned towards the door without a second thought.

"Itachi wait! Please hear me out!" Pein shrieked, flare of panic erupted, darting forwards to stand directly in front of Itachi, his hands pressing against the mahogany door behind him.

"Move!" Itachi snarled, stabbing Pein with a cold glare.

A tingled ran through Itachi's system as if his body was recognizing that he was suppose to guard his mate, not hurt him.

Son of a bitch!

His fingers curled in anger, carving into his palm. It is either that or he was going to break that slender neck with his bare hands.

Pein swallowed, gazing straight into crimson.

Despite knowing that this was all his fault he needed to explain to Itachi.

He knew that if Itachi was to walk out that door, Itachi would do everything in his power not to see him again, do everything not to hear his voice again.

"Hear me out" Pein muttered.

"Nothing you say is going to change what have been done!"

"I know…I'm sorry…but I didn't bind you to me…"

Itachi glared at Pein as though he had gone mad.

"So you are saying you mated to yourself?! Oh how convenient!"

"No…I'm saying that I am bounded to you…but you are free to do as you please…you are free to walk away from me…you are free to mate with whoever you desire…but I will always…be yours even if you would never be mine …"

It took a long minute before Pein's words truly settled in his mind. A realization that was swiftly followed by a flash of overwhelming relief that he felt the sudden overpowering urge to just drop on his knees thanking whoever that might be listening up there.

"Thank God…" Itachi at last breathed.

Pein lowered his gaze, tears burning through his eyes; his heart hurt as though as though an invisible force was crushing him.

Of course Itachi was relief…Of course Itachi did not want to be bounded to him.

He had always known this but it still hurts so much…It is one thing to know that you are not wanted because there is every chance that you could be wrong but another to have the truth handed in front of you because than you cannot deny reality.

"I will always be yours…Itachi…no matter how much you despise me…"

Itachi's entire body stiffened at the soft words that seemed to slap him back into reality.

_"Say something you asshole! This sh-shit isn't going to just dis-disappear tomorrow even if I'm gone!"_ And neither is this…

He has every right to walk out this door and never look back… He have every authority to put a dead sentence on the demon or even have him commanded to be burnt and tortured for his acts but it does not solve anything.

Itachi sternly shook off his anger as he forced himself to concentrate on the trembling demon in front of him with a clear mind.

"Does it still hurt?" Itachi rasped; forcing himself to reach up to touch the bleeding mark over Pein's heart despite his anger.

Slender fingers brushed over the golden outline of the mythical creature, before caressing over the crimson body that bleed of blood much like his eyes.

"Not when you are close…" Pein directed his gaze up, stepping closer towards Itachi.

"Why…?"

Pein closed his eyes, a single tear dripped, as he shakily reached forward to lid a hand tenderly over Itachi's heart.

Why…why…

_"Kakashi just follow Itachi! I'll call you to give further instruction!"_

Pein have always known that Madara would never let Itachi go if he ever come to power but he did not want to believe in it… he could not bring himself to believe that he had limited time with Itachi up until now when he heard that command…

Even though he had told Sasuke to protect Itachi he had not meant it by heart because he could not let go just yet…

Not when he could still breath and his heart could still beat…

There is just so much he could not tell Itachi…

There is just so much he could not stop from happening…

So much he could not protect Itachi from…

He could not be with Itachi forever but if just for one night… he truly wanted to give his everything to the very last moment…

"Maybe we can never be certain of anything…but I can tell you this…there is no one in this world that I could ever love…more than I love you…"

A soft tingled washed over Itachi's body at the gentleness of those words that touched the very core of his heart. He softened his gaze; leaning forward to hold Pein in his embrace.

Itachi closed his eyes, his fingers stroking over the spiky locks.

"Whatever happens will happen…but you will not walk alone again…" Itachi whispered.

Maybe he could never understand what it was like to love someone without being loved in return because he had always been treasured…

Maybe he could never see the world through Pein's eyes…

Maybe he could never understand what it was like to be truly alone when he was always surrounded by those who cared about him…

But it does not mean that he would let Pein suffer in silence…

Maybe it's time to start growing up…start taking responsibility for his deeds and start fighting his own battle…

For Sasuke's sake…for Pein's sake…and for his own sake he can no longer be a child…

* * *

Sasuke let the water run, cupping them with his hands he splashed them over his tired features before looking up towards the mirror in front of him. He had woken alone with a recorder by his side with Itachi explaining that he had some business to take care of; all in all nothing new.

Sasuke gaze mindlessly towards the mirror. His hair was dripping wet, drenching the fabric of his clothes, his features as pale as ever reminding him that he hadn't fed in weeks but what startled him the most were his eyes.

Though tired as they were they radiated an air of dominance, maturity and predatory so much so that Sasuke couldn't recognize them anymore.

What happened to that innocent child that used to cry in a damp cell?

What happened to that rebellious child that spite his master?

The child who thinks he needed no one…needed no love?

Sasuke heaved a sigh.

How much had he gone through to be where he was now? How much have happened in these short months that he had been with Itachi?

There was a soft click that caused Sasuke to snap out of his thoughts, a smile curled over his lips.

"Itachi you are back…" Sasuke smiled, shutting the tap making his way towards the bedroom.

"So what rea-" Sasuke halted in his step, his eyes widened as he found a pair of crimson orb glaring at him.

"Sasuke…" The vampire sneered lowering his head slightly his obsidian bangs loomed over his predatory features; with a fluid motion he pulled out his katana.

Sasuke swallowed, his heart hammered, adrenaline surging through his veins as he slowly shifted away from the bathroom, his back against the wall.

If the hours he had spend listening to his father's speech on power had thought him nothing else, it was that you could be alive today and dead the next moment because butchering another is nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to his world.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, it did not help the situation at all that the other was holding a katana and glaring at him as though he was the foulest creature that had ever stepped into the land.

"Look how much you have grown…"

"Umm…Have we met before?" Sasuke muttered, gliding along the wall towards the closest curtain.

His eyes never left the other as he watched his every move.

He could see the other flexing his long slender fingers, he could see the fangs that were already lengthening past that thin lips, see those eyes that bored into him with such intensity that it was almost rooting him to the spot and feel the tingle of cold malice that seemed to reveberate off the other.

He wondered if he could survive the fall if he was to crash through the window, or if the window would even shattered at all…

Come to think of it he had never even seen the window pass these curtains.

Damn…

"Oh we have…when you were a weak little thing"

"…"

"A miracle though that you survive that experiment…"

"What?" Sasuke could feel the soft fabric between his fingers.

"Still don't remember? ...Now if I say you exist because of me…you are what you are because of me…do you remember than?"

Sasuke blinked, his fingers pressing against the curtain behind his back.

Adrenaline surged through his veins; fear wrapping him so intensely that he struggled to think, like a boulder had been set in his mind; struggled to remember his own voice as his throat went dry.

This vampire knew him?!

He knew about the experiment?!

_"You are genetically engineered to kill! If anyone should be responsible it should be Fugaku!"_

"Are you…Fugaku…?" Sasuke asked quietly; he could feel the tough glass just beyond the curtain against the tip of his trembling fingers.

Shit!

Fugaku smiled, his grip tightened.

"Glad you remember…but unfortunately we shall never have the chance to get acquainted with each other!" Fugaku snarled, plunging towards Sasuke, katana at the ready.

Sasuke gasped, barely manage to dive away when the katana sliced through thick crimson curtain that could well have been his head.

Fugaku hissed, turning there was no compassion in those eyes just abhorrence and an indescribable sense of revulsion that seemed to enveloped Sasuke like a second skin, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

Sasuke scrambled to his feet, fears ripping through his flesh, his nails elongate, his fangs lengthened as he darted as far as he could away from the other.

His heart pounded, his blood roared.

He didn't think he could make it for the door but any amount of space he could muster is good enough!

Sasuke suddenly felt a prickle against his neck and instinctively with a headlong dive Sasuke slammed himself against the ground, clipping his temple against the sharp edge of the mahogany table as the katana narrowly missed his neck.

Sasuke coughed, blood trickled down his temple; his breath knock out of his lungs at the sudden impact; pain erupted over his entire torso as he pushed himself up.

There was a growl of warning and Fugaku was darting forward again, katana aiming directly at his heart.

Impulsively Sasuke reached for the nearest object which was Itachi's table and with beastly strength hurled them towards Fugaku.

It was a desperate act but astoundingly it slammed into Fugaku; shattering the wooden pieces, knocking him to the ground, the katana spiraled towards the other side of the room.

In an instant Sasuke was on his feet, his hands trembled, his knees shook, pushing his legs to move.

He could feel power filling his very soul; his mind clouding with a mist of blood lust that clawed through his skin, the thirst for blood burning through his throat was becoming almost overwhelming and pain hummed through his shoulder blades as he felt the bones shift to make room for the new extension of his body.

Crap!

If he remembered correctly Fugaku was also Itachi's father!

He doubt Itachi would be please if he was to rip him to shreds. He needed to get out before he looses control of his own body!

"Coward!"

Sasuke had been called worst and frankly he couldn't be bothered when his life is at stake as he tried to leap over a pile of books, racing towards the door.

Fugaku caught Sasuke's ankle at mid jump; with surmountable strength he swung Sasuke ruthlessly against the bed pole, crashing him head first against the hard wood.

Sasuke groaned; excruciating pain shot up his left leg, his head throbbed as though it was literally splitting apart, his lips bleed.

Blood dripped, Sasuke's clawed the head board in pain; a loud ringing blared in his ears, his eyes watered in agony.

"Little shit!"

Before Sasuke could even move, before he could even kick out, Sasuke felt heavy pressure wrapped over his ankle again, the mattress disappear from beneath him and the room was suddenly rushing before his eyes.

Sasuke crashed through the window, glass shattered, the curtains ripped, plummeting him into the icy night.

* * *

Kakashi hurriedly reached into his pocket for his vibrating phone, putting them against his ears annoyingly.

Who could possibly be calling him now of all time when he was spying on Itachi?!

"What?!" Kakashi hissed.

"Are you with Itachi?" The familiar voice asked.

"Yes…Madara sama"

"Do you have your man with you?"

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes in annoyance but instead his gaze grazed over Asuma, crouching by his side. Asuma tilt his head the slightest in question.

Kakashi shook his head, directing his gaze back towards Itachi and Pein through the narrow slit of the heavy door.

"Yes…" Kakashi gritted.

Any more distracting calls over mindless matters like these and he would be sure to have a dead sentence looming over his head; the urge to just crush that thin piece of metal was becoming almost overwhelming by the second.

"Good...kill him…"

Kakashi almost drop the phone, his pupils dilate, his grip tightened.

Surely he must have heard wrong!

Though to murder a commoner or even a minister is nothing out of the ordinary but to assassinate the son of a dictator right under his rule was just suicidal! About as safe as kicking a sleeping ware on the head if he had anything to say about it!

"Have you gone mad?! Fuga-"

"He is being taken care of as we speak"

"Oh and what could be easier than taking out Fugaku sama and speaking leisurely on the phone?! Who knows next you would be claiming that you could walk under bright day light!"

"You doubt me?"

"I doubt your sanity"

"And I doubt if you value your life…"

"…"

"Kill Itachi now or you will have a dead sentence over you as surely as the rising of the sun the next dawn" Madara sneered.

"Tha-"

The phone went dead.

Kakashi stared at his cell in utter horror, his fingers shook.

"Kakashi…what's going on?" Asuma whispered.

Kakashi could not answer, he could not think, his mind a deep blank space. His entire body seized, his fingers curled as fear shot up his spine.

"Kakashi…?"

"That was Madara sama…"

"What does he want now?"

Kakashi lowered his gaze, his fingers tightened.

How do you tell your partner that you are possibly sending him to hell on a silver platter…?

You don't…

"Asuma…you may leave…if you get involve any deeper I cannot guarantee your life…"

"Fool…You think I'm a coward?"

"No…but there is no need to waste unnecessary life"

Asuma growled shaking his head in disgust.

"Kakashi...lets just get this over with…what does he want?"

Kakashi heaved a sigh; reaching over his back he pulled his katana out with fluid motion.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi could see his own reflection staring back at him from the silver of his blade, twisting them mindlessly.

How many had fall by this blade…?

Through his years as a general he had slaughtered so many…

He had fought in battles that looked like a picture painted right from hell's gate and commanded platoons of armies in more wars than he cared to count…

A smile curled over his lips, beneath that ebony mask.

Those who lived by the sword die by the sword…

How true…

"Madara sama intends to usurp Fugaku sama… and end his blood line…"

"…"

"I do not know if he would succeed but whatever we choose…either to defy or to obey…we would be the one to live with the consequences…"

"Wise words...You take out Itachi…I'll handle Pein…bet Madara sama wouldn't want to damage that pretty face…at least not before he found out that Pein had given himself to another" Asuma murmured, putting on his ANBU mask.

* * *

Sasuke coughed; his muscled churned violently as he rolled over on all fours; his entire body convulse in torment, fire blazing through his back. He panted, the icy snow beneath him soaking though his thin fabric, like acid biting deep into his skin.

Every little movement was like flames devouring through his very bones, like an invisible force ripping through every connective fiber of his body.

With much ease he forced open his watery eyes, noticing that the stench of blood was so overpowering that it pierced his nose; silver locks trickled over his bare bloody shoulder.

Sasuke shook his head, lifting a hand over his face to see that his knitting skin were an ashen grey of death contrasting the purity of snow that waffled over his blood stained skin.

Sasuke breathe a thin mist, his lungs were on fire as he breath in the icy cold, his every sense heightened. Power rippling through every inch of his body; he could feel the soft vibration of creepy crawlers meters beneath the snow covered ground, feel the gentleness of snow that touched the very tip of his sliver curtains, smell the unmistakable sense of malevolence, loath and fear that seemed to swirled the ambiance.

A sharp sting of power touch him; a soft thud resounded over his ears as though an explosion and Sasuke was on his feet, whirling around to face the other.

Silver locks tracing over his ashen features, trickling over his neck, caressing over his bare chest. Blood dripped, stroking down his shoulder blades where his now knitting skin had tore open to make way for his wings.

Sasuke hissed, his eyes hardened, his pain gradually subsiding replacing with blood lust so thick that it was erupting fires in his throat, like poison ripping through his chest.

"The beast has finally revealed itself…" Fugaku hissed in disgust, lifting his katana.

Feral growl tore through Sasuke's throat; his fangs glimmered, his wings giving an agitated beat. Crouching a little Sasuke widen his stance, his talon flexing threateningly, his darken lips pulled back in a feral snarl, his eyes narrowed, flames of malice roaring from within.

Fugaku smirked, tightening his grip.

Sasuke licked his lips in trill of raw excitement.

He had not fully lost his consciousness this time when he transformed; he had not entirely given himself to his beastly nature though his vicious thoughts may have been influence but truly he could not be bothered to halt his blood lust when this demon would hear no reason nor feel sympathy…

**"Let's finish this…" **Sasuke hissed.

He could almost feel it, he could almost feel the erotic beating of heart in his palm when he forked that blacken organ out of that cursed chest.

He could almost taste it, he could almost taste the sweet warm liquid that was sure to wrapped his ashen skin to intimately when he finally rip the fire out of those crimson orbs.

Oh how…delicious it would be…

The illusion of this kill was so intense, so sensual that it gave him the illusion of a sizzling orgasm.

_"Forgive me…Itachi…"_ **"Let me show you…what fear is…" **

With a powerful beat of Sasuke's wings he darted at Fugaku, slicing his talons down with dead precision.

Fugaku raised his katana to wedge the hit; dancing aside from the savage blow with ease, his sword altered in its course with superior expertise, tearing down across Sasuke chest, ripping through the side of his abdomen.

Sasuke gave a hair rising snarl, doubling slightly he whirled around to face his opponent.

Fugaku sneered, stepping back.

Sasuke growled charging forward again. Talon clashed with silver metal, sparks erupted from the friction.

The two pitted a face-off to the death as they twirled, slash and leap; performing remarkable fits of agility which such deadly perfection that it was perhaps a sensual dance of macabre beauty.

To see the two battled the other, one with so much authority and power with an entire empire beneath his feet, bidding to his every twisted whim, the other a slave who served his entire life with every rogue demons above him is like seeing the paradox of the universe.

Sasuke with a movement too fast for the eyes darted around Fugaku, tearing through his side.

Fugaku snarled, whirling around, Sasuke with fluid grace leap over Fugaku, plunging his talons down tearing through Fugaku's back before leaping away from the deadly blade that were spinning towards him.

Leather fabric ripped, blood splattered.

Sasuke panted, his tainted silver locks looming over his blood stained features. His steps were soft but with a ghostly grace to it as he stalked around the other, his talons dripping a trail of blood against the ivory snow, melting them.

Sasuke may be very much stronger than the average vampire but Fugaku was no average than he is normal. No matter how formidable Sasuke's skills were, he respected the very real danger Fugaku was posing.

A feral growl erupted and Fugaku was charging towards Sasuke, raising his katana, slicing down ruthlessly.

A howl split the air as Sasuke halted the brutal strike of the blade with his palm. Blood dripped, rolling down the silver metal.

Sasuke sneered, his breath labored as he pushed forward, twisting the katana out of the strong grip; the force of his movement sending both combatants slamming towards the crimson snow.

Snow scattered, dispersed as the two struggled, their fangs sinking into the other, ripping through layers of bloody flesh as each sought to strike the killing bite; painting a canvas of crimson against white.

Fugaku hissed; giving a mighty shove he managed to slam Sasuke on the ground pinning him.

Fugaku snarled, his fangs lengthened, glimmered, his eyes smoldering with a demonic hatred; darting forward he opened his jaws wide aiming for the neck.

Horror turned to terror as Sasuke bared his fangs with a last attempt to threaten, fear wrapping him rendering his mind blank.

At that precise moment a sliver blur plunged through the air. A hair rising shriek tore through the ambiance, blood poured, drenching Sasuke's battered torso.

The deep red of blood that represented death, soaked splattered against the purity of white that signifies all that is pure.

Fugaku's body tense, his fingers curled, blood poured from his lips and he collapsed over Sasuke.

Sasuke panted, his eyes wide, looking over Fugaku's cold corpse; a sharp prickle tingled over his own ashen chest.

A katana was stuck through Fugaku's back and just beyond that was Madara and Sasuke could see beneath that deep abyss of crimson was a very human hatred.

"I've wanted to do that for so long…" Madara breathe; bending down he shoved Fugaku's useless body off Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned in pain, probing himself up by his elbow. Madara smiled, weaving his slender fingers over Sasuke's silver locks, stroking them tenderly.

"Silver do wonders in killing a vampire…if you hit the heart its instant death…if not you'd die a slow painful death from poisoning…of course provided that the weapon is not remove…"

"I'll keep that in mind next time…" Sasuke groaned, looking over the dead demon.

The once fiery crimson orbs fueled with so much smoldering lava were now as cold as icicles. A shiver run through his spine to think that it could have been him had Madara been a second too late.

"Truly I'm proud of you…my son…"

"How did you know that Fugaku wou-" Sasuke chocked off when a loud rhythm vibrated off Madara's coat.

"Sorry…" Madara said annoyingly reaching for his phone.

"Hn..."

"What?!" Madara snapped into the receiver.

"There's a problem!"

"Not now Kakas-"

"I have failed to kill Itachi! Pein pushed Itachi out the window and leap out himself! We tried to follow but we've lost them!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he stared into Madara almost foreign expression.

"Kill Itachi…whatever it takes…" Madara's gaze hardened, piercing into Sasuke's cold ones.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted....I'll update if i get reviews...thanks...hope you enjoyed this chap...


	22. Burden

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I hope you will enjoy this chap...**

**I'll update if i get reviews...**

**Thanks....**

**

* * *

**

**Burden**

The wind roared in Sasuke's ears, his skin prickled as frost dug deep into his ashen skin, his silver locked swirled as he raced through the unforgiving night.

Fires erupted over the very edge of the imperial walls that encased the ground, the footsteps of soldiers racing through the ground resounded through his sensitive ears like thousands of linnet's wings.

Sasuke hissed; his fingers clenched, his crimson gazed hardened as he concentrate on his every sense; towers flying passed him at a terrible speed.

The imperial ground was much more alive than Sasuke had ever seen, with more vampires than he could have ever imagined.

He could hear their mutterings through the thick stone walls; he could hear the trill of excitement mixed fear in their voice debating on such paradoxical orders. He could hear their celebration upon the dusk of the new era of imperial rule, hear the quick shuffling of boots against snow as they searched.

Bastards!

_"Sasuke…" Madara rasped. _

_"You planned this…! You planned this all!" _

_"You may hate me n-" _

_"This is about power isn't it?! It is always about power isn't it?!" _

_"I am just eliminating rival" _

_"What rival?! You can take all the power you want! Itachi will not take it! I do not want it!" _

_"It is not entirely about powe-"_

_"Stop! Just stop!" Sasuke snarled taking a step back in disbelief. _

_"…" _

_"I kill because of you! I almost died because of your selfishness!" _

_"It is not entirely about power…" _

_"Enough! That's enough" Sasuke gritted in fury_

_"Sas-" _

_"No! Don't you dare stand there lying to me with all that fatherly shit!" Sasuke shook his head in burning rage. _

_"..." _

_"I will not let you take away the one demon that meant more to me than my life! I will not let you take away the one demon that I had spent my entire life searching!" _

_"Than you will understand why I am doing this…" _

_"Bullshit!" Sasuke spat in pure vehement. _

_"It is only those who have experience love that have the right to speak of it…" _

_"Enough with the fucking riddles!" _

_"I love Pein…as you love Itachi…I will not let anyone love him…I will not let anyone touch him…but me…even if I have to kill…" _

_"And neither will I let you touch Itachi…" Sasuke hissed dashing into the night. _

Sasuke growled; letting his ears range out, seeking for the dark voice that would make his heart beat and his blood run. The voice that caresses his skin like silk, the voice that reminded him of the warmth of summer even in the dead of winter; the voice that touched his name like a talisman, touching him so erotically with nothing more than just a whiff of breath that sucked the very air out of his lungs.

There was too much distraction, the bustling of those non coherent words; the thunderous cheering of celebration, the loud curses of disbelief… everything…was disorienting his senses.

Damn! Damn! Damn!

Sasuke halted in his run, his wings giving an agitated beat as he shifted closer towards the wall.

This was no use; he could not hear Itachi through all those worthless rackets if he could not at least pin point which direction to focus.

Fuck!

Sasuke hissed, slamming his fist against the stone walls, crumbling bits of pieces.

_"Focus…Focus damn it!"_

Taking in a deep breath of frozen air that scorched through his nostril he rested his lashes over his sweaty cheek.

The icy breeze brushed over his ashen features like feathery caresses, touching his lips like velvet. Lifting his head, his nostril dilates the slightest.

He let his superior sense wash over his body, willing them to bring him to the places he could not.

He could smell the rich earthly smell of soil inches beneath the frozen ground, smell the leather boots of soldiers squishing through the knee high snow, smell their sweat, their thrill that disgust him to the very core.

And there was the clean smell of freezing water just inches beneath the cast of ice at the castle's end running through the metallic bar leading towards the icy river just beyond the walls; then the warm nutty aroma of small rodents cowering near the stone walls and the cold rust of chains meters above him.

Sasuke pinched his eyes, reaching out further, reaching a familiar warm smell of fresh pine that made his heart race, halting his breath in his throat.

"Itachi…"

He focused, towards that aroma, focused his every sense towards the surrounding that accompanied that perfumed fragrance; frightened for a moment that he may lose it again.

He could hear that strong frantic beat of heart; hear the vague pants and smell the thick scent adrenaline that chilled him to the very bones.

Flare of panic rising in him, his heart pounded as he could now make out the thick sent of blood that surround that fragrance making his own blood runs cold.

Sasuke snapped his eyes apart.

* * *

Pein panted, his head dropped as he pushed his legs forward, dragging the tip of his bloody katana against the pallid snow, slicing a trail of crimson.

The wind roared; a gust of breeze funneled through the narrow structure, stroking over Itachi's ebony top, fluttering Pein's thin trench coat, to reveal his tainted chest and his blood dripped bare thigh; frost digging mercilessly into those blood tainted skin.

Pein shivered, dropping a fraction; tightening his grip against his katana.

"Don't close your eyes…" Itachi murmured, wrapping his arms tighter over Pein's waist the other clutching the cold hand that slung over his neck, supporting him.

Itachi's gaze grazed cautiously towards the battered demon.

He could see beneath the gentle ray of the new moon, Pein's porcelain skin seemed to be illuminating against the darkness of blood that covered his ivory perfection.

Those once rosy lips, a pale shade of blue tainted with smudge of scarlet, tittering against the pastel fangs that scrapped just over the surface.

That slender fingers that once held so much warmth of summer, that held so much kindness, so much gentleness and compassion trembled; clutching a lethal weapon of annihilation was perhaps the deadliest transgression of all…

Crimson dripped against the ivory ground, melting them in all its ethereal gentleness.

"Itachi…"

"You can do it…"

"You need to get out…"

"I am not leaving you…"

Pein shook his head gentle, shifting slightly away from Itachi's arms.

"Let me rest…" Pein whispered, removing his hand from Itachi's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Itachi tightened his jaws as Pein staggered against the stone walls.

"Let me rest…"

His voice was so soft that it seemed to be fading off; so lifeless that Itachi thought it might fade away any moment. Pein was so pale that he seemed more dead than alive but they could not afford to linger.

"We have to go now" Itachi gritted, seizing Pein by his upper arm.

"Leave me…"

"I-"

"Leave..." Pein insisted, his lashed rested over his bloody cheek, his head shifted restlessly against the cold brick, his toes curled as the icy cold bit though his bare foot

"Come on" Itachi hissed, tightening his grip insistently.

"You will not need me…Sasuke…Sasuke will come for you…he love you …he will look for y-"

"Stop this nonsense now!"

Pein shook his head, forcing Itachi's hands away.

At that moment Itachi's temper threatened to flare. They could not afford to get caught. Certainly not for something as ridiculous as misplace sense of guilt when the act could not be reverse!

By the blood of saints have Pein suddenly loose all his logic?!

"This is a reality…that I cannot escape…" Pein murmured.

"St-"

"Look at me…now…"

Itachi clenched his jaws; his gaze hardened glaring maliciously into those blood draped features of death for a moment and only then did he realized the meaning veiled behind those ridicule words.

_"No..."_ Itachi felt his blood run cold, his heart pounding so hard, blood rushing so loudly in his ears that he could not even think.

Pein could hardly stand, at the brim of consciousness but refusing defeat he was pushing himself up against his katana, his back leaning against the icy wall.

"I will only slow y-"

"No! Don't say it! Don't...don't!" Itachi demanded; shaking his head in disbelief, his hands immediately reach up to laced tightly over Pein's frozen once.

"Itachi..."

"You can do this...you can… " Itachi pleaded.

"You will be fine witho-"

"Don't do this to me! Don't let me face the world alone… please…" He tightened his grip, holding on to Pein so tightly as though his life line.

Clutching him co closely that he never want to remember how to let go...he never want to remember what it was like not to feel him against his skin.

This cannot be happening...this cannot be real!

Oh God please let this be nothing more than a terrible nightmare!

"You are never alone…you will never be alone…"

"Because you were always with me!"

"I-"

"You belong to me! You said it yourself!" Itachi insisted; lifting his other hand to slip gentle beneath the thin fabric, his finger caresses over the scorching mark with insistent reminder.

Pein shivered, Itachi's fingers were so cold that it halted his heart, yet his touch filled with such warm gentleness, such fiery urgency that it melted his soul.

"I always will…" Pein whispered.

"Than come with me"

Pein softened his gaze, shaking his head slightly, his lips tightened, his heart squeezed, tears burning through his eyes. Not of sadness, not of sorrow…but of such an indescribable joy that he had never dared imagined.

He once thought that if he could just be Itachi's single most important demon in this world for even a split of a second how happy he would be…

"Come with me" Itachi pleaded.

"I would…if I could…"

"That is not good enough!"

"Ita-"

"That is not merely good en-enough!"

"Lis-"

"How can you be so selfish! How can you say all those things so easily?! How can you say you are mi-mine…when y-you won't ev-even tr-try…for m-me…?" Itachi shook his head in defiance.

To him, Pein was anything and everything... He was his comfort, his shelter, his tower of refuge and strength...

To him Pein had always been above defeat... he was above weakness... above all that is real...

This cannot be happening now!

It was as if he had been sucked into a strange parallel universe that he did not recognize...

It was as if he had just fallen from paradise and into the fiery pits of hell...

Pein was showing him for the first time that he was not God... He was and always has been every bit as demon as he is...nothing more....

"Itachi ple-"

"We will rest a mo-moment! And…and you will be we-well enough to go wi-with me!"

He did not want to believe it...! He did not want to be made to understand! He did not want to see the harsh reality of things!

"I am so sorry…"

"Why are y-you even apologizing?! Why wouldn't y-you ever curse me?! Hate m-me?!" His voice shook, tears brimming his eyes.

"Please don't cry…I am not worth your tears…" Pein whispered, his thumb stroking soothingly over the underside of Itachi's palm.

"I-"

"Shh…don't cry…don't cry for me…"

"I am n-not crying…" Itachi gritted; closing his eyes for a fraction of a second before tilting his head, pulling back the tears that were threatening to fall...

Don't cry... don't cry...

The gentleness in that tone, the tenderness and understanding that draped that tone was more than he could ever bare... cutting him more deeply than he could ever imagined…

"I am not crying for you…y-you…bastard…"

"I know…I know…"

Itachi clenched his jaws in distress, forcing his teary gaze back into silver.

If only he could rip his heart out then he would not need to feel the pain…

If only he could tear out his lungs then maybe he could start to breathe…

If only he could pour out all of his soul, all of his blood…then maybe the venomous stain of cursed love would stop clawing him…

Pein had never seen Itachi fought so hard to control his own emotions, he had never seen Itachi struggle so hard to control his terror. It surprised him but he was happy…

He was contented more than he had ever been…

Even if this was the last that he would hear that velvet voice again…the last that he would ever feel the coldness of this skin…

"Itachi...No matter what anyone says…no matter what happen…I will always be with you…" Pein whispered.

"Ple-please…"

"Do not consider this moment…but the moments we were once together…"

"Stop sa-saying th-that…" Itachi pleaded, tears rolling down his rosy cheek.

"Parting is not the end…"

"St-stop…"

"But it is the beginning of existence…in memories…" Pein leaned forward to capture those warm lips one last time.

Itachi gasped, tears dripped.

Pein smiled sadly into the kiss, savoring the warm salty taste that touches their lips. He could feel Itachi's grief; he could feel his pain, feel the blood of his heart that dripped from the every tear that trickled.

"You ar-are…and always will b-be…my companion…" Itachi croaked; slipping his hands off that ivory chest he cupped the damp features.

The moment he did this Pein entire body tense. Pulling back like an anchor that had just snapped shadowy images flooded his mind.

Pein could feel a second presence so close to him that it was crawling under his skin, wrapping him so tightly that he could hardly breathe, so closely sealed that he could not even tell where they were connected.

He clenched his katana in fear, his other hand reaching up to clutch his bloody locks, adrenaline surging through his veins, his eyes wild.

_"Is this real enough for you? You were so confused as to whom you belong to…"_

Pein whimpered at that familiar voice, his knees buckled as he collapsed to his knees, his katana clatter, sliding down the stone wall.

No… No! Not now! Not so fast!

Madara was hunting them through his memories...

Pein panted, he could still see through his eyes as images flashes through his mind, soaring like recollections of an album. His every sense heightened, his heart pounded.

"Pein…what's wrong?!"

Pein shook his head, pinching his eyes, jumble of images flash through the darkness of his mind rendering him disoriented. He could see his own hand grabbing onto Itachi's trench coat, flinging it over himself just before Kakashi burst through the door.

_"Stop… Madara…stop…!"_ Pein thought pleadingly.

_"You belong to me…"_

Pein could still feel his fears as he watched; he could feel the anger that erupted through his veins as he dove directly in front of Itachi, shielding him from the deadly blade that was plunging towards him. He could hear his own savage snarled, feel his entire features contorted in an inhuman fury before he crashed through the window.

The pallid ground rushing towards him, Itachi racing along side him, the towers moving pass them at a dangerous speed.

_"There's no sense in running…you know I will find you…" _

_"Please…let Itachi go! Please just let him go!" _

_"There's no escaping me my love…just surrender…" _

"Are you in pain?! Tell me!" Itachi demanded, seizing both his upper arm in alarm.

"No! Just go…Go!" Pein barked, his voice echoed, his fingers clutched his bloody locks the tighter, his body trembled.

"I'm not going anywhere yo-" Itachi's word came to an erupt halt as the gentle scrapped of snow whiff from behind him.

Shit!

Whirling around in all his elegance, feral snarl rip from his throat in defense. Hair rising growl split the air for a second before Itachi recognized that it was Sasuke.

Crimson meets crimson.

Sasuke stood gracefully against darkness, tainted silver locks swirling over his ashen features, his eyes widen in relief. Relief that streamed from the very core of his soul.

"Ita-Itachi…"

Itachi could hardly speak, he could hardly think.

"Itachi…thank God! Oh thank God!" Sasuke breathe, rushing towards Itachi.

Mesmerize by the fiery gaze of the angel of death, it took a moment for Itachi to realize that tears were streaming down his cheek as Sasuke hold him in his strong embrace, enveloping him in the gentleness of his powerful wings.

"Itachi…! You are okay…you are okay…" Sasuke laughed.

Pein panted, his lips parted slightly in silent scream; shaking as silhouette of his perfidious reminiscences reconstruct over his eyes, leading Madara closer with every passing second.

Gritting his jaws; he forced his gaze up one last time…

A small smile twisted over his lips as he sees the smile that marred Itachi's pale features… hear the emotions that flood that dark voice as he strung Sasuke's name in joy…

Pein rested his lashed over his cheek; tears seeped from beneath his dark lashes.

Yes…everything is perfect now…

Everything is as it should be…

"_When you cry I'd always wipe away all of your tears… when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears…I hold your hand through all of this years…" _

He had once thought what he would not give to see Itachi smile again…to see him in all his joy…in all his child like innocence…in all his purity and all the beauty that is he…

But to see the flames of life ignite once more in those cold empty orbs was perhaps the greatest gift of all....

_"And if I have to do them all over again…I would…"_

Tears dripped as his fingers slid along the cold ice, curling over his katana.

_"Eternally I will love you…everlastingly I will keep you in my heart…in my soul…in my very essence…Itachi…"_

* * *

Streaked of ebony and dashes of silver sped through the rising blizzard. Madara hissed; his lips bleed form the icy cold as a rush of anger blasted through every inch of him like a roaring firestorm.

He could see Pein's memories but at the same time hear his every repulsive thought; his revolting love for the very demon he loathed beyond the realm of logic…!

But it did not matter; it did not matter who Pein may be thinking, it did not matter who he may be fantasizing…

Not as long as they are bonded by blood, not as long as he could still read his mind…his every emotions…Pein was his…

Madara growled, pushing forward motioning for both Kakashi and Asuma to gather speed.

"Here!" Madara snarled, taking a sudden sharp turn as the silhouette of Pein's treacherous memories leading him to the far end of the west tower.

He was seeing through Pein eyes, feeling through Pein's emotions; feeling the killing frenzy that clouded Pein's mind in the heat of that moment as he ripped the slender throat of a demon that was darting towards Itachi not caring that he was exposing his back.

Madara was merged so severely in Pein's recollections that he could feel the heat of his battle with the intense smell of blood, the savage anger and the demonic lust for the kill that dominated his mind as he fought for Itachi.

He clenched his jaws, his fingers curled as a pang of jealousy struck him, his boots digging over crimson snow, leaping over piles of scattered corpse as he dashed forward.

Hair rising feral snarl erupted through Madara's mind, a fraction of fiery pain prickled through his skin as he saw Pein's bloody hands gripping Itachi's top almost wildly shoving him out of harms way, katana ripping through his abdomen, piercing through his thigh, his arm.

A red haze of beastly rage and trepidation clouding Pein's mind so densely that it numbed his every pain.

Madara could feel a portion of Pein's agony as he pushed forward; feel the burnt of his lungs and the torment that stabbed through that ram shackled body as he struggled to keep up with Itachi.

That asshole!

He could sense Pein's terrible struggle as he pressed himself to keep up with Itachi.

Something else was fighting for him, pulling him like an unbreakable bond that Madara had never noticed before. Something pure; not tangible but nevertheless potent.

"We are close!" Madara rasped, putting on speed.

In an instant, fresh agonizing pain so severe that it was as if his guts were being ripped apart shred through his abdomen, Madara gasped tearing his mind abruptly from Pein's, his knees bolted plummeting him into the soft coverlet of ivory.

And as fast as the pain came it was gone again the moment he was not linked to Pein.

"Madara sama…?" Kakashi rasped.

Before Madara could even push himself up, a gust of howling wind brushed over his features like the softest of caress but bringing along the scent of blood so fresh that it chilled him to the bones, a shrieked so frightening that it halted him in his very breath..

By the blood of saints what was happening at this very moment?!

* * *

Pein let out a strident cry, his head spin and his breath burst through his lungs as white blinding flames scalded through the very core of his soul.

Pain beyond the realm of living, pain beyond the realm of what he had ever known consumed him so wholly as the deadly silver plunged through his abdomen, ripping through his back, narrowly missing his backbone.

The blood coated katana protruding from his back, soaking through the ebony coat that draped his porcelain nakedness.

"No! Stop!" Itachi screamed in horror rushing towards Pein.

"Itachi it's too late! We have to go! We have to go now!" Sasuke shrieked, hauling the seemingly hysterical demon, his wings raise to shield Itachi from the grisly sight.

Pein wheezed his bloody grip tightened intensively.

"Pein no! No! Stop! Stop it!"

Tears of pain dripped, his finger trembled, beads of sweat trickled, saliva mixed blood cascade down his side as he forced in another scorching breath into his constricted lungs.

_"You cannot leave because I am the burden that pulls you down…So if I must…I will die to see you live…" _

Pein coughed, with a brutal motion he haul the deadly blade up, ripping through his intestine, his liver, his diaphragm.

Agonizing shrieked sheered through his throat as pain exploded through his very being, ripping through his very soul, tearing up everything that was inside; consuming his every thoughts that he could see nothing beyond the realm of agony.

"Stop! Let me go! Let go of me! No! No!"

Blood splattered, drenching ivory in a sea of crimson.

Pein collapsed to his side, hitting a wall of frozen ice, cracking his skull. His tattered body convulsed; coughing blood poured from his parted lips, his bloody fingers trembled forcing the katana deeper.

Pein gasped; sweat trickled, his blood coated lips trembled.

He could not move from the pain, he could hardly breathe, every twitch of his muscle sending shockwaves of torment burning through his veins.

The poisonous silver of deadly blade was seeping through his blood, paralyzing him, burning him so severely that he wanted nothing more than to rip his skin apart, wanted nothing more than to scream his lungs out to fits of bursting.

Like acid, the venom was eating away his muscle layer by layer in slow agonizing torment, destroying his vocal cord in deliberate fiery process.

"Let go of me!" Itachi cried.

"You cannot help him!"

Pein closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pain that ripped through Itachi's tears stricken features. The anguish of watching Itachi struggle, the grief of hearing him scream knowing it was his fault was worst than the corporeal pain that was eating through every inch of his connective fiber.

_"Just go…please just go…" _

"Itachi! We have to go now!"

* * *

Please review... Flames are accepted...Hope you have enjoyed this cahpter... I'll update if i get reviews...thanks...


	23. Love Eternal

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**This is the last chapter of this fic... **

**I would really love to know what you think about the whole fic...**

**Please review... **

**Thank You to all that had given me reviews... And thank you to all that had read this fic...**

**Thanks**

**And Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Love Eternal **

The ice creaked, split a hair line stroke and like a small eruption burst apart, freezing water splashed.

Itachi gasped for breath as he burst through the silver ice, his arms flung wildly trying to grab onto any support. His fingers slip over the ivory surface of frozen dampness plunging him back into the icy cold.

Itachi swallowed a mouth full of freezing liquid, his muscles cramped as he kicked to propel himself upwards. He wheezed kicking with all his strength to keep his head above water as he trusted and strained his body over the slippery ice to no avail.

There was absolutely nothing to grab, nothing to keep him a float. His mind raced, adrenaline surging through his veins as the icy cold water beneath him, dug into his skin, his chest, his lungs seemed to have shrunk to nothing. His clothes were getting heavier by the second as they dragged him downwards_. _

_"No!"_

He began kicking into icy water trying to get a foothold.

Nothing!

Absolutely nothing!

There was nothing beneath the ivory terrain beyond what was in his sight.

Fear erupted through his veins, his heart hammered, threatening to burst through his rib cage, adrenaline tearing through his veins.

_"Help me! Help me!"_

Itachi bit his lips, his muscles cramped, frozen wind roared in his ears as he kicked his legs, throwing his entire weight forward trying to thrust himself high enough to keep himself from plunging back into the unforgiving water.

There was a loud creak and the ice crumbled beneath his slender finger, his hands slipped, slicing onto sharp ice as he plummeted down again.

The ice was too thin!

Itachi sputtered, swallowing a mouthful of frozen water as he made another wild grab. His nails scratched the frozen ice barely halting his descend as he at last managed to at least hold his head above water.

Oh God!

He could hardly feel his legs, his muscles having problem responding to his mind, his fingers numbed as the frozen ice seeped into the flesh beneath his nails.

The chill so intense that he was shaking so badly that he could hardly draw breath, he could hardly move his lips without feeling his skin ripped as though he was shredding pieces of paper.

Itachi gasped, craning his neck despite the pain, his gaze rested over the twenty feet wall in a distant of his once fortress.

_"Pein…have you finally found peace…? Have you at last stopped hurting…?"_

"Itachi!" Sasuke's voice rang causing Itachi to snap his head to the side despite the pain.

Sasuke was rushing towards him, his clothing hugging his trembling torso, his silver lock dripped.

A revelation crashed onto Itachi like a tone of bricks. The fear coming in on him in torrent.

Sasuke did not know!

Sasuke did not know the danger that lies before him!

He did not know that the ice was so thin that there was no possible way that it could support the both of them!

Itachi began to struggle, flinging and grabbing wildly, a new fear rising in his throat.

"Stop! Stop!" Itachi voice ripped through his hoarse throat.

"Itachi!"

"Stop Sasuke! You are going to get us both killed!"

Sasuke halted at his words.

"I will be up! Just stay where you are! The ice will break if you come any closer!"

"I-"

"I can get out myself! I can!" Itachi lied; forcing his stiff legs to kick.

He couldn't do it…he was too tired; he was so tired he could barely keep his head up…

Itachi struggled to hold on to the slippery ice, his hands bleed, his muscles cramped. He panted as he thrust his weakened body upwards only to slip back down a few more inches, slicing his clenched abdomen.

"No!" In an instant Sasuke rushed to his side.

Fear roared through Itachi as he rips his hands away from Sasuke's extended ones.

He could feel the ice cracking.

"Get back! Get back! The ic-"

"I will pull you out!" Sasuke grabbed wildly over Itachi's numbed wrist only to have Itachi wrenched it out of the slippery grip immediately.

"No!"

"Let m-"

"No! Don't! Don't!" Itachi shrieked, his nails digging into the ice behind him, crumbling them in an instant.

"Itachi!"

No! He would not let Sasuke help him! He would not let Sasuke pull him out least cracking the ice that was already straining to its limits!

"Itachi over here!"

Itachi wouldn't listen, his mind wild, his hands flinging as he grabbed onto the ice in frenzy aggression, thrusting himself upwards only to have them crush beneath his helpless fingers immediately; plunging him into the freezing depth.

"Itachi! The ice! The ice!" Sasuke shrieked in alarmed.

Itachi gasped, gulping down mouthfuls of ice liquid, chocking and splattering; sinking his nails into ice to haul his head above water.

In a white blur Sasuke was in front of him, his pupils dilates, his body shook.

"Ita-"

"Stay back!"

Sasuke halted, not daring to touch him.

"It's too thin…" Itachi coughed, forced his gaze into those fearful ones, pressure constricting his lungs, his nails bleed into the cruel ice, that's rotting his flesh.

"…"

"Go down stream and help me break through the thicker ice…"

"Bu-"

"Look…The ice here cannot support us…it will crack…"

"…"

"I'll be fi-fine…"

Sasuke shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.

"I can-cannot…It…I-I can't…I-"

"I'll be right there…I promise…" Itachi's voice strained, his throat constrict.

"N-no…I-"

"Trust me on-one last time…"

"I-I-"

"_Forgive me…Sasuke…"_

"I can pull you ou-"

"The ice cannot support both of us! Do you understand that?!" Itachi bellowed suddenly.

"…"

"Do you?!"

"…"

"Look around you! Look! Are you blind! Are you an idiot?!"

"…"

"The ice is too thin! Can you not comprehend that?!"

Sasuke kept shaking his head, his body shook.

"If you want to die just go right ahead! At least don't let your stupidity kill all those around you!" Itachi spat, his heart shattered.

Sasuke's lips trembled; lowering his gaze he took a step back.

_"Go…please go…just go…!"_

Itachi clenched his jaws in pseudo anger as he tilted his head slightly holding back the tear that were threatening to fall...

Not so fast...Not now...

He could not let Sasuke see his pain...

Be it the last illusion that ever reside in those eyes...let them be a peaceful one.

"Go!" Itachi shrieked his heart out.

A single spark of tear dripped and Sasuke took off.

Itachi watched Sasuke go till he could no longer see him did he let out the crushing air that was stuck in his throat.

"Oh...G-God! G-God! Th-this is so hard…" Itachi gasped, tears rolled Pressure crushed his chest; his lips trembled in cold and in sadness.

He sees them, he sees the flames of undying faith that erupt so vividly through those mesmerizing orbs, he sees in those eyes a love that knows no limit.

"I-I am s-so sorry…"

Sasuke would die if he must, as Pein, as Shishui did to see him live... to see him smile...

_"All I ask is that you love me…it doesn't matter what others might say…it doesn't matter what might happen…I will protect you…I will provide for you…I will be a demon worthy…to stand proudly by your side…"_

"You ar-are worth every part of m-" Itachi broke off, a lump astringent his throat, tears tumbled.

Ivory powder descended, Itachi tilted his whitish features up towards the heavens…

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but yet with it carries an indescribable sadness, emptiness and loneliness…

It carries with it a curse of darkness deeper than eyes sewn shut, blackness darker than starless night…

A promise of death in the cruelest way as they caress his numbed fingers; seeped through the crack of his bleeding lips with a pledge of more pain.

He let his lashes rest….

_"Sasuke…I cannot go on anymore…I cannot bear to see you die for my sake…"_

He has to let go now before Sasuke decides to come back.

_"I cannot live knowing that yet another demon would die for my weakness…enough is enough…It stops now…it stops at Pein…" _

Taking one large gulp of air he let himself sink beneath the icy depth.

_"You have made me the happiest I have ever been…for your love is worth more than I could have ever asked for…I'm sorry Sasuke…for all the pain I have caused you…I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Encased by the terrible coldness of howling wind, the silhouette of gentle moonlight ray shone to reveal the ivory landscape in all its ghostly beauty. The gentle light touched over shivering pastel features, illuminating them in all its clarity; caresses over the ginger locks as black as night with such silken gentleness, embracing the bloody body in all its sacrifice.

Pein could not move, he could hardly breathe as his lungs constrict as though a python was crushing him.

Blood seeped, crimson trickled, soaking into the purity of white corrupting them with sins...

He could feel the blood caking over his pastel features, he could feel the metallic taste of red in his tongue, feel the fiery volcano of acid that ripped through his throat.

He had always heard that when you are at the brim of death you would look back at your life with regret for the things that could have been or for the things that you have not done...and for the treachery you have committed...but he felt none of that...

But instead an explicit fear, not for what awaits him on the other side but rather what was to become of Itachi...

The sheer horror of drowning in is own blood in an instant vanished, suppressed by the terrible thought that he could not see Itachi anymore. Replaced by the terrible reality that he could not protect him anymore…

He could not shield him from this darken world…

What if Sasuke didn't know that Itachi could not take care of himself?

What if Sasuke didn't know that Itachi was emotionally driven and prone to getting himself in trouble?

What if Sasuke didn't know that Itachi could not take insult?! Could not take humiliation?!

What if Sasuke didn't know that Itachi needed support in everyway?! Emotionally, mentally and socially?!

Wh-

Pein coughed, his lungs convulsed involuntarily sending shockwaves of blazing pain erupting through his chest, blood sputtered, saliva trickled. He wheezed forcing air into his collapsing lungs, every breath harder than the one before, every intake ripping through his lungs with a new vigor...

The cold air rushed through his lungs like blades, like scalding oil it blistered through his failing muscles, rupturing more vessels as he drowned in his own blood...

Pein whimpered, his mouth parted in silent scream as the pain continued to stab through his chest, his vision blurring his head pounding as though a sledge hammer was working its way through his skull.

What have he done?!

What sort of a dark life had he condemned Itachi to?!

Tears burned through his eyes as he lay motionless, his heart squeezed; grief surging through his poisoned veins as he wept in his mind. He wept harder than he ever did but no tears trickled nor did a sound escape his lips as the venom ate away his life.

The regret of his heart was so real, the wounds so deep and there is just too much that time cannot erase…

At that moment as he lay weeping in his mind, he felt as though he was bath in the light of God.

A God he had always trusted subconsciously…a God that was always with him…

A God of mercy, a God of love and grace…

And at that instant it evaporated all of his childish fears…It disintegrated all of his sorrow, all of his remorse as he felt an invisible arm embracing him with such gentleness…

As though telling him its okay to let go now…

Its okay to be afraid…

And that everyone is waiting for him the moment he wished to leave but not before…

_"God… I know that pain is the most frightening thing when it shows its real face…but it is seductive when it comes disguised as scarifies, self denial or even cowardice…God…I pray for your mercy…I pray that you will give Itachi the will to live…give him the strength to go through all the sufferings that he might experience…Let him smile…Let him never shade another tears of sorrow…Let him see the beauty that is he…Let him see the wonders that you have made in him…love him…love him God…" _

The snow swirled touching his trembling features…

He could see the love of God in the purity of white snow, feel his mercy all around him…feel the tenderness of the mighty one knowing he will be with him…till the end…

* * *

Itachi struggled; his nails digging into the palm of his hand as he resisted his reflect action to swim towards the surface.

His lungs heaved convulsed, his entire body jerking uncontrollably. The pressure in his lungs was almost unbearable as they expanded over his chest so forcefully that he thought they were going to burst.

Obsidian locks drifted over his pastel features as he twisted and writhe in agony.

Someone once told him that drowning was one of the most horrifying deaths imaginable. He had never thought he would be the one attempting it.

It helped that his soaked clothes were constricting his movement and it helped that he was extremely tired and even if he had not tried to drown himself, he was never going to make it towards Sasuke.

The screams of his lungs were only in his mind as his body refused to cooperate, his muscles cramped.

Itachi sunk deeper, blood was rushing in his ears, his head pounded at the building pressure of the water encasing him.

He bit his lips, holding his breath as long as his could as his body twisted and turned violently, his nails clawing though his skin, his toes curling in desperation.

Just a few more seconds…just a few more seconds…

_"Breath!" _

Itachi fought his reflex action, clamping his insensate lips together. His lungs burnt in agony, he whimpered.

_"Breath!"_

At that instant, in a deadly battle of reflex against reasoning, Itachi's reflex action took over. His sheer instinct overcame his ability to keep his mouth shut. Itachi opened his treacherous lips, inhaling like a thirsty child.

The cold water gushed into his throat chocking him. Freezing water rushed into his lungs felt like scalding oil.

He felt as though he was burning on the inside, ripping, shredding from his very soul draining him of life.

It hurts!

It hurts more than anything he had ever felt!

Sheer horror and terror overwhelmed him as he began to trashed and writhe uncontrollably but his subconscious mind halted his ascend to the surface.

He was doing this for Sasuke…!

Itachi spend five horrifying seconds inhaling the icy water, each breath tearing his lungs apart more painful than the last, each inhalation plunging him deeper into the darkened abyss that he could not return.

His lungs shrieked for relief, his every connective fiber clawing at him for escape, his soul begging for mercy. His body convulsed, twitched violently as he let out one last silent scream before going limp.

Itachi felt his life drained from his weakened body as icy water filled him.

His mind in a blur haze as he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness in a peaceful silent.

He could see his soft obsidian locks swirled over his delicate features, tracing over his pale lips, his slender neck in macabre beauty.

It was so silent, so peaceful; so surreal as though he had been born again; drifting in the security of a womb. It was an escape to paradise.

All around him he could see tiny specks of light, see the gentle bubbles that drifted pass him.

The moments of his childhood played before his eyes as he drifted deeper into the other world.

He could see himself in all his manifestation; he could see a younger Pein calling onto him to join them in their game.

Yes he remembered that…he remembered refusing because he thought Pein was only doing that because it was his job.

He could see the distress and the hurt that reflected over that silver orb at his own tactless words.

Than there was Sasori and Deidara…he could see them grinning impishly, as they pulled a prank over Madara. Itachi smiled, he was the one who had masterminded the entire thing…

And then…

He could hear Shishui's laughter, he hears his voice…his gentle words but he could not see his face…

He had forgotten his face... he had forgotten the way he used to smile…he had forgotten the hands that used to hold him.

He had forgotten…everything…

Why…? Why wasn't Shishui in his mind in the last moment of his life…?

A different memory resurfaced in his mind.

The recollections filled him, flipping over like a folder, as if someone had the time of the day to fill in that thick file with every little detail that he had missed.

Sasuke's features came into focus in his jumbled mind.

_"I can't explain it but …I… I…trust you…"_

He could hear Sasuke's quiet voice so vividly as if they were echoing though his skull; he could see the light blush that blossomed over that pastel cheek as he spoke to him.

How that lips curled into a slight beam, how Sasuke tilt his head shyly whenever he was close.

He wanted to reach out to touch him but he could not move.

_"What is it that you fear that I cannot love about you…? Why do you keep thinking that I would leave you at any moment_…?" _"Itachi…look at me…" _

His words always and forever filled with such worship and compassion that it made him wants to weep in shame to be in his presence...

_"I…love…you…" "Take me…"_

Every little sound that ever escaped those sultry lips made his blood roar; it made his heart race, his lips go dry; make him forget the world.

_"As for now…look only at me…"_

He could see Sasuke leaning forwards for a kiss in which his heart pounded so hard that he was afraid Sasuke would hear it; it was beating so hard that he struggled not to tremor as he held that angel in his arms.

He could see Sasuke in all the moments that stole his breath away…

In all of his beauty, in all of his kindness and all his gentleness_…_

Itachi let his lashes rest as he felt a surreal hand of an angel curled over his limp wrist. Silver stands brushed over his numb features as he drifted into blackness…

_"I will always love you…Itachi…even if you can't say it to me…" _

* * *

"Pein! Oh God! Pein!" Madara shrieked; clutching Pein's cold unmoving body in desperation, his other hand in terror hauled the deadly katana off the blood soaked chest.

Madara felt as though air have been sucked out off his lungs, he felt as though his heart had suddenly come to a stand still not remembering how to operate, he felt as though his entire world had suddenly collapsed to nothingness.

This cannot be happening! This cannot be happening now!

"Pein! Pein! Come on! Not now! N-Don't do this to me!" Madara shrieked, cupping Pein's pale features in desperation as that empty silver orbs stared lifelessly into his.

"Madara…it's too late…" Kakashi murmured.

Madara shook his head in defiance, his hands hurried down the vulnerable neck to feel for pulse…

"Madara…Sasuke and Itachi is escaping as we spe-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Madara knew it was ridiculous, he knew it was outrageous to try finding a pulse on a cold lifeless body but he didn't care. His fingers pressed harshly over pulse point in desperation willing for a beat.

Just a beat…just one beat…

And then he felt it…

It was fading rapidly, it was so weak it might as well not been there at all.

Fear mixed relief washed over his soul.

"Get Shizune! Get her!"

"What about Itac-"

"I don't fucking give a shit about him! Get Shizune now! Go! Go!" Madara bellowed.

Kakashi in bewilderment took off.

"Co-come on!" Madara cried, pulling Pein into his warm trembling embrace, his other hand swiping the dried blood off those once ivory features.

Madara did not want to think that it might be a hallucination, he did not want to think that the pulse were there because he wished so hard for it.

How would he take it if Shizune was to tell him that there never was a pulse?!

The fears came in torrent; the pain of his heart was so terrible that he wanted nothing more than to rip it out.

"Pe-Pein! You can do th-this…You wi-will survive okay…" Madara pleaded_._

The mangled coat slipped of Pein's cold body, his blood stained chest exposed beneath the gentle ray of moonlight that reflected all its ghostly beauty.

Crimson marked caught Madara's eyes.

And at that moment Madara felt as though hell have suddenly opened up beneath him, swallowing him whole; blaze of anguish ripped through his entire being, shred through his soul with the intensity of an inferno. His blood halted in its very veins and he felt as though his chest was being crushed.

"N-no…no…" Madara shook his head in disbelief as his trembling fingers traced over the brilliant dragon that carved through that pastel skin.

Tears poured, dripping uncontrollably, his chest constrict, his hands felt weak, his stomach churned.

He curled his fingers over the alabaster chest, his entire body shook.

A dense ball of grief, remorse and regret slammed into him so hard that his heart shattered, that his spirit tore.

Pein could see Madara through his empty eyes, he could feel his sadness and he could feel his grief that seeped through him through those gentle fingers.

But right this moment he was looking at someone he did not recognized.

He had seen Madara be the leader, demanding things to be done his way and only his way with such self confidence and pride.

He had seen Madara be the rock, a demon without a heart as he butchered those in the way of his dreams.

He had seen him be the hawk, always watchful and cruel in all his punishments.

But never…

Never had he seen him be a lover…

"Pe-Pein…ju-just hold on okay…?"

Madara's voice was so quiet, so strained as though it might snap any moment; the slender fingers caressing his pastel features lovingly.

A new pressure was building in Pein's chest with every drip of Madara's tears.

"You will be fi-fine…I-I'm here now…Shi-Shizune will be he-here very soon…"

There's just so many things Pein wanted to say…

He wanted to say _don't cry_…

He wanted to say _I am not worth your tears_…

And he wanted to say perhaps more than anything…_Thank you for holding me one last time…_

* * *

"Itachi! Breath! Breath! Damn it!" Sasuke cried, shaking the cold lifeless body beneath his fingers.

Sasuke could not breath himself, he could not think, he could not control his hands, he could not control his body as they seemed to take a life of its own.

Sasuke's trembling fingers cupped the cold porcelain features in urgency, and as if on autopilot, Sasuke pressed their lips together blowing small puffs of air through those parted lips.

No respond…not even a twitch…

_"Come on! Breath! Breath!"_

Sasuke tried again, his free trembling fingers curled over the wet obsidian locks that sprawled, contrasted the ivory of snow beneath them. His entire body was shaking beyond control, his lips trembling, his stomach churned as adrenaline surged through his veins like wild fire.

He felt very sick!

_"Breath! You fucking son of a bitch! Come on!"_

Terror tearing through his heart, fear rising in his throat with every passing millisecond. Tears dripped, mixing between their lips as Sasuke continued with mounting aggression to force air into Itachi's lungs as horror blasted through his veins.

The moonlight ray shone; illuminating Sasuke's silver locks in all its mystic splendor; caressing over Itachi's blue lips with the softest of caresses.

Sasuke's lips trembled, red blossom from the creak over his lips as he perpetually pressed their lips together.

Itachi was not responding! Itachi was not breathing!

A tick of the second hand felt like an hour, two ticks of the second hand felt like a lifetime, and a minute felt like an eternity.

Sasuke tried and he tried...

He tried so many times that he had forgotten how to breath for himself; he could not remember how to draw air into his lungs if not to give it to Itachi immediately.

He could not stop; he did not how to stop even as the tears poured down his features, even when he could no longer breathe himself, even when he could no longer draw air into his lungs with the crushing pressure in his chest.

_"Don't do this to me! Please! Please! Breath! Just breath!"_

The wind roared, bellowing the silver locks, clawing over the cold lifeless demon with all its brutality.

There was no escaping the terrible coldness; the pain that stabbed through his freezing skin…like fire it ate away his flesh, rotting them, tearing them, frosting them in slow torment but it didn't matter.

Nothing matters!

_"You cannot do this to me! Don't you fucking leave me! Don't you dare leave me!" _

Sasuke tried ceaselessly, his numbed fingers caress the alabaster cheek in desperation.

He wanted to scream his lungs out, he wanted to rip his heart out... his inside, everything that was shrieking at him!

Stabbing him!

Ripping him!

Thousands of thoughts were flashing through his mind, his soul burnt. Savage anger erupted through him, flames of anguish, blaze of grief rotted through his very essence.

_"Do you even regret for doing this to me?! I pray you do! I pray you fucking regret every second of it before you die!" _

He yearned not to feel…he yearned not to think as he let himself go, tears streamed.

Sasuke had never knew what it was like to love someone so much that it made him forgot to live and yet loathed them at the same time and now he was starting to get it.

_"I hope you suffered! I hope you struggled! I hope you scream your lungs out in pain!" _

He wanted to curse Itachi with everything that is in him!

He wanted to know that Itachi suffered! He wanted to know that Itachi was in torment before he took his last breath!

For hurting him so badly that he wanted to tear his heart apart!

Wanted to rip his soul apart in hope that it would die so that he no longer need to feel! No longer know how to feel!

Wanted to die body, mind and spirit so that he could see Itachi again…!

_"Trust me on-one last time…"_Itachi's voice whispered_._

Sasuke sobbed tasting the salt on their lips as he continued forcing air down Itachi's throat.

_"Liar! You fucking liar! How many times to you plan to rip my heart apart?! How many times to you plan to kill me?! Answer me!" _

In the moment of blind anger, in the moment of lost hope Itachi coughed, his entire body tensed as he immediately rolled to his side.

Sasuke snapped his head up, ripping his lips away to give room for Itachi to breath.

Itachi wheezed; his abdomen clenched as he splattered water from his parted lips, his nails digging into white snow. It took a moment for Sasuke's brain to register what was going on, it took him a moment to remember how to talk, how to move his limbs.

"It-Itachi…Itachi!"

All thoughts escape his mind, all emotions, all anger, all logic evaporated in a split of a second and he darted forward to seize him in a tight embrace, burying his features against the cold chest.

"Itac-Itachi! Oh G-God! Itachi!"

Relief washed over him, relief that came form his very core flooded him.

Sasuke could feel Itachi's abdomen convulse violently as he coughed and he could hear the wheezing of his lungs as they struggled to gulp down the precious oxygen.

Nothing…there is absolutely nothing that could take this moment away from him

"Sa-Sasuke…" Itachi croaked, shakily probing himself up by his elbow; fingers sliding deep beneath the silver locks.

"Ye-yes…Yes…I'm here…"

"Don-don't ever do it again…"

"I'm here…now…" Sasuke closed his eyes.

The rhythmic beat of Itachi's heart was the sweetest melody he had ever heard.

Itachi was alive out of a miracle...

"Don't ever die for me…"

"Shh…"

"Sasuke…please don't die for me…ever…"

Sasuke could feel pressure building in his chest again as those little words touched him but he pretended not to hear as he continued muttering sweet nothing against Itachi's chest.

"Promise me…"

"Shh…Yo-"

"Sasuke…"

"Tha-"

"Look at me…" Itachi murmured.

_"Itachi needs to feel wanted; he needs to feel desired…" "…" "But…perhaps more than anything…he needs a demon that could see his fragility as strength…one that could accept him for all his perfection and imperfection…"_

"Look at me please…"

Sasuke bit his lips, taking in a deep breath he forced his gaze up; mixtures of emotions overwhelmed him.

Crimson meets crimson.

Sasuke knew his answer even before Itachi spoke…

"Sasuke…Promise me tha-"

"I promise…" Sasuke smiled gentle because he knew that was what Itachi wanted to hear.

_"Love him…cherish him…protect him…"_

Forever Sasuke would lie; ceaselessly he would protect him, eternally…he would love him…

* * *

Madara sobbed, tears dripped like bullets over Pein's whitish features, his thumb stroked urgently over the bare shoulder.

This did not need to happen! This was not meant to happen!

If only he had been kinder, if only he had not been so forceful…Pein wouldn't have been at the verge of death! Pein would never have tried to take his own life!

If only he was not so hard on Pein… Pein would have been bold enough to tell him that he could not leave Itachi because he was his mate…

Yes…he would have been furious certainly but he would have forgiven him eventually…

He would have grudgingly let Itachi live…but Itachi would live nevertheless…

"I-I for-forgive you Pein…I wi-will always forgive you no mat-matter what you d-do…" Madara shook his head, swallowing, his fingers trembled, his lips quivered as he tasted the salty taste of his tears on his lips.

"It doesn't mat-matter who your heart belongs to…yo-you will always be in mine…even if I am ne-never in yours…"

Pein could feel his heart rip; he could feel the unseen tears caresses his cheek, he could feel his soul cry at those loving words that he did not deserve.

"I lo-love y-you…I love you s-so much…do y-you kno-know that? Could y-you ever…see th-that…?" Madara's fingers burnt in pain, his shattered heart crushed, grief ripping through his soul and he could not remember how to breathe.

"I-" Madara could not continue he could not say it least making it more real.

Tears of pain, tears of regret dripped as he forced himself to gaze over the lifeless features in his arms.

"Don't leav-" Madara chocked.

Mixtures of emotions overwhelmed him, bombarding him in every direction. His body shook, tears streaking down his features shamelessly.

What is there to say…

What is there left to say?!

Oh God what is there left to justify when the truth is being slammed in his face?!

Nothing!

This is his fault! This is all his fault!

"I-I'm…" Madara pinched his eyes, tears seeped rolling down the tip of his nose, clinging gentle over his long lashes.

Pein cried his silent tears, his heart bleeds as he watched helplessly at Madara; his vision blurring, his senses fading.

He had never wanted to touch anyone more than he wanted to touch Madara now…

He had never wanted to reach up to wipe away all of that tears more desperately than he wanted to now…

And he had never wanted to hold anyone more than he wanted to hold Madara at this moment…

Madara sobbed; clutching the cold body closer, holding it against the warmth of his trembling body.

"I-I'm-m s-so…sorry…" He wept, burying his teary features in the crook of that slender neck.

Pein gazed tiredly against the starry sky, his breath fading from his lungs, the fire that tore though his body was subsiding. He was so tired…so tired…He wanted to sleep even as the unseen tears continued to trickle in his mind, even as his heart bleeds.

"I-I love you so…so…much…" Madara cried.

_"Thank you Madara…for loving me…"_ His heart stopped, his pain stopped…

**-The End-**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

* * *

_**Please review...Flames are accepted... I really would love to know what you think of the entire fic.... **_

_**Thanks a million... thanks for all the reviews you have given me...**_

_**Your reviews are what really keeps me going....**_

_**Thank you... **_


End file.
